Reborn book three: Wolf of Sorrow
by Emerald Kitten Tail
Summary: When Haruka Saotome accompanies Genma and Ranma to Nerima the world gets something they didn't expect. Watch as she finds her mother, goes to university, and raises a family. She will spark the advancement in technology and barely even be able to see it in its entirety. She's find love in a couple but she will be distanced from them a majority of her years in college.
1. Chapter 1

Haruka Saotome glared at her father. She had been in this current life for around fourteen years and she could honestly say that she hated eleven years of it. She couldn't have been no older than three years old when Genma Saotome practically kidnapper both herself and her older brother Ranma. To make matters worse the man denied her the right to be a girl like she was.

Feeling her eye start to twitch she forced herself to calm down some before she bashed the man in the back of his head with her Automail arm. Fixing her extremely large backpack upon her back, Haruka couldn't help but wonder why she had the largest one out of the three of them. Probably to toughed her up like a man was supposed to be, or at least that's what Genma would say.

"Hurry up _boy!_ We're nearly there." Genma yelled back at them over his shoulder. Grinding her teeth, she felt the continuous desire to ring the idiotic man's neck.

Speeding up a little bit she trailed behind the two males until they came to a stop on the edge of a cliff. Sighing to herself she wondered what they were doing here. Over the years Genma had taken them to dozens of shrine and temples to learn the art of their life, or in most cases to steal their things to feed Genma's monster appetite. It wouldn't surprise her one bit if the man had detectives and other such people searching for him, especially after he ran off after offering up both herself and her brother in marriage agreements.

"Wat we doin' here, Pops?" her brother asked although she had to hold back a sigh at his lack of proper speech. She truly blamed the fat man for that and no matter what she tried Ranma wouldn't fix it, he hated learning anything but the Art.

"The Forbidden Training ground of Jusenkyo, my boy!" Genma threw his arms up in the air like he was showing them a wonder of the world or something, "Only the best of the Art can train here and we are beyond the best!"

Snorting to herself Haruka didn't think so, they had met many practitioners of Martial arts that could beat Genma in a fair fight but then again, the School of Anything Goes was not about fighting fair. It was focused around the action of doing anything to win and while she understood the practice, she still thought that there should be limits to what you do.

The next thing she knew her family were using their skills to jump down the Cliffside like a pair of Billy goats. Never being one that liked heights, Haruka took a deep breath before taking a hold of the Cliffside before scaling her way down.

"About time you got down here boy. We almost thought you were going to act like a little _girl_ and stay up there." Genma's words bit into her a little bit but it was an old news to taunt her over her dislike for heights, so it wasn't as strong as it had been when she was little.

Ignoring him she reached down and adjusted the bandaged that she was forced to wear around her growing breasts before tightening the Gi she wore so it was a little less baggy. Catching on that he was being ignored Genma huffed before he started dragging Ranma off toward the pools.

Moving at her own subdued pace Haruka watched as they leapt up onto the bamboo stocks. One started to bend, almost in half, when Genma landed on it. In the blink of an eye they started fighting.

" **No! Mr. Customers! Pools aren't save to fight over, you must get down right away!"**

Whirling on the balls of her feet she turned to face a rather hefty looking Chinese man dressed in what looked like a military coat. Peeking out of the corner of her eyes she could see that they were still fighting and she highly doubted anything was going to stop them. Turning her attention fully upon the man she took a good attempt at his language.

" **Excuse me, sir?"** the mans snapped down to her like he hadn't seen her until then, **"But what's so dangerous about the pools?"** Given his look of confusion she was pretty sure that she had mangled the language quite thoroughly but thankfully understanding came to him.

" **There are curses upon the pools, young sir. Anyone that falls into them takes on the body of the creature that drowned in them. There is no known cure to the curses besides hot water to return the bearer to their birth form. However, cold water changes it back instantly."**

Gapping at the man Haruka had trouble at first to even understand what he was implying. Normally she wouldn't have an issue about believing something like this existed, especially not with who and what she was, but even this seemed a little extreme to her. If only Thalia was still with her in this life, then her best friend could have a human form again. But her bastard of a father killed her shortly after she arrived thinking Thalia was _attacking_ them when she was only licking her to death to show affection. She had never forgiven Genma for that and prayed to whatever was controlling her reincarnation would bring the wolf back to her.

Then out of nowhere there was a splash. Snapping her head to face the way it had come Haruka nearly jumped out her skin when a massive ball of wet black and white fur flew out of one of the pools.

"Oh, so very sorry Mr. Costumer. The fat one fell into spring of drowned panda, very sad story about panda that drowned in spring nearly two thousand years ago," Groaning Haruka just knew that the idiot just increased his appetite even more than before.

Before she could even try and warn them the panda kicked Ranma into one of the springs while he was still in shock. Ignoring the Chinese man beside her she quickly dropped her pack and ran to help her brother out of the water. Falling to her knees she waiting for her brother to resurface. There was a dark shape under the water but it was to blurry for her to make it out. Then suddenly the figure erupted from the water.

The first think Haruka notices was that this person was most definitely not Ranma. For starters, they had bright red hair unlike her brothers pitch black, although it was in the same pigtail as he had. Then there was the fact that this was a girl! Heck her breasts were nearly popping out of her training Gi. The girl was still sputtering as she coughed up some of the pool water.

Snapping out of her shock she leaned forward to grab hold of the redhead. However, that plan didn't work out just right. Grabbing the girl, she did but the girl jerked when she did which ended up toppling Haruka right into the waters.

As soon as her body was enveloped in the cool liquid of the pool she could feel a tingle in just the area between her legs but she ignores it for the moment. Swimming up toward the surface she gasped in delight when air greeted her lungs.

"ya Okay bro?" the soft voice of the redhead filled her ears. Ignoring her Haruka pulled herself up and out of the waters. Cold and soaked to the bone, she shuddered heavily. Just barely she caught the last words of the Chinese man from earlier.

"Very sorry Mr. Customers, both you fall into spring of Drowned girl. Very sad story of young girl that drowned 1500 years ago,"

Beside her Haruka heard the redhead, who she guessed was her brother Ranma, gasp at what they had just heard. Looking over at her brother She nearly shrieked in embarrassment when she saw Ranma had pulled at her top enough for her overly large breasts pop out to the world before them.

Before she could even say anything to try and comfort her brother-currently-sister, she found herself being picked up by the back of her own training Gi before getting chucked high into the air. Screaming for her life Haruka found herself land with a mighty splash as she once more fell into another pool. The tingling this time was much more than last time. Now it was on the top her head, at the base of her spine, and around her face.

Getting out of the pool she saw the Chinese man once more standing there. His face was one of sadness and delights but she couldn't figure out why. Feeling a slight twitch in her lower back she nearly jumped when she felt something furry and wet lightly skim over her foot. Looking back her eyes practically popped out of her head. There attached to her body was a tail…a wolf tail!

" **I am very sorry Mr. Costumer, when you landed in the spring of drowned wolf your curse of drowned girl blended together. Now you have the form of a wolf girl when hit with cold water."** He paused for a minute before looking at her with a rather intense star, " **you fell into the spring of drowned girl, and yet you look no different. May I ask why that is?"**

Shrugging her shoulders Haruka didn't see a reason why she couldn't tell the man. Explaining her status as intersex was rather interesting to see as wonder flashed across his features. It didn't really surprise her that he didn't find it bizarre, after all he lived right next to cursed springs that change the creatures that fall into it. So, to him it was probably fascinating to him to see someone that seemed like they fell into the springs of drowned girl and man but had in actually been born this way.

" **So, you are Miss Customer instead of Mister? Yes, I can see it quite well now that I know. But why the short hair?"**

Wincing at the sensitive subject that he had hit she glared off into the distance that she was sure her father and brother had run off to. It was another thing she hated Genma for.

" **My** _ **father**_ **decided I'd be a boy when I was born, even if they couldn't take away my girl bits. So, he has forced me to keep my hair short, unlike my brother, to make sure that I have no way of being girly. It's really stupid since I still have a girl's puberty and stuff but he doesn't listen to me anyway."** She could feel the venom roll of her tongue when she said father but didn't bother to try and hide it, she had long since started hating the man and cared what he thought. Sadly, she couldn't do anything until they got back to japan.

Getting upon her feet she warbled a little at the added effect of her tail swaying behind her upright body. Cautiously she took a step towards the man before her and he was nice enough to hold out his hands to guide her to make sure she didn't fall.

" **Come, we shall wait for your family at my hut."** He eyed her for a moment, **"Might as well get you some clean clothes as well, you look frozen."** The pair shared a laugh as they made their way toward the man's home.

Now normally a young girl shouldn't go off with a strange man, especially into his house, on her own but Haruka was not normal in anyway. Besides if he tried anything she could always call upon her shadows and restrain the man or pull one of her weapons on him. Glancing down at the charm bracelet that she wore she smiled at the hidden weapons she had. The Scythe she had won from killing Kronos back when she was Persia was still there, as well as the gamer charm which she really wasn't paying attention to anymore since it only told her about the things she had on her. Then there was the Chain blade charm that her Papa Hades had created for her when she was around the age of 12 in that same life. Her only other weapon was the bow she had on her necklace that was created by the Hundred-hand ones in her very first life as Cerilia Atu. Quite the little armoury that she had. And that didn't include the claws inside her Automail arms.

Sitting down in one of the chairs around the Guides, that was what he asked her to call him, kitchen table she waited for him to return from the other room. Taking a moment to get her bearings Haruka took the chance to get a feel of the place. Being a small shack there wasn't many rooms available. If she had to guess this one was a kitchen, dining, and living room all in one while the other three doors were bedrooms and possibly a bathroom. The table was rather old and chipped in places from wear and tear but it still looked rather neat with the little carvings along the legs and sides of it. The top was surprisingly polished and didn't have much damage, so she knew the man kept his things nice. Probably because he doesn't get many guests and he wants things nice for when they do show up.

There was a simple cooking pot standing over what looked like an open top fireplace, which she guessed was for cooking. It was basic but for the area she guessed that it did well for meals. She would bet on it that he made a really yummy stew of curry. She was pulled from her thoughts when a door slammed.

Looking toward the source of the sound, she was kind of happy to find that her family hadn't returned yet, instead it was the Guide with a small pile of clothing. Getting up she bowed to the man, finally able to us the bizarre bowing she had always done in thanks in her last couple of lives without looking weird. He smiled to her and returned it before handing her the stack of clothing. Pointing towards the room he just left she asked if she could use it to change. While she may be a nudist that didn't mean, she wanted to change in front of the man when she had to wear clothing which seemed to be this entire life. Oh well.

Once he gave her an abashed smile she headed on in and shut the door with a light click. Placing her borrowed clothing upon the bed she glanced about. It was rather plain in comparison to her rooms in her old lives but it was nice enough. The walls were a nice cream colour and the western style bed had a bright pink blanket with a few throw pillows and stuffed animals resting at the head of it. There was also a full-length mirror near the corner of the room. The Guide must have had a daughter at some point in his life. Haruka was almost dying to ask but she wasn't sure it was a great idea.

Getting back to the reason why she was in here she lazily shimmied herself out of her drenched and rather ratty look training Gi before undoing the binding around her chest. Sighing heavily, she took in her first deep and none painful breath in what felt like eternity. She had been forced to do this since she started growing three years ago, by Genma, and just took a moment to relish in the feeling of being completely free since she woke up in this life.

Biting her lip, she was dying to see what she looked like. She was pretty sure the last time she looked into a mirror had been when she was around five years of age and they had been staying with Ucchan and her father. Pulling in her courage she strolled over toward the mirror and took a look.

Almost instantly her eyes fell on her face. As she expected she had the typical look of a Japanese girl but she was still rather pretty. Her eyes were an unnaturally bright blue but because she was in her curse form her pupils were slits which she found strange since wolf's eyes weren't slitted. Her face was rather soft looking and her lips pouted at her. Her hair was the same midnight black colour as her brothers but she had a pair of cute ears on the top of her head that poked out from her hair quite easily with how short it was. She almost wanted to squeal when they twitched but managed to hold it in.

Going down she was smirking to herself when she saw her chest. While in her last life she barely fit an A-cup at this time in her life, this time she was most definitely bigger. She wasn't so sure on her size but she guessed it had to be in the B's. Then again it kind of made since if Ranma's had been so big in his girl for at sixteen years old. Anyway, she did get a little distracted followed the pure black swirls that scrawled across her shoulder and down her arm. Even after all this time it was still rather tantalizing to look at.

When she got down to her waist she actually had to blink. Never in her entire existence had she ever seen herself without a penis neatly folded over girl parts but thanks to that spring of drowned girl she was able to. And to be honest, it looked really strange to her. Sure, she had seen other girls down there before in all of her lives but not once had she been in the position to be one of them. If anything, this stupid stop on the training trip had given her a chance to be a girl that wasn't stuck with the anatomy of a boy as well as her girl bits. Sure, she was fine with it but this gave her a little something extra too, although she would have to put up with the cute wolf parts as well but that was easy.

Turning away from the mirror Haruka went over and started putting on the clothing the Guide was letting her us. It wasn't anything fancy but it looked nice. Simply it was a pair of white Kong Fu pants and a nice black silk shirt with what looked like some sort of lilac growing all over it. Sadly, there wasn't anything available to support her chest but she could easily ignore that until they got to a town or city. Thankfully her money was still in her shadow when she died in her last life or she would be doomed and thankfully it looked like American money.

Making sure everything was on right she slipped on the pair of black martial arts shoes before heading out to the other room. Almost immediately she stopped when she saw her panda of a father and redheaded sister for a brother sitting at the table. Both of them turned toward her, the guide remained glued to the cooking pot, and she could feel the annoyance coming from them. Ranma she could understand because he wouldn't like being a girl in the slightest. Her father however was more prejudice in his but then again, he usually is.

 _What are you wearing boy! A real Martial artist would never wear such a girly outfit like that._

She blinked a few times. Where in the world did he get that sign? Sighing to herself she tried to explain the situation without getting a headache from the panda.

"The guide gave it to me because you ripped my Gi to shreds when you threw me. I didn't have anything else to wear and unless you want to expose my _horrible_ secret I can't go around naked. So, it was this or nothing." She made sure to make quotation mark when she said horrible but Genma didn't seem to catch on to it. In fact, the panda grinned at her while puffing up his chest!

 _Good job Boy. We don't need anyone finding out about your…abnormalities._

Haruka could feel her teeth grinding when she finished reading the man's sign. How was she the abnormal one when she was simply born this way? It wasn't a choice in her creation but she wasn't going to deny what she was because of it. Why can't she just be born in an accepting world for once?

All the while Ranma just watched back and forth between them. While Haruka knew, he wasn't the most socially smart person in the world, she knew that he knew their father was most definitely an idiot and wrong in most cases.

Fighting the desire to punch, or chop up, her father she turned toward the guide and bowed a little deeper than she had earlier.

" **thank you for the clothes sir. They are most appreciated."** Coming back up she smiled to herself at the shocked look on her families faces at her speaking mandarin semi-fluently. It was something that she had been practicing in private and rather proud of how well she was at it.

Dinner that night was a rather nice meal of Rice, a side of various veggies, and roast duck. She wasn't sure if the duck was curse made or not but wisely decided not to ask. Although she was pretty sure that either way the guide was pulling out all the stops for them. It was most appreciated. However, Haruka did find herself more than once having to smack her still girlified brother and Panda of a father from doing their normal speed eating.

The night ended with Ranma and herself smushed together in the guides daughters room. It was bizarre having her own breast press up against her brothers even larger chest but eventually she was able to ignore it before falling asleep. She did end up snickering when Ranma's face turned bright red from the contacts, guess he's going to have to get used to the female body really quick.

"Where we goin again?" Ranma's much higher pitched voice whined.

Sighing to herself Haruka had to keep herself from slapping her girlified brother upside the head again. This had to have been the sixth time he asked that same question and yet he still couldn't seem to remember. Personally, she blamed Genma from when he threw railroad spikes at them as dodging practice when they were younger.

"The guide is taking us to the Amazon village. They are the only ones around here that can help you find a cure." Seeing as the guide had already told her that there was no cure she wasn't going to waste her time looking for one. If they did, then that was their choice but she was going to actually live a little.

Ranma just grumbled to herself about aching feet, stupid boobs, and her sense of balance being all out of whack. It had actually been rather funny this morning seeing Ranma turn into a tomato while trying to ignore her body as they washed in the bathroom. To make it all better she slipped and fell when she turned back into a he while they were in the Furo. Thankfully she only snickered when they were poured on by rain not long after they left for the Amazon village. It was just so funny to see them slip around while so uncoordinated.

With a smile on her face Haruka pulled up her old silver flask and look a nice long swig of delicious ruby red blood. Making sure she licked her lips and teeth to get rid of any sign of just what she was drinking, Haruka easily capped her flask and let it dangle near her hip.

It was around noon when the four of them finally reached the village and Haruka soon found her under the stares of a lot of strong woman and a few men. Gulping she hid behind the guide as he made his way into the village. Although, it looked like there was some kind of event going on.

Near the centre of the village was what looked like a ring of people surrounding a rather large log that was being suspended up into the air by ropes. There were a pair of what Haruka thought were girls fighting on top of it. One of them was small in size with purple coloured hair and a pair of bonbais in her hands. The other girl, to be frank, was built like freaking ogre! She must have been at least six feet tall and was covered in massive muscles. Her hair was tied up into two buns on the top of her head and she looked to be missing a few teeth.

To Haruka's eye both appeared to be rather good fighters, in both hand to hand and weapons, but she could tell that the smaller one was better. After being a Huntress, Demigod, an alchemist, and now a martial artist she could tell when someone was good at fighting and when they were holding back or good at something.

Knowing that the purple haired girl was going to win she turned away from the fight and walked over to where the guide had wandered off to while she was distracted. She did however notice a table covered in food saying first place on the front. Guess it must be for the winner.

To her infinite surprise the found the Guide talked in mandarin to an ancient looking woman that sitting on top of a staff. Her body was gaulish but she just thought it was from old age and possible being born small in the first place. Although she was amazed that the woman had snow white hair that reached the ground almost.

All of a sudden the guide turned toward her and gestured toward her, **"Honoured Elder, this was the girl I was speaking about. The one that fell into the springs of drowned girl and wolf."** He looked rather nervous around the elder but not enough to show he was in trouble which Haruka was thankful for, he had helped her after all.

Unfortunately, the Elder nearly fell off her staff when their eyes meet. Thankfully she managed to catch herself before falling off, Haruka really didn't want to cause in incident. When the older woman looked at her again there was almost an infinite amount of untold curiosity burning in her dark pools.

" **Your aura…I have never seen anything quite like it. It speaks of Age and wisdom, as well as skill and viciousness of an animal. And yet, you appear to be a child, not even 16 years old. How is this possible?"**

Haruka started sweating a little bit as soon as the woman spoke of aura. She hadn't done anything with her aura since she escaped from Kronos' ship back when she was thirteen and she was sure there was something about it on her Gamer Charm but she never knew much about it.

" **I am most sorry Elder but I am not sure of what you speak. What is aura?"** making sure to keep any hint of her lie off her face Haruka let her curiosity swell in her eyes. Just because she knew something of it doesn't mean she can't get any more facts about it from this woman. The elder started at her for a long moment before nodding, as if she thought she was right about something.

" **Aura is the strength of our existence, child. The longer we live and the more we experience the stronger it becomes. It can put pressure on those around us with a lesser amount the us and if used correctly it can tell more truths about a person that their own lips."** she paused for a moment before going on, **"Yours for example is that of someone in their first century of life which is was confuses me. Never had I, nor any other amazon, come across something like this. It is entirely possible that it's because of your curse and your upbringing that it is like this but we wouldn't be able to tell unless we tested it with someone else."**

Nodding at the older woman's words Haruka could see what she meant. If she was remembering correctly, and she was pretty sure she was, her Aura and presence skills according to the Gamer charm could go up to 1000. Both of them were under fifty the last time she checking in her life as Elfi and if that was what it was like at a century she would hate to see how long it would take her to get it to the max. She'd probably destroy the planet, if not more. Shuddering at the thought, she decided she wouldn't ever use the aura after it destroyed everything within a hundred-foot diameter. After that is was totally overkill and probably will be unneeded.

" **Tell me child, where do you plan on going once you leave this village? I wish to be able to contact you sometimes, if you are willing?"** The elders voice was sincere and she would honestly like to talk to someone that had a bit more experience than herself. It was so rare these days.

" **My father spoke of going to the Nerima Ward in Tokyo Japan, besides that I do not know and I doubt ill find out until we get there."**

Unfortunately, their conversation was cut to an end when the crowd around them started going crazy. The next thing she knew she was being thrown over her father's furry shoulder with Ranma on the other. Before she knew it, they were outside of the village and heading off into the wilderness. However, just before they made it out of the village proper she could see the smile on the elder's lips that told her they would be meeting much sooner than she though.

"Will you two quite fighting! We are supposed to be at the Tendo's soon and we will be late if you don't knock it off!" Haruka yelled at her father and brother as they kept fighting through the streets of Nerima. Ducking under a kick sent at her from her rather mad brother she sighed in annoyance. IT had been like this ever since they left china and to be honest, she was getting sick of it!

"I don't care! I'm goin back ta china ta find a cure and ya can't stop me!" Her brothers rather girly voice yelled out.

Frowning at her redheaded sibling Haruka Spun on her heels and matched off. Thankfully neither of them took notice of her or they would probably have done something stupid. If they wanted to be late they could but she was not!

With her tail swishing behind her in a mixture of excitement and anxiety Haruka made her way through Nerima in hopes of finding a hint of where she was going. Getting a little thirsty she sipped her raspberry tea in hopes of calming herself just a little bit.

Walking up to a food cart, she was sure it was a dango cart, she tapped the vender on the arm to get his attention. He was smiling when he turned to face her but it twitched when he saw her Wolfie accessories.

"How can I help you little wolf? I'm afraid I don't have any meat for you but I do have dango!" his voice was rather playful but he didn't need to exaggerate the dango part quite so loud.

"Do you know the way to the Tendo's, sir? I'm afraid I'm a little lost and I was supposed to be back by lunch." As much as she didn't like lying Haruka had to admit it did have its uses. Although she was little wiry of getting into the habit of doing it for everything.

The man's face seemed to pinch in on itself for a moment before relaxing, although his eyes showed a bit of weariness in them, "Just head down this road a good five block, turn right and go for another three, and finally turn right. They are right down there. Have a nice day miss." She didn't even get to thank the man for his help before he just started ignoring her entire existence. What was it about the Tendo's that scared this man so much? Hopefully her father wasn't get them mixed up with a crime lord or something similar. If only she knew.

Following the man's directions, she soon found herself standing outside an old-fashioned home. It even had an old wooden doorway into the property and it was surrounded by a stone wall. Reading the sign next to the door she knew this was the place, although it was surprising there was another school that taught Anything Goes Martial Arts. Taking a deep breath, she pushed her way through the door and found herself on a stone pathway toward what she thought was the front door.

Walking up to it she carefully knocked on the doorframe, just to make sure she didn't tear the sliding door paper or whatever it was made of. She didn't have to wait long when she heard what sounded like two sets of feet. One was rather heavy while the other was much softer but both were in a hurry.

When the door flung open she found herself face to face with a man in his mid-forties with really long hair and what she swore was a pornstache, she shuddered at the thought. The other person was a girl some years older than her, she was wearing a rather nice Yakama that flattered her rather well. The instant their eyes landed on her she could see the disappointment in them. Where they waiting for someone else.

"Uh… hello? This is the Tendo residence, right?" both of them nodded earnestly and she was wondering if they had a screw loose, "Sorry to be a bother but I'm Haruka Saotome and…" She didn't get much farther before she was being pulled inside the house by the creepy man.

"Finally, a Saotome has arrived!" He pulled her in close until her breast was pressed into his body, "Come in, come in! Kasumi get some tea ready! We have a guest!"

Before she could even blink she found herself pressed down onto a pillow on one side of a table that she guessed was their Living and dining room. In front of her were what she assumed were the four Tendo's. The creepy man she had already met, kind of, as well as the girl in the Yakama but the others she hadn't seen before. One had longs brown hair that was styled into a bit of a ponytail with part of her hair draped over one shoulder, she also a conservative western style dress and an apron as well. So, she was probably the home keeper of them all, she'd have to make sure she helped a bit with that while they were here. The other girl was modelled after the oldest one but here hair was a bluish black and she was wearing…as yellow training gi? Well she had seen worse she supposed.

"So, tell me Haruka-san, where is your father and brother? We are most looking forward to seeing them." The youngest girl huffed something of derision but she didn't bother pointing it out. Although she did take notice that all three of the girls were staring at her ears.

Looking them in the eye she wondered what would be best to do. Should she explain about the curses before her brother and father had a chance to muck things up? OR should she sit and wait and let things take its natural course? Sighing to herself she knew which one she was going to have to do or her own stay was going to be a pain in the tail.

Lifting up her cup of tea she took a light sip, hmm...jasmine, before setting it down. With each little moment, she could see the elder Tendo and the fancy dressed daughter were leaning forward just a bit more.

"Okay but once I start I ask that no one interrupts, okay? I promise I'll do my best to explain." They all nodded to her and she could tell she had their undivided attention. "Well for starters you must understand one thing, my father is an idiot. No don't interrupt, you promised."

"Less than a month ago, my father, Genma Saotome, took both myself and my brother Ranma to training ground that was told to be cursed. Being the idiot that he is, Genma immediately dragged Ranma into a fight upon the bamboo pools while ignoring the man that monitored the grounds. Unfortunately, these curses are a bit temperamental and have a thing for cold and hot water. Cold turns us into our curse forms while hot restores us. Genma got kicked into the panda pond while Ranma was forced into the spring of Drowned girl. As you can imagine he was not happy at all."

At this point he was stopped in his story by the girl in yellow, "You actually expect us to believe this? Where's you proof or even your father and brother?" Her attitude was most definitely more than to be desired.

"Yes, I do because you will most likely be seeing them in their curse forms a lot. You see the curse acts as a cold-water magnet. We attract the cold water in order to shift into our curse forms. My case however is much more different. You see when I was born I was birthed with both male and female genitalia, which my father absolutely despises. This is key to how my curse form is affected. However, you see, Ranma ended up pulling me into the same spring as him when I was trying to get him out. This turned me completely into a girl but once we got out Genma, being an idiot once more, grabbed me and threw me into another spring. This was the spring of Drowned wolf. The thing is that the curses don't take over in the place of the other one, they meld together. So now I no longer have my male genitals but I gained wolf ears and tail when I am in this form. I will however, go back to my birth form when I hit hot water."

The room was silent for short while as the Tendo's went over her every word. The ones that she could tell that were thinking the most were the father and short-haired daughter while the eldest looked in wonder and the youngest had something akin to disgust perched upon her face. The silence was finally broken when Mr. Tendo spoke.

"Could you prove this to us, Haruka-san?" Seeing all four girls look at him like he was crazy he elaborated, "I don't mean to show us your lower regions but what you look like, fully clothes, without the effects of the curse?"

Nodding her head, she stood up and walked out into the yard that held the koi pond. Reaching down she picked up her flask and willed it to contain warm water. She had been practicing this at night so she could find the right temperature without out scolding herself all the time. Shutting her eyes, she took off the cap and let it drench her body.

Instantly she felt the tingles throughout her body. The ears and tail were gone rather quickly and she felt something reappear inside her underwear. Tipping the flask back up she quickly recapped it and gave her head a little shake to get some of the water off her. Upon opening her eyes, she found four gob smacked looking Tendo's. Giggling she shook off her legs to get her wet clothing to be a little less clingy.

"amazing! I never thought the curses of Jusenkyo were true but I guess I stand corrected." For whatever reason, the man had tears flowing down his face. Thinking it's better to ignore it Haruka just nodded her head.

"Um…I hate to be a bother but could I borrow some clothing? I feel really off wearing wet clothing." The oldest one nodded before heading off to go get some. Remember that her father was going to be here soon she called out and hoped the older one could hear her, "I can't wear skirts or anything, Genma really doesn't like it."

It was the short-haired one that asked the obvious question, "Why wouldn't he like you wearing skirts? If you're a girl, then you should be able to."

Shaking her head Haruka quickly explained, "Genma things I'm an abomination because of how I was born. He will not accept the fact that I am a girl with extra bits and only focuses on me being manlier which I think is impossible. You see this arm?" she held out her automail arm with black fingernails, "It's actually a prosthetic, I was born without it which doesn't help Genma's image of me at all. In fact, in his mind it justifies his thoughts."

Before she even finished that last sentence the middle Tendo was beside her looking at her arm. Her fingers danced lightly over her metal limb but she could feel it all. Shuddering she forced herself to keep still as the girl went over her arm with a fine-tooth comb. When she was finished Haruka could see the amazement and greed flare in the girl's eyes.

"This is simply amazing! Who built it? What's it made of? Can I see the rest of it?" her words were fired at her like a machine gun and she could feel her head started to spin a little.

"Um… I made it when I was little and it's made out of a steel alloy. I mainly did it when Genma would take Ranma off to train in secret but I finished it right around my fourth birthday." Collectively every single Tendo that had heard her jaws dropped.

"Wait, as a three your old you created this? How is that even possible?" Haruka actually laughed a little at the bewildered expression on the middle Tendo's face. She didn't strike her as someone that showed her emotions so easily but she guessed it was understandable after hearing all that she had.

Rubbing the back of her head with her free hand she tried to explain, "Well I was tired off always being treated like a cripple because I only had one arm. So, I made this to fill its place. It hurt really bad though when I implanted it though because it has to hook up to your nerve clusters."

She shuddered at that. If she thought it was painful to get the darn thing implanted when she was fourteen and with the help of the Rockbells, then it was hell on earth to have it done all at once when she was four years old. And knowing that she was going to have to do that again in her next life and every single one after that was not making it an easier. Hopefully after a while her mind will just be able to block out that pain entirely.

They were interrupted in their chat when the eldest returned with some clothing and they shared a smile before Haruka ran off to go change.

Upon entering the bathroom took her first real breath since entering the Tendo home. She thought they were all rather nice people, even if the youngest seemed off with her. Whatever the reason they were taken here was, Haruka hoped they would be able to stay for a while. She was tired of moving around so much. Sure, in her previous lives she travelled a little but nothing like these last ten years had been. To make it even worse in this one she was stuck with an absolute moronic ass for a father and brother that didn't fight for anything to fix his own life. Not even counting that they had her records legally saying she was male when she was in fact not! That was another thing she would have to change soon.

Pushing those thoughts away she turned her attention to the clothing that the eldest Tendo sister had loaned her. Blinking at it she wondered just what she was holding. Well actually she knew exactly what she was holding but she honestly didn't thing she would be able to wear any of it in this life. There was a pair of plain white panties, some dark green hot pants, a black sports bra, and a white tank top. This was stuff that her mother, Sally Jackson, would have worn as a teen. Well not the sports bra but still!

Slipping each piece on she actually was surprised when there was a sense of… rightness? Welcome? After nearly an entire century of being naked, in some ways wearing girls' clothing was just something she never expected to feel that way to. She had always felt more comfortable nude, no matter the situation, and yet, she felt rather comfy in them now. Maybe it's because she had been forced to wearing boys everything for the last decade? She would definitely have to look into this at some point.

Hearing a commotion outside she quickly hung her clothes up, and made a note to throw away all of her boy's underwear, before heading outside. What she saw was entirely hilarious to her point of view. There sitting outside the house were a pair of very red, like boiled, Ranma and Genma Saotome. And they were totally soaked to the bone! There was even a dented metal tea pot on the ground next to them.

Giggling to herself, she snuck into the sitting room and took a seat next to the short-haired Tendo. Mr. Tendo looked at her and send a very sly looking wink at her before turning his eyes back onto the red and wet males.

"Ah, Genma! I'm so sorry about the water, are you both all right?" For a moment Haruka thought Mr. Tendo was actually sorry until she saw the very small glimmer of humour in his eyes.

Forcing on a smile Genma brushed it off, "No problem Soun, accidents happen."

"Well do take a seat, I would love to hear about your travels. But first, Ranma, these are my daughters. My eldest, Kasumi, she's nineteen. Then Nabiki, she's seventeen. And finally, Akane, she's sixteen. Pick one and they will be your wife!"

"WHAT!" Ranma's harsh yell filled the room. Haruka on the other hand was having trouble picking up her jaw. How in the world did they expect Ranma and one the Tendo sister to marry? Weren't arranged marriages abolished a long time ago?

Reaching up Haruka pulled lightly on Nabiki's Yakama sleeve. The girl looked down at her with confusion written in her eyes. She could also see the hope in there to, did she not have many friends that she had to hope for an arranged marriage of all things to give her a chance with someone?

Talking as quietly as she possibly could she asked what was on her mind, "What's going on Nabiki? This is the first time I heard of any of this? Are one of you going to have to marry Ranma?"

The older girl smirked at her before reaching up and scratching her behind her ears. Stars danced across her vision. This must be why Thalia loved getting scratches and tummy rubs so much!

"That's not a surprise, Daddy only told us the other day. Its supposedly a matter of family honour, so one of us will have to go through with it or our family will be shunned. So yes, one of us will have to marry him but he can't be that bad, can he?"

Biting her lip Haruka shook her head, "He's not bad, as long as he doesn't put his foot in his mouth which happens a lot. But thanks to Genma he also has a lot of really sexist beliefs about females. On top of that he was raised to believe that woman and emotions are useless for men and Martial arts. Stupid I know but it's all he knows."

It wasn't noticeable but Kasumi heard her words and a worried frown appeared upon her feature, not that the males noticed. A very small idea started to form in the back of the eldest Tendo sisters mind but she would have to act if she wanted it to work out right.

Haruka actually jumped a little when Kasumi spoke, as did her sisters.

"Father, if one of us are to marry Ranma then could we hold it off for a little while so we get a chance to get to know him? We could decide at the end of that time on which on of marries him but it would have to be agreed upon by both us and him. Or it won't be very honourable."

All the while she had been speaking Haruka took notice of what she was doing, at least a little. It also helped that Mr. Tendo wasn't looking to go with her idea until she brought Honour into the equation. Immediately he nodded his head with determination in his eyes. Wasn't he just crying a moment ago? So weird.

"That's an excellent idea, Kasumi. What do you think Genma?"

Turning to look at her father Haruka could see the dislike on his face. The panda man didn't want to go along with this deal but if he didn't then it would call into question his own honour and why he didn't want to, which she was pretty sure was because he wanted this one finalized before any of the old ones he made came back to bit him in the butt.

"Its fine by me but only for three months, no more than that." His words were spoken with a finality to them, like the matter was closed.

"Then it's all agreed." Mr. Tendo turned his face towards Ranma, "So in three months you will choose your fiancée. Once you choose though you cannot turn it down, got it Ranma?

"Yes sir" his words were done softly and with a light sense of despair. Quirking her eye at her brother she couldn't help but wonder why he was so against marrying one of these girls. If she had the choice she's go with one of the two older ones but she didn't so she will just have to settle with making friends.

Waking up early the next morning Haruka made her way downstairs towards the kitchen. She could hear some light binging and banging going on so he knew that someone must be awake.

Peering inside the room she was temporarily blinded by the bright lighting. It had been quite some time since she had seen a light as bright as these, at least artificially made. Shaking her head, she cleared the light spots from her eyes and came upon Kasumi preparing what looked like breakfast. Feeling her tummy gurgle slightly she laughed. That seemed to be the key to snapping the hard at work woman from her cooking as her head snapped toward the reincarnated girl.

"Oh, good morning Haruka-chan. Would you like something to drink? Nabiki usually likes coffee, so there's some if you want it." The young woman smiled at her as she got back to chopping up something.

"No, I've got my own but thanks for the offer." Pulling her flask out of the shadows beneath the counter and took a sip of the fresh red liquid inside.

"So, what do you plan to do today Haruka-Chan? The others won't be around for long since they have school but I'm sure there is something you could do in the mean time?" Her words were innocent but she had a very funny feeling that Kasumi wanted her to go to school. Oddly enough she kind of wanted to but, how could she? Her idiot of a father had made all of her paperwork say male when she was born and she didn't have enough of this countries money to stay here and pay for it get changed. Maybe a note from a doctor explaining her biology? That might work.

"Well I was thinking about wandering around a bit, to get to know the area a little? I promise not to get into trouble and I'll stop by the school too before it closes." Kasumi hummed for a moment, jeez was this what it's like to have an older sister? It kind of made her wonder if all her little brothers thought she was guilting them when she talked too.

"Well okay but you have to back by five tonight." Nodding her head in acceptance Haruka hopped off the kitchen stool and headed to the Furo. With her tail going back and forth she easily slipped out of the kitchen.

Strolling into the bathroom she was presently surprised to see her clothes from the other day were washed and folded inside one of the baskets. IT even said her name on it! Kasumi was quickly becoming the best big sister ever!

One quick bathing later with an extra dose of cold water to activate her curse Haruka got dressed in the clothes the Guide had gifted her. Slinging her flask strap over her shoulder she headed out.

Sighing heavily, she went towards the first thing she needed to do today. With a map in her hands she could easily figure out where everything in the city was, thank you Nabiki. Ignoring the honking of cars and the ringing of bicycles was rather easy for her although it was weird feeling her ears twitch all the time.

Coming to her first stop she headed into the building that was marked 'Gyasi Bank'. The entrance hall was rather bland with dull grey walls, little windows for tellers, and the accessional chair to sit in. Seeing as she already had her ID sent to the Tendo's with a little bit of fast thinking when they first got into Japan, Kasumi had wondered why it was there, she didn't have a problem setting up a bank account here. Thankfully there wasn't anyone waiting in line she was able to get right up front.

"Hello, I was looking to set up an account today?" her voice was soft but she kept it steady. She was pretty sure that they wouldn't take her all that seriously here but she would try to be as polite as possible.

"All accounts are set up with the bank manager, if you would go through that door right there he should be open to see you, just please don't waste his time." Nodding to the teller she went on through the door they had pointed to.

Inside was a rather cozy office. A big wooden desk, a jar of pencils already sharpened, a few Knick Knacks placed around and even the guest chairs were comfy looking. The Bank manager was a rather old looking fellow. His skin was showing age lines while his hair was peppered with grey spots, as well as his goatee. He wore a fancy three-piece suit that actually look rather hot to wear in this weather but that's probably why he had a fan pointed on him. Professional but cozy.

The man's eyebrow quirked up a little bit at the sight of her but oddly enough there wasn't any irritation in the man's eyes like she expected or was hinted at by the teller. Was that just a trick to send her away? Hmm…she'd have to look into that more.

"What can I help you with today, child? I assume you want something with our bank, if you need change I believe one of the tellers will gladly assist you." Even his voice sounded old.

He jumped back into his chair a little bit when she summoned up her shadows but easily ignored it, it happened so often she was immune by now. Making to move slowly so she didn't scare him any more than she already was she reached in and pulled out one of her brief cases of money. This one was actually a mixture of both American and Amestrian currency but she had checked before and funny enough both registered as American money, so she was good with that.

Ever so gently she set the case on the man's desk and turned it around towards him. Motioning for him to take a look she dismissed her shadows which happened to also set him a little more at ease.

Staring at the box and herself the man carefully reached forward and undid the little latches before opening the case. Almost instantly he gasped and slammed it shut. His eyes were staring at her rather wearily.

"Is this all real child?" she nodded, "And how is it that you came upon it? A doubt your parents gave it to you or you stole it, otherwise you wouldn't have brought it here."

She stared at the man. There were so many things that could go wrong here but she was sure she could talk her way out of it if she really wanted to. On top of that he could be a true asset to her if he believed what she had to say.

"What would you say that I am a reincarnated soul that managed to keep hold of their past belongings? I have much more money where that came from but I need someone to help me cultivate it in this life. I am willing to allow you to manage my money, you'll be paid of course, but I want your word on your honor that what I say here is not repeated to anyone." Being careful she turned her voice cold and deadly. If he didn't take her offer she would have to snatch the case back and run from here and try another bank but she honestly didn't feel like going through the trouble again.

To her utter amazement, the man just chuckled!

"Kid if what you say is real, and I don't have a reason not to believe it since this is Tokyo and weirder shit has happened, than we are going to have a great amount of money coming in." He strode up and offered his hand out to her and she shook it easily. "Now how much are we talking about here? Names Keota Synde"

Grinning like crazy she pulled out twenty-seven more cases full to the brim with cash. Almost instantly the man's eyes glazed over and she swore he was going to have a heart attack.

With a happy smile upon her face and new checkbook hidden in her shadows Haruka left Gyasi bank. Things had gone better than she thought. During the course of their meeting she had learned that the exchange rate for a dollar to yen was around $1 to 225 yen and considering she had around $200,000 in each case…well she was already loaded. Heck if she wanted to she could buy a house and never step foot near her brother and father again but she didn't for the time being. She just had the feeling that she needed to be there for the time being. However, she did talk to Keota about making it so her family couldn't access her account. Call her paranoid but she knew that Genma would steal it all.

In the meantime, she just had him investing a quarter of her liquid assets into stocks and shares of various different companies that he thought were going to be good mark up. She did recommend a few companies that she remembered from her time as Persia but not many or she would be flooding the market to soon. If she was lucky she would be reborn in this same universe, if she wasn't still in her original still, and could manipulate it from her next lives in this world. If not oh well.

Humming to herself she made her way towards the train station. Seeing as she was financial stable once more she figured now would be a good time as any to figure out her schooling. She did promise Kasumi she would inquire about it after all. One quick ticket and she was off to the other side of town. Hey it was a long walk and she was honestly tired of walk!

Looking around Haruka could say that St. Hebereke's school for girls looked much less like a prison than Furikan high does. Then again, she had never been to a prison or a public school which St. Hebereke's was most definitely neither. In fact, it was actually a _Catholic_ school of all things. She doubted it was like those western catholic schools she had heard about in her past lives but just to be sure she made sure Keota would set up a sizeable donation to the school to shut them up. After all, what school doesn't like lots of money, let alone a religious based one?

Strolling through front doors she headed straight for the front office. The inside of the school reminded her of a monastery actually. With its high ceilings, archaic stone architecture, and stained-glass windows. You could tell that this school wasn't just open to everyone.

Upon entering the receptionist area Haruka went right to the front desk. As she expected the receptionist was a rather pretty but professionally dressed woman. Her hair was done up in a bun, with very little make-up. From what she could see over the desk she appeared to be wearing a pure white blouse and a dark grey pencil skirt. She couldn't tell what kind of shoes she was wearing but she bet they weren't comfy to walk in all day.

The woman jerked a little bit when she cleared her throat to get attention. She just blinked for a moment, as if to turn her brain on, before blushing lightly.

"May I help you?"

Giving her nicest smile possible she nodded, "Yes Ma'am. I was hoping to register for school here? You see I just got back from a long-term business trip with my father and brother and have mainly been keeping up with reading books. We are planning on staying in the area for some time and it was decided that I could return to school."

The receptionist nodded along with her understand and it made her wonder how many time the woman had heard similar stories over the years.

"oh, that's easily done dear. We just need you to fill out this paperwork as soon as possible and we can squeeze you into a class quite easily. There are always a few spots open." The woman gave her a once over before going on, "We do have a rather strict dress code though. Girls must wear the required knee length navy blue skirt, white blouse with a bow depending upon your year, as well as thigh high socks, and leather school shoes. I'm afraid you will have to remove the animal ears and tail though, even though they are simply adorable."

Blushing in embarrassment Haruka had to reject that last part, "I'm sorry ma'am but they are quite literally attached to me. It would take surgery and rehabilitation, which could take years, if I did that. I'm not lying I swear!" for whatever the reason she felt she needed to stress that last part. Besides if they wouldn't take her because of a few wolf parts then she'd find somewhere else.

To her utter disbelief, the woman just sighed, "Then you will have to alter the uniform in the required locations. You'll also have to have a swim cozy made to fit you, as well as gym uniform. The regular one is shown in the school handbook but not many follow it." The woman paused like she was dreading asking what was on her mind, "Are there any other issues that we may be needed to be aware of?"

Coldness filled Haruka's tummy, "Uh… my father had the doctors put male on all my paperwork, for whatever reason he can come up with. I'm trying to get them changed without his notice though, so they should be done within a year?" just to show her the proof of what she said she pulled her portfolio out and handed it to the woman. She only did a quick skim of them but Haruka could tell she was annoyed with what she was seeing. After making a few quick copies of them she was easily handed them back.

"Well Miss Haruka Saotome, I hope you can get those records fixed before your father does more to mess with your life. You're not our first case of this and I doubt you'll be the last." After signing a few papers, as well as the information for her bank account to withdraw the school's tuition she left the school with a smile. Now she only had to wait a week and she can join her class.

One stop that she didn't expect to take was to the school's recommended tailor. Yes, the school's tailor! She must have spent around three hours in there standing upon a stole in her birthday suit. It was so weird getting measured pretty much everywhere by this man. Yeah, it was a man!

In the end however she walked out with enough uniforms to wear for the entire month and even more underclothing. Thankfully he would ship her gym and swim cozies over to the Tendo's house once he figured out a way for her to put her tail through the clothing without it snagging or showing her butt to the entire world, not that she really cared about the last part.

Now she knew why she disliked buying clothing so much, it's so bloody expensive! Crying a little on the inside she dropped her bags into her shadows before making her way back home. The only thing she did get before going home was year-long train pass. If she was going to go to school she wasn't to keep paying every time took the stupid thing, it's just cheaper this way in the long run.

The first thing she noticed when she walked inside was yelling. Who on earth was yelling and why are they fighting already? They had only been there for a day! Moving into the sitting room she spotted the source of the loudness. Akane and Ranma.

"Your nothing but a Pervert! Flirting with Kuno of all people on your first day and then lying about it!"

"I did nothin like that! He attacked me in ma girl form, it's not ma fault the idiot thinks a punch ta the face is flirting!"

Haruka just blinked, she was totally lost here. What does Ranma-Chan punching some guy have to do with flirting? In all her years of life this is most definitely a first for her. Sneaking over to Nabiki she asked here rather bluntly, "Is your sister an attention whore or just romantically inept?"

Snorting the juice she had been drinking out her nose, Nabiki tried to answer her once she finished cleaned up her mess.

"Both I think. She's had everyone's attention on her, both good and unwanted, for such a long time that I don't think she can handle not having it." She paused for a moment to take another sip although she was much more careful this time, "She also is complete against this marriage and is willing to do anything to push your brother away. The problem with that though is that not only is the boy living with her but is also in almost all of her classes. She can't even escape him, so she's trying to force him to keep a distance out of fear."

Now it was Haruka's turn to snort, "Ranma fear a girl? Yeah right, he thinks that no matter how much damage he takes by one that they can't really harm him. Like usual I blame Genma but I don't think there is much we can do to change it." Nabiki just hummed in though before turning her eye back to Haruka.

"So, what did you do today? Kasumi said you went out an explored a bit." She tried to sound innocent but failed under hear century old ears.

Shrugging some she decided there was no point in lying, although she wasn't going to tell it all, "Went to register for school, as well as uniform and underwear shopping. Thankfully I had some money from working little odd jobs while we were out travelling. It wasn't much but I needed some for school." To the wolf girls surprise a sad understanding shined in the curious girl.

At the sound of a splash the pair found themselves looking over to see Akane huffing and bubbles popping in the koi pond. What did her brother do to piss of the girl that much? Unfortunately, she wasn't able to ask because Akane went running upstairs while she spotted a glimpse of Ranma slipping over the wall. Guess no one wanted to hear about her day besides Nabiki.

Sharing a shrug, the duo made their way over towards the free cushions, although Haruka did have to fix the table so it wasn't upside down anymore, and continued their little chat.

"So where are your things? You mentioned going shopping but you didn't come home with anything." Not knowing why but she felt she could drop some of her walls around the older girl, besides it's not like she could use anything she had said so far against her.

Calling up her shadow Haruka reached in and pulled out her flask. When she turned her eyes onto her plausible friend. Giggling to herself she found it awfully amusing how much Nabiki and Keota were look alike right now.

"For some reason, as long as I can remember actually, I have been able to control the shadows around me. I usually just us it for storage though because this way no one can take anything of mine." Drinking from her flask she stared the girl in the eyes as she did. To Nabiki it was rather disconcerting that she was getting such a stare from a girl three years her junior but she couldn't deny it, there was power in those eyes. This ability though…it had potential for so much more! Then there were the few pieces of jewelry that she had seen on the girl. If she was that protective of her things, shouldn't they be in there as well.

"Why don't you store your jewelry then? It doesn't seem to go with anything that you have, so they have to be important. Shouldn't you put them in there to so they aren't stolen?" that however was not the right thing to say.

Narrowing her eyes at the elder girl Haruka bit out with versatile venom, "IF anyone takes them then they are dead, both in the mortal plan and the eternal. Besides they will always return to me and the ones that steal them are always annihilated."

Losing her desire remain chatting to the middle Tendo girl Haruka hopped up before heading upstairs towards the room she shared with her brother and father.

Back at the table Nabiki was pale as a ghost and shacking ever so slightly. Those eyes were practically demonic when they looked at her like that, and while she may be a complete bitch at school she didn't think she could ever have the same effect on people as the girl that just left. Feeling a little sick to her stomach she went into the Furo to at least an attempt and wash those feeling of fear away.

Not really feeling up to spending time, no matter how small, with anyone in the Tendo household Haruka easily laid upon the roof and just watched the clouds roll by.

She did feel bad about snapping at Nabiki the other day but what she said was true. For whatever reason, she could sense when people close to her die or cease to exist. She'd like to blame it on her very small amount of sensing training but it was most likely a side-effect from her dying so much. Anyway, it had happened a few times during the ten-year training trip. Some idiot would see her jewelry and attempt to take it but they never made it that far. Each time they would ignite into pitch black flames and they would be gone, just like that. It had horrified her the first time but after that she came to terms with it.

Sighing she held up her Automail arm and looked it over. It hadn't changed since she first built it as Elfriede Elric but it had also grown with her as she aged. It was most bizarre actually. Sure, the thing was linked to her soul but she had honestly not expected it to grow with her. And then there is the fact that she had no idea where the metal came from as it grew. Did it hold the extra metal in some subspace until it reached it full size? Or did it just take regular energy from her like the rest of her body as she grew up? It was most confusing to the reincarnated girl.

She smiled when she thought back to her father and brother's reaction to her metal limb, weird markings, and jewelry. Of course, Genma had at first demanded that she hand them over so he could sell them for money but that easily changed when she called upon her Scythe to scare that idea out of his mind. And it had worked too! After that he utterly ignored them, although he did like to make sarcastic comments that real men and martial artist wouldn't need a fake limb and would just make due on their own. It was stupid but so was he, so she had ignored him like usual.

Unbuttoning the front of her shirt Haruka slipped out of her black silk shirt and let her bra clad breast feel the warm sun upon her flesh and slightly cool wind hardened her nipples. She relished in the feeling, seeing as Genma started making her wear bandages around her chest the moment a hint of breast start developing. Although she would love to just be able to enjoy this feeling over her entire body, she also knew that doing so in Japan was not a smart idea, especially when the house next door had a creepy old man always looking out his window toward the Tendo's house. That she had noticed within a day of living here.

Looking down at her body she grinned when she looked at her automail shoulder port. Unlike Edwards, hers had been much smaller in size and only big enough for the attachment itself. But when she looked at it she could only barely tell the difference between where her skin and the metal meet. Oddly enough the arm actually changed its coloring to match the rest of her. If it hadn't she would look very silly with a Caucasian arm.

Her eyes followed along her torso and stopped at the dark red Flamel Symbol that covered her breast. She shuddered at the memory of meeting Truth in her last life. That one experience was beyond normal coping skills. The feeling of her arm and throat as parts of her broke down on an atomic level was mind wrenching and more pain than she hoped she would never be able to feel again. And the bastard had to place a mark on her for good measure. Hell, she still didn't know what it did but for the moment she settles for it as being a mark upon her for her past idiocy.

Shaking her head, she let her eyes flow into the pitch-black swirls that covered the entirety of her flesh made arm. Even after two lives and around sixty years they were still as prominent as they were the day she got them. She still couldn't believe she let herself become the 'Blowjob practice doll' for the girls in her school as Persia. What had she been thinking? Oh, yeah peer pressure and a stressing over Dionysus being hurt. Still doesn't make since to her but she was young and very hormonal at the time, so kind of just went with it. Although Dion Sure got a laugh out of it when she had told him but thankfully he hadn't gotten mad at her. How could he seeing as he had kids her own age?

"Haruka! Where are you?"

Perking up a little bit said girl crawled toward the side of the roof at the sound of her sister's voice. Looking over the edge she was more than a little curious on just why Ranma was wearing a bunny costume of all things. Although her face was bright red with embarrassment, so it mustn't have been by choice.

"Up here Ranma!" she waved at him from over the edge and he grinned a little before leaping up to her. As soon as he lander though he nearly tripped over himself at the sight of seeing her in just a bra and Kung Fu pants. She nearly giggled to herself but kept it in rather well.

"Uh…why are ya wearing that!? Pops will go berserk if he knew" She stared at her brother turned sister when a bit of her disgust bled into her tone. Oh yeah, Ranma was raised by a sexist pig that tried to make her into a boy but would never seem to understand that he will fail.

Rolling her eyes at him she spoke in a slow manner, as if she was talking to a child, "Because I am a girl, sister dearest. Besides when I'm practicing the Art it keeps them in place and makes it so they don't bounce everywhere with every step. You should have at least figured that out by now, you are much bigger than me."

If possible, she swore Ranma's face reddened even more!

"But men ain't supposed ta wear girls' clothing! Its sick!" his voice was forceful but thankfully he kept it down to not draw attention, although the man next door was getting a bit of an eyeful, the perve.

Sighing she tried as hard as she could to keep her frustration from showing. She would never understand why people, men in particular, had such warped ideas of what was the proper thing to do. She had met many people in her life and still she couldn't understand their ways.

"Ranma, there is nothing wrong with girls wearing this type of clothing. Heck there are even some boys that have to because they grew breasts as well. It's a natural thing but applies to many different cases." She could see the disbelief shining through his eyes but continued on, "Personally, you know I have both a boy and a girl's parts, we've bathed together enough to know that. Genma is dead set on me being a boy while I know I am just a girl with extra bits. If you don't like it then I'm sorry but I don't care. You'll probably be seeing the real me more often now on though. If you don't like it than ignore me, I don't really care."

Feeling as if a small weight had been lifted off her chest Haruka stood up and stretched like a cat or in her case a wolf. Letting out a groan of relief she happily let her elongate canines show to the bunny clad sister brother besides her. Bending down she swiped up her shirt and put it back on before strolling towards the edge of the roof. Looking over her shoulder she could see Ranma was trying to figure out what to do with what she had just told him. Feeling a little mischievous she had to say one last thing before she left.

"By the way Ranma, that bunny costume looks cute on you. Just don't wear it around town or the boys will be all over you." The last thing she saw before leaping of the roof was Ranma's horrified and pale face. Teasing older siblings can be so much fun!

Landing with a soft oomph she made her way into the Tendo home and towards the kitchen. She was definitely hungry.

As she had come to expect Kasumi was working away preparing things for dinner tonight even though it was just turning lunch time. Seeing as the older girl was busy she mozied on over towards the fridge and pulled out the things she needed to make a sandwich. Peanut butter, honey, and bread! Yummy!

"Oh, Haruka! I could have made you something if you wanted lunch?" looking up with her sandwich dangling from her mouth Haruka wondered why the girl thought she had to do everything for everyone. Thankfully though Kasumi giggled for some reason. Did she have something on her face.

Plucking her sandwich from her mouth she gave her head a small shake, "It's okay Kasumi, I was just craving a sandwich. But thank you though." She actual paused for a minute when Kasumi looked at her with sadness, "But if I'm in the mood for something a bit bigger, I guess you could make something?"

Instantly the long-haired brunette brightened up. Deciding to keep her comments to herself Haruka put her sandwich making things away and headed out. She finally had the chance to go get some hygiene things and she was going to get them! No more bloody clothes for her!

Seeing as it was the first day of school for her Haruka decided that she needed to be feed, bathed, and dressed before everyone else woke up. Add in the hour-long commute to school and she definitely needed to get up early to make sure she got there on time.

Tying on her blue colored bow Haruka strolled downstairs to get herself some breaky. It took a little searching and fiddling but soon she had a nice plate of rice, fried eggs, and some sausages! Making sure to wash everything that she had used Haruka picked up her school bag and headed out the from door. She couldn't have been ten paces away from the house when she heard a mighty yell before a splash in the koi pond. Must be Genma giving Ranma his morning training.

Whistling a rather catching tune from an anime she had seen the other day Haruka happily made her way on the train to go to school. It was rather full of people already so she had to stand near the door. Keeping a firm grip on both her things and the poll next to her she tried to stead her feet before the train took off.

Standing next to hear there was actually a girl wearing a uniform almost exactly like hers, except her boy was yellow which was a year younger than her. She was small in height but she did have a pair of breasts that were equal to her own which only made them look bigger on the small girl. Her hair was red in color with it being up in two cute little bunches on her head. She didn't think the green jacket was a school one so it must have been one of her own.

However, to her utter shock once the train starting moving things took a bit of a turn. It was barely noticeable but she could see the arm of the guy behind her was up under the girl's skirt! The girl was blushing lightly and her mouth was open just a little pit as she huffed for air. She could see the man's hand moving between the other girl's legs and the girl was actually grinding her hips into them.

"Ooh! That feels so good mister. Please…please more!" the girls young voice called out. The man grinned even more and followed up with bringing his other hand up and undoing the girls blouse. With a light jerk of his hand the man pulled her bra upwards, letting her breasts jiggle about a little before he gripped them in his much larger hands.

Haruka stared on in a daze as she watched this happening. No one around seemed to be paying any attention to this obvious molestation of a young girl. Heck even she was getting a little wet just watching!

Moving as carefully as she could she dipped her own fingers between her legs and let one sink into her snatch. It was wet and warm but in no time at all she found herself thrusting another finger in her along with it.

Turning back toward the older man and young girl she was blown away with what was going on. The girl was in the man's arms with her legs spread and facing the door. Her underwear was dangling from around her ankle and her breast bouncing with each thrust the man gave into her. From what she could see the girl was practically oozing juices as the man's cock forced its way into her small opening.

Breathing heavily with her own juiced starting to roll down her legs Haruka nearly moaning out loud when she felt herself reach her orgasm. But it wasn't enough so she kept going. Internally she was cursing at herself for not adding that vibrating function to her fingers when she created her arm.

They must have been no less than five minutes away from the station when the man finally grunted and unloaded his load into the girl. The girl on the other hand was a drooling mess, lost in a sea of pleasure. The man grunted one last time before pulling out of the girl quickly and placing her on her knees. Without a word, he quickly thrusting her cock into her open mouth. Haruka knew it wasn't for a blowjob but to clean himself up. Pulling away from the girl he put his dick back in his pants before slipping back into the crowd of people around them.

Looking down at the younger girl on the floor Haruka could see the man's cum leaking from this girl rather red snatch. Finally pulling herself together she crouched down low and pulled the girls underwear up her legs and into their proper place. It did nothing to stop the little traces of semen from escaping the girl but it was better than nothing. Moving as quickly as she could she buttoned the girls blouse, after fixing her bra, and pulled her up onto her feet. She wobbled a little bit but soon found her balance just as they came to a stop in the station.

Neither girl said anything, both not sure what they should say, and when the doors finally opened the yellow bowed girl practically ran from the train. Trailing behind her she could see the girl was limping a little but nobody else seemed to notice.

Not sure what to do about what she just witnessed Haruka figured it would be better to not say anything until she at least knew what was going on.

The moment she walked into classroom 3-F the class fell absolutely silent. Heck even the teach was staring at her. Then almost as one they all blinked, talk about creepy.

"CUUUUTTTTEEE!" pretty much everyone, minus her of course, squealed in delight. She didn't even know what was happening before she was surrounded by her fellow girls as they all tried to either stroke her tail or scratch her ears. To make it worse she was rather short which only made it easier for them to do so.

Soon she found herself standing there with her tongue handing out just a little bit and her legs twitching madly as her pleasure center was practically overloaded.

"Okay class, this is out new student. Her name is Haruka Saotome and has been out of the country for the last few years. Please give her a big welcome"

Something in her mind twitched, hadn't they just done that?

"GOOD MORNING, HARUKA-CHAN!" they called out at once.

Felling a little lost she just waved at them in response which got her a few giggles. This was turning out much different than her time at that All boys school a couple of years ago. The teacher must have taken note of how uncomfortable she was and directed her to her seat.

Bowing towards the teacher, Ms. Habiki, she made her way to the very back of the class until she stopped next to a girl dressed in a black version of the school uniform and what looked like a witches' hat on her head. Weren't they supposed to wear a certain type of uniform here? Shrugging it off she pulled out a pencil and started taking notes as the teacher started the day off with the history of Japan.

As soon as the bell rang Haruka jumped up and ran for the door. Call it paranoia but she had a feeling that if she stayed there she was going to be put into another drooling mess on the floor. She didn't stop until she was in the locker room and somewhere along the line half naked. Blinking she tried to be as careful as she could be with her uniform and got changed into her Gym clothing.

Her gym clothes…well they were the classic ones that you always see in Animes and stuff. A pair of skin tight bloomers and a tight white shirt that formed to her breasts. For Haruka, her bloomers were a cute shade of lavender and there was a small flap in the back that let her tail out but can't be undone on accident. Slipping on her gym shoes she headed outside to see the rest of her class all waiting by the front door, as if they were waiting to ambush someone.

Sweating a little bit, she went over toward the bleachers she waited for everyone else to hurry up. Thankfully she didn't have to wait long, as a fairly attractive woman with red hair came in. She was just a little bit taller than Ranma's girl form but she was dressed in a knee length skirt and white top and her hair was up in an elaborate weave. The only odd thing about her was that she was carrying a bundle that was nearly three feet long and she swore had a sword handle near the top.

"Girls your supposed to be dressed by now! Go get changed or I'll have to give out punishments again." The woman's words were firm but softs. She could definitely control a room. A few of the girls blushed while most of them paled. And in a blink of an eye they were gone. Now that made Haruka wonder just what sorts of punishments this woman gave out if she could get that sort of reaction.

In no time at all Class was moving and she had to be extra careful not to let the girls around her get to close or they would start petting her again. The only odd thing that she took note of during class was that the teacher had trouble saying her last name or even looking at her. Which was amazing in itself because she had found ever since she got these canine extremities no one could take their eyes of her.

Once was class over she found herself bare butt and cold as she stood in the school showers. Of course, this did nothing to help her problem with the pettings but she hopped that they would get over it soon. Otherwise she's going to have to stock underwear in her desk and locker to change when she kept getting hers all sticky because of their actions. When they had finally released her, she was freezing under the cold spread of the water nozzle. There had been the option for the Furo but she didn't want to trigger her curse with them around. It could end badly for all of them, most of all for her.

Thankfully the rest of the day was a bit tamer. The girls in her class calmed down some about scratching her, which went from once every minute to every three, but that was only by the end of the day. She hoped they got it out of their system and it wouldn't return with a vengeance by the next day.

Walking away from the school with her skirt swishing in the wind and her tail wagging back and forth Haruka couldn't wait to get home. After ten years of nearly no social interaction besides with Genma and her brother Haruka was more than happy to go to school and not groan about it. Besides that, she was able to learn more!

Things were looking up more and more since she returned to Japan.

Looking out her window Haruka couldn't help but be dazzled by the moon as it shined down upon her in all its glory. It was so full of light as it shined through the darkness of space. Sure, the sun did that as well and technically moonlight is just a reflection of the sun but in her mind the Moon breaking through that darkness was an accomplish of its own.

Behind her she could hear the light breathing of her older brother and the ghastly snores of her father but tried to ignore it. They had been at the Tendo's for only a couple of weeks but to her, it felt like months if not years. Maybe it's because they weren't moving every other day and actually coming back to the same place every night?

She nearly jumped out of her skin when something landed outside the window and blocked out the moonlight. When the Window slid open she blinked at who it was.

"Ryoga? What are you doing here?" her voice came out as a whisper but by his flinch she knew he had heard her. His eyes finally looked upon her and she swore his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"Haruka? What are you wearing!"

Looking down at herself she didn't see anything wrong with what she had on. It was just a pair of boy short panties and a tank top with her tail fitted through the small hole in the back.

"Uhh…pajamas? Most people are asleep by now." Well not her of course but then again, she only needs three hours and she's as good as gold. A shot of irritation ran through her left breast and before she even noticed what she was doing she was scratching at it right before her Brothers middle school friend.

"What…you…girl… huh!" he jerked back and nearly toppled out of the window before catching himself. Amazing neither of the sleeping Saotome men heard the commotion. The eternal lost boy was pointing at her though.

Sighing to herself she stepped over to him and took him by the hand before she started pulling him toward the door. His feet were dragging a little bit but she paid it no mind, after all Ranma did it all the time when she was forced to have _talks_ with him. If she had been looking back at the boy she would have seen the confused starts between her hand and Ranma's sleeping form.

Getting him down stairs was a bit more difficult, especially considering he's a wall of muscles and has that heavy umbrella of his on, but she managed. Upon entering the sitting room, she pulled him down onto one of the pillows. She could feel his sweaty hand in her own and briefly wondered what he was thinking at the moment. Knowing teenage boys, it was something perverted but she had no real room to talk, especially after she watched that younger girl has sex on the train two weeks ago.

"So Ryoga, why where you sneaking into our room at this time of night?" seeing his frightened expression she tried to relieve it, "Don't worry about me freaking out, I'm not like most girls and jump to conclusions." Internally she snorted at that. Didn't she get super cold toward Thalia back in Resembool and Nabiki just the other weak for bringing up something she didn't like? But this case was different! She knew that Ryoga and Ranma had something like friendly rivalry back in middle school, so she could understand a bit of what he was feeling when sneaking in. Luckily, he got the right room though.

Thankfully that seemed to do the trick with the lost boy, "I came to make Ranma pay for ruining my life!" what! "Because of him I had to leave my home and hunt him down, got sick while in china, and then he kicked me off a cliff. Course I didn't know that was him until recently but it's still his fault! He didn't even bother to wait a fourth day for me to find the lot where we were going to have our man to man fight before he ran off to china!"

Okay there were so many things wrong with what this boy just said. She could count on one hand the issues that were actually her dads fault and the rest were Ryoga's. Well maybe the cliff one was Ranma's but he was also beyond furious with Genma for getting them cursed. Frowning she wondered when the boy that would play games with her had gone and been replaced that blamed his issues on everyone else. It saddened her more than she expected but she shook it away.

Fixing the boy with a firm look, which he squirmed under, "I'm sorry to tell you this Ryoga but your wrong on pretty much all of those." He frowned at her but didn't say anything, "It was your own choice to follow us to china, no ours. So please don't blame us for your own actions. I do remember the fight you were supposed to have but Genma forced us to go with him or Ranma would have waited, he's too stubborn to do anything else." Pausing she went over what they had both said and remembered her last point, "But you can blame Ranma for kicking you off the cliff. I can't think of a reason he would do that besides to get you out of the way while running, so that one he did cause."

Ryoga instantly perked up a bit from her dressing down and she swore she saw a flicker of desire in his eyes. "So, I can still blame him for that one, right?" She almost said no but really her brother did need to learn a little responsibility for his actions, Ryoga as well actually.

Nodding her head, she agreed, "You can but no killing or serious injuring of each other. You are also not allowed to fight anywhere near this house. I know how you two fight and it usually ends with things breaking, I don't want to cause damages here since the Tendo's are being nice and letting us stay here." She turned up the fierceness in her eyes and stared him right in the eyes, "If you even break a bowl in this house I will _not_ be happy with you Ryoga. Am I clear?"

His head instantly started bobbing up and down. Relaxing her body a little, she let out a small giggle at his action, he almost looked like a bobble-head. The moment she stopped she could almost swear there was a massive question mark on his head. How the heck can Japanese people do that!

"Ask the question before that thing gets too big." It was true, the longer she was waiting the bigger it was getting. Just what was it?

Just then both realized that not once had they released their hands from the others. Pulling back both teens found themselves blushing and Ryoga tried to keep his eyes down but seemed to only have them focused on her breasts instead. He reached up and pinched his nose tightly before lifting his head and looking at her while trying his hardest not to look down or blow blood everywhere. IT was pretty amusing to be honest.

"How are you a girl? What's with the animal parts?"

Inside she knew he was going to ask this. Maybe she should just put an ad in the paper or make a home video to explain why she is the way she is? IT would make things so much easier and to be honest after living two lives where she always had to explain it when people either found out or she stopped caring what others thought. It gets very frustrating after a while. When will she get to a world where she didn't have to and everyone is like her?

And so, she explained who and what she was. She also told the lost boy what Genma had made her do since her infancy and how tired she was of it. When she explained her curse and the melding of them he paled exponentially but she pushed it to the back of her mind. He'd tell her his thoughts if he felt he wanted to.

At one point in her story it started raining down rather hard, so she offered to let him sleep down here until it passed. She wasn't entirely sure she should have but it was raining and he might have gotten sick if he went out there now. So, she left him with a pillow and blanket to covered up in before heading off to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Luckily, she had already slept before his impromptu arrival. Too bad she had school today or she would have loved to play some games with him.

Oh well maybe afterwards and if not, then the next time he randomly showed up. Ryoga was special like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'll warn everyone now so none of you can yell at me later. There is a lemon scene between Haruka And Nabiki in this chapter and if you don't like it now then you probably won't like it later either. I apologize for those that don't like the scenes that come to my mind when I'm writing a story and I will freely admit that things also can change as I write them but I also try to cause an event that explains the reasoning.**

 **As the ever so lovely Guest pointing out in their Review, there is a far share bit of Akane bashing in this story and I apologize if you don't like it. You can complain about it but I shall not change it because it's needed to cause events in the story line.** _ **Everything**_ **I do in here is meant to advance the story the way I want it to and to contribute to future stories in the series.**

 **Also, Mr./Ms. Guest, I to request that if you are going to call my writing embarrassing and shameful then at least do it with an actual name so I know just who I am addressing. If you don't like my stories then I'm sorry but don't read them then. It also doesn't help that you say they are embarrassing and shameful but don't elaborate on just what makes it such, although I'm sure it's because of the sex moments.**

 **I am a rather open-minded person and try to include every walk of life in my stories so it doesn't seem like I'm leaving anyone out. I even added the bigots too. This would have been realized if you took the time to actually read the story for joy and not criticize everything that you dislike. I must also point out that I have crossed a few lines in the first two stories of the series and yet you only say it's embarrassing and shameful now. This is something that I don't understand.**

 **What is it about this story of all of them makes you think this way? Or did you just pick this one to read first and not know where the information relating to the past stories was coming from? That I can understand because I forgot to label them in order which I have now corrected.**

 **Sorry about the rant everyone, I just had to get that all off my chest.**

"And then Kimiko said that Suiga was going after her boyfriend when it was really Sashi. Now they are all mad at each other and I just don't know what to do!"

Haruka stared at the girl that had been rattling off to her at random about her latest friend drama. This had been going on for about a week now and she still didn't know why it was her that this girl, Mimi was her name, was telling it all to. She didn't even know the girl accept she was one of the many that wouldn't stop petting her whenever she was even remotely near them. It was beyond frustrating.

Sure, she would love friends but she did not want a friend like this girl. Maybe it was all her years of life but she wanted friends that won't break down crying at the slightest thing and were actually mature unlike this girl before her.

Making sure she didn't show the irritation to visibly, Haruka finally spoke, "Mimi, I have absolutely no idea what on Earth you are talking about."

The Pink haired girl was instantly gapping at her like a fish, "But everyone knows! It happened last week at the school disco!"

"I didn't go, I had much more important things to do than go to a school dance." Important in deed. In actuality she had hung out with Ryoga that night counting the stars from the Tendo's roof. It was fun and she wasn't going to say no to cuddling into his arms when she was cold. She swore that boy was like a heater or something.

"What's more important than a school dance? They are the events of the year! Even Kuno leaves her craziness at home and comes, although she wore a ball gown."

"things" her voice was void of emotion and it seemed to finally register in Mimi's head that she didn't care about her drama fest. Said girl huffed in annoyance before getting up and walking away with what was left of her dignity, not even seeing the smirk on Haruka's lips. Oh, the pleasure of pissing off others her own age, physically at least.

Turning her attention back towards her sketch book she looked over the blue-prints she was recreating of her Automail designs. It was more difficult that she thought it would be because she hadn't worked off a blue-print or even created one since just after the Amestrian Civil war. Then you add in the fact that Automail was entirely different sort of prosthetic to the ones in this world. Instead of being majority of metal they used hard plastics, wood, and very little amounts of metal. She also couldn't find any metal similar to steel 56 or it variants. They did have some kinds but they were of the lower end and a bit heavier that she'd like.

If she was lucky she could patent her design and someone else find a metal that's good for it. She did have a few sketches done of older versions of Rockbell Automail that were possible but even those wore more advance then the ones that are being done now. Groaning to herself she let her body slump down in her chair. This was just so frustrating!

Screw it! Grabbing her book, she closed it with a snap before sliding it into her bag. If she couldn't work on it without getting frustrate then she definitely needed a break. It was times like these that she wondered why she was going through all this effort to redesign a working way of prosthetics from one of her lives into a world that is totally different from it. Maybe she just wanted to prove that she could?

With her tail standing on end and her ears flattened back Haruka stormed out of school. It was the end of the day anyway and she didn't have any after school activities, so it really didn't matter if she stayed behind. As she made her way onto the train to head home she didn't even notice the man following her.

Standing on the train she held tight to the straps above her to keep her at least somewhat stable. Her mood was irritable but not enough so that she'd effect the shadows around her. There was a sudden lurch and she found herself stumbling backward. Not far because she was stopped by a body. Looking up to apologies she came face to face with that man she saw all those weeks ago, molesting that girl on the train.

She felt something clamp over her mouth, she couldn't breathe. Her nose hurt from what was one it and her head felt fuzzy. Not understanding what was happening she reacted on instinct alone and thrusted her metal arm into the man's gut. Instantly the man stepped away from her and she could feel her spiked elbow slide out from the man's flesh.

Whirling around she found it was indeed the man that she had seen molesting that girl from her school a few weeks ago. He was down on his knees clutching his stomach but it did nothing to stop the spread of blood as it seeped through his shirt. Coldness filled her body when she looked at him as he bled to death. None of the other passengers seemed to take notice of the dying man but then again, that was no surprise seeing as they ignore him as he fucked girls in plain sight.

The man looked up at her and for a second she could see relief and gratitude in his eyes. It disappeared rather quickly as his eyes glazed over in his has few minutes of life. He didn't seem to be clinging to his life like most people would and it made her wonder. Did this man have nothing to lose that he simple took his pleasure out on others in hopes that someday someone would kill him? Or did he just not care? It honestly confused the reincarnated girl more than she would ever care to admit but at least she stopped one criminal in some way. Although this was by far not her first killing of a human life, it was the first time she didn't know them personally. Oddly enough she didn't care much in that regard.

Before she could even dare ask the things in her mind the light went out in the man's eyes as he slumped to the floor of the train. For a while she just stood there at stared at him. There was a very small smile on his lips but she didn't know the reason why and for some reason that bugged her. Even though this is technically her fourth life she couldn't understand someone's happiness in death. All I did was taking you from this world while leaving your loved ones behind.

When the train finally reached the station in downtown Nermira Haruka easily stepped off the train and headed home. Although in the background she could hear people screaming over the man she had just ended on the train.

Humming to herself Haruka wondered what new idiocy her father had managed to bring into the Tendo's home today. Lately there had been a few random "fiancés' for both herself and her brother but they had managed to shot those down rather easily. Ranma's usually involved some form of martial arts that made absolutely no sense to her. Martial Arts Carry-out just to name one.

Her own on the other hand were much simply to deal with. Mostly she would either explain to them her curse and that would be enough, or in a few cases show them her birth form in all natural. She didn't care that people were seeing her naked, she was a nudist after all, but the tantrums Genma and the rest threw were annoying. It was just a body, you see it pretty often when you took a bath. But in a few cases when that wasn't enough to shake them she had to take them to see Keota and wire them a bit of money to get them off her back. Which amused her account manager to no end, even though he didn't like that she had to give up some of her money. Although it was chump change with how much she was bringing in. Funny enough the money she originally set in her account wasn't even the beginning of the amount she had stored in her shadows. She had emptied her pension from being a State Alchemist shortly after becoming one, no sense in letting them take the money from her for a stupid reason although they did get mad at her for doing it.

Giggling to herself she recalled the time where Ranma thought he was going for a fight against Kuno but ended up with a proposal of love and a bundle of roses. She still laughed when he woke up in a cold sweat about it. Don't misunderstand, it wasn't that she disliked any of her brothers, although Edward Elric was pretty close, she just loved seeing them annoyed. It didn't help that they just walked into their situations without her help which only made it even more amusing for her.

Hopping over the wall near the Dojo, Haruka took note that Akane was busy smashing concrete blocks like usual. Making sure to hide in the shadows for a moment Haruka observed the older girl. Her hair was short now and she could see a slight outline of dark red around the girls form which told her that something must have happened to piss her off so much. There was also that she was putting way too much force into her punches when she smashed her blocks. More than once she wondered what would happen if Akane ever let her anger out on something other than Ranma or her blocks. She shuddered at the thought.

Not feeling like dealing with the easily angry girl she slipped deeper into the shadows and let them swallow her. Without much though she exits them once more and stepped into the Saotome guest room that was upstairs. The room was as plain as usual and more than once she wished she could decorate it a little but she knew that her father would never allow it, after all anything she liked was obviously a girly thing in his mind even though she was pretty sure that fighting posters and manga weren't totally girl things.

Heading over to her cot she slumped down upon it and rested her head against her pillow. It was pretty soft compared to the ones Ranma and Genma used but hey, she paid for it out of her own money and didn't plan on sharing.

Lifting up her normal arm, although she was sure than in a few more lives the other one will seem normal to her as well, she focused her eyes on her charm bracelet. As usual she only had three charms on it but she could feel their connection to her soul. The bond of the Chain blade was rather warm while in contrast, the scythe was freezing cold. To be honest she didn't have a clue what these feelings meant in regards toward the blades but she was dying to find out. She knew that she wasn't going to figure anything out about them in this life since she didn't know of anyone that could read the connections of items and the soul. It was frustrating that was for sure but she could deal with it.

Turning her eye onto the Gamer charm she wondered about it. She really hadn't done anything with it since she first checked it when it reappeared in her wrist when she was four years old. And that was before Thalia appeared. Ever since then she had ignored it like it didn't exist but she had to admit she was curious.

Sucking up all her courage she reached forward and activated the little green diamond charm. Instantly a screen popped up before her eyes and let her eyes scan over it. To be honest the only thing that had changed was her name, title, level, a few stats, and how far she was progressing in her skills. She did take notice that she gained a few languages, although she noticed that she only had Amestrian and ancient Greek were mastered.

What she really took notice of was that this body had the ability to manipulate something called Ki. Now she had read her share of manga in her lifes and knew that Ki was essentially spirit energy but different because it's what the mortal body generates own its own. She was pretty sure that her curse ran partially off this energy but she didn't know how much she had since it was locked. Although she was pretty sure that this was the reason why she didn't seem to have a MP gauge on her screen as well.

Pushing her mind off those thoughts she let her eyes fall toward the small arrow tab at the bottom of her screen. With rather shaky fingers she gently pressed the button and let the screen roll over to what she knew was Thalia's. Instantly tears formed in her eyes.

 _ **Due to death, Thalia the wolf is temporally unable to reform until next life. However, reform time is extended because of death. Estimated wait time in next life: 10 years**_

"She's alive" her words came out as whispers but they were loud enough to her own ears, even though they were lying flat upon her head. Unknown to her a hole in her heart closed up just a bit more but wouldn't close up until they were reunited once more.

Closing her gamer screen, she flopped back onto her pillow with a smile on her face and small trails of tears running down her cheeks. She had lived fourteen years without her best friends, and only constant in her life, and she honestly couldn't wait to see her again but she was going to do her best to live out this life as long as she could before dying once more. Besides she knew Thalia would be pissed if she didn't at least try and make her life the best she could. Although she was fairly sure that Thalia would have long since killed Genma because of his 'training' and ideas of parenting. That and she'd laugh at the thought of her slowly turning into a wolf like her.

Honestly, that was one thing that Haruka had taken notice off. For whatever reason, in her first life she gained the instincts, craving for raw flesh and blood, protectiveness of her family, and the enhanced senses. Now she had some of the bits but in human form, like her tail, eyes, and ears. They were definitely adorable, even Ranma couldn't deny that, but she wondered just what she was going to end up as in the end. Would she end up like Thalia, a human but with the permanent body of a wolf, or would she become something else entirely?

Sighing she decided not to think about it for the time being. Getting up she made her way downstairs. She could see her Pandafied father playing Shogi against Soun while Nabiki watched something on TV and judging from the light sounds in the kitchen Kasumi must be in doing something in there. It was rather bizarre that Nabiki was home already, seeing as she was usually out trying to rake in more money to pay for damages around the house, but she wasn't going to question it.

Plopping herself down beside the middle Tendo daughter she let herself stretch out a little on the couch by laying half her body over the mercenary girl's lap. She knew that the other girl was looking at her in amusement while the others thoughts she was weird but she didn't care. Over her time here Haruka had become something of a friend with Nabiki, although they had their bumps and bruises as well. This sadly had the effect on their fathers.

"Genma, my friend, it seems like our kids are getting quite close."

#So it seems# there was a light swishing sound as he flipped his sign, #But we both know that the boy isn't _man_ enough to handle a woman#

Twitching from her spot in her friend's lap, Haruka was starting to consider making a panda fur rug. Maybe she could decorate her living room with it in one of her next lives? Actually, how the heck was she even able to _hear_ what her father was writing down on his signs? Groaning to herself she figured it would be best to just ignore it.

"Now Saotome my friend, we both know that your son is man enough where it counts. I don't see why it would matter if he and Nabiki got together. In fact, they seem to get along much better than Ranma and Akane. Maybe we should change the marriage agreement over to them?" there was a light clicking sound as he placed one of his piece down upon the board. Although neither of them took notice of the reddening faces of herself and Nabiki.

Inside Haruka was trying with all her strength not to freak out or hurt the middle-aged men over in the corner. While it was technically true that she was 'man' enough to impregnate a girl, Winry proved that, she wasn't sure if she wanted to be with a girl in this life. She kind of wanted to run off a little system of boy, girl, boy, none, girl, boy; but these two seemed to want to change that a bit.

Looking over at her friend she could see hundreds of thoughts flashing through her mind in a matter of seconds. She didn't look like she was against it or anything but more like she was weighing the pros and cons. And it was that which scared her. Nabiki was such a business woman that she took most things that affected her as they were some form of business deal. In a way, she guessed it was but she didn't want it to be just like that. She maybe over a century years old inside a fourteen-year-old girl's body but she still loved that spark of love and desire and didn't want her love life be about mutual gain.

Then there was Ryoga. She wasn't entirely sure but she knew she had some kind of feelings for the boy. Sure, it was frustrating that he got lost all the time but he couldn't help that. She could also tell that their little meetings were affecting him as well, especially when he kept wanting to hold her hand as they walked. Though her mind did tell her that it might be because he didn't want to get lost again.

Gulping she looked at her friend and wondered. How would she react to being engaged to a girl that was three years her junior but with some boy parts? Most would probably freak out but she knew that Nabiki was rather practical and open-minded about such things. Then there was the sexual aspect of the engagement. While she had been sexual active at a young age, sort of, in her last life; she wasn't sure it was such a good idea in this one. Genma would take some form of an advantage over it and force her to do something she'd rather she didn't.

Nabiki looked down at her and smiled, not the cold one she sometimes gave, but a rather warm one. It was strange that was for sure. The next thing she knew the older girl was running her hands through her hair and even giving her ears a light scratch which made her legs twitch a bit. Blushing even more than she had been from the embarrassing reaction Haruka tried to take her eyes off her friend. That didn't seem to work though because the moment she did Nabiki started scratching even more which only made her eyes close half way and a very quiet moan to escape her lips. If only the girl would rub her tail too!

"I wouldn't mind, but I don't want it to be as quick as our fathers are forcing Ranma and Akane together. Even though he was supposed to have three months to get to know us all, those two seemed to gravitate towards each other." Her voice was low and Haruka was pretty sure that she could hear genuine delight over the Ranma and Akane situation. Shivering she tried not to move as the older girl's fingers moved down from her ears towards her cheek. "Of course, there are going to have to be situations where you trust what I do, without questions. Could you do that?"

Looking up at her friend Haruka gave a small nod but inside wondered just what the older girl could be referring to. She knew a few ways that what she said could be used but by far not all of them. And when she did nod her head she could see the delight in the older girl's eyes and if she didn't know any better…lust as well. Just what had she just gotten herself into?

0/0

For whatever reason, that night Haruka had been moved into Nabiki's room. Surprisingly both Genma and Soun decided it would be better to keep their new idea to themselves. Both girl was actually rather happy about their decision of silence but weren't sure just what they were supposed to do about their new sleeping arrangements.

With nothing but her school uniform on Haruka trailed behind her friend into her room. While the guest room had been completely bare, Nabiki's had a bit of decoration to it. Along the walls there were some posters of different anime and manga, as well as some pictures of her family. She also had a desk with a computer on it, although it was a much older model than the one she had as Persia. The desk draws were all locked so she didn't know what those were but she figured she'd find out eventually. On the wall, across from that was a single twin sized mattress with a few draws beneath it, probably for storing stuff. There were also a few bookshelves full of books and a single closet full of clothing.

Turning toward her friend she asked the one thing that was on her mind, "Where am I going to sleep?" She didn't have her futon anymore because Genma decided to commandeer it from her and put it under his own for extra support, although it really doesn't add much at all.

Nabiki smirked at her before leading her over and pulling her down onto the bed with her. It was surprisingly soft but nothing compared to her old pillows at camp Half-blood, on her boat, or even in her basement at her mom's house.

"Well I figured that if we are going to get married we might as well get used to sharing a bed, so you'll just have to sleep up here with me." Before she could even comment the older girl pulled her down as she laid back. Haruka found herself spread across the other girls front with all their essentials touching with clothing in the way. Her cheeks immediately turned red as she looked down upon Nabiki's face. This was moving much faster than what she was used to but she wasn't sure she wanted to push it away yet.

"I do have to warn you though, I tend to sleep in the buff and more than not fall asleep after I relieve a little tension." Her voice was warm across her face and she could feel herself shivering over the sultry undertones she spoke with.

Gulping as hard as she could Haruka nodded, "That's…okay. It won't be the first time I saw someone do that before bed." That was actually true. She used to do it all the time before bed in her last lives but in this one she couldn't because Genma and Ranma were there, although that did nothing to stop _them_ from doing it near her. That was one thing she never wanted to experience again, watching her father masturbate in the middle of the night. Although she had woken up a few times with Ranma perched over her face before but she refused to bring up the memories of those experiences at the moment.

Nabiki quirked an eyebrow up at her, mostly likely getting some idea but not all of it.

"Would you be willing to help me? I could teach you things if you want." Her blush rose even more at her 'fiancé's' wording, "Of course, I'll have to teach you in both forms, or your learning won't be complete."

"Okay Biki" the older girl wrapped her arms around her and pulled her tighter against her. How had it gotten into this already?

"We will also be sharing bath, if that's alright? It would get us even more comfortable with each other."

"But I get up super early in the morning to go to school? How would that work?"

Nabiki stopped in her thoughts before letting out a long-suffering sigh, "I guess you'll just have to wake me up then." She sighed once more before taking a peak at her alarm clock that was sitting upon her nightstand. "I guess we might as well get some sleep, I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

Before she even noticed what was happening Nabiki was standing next to the bed, peeling off her clothing, and tossing them into the hamper. Flopping down on the bed face first Haruka took a second to figure out what just happened. After living fourteen years as a martial artist she would have thought she could see anyone move, especially with all the rail spikes and mullets Genma had sent at her to teach both her and her brother to dodge. But somehow, one second Nabiki was underneath her and the next she wasn't. Was it some sort of Martial arts technic or a Japanese schoolgirl thing? Because if it was she totally wanted to learn it!

"Well are you going to get changed or what?"

Her friends voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Turning her body until her feet were dangling over the edge of the bed, stupid height, and got her first glimpse of her friend's bare body.

For starters, the girl was around five foot two inches with neck length brown hair and brown eyes. From what Haruka could tell she want what you would call skinny, fat, nor athletic but definitely finely toned. Her skin was pale and there wasn't a piece of hair on her besides her head and small patch, more like a bush, just above her manko. Now Haruka wasn't really that big of a fan of pubic hair, or any body hair actually, but for some reason she didn't mind Nabiki's. Maybe it's the culture? Nabiki's breasts are definitely bigger than her own but still I bit smaller than Ranma-Chan's. Maybe around a C-cup? Anyway, the sight was more than a little mouthwatering to her hormonal teenage body.

"Well don't just sit there and stare, get changed."

Jumping up Haruka was quickly stripped out of her clothing before turning back towards her friend. For some odd reason, she tried to cover herself in embarrassment. Upon seeing the smirk Nabiki was giving her she frowned at her and forced her arms down to her sides and let her soak in her appearance.

As much as her father would have liked her to look more like a boy, he was very much disappointed. Haruka was around 4'8 in height and had pair of full but perky breast that were a little more than a good handful, although he tried to ruin them with the bindings. Like in all her last life she didn't grow body hair, like at all, so she was as smooth as the day she was born and that was the way she liked it. It was actually one of the things she hoped that would move on with her into her next life.

Anyway, she didn't have the biggest hips but they were big enough for child birth, although she wasn't sure she was going to be able to in this life no matter how much she wanted too. Her hands and feet were rather small, some would say childish, but she was okay with it. Much cuter shoes for small feet anyway.

Add in her soft blue eyes, even if the pupil is slitted, her larger canines, wolf tail and ears and you have a very adorable girl. Although in some circles they would call her kinky or to Akane, a pervert. And if her penis was there it would only add more to her kink list.

"Wow Haruka, you look good enough to eat." She paused for a second, "I thought you said you had dick like the guys do?"

Rolling her eyes, she should have expected that, "It's not there when I'm in this form. Remember I was cursed into a girl, which took it away until I get hit with hot water. Not that it was all that big in the first place, I think the last time anyone saw it Genma called it a Cocklett or something similar."

Moving toward the bed she easily slipped next to her friend and cuddled up against her. Nabiki didn't even think twice before wrapping her arms around her and pulling her on top of her once more as they laid down. With a little bit of shuffling the pair were soon beneath the warm confines of their shared blanket.

Sighing to herself Haruka let herself relax and rested her head down on her friend's breasts. Nabiki didn't even squirm at her improvised pillows but Haruka sure did when the older girl rested one of her hands on her butt. This unfortunately caused her to rub her own gash against her friend's little mound of hair. Giggling at the tickling feeling she found herself easily repeating the action. It felt rather nice to the wolf girl and only got better when Nabiki started stroking her tail as well.

Neither girl went beyond that on their first night in the room but in no time at all Nabiki and Haruka fell sleep with both of their snatches matted down, mainly Nabiki's, with their combined wetness.

0/0

The next morning the first thing Haruka took notice of was the feeling of skin being pressed against her own. It was rather warm and definitely soft, so that told her it was either Ranma-chan's or she was somewhere else. She could feel a pair of arms wrapped around her but oddly enough they were around her hair. Moving her head a little bit she took note that the hands moved away but the rest of this person's body had not moved at all. When it felt like hair scratched against the bottom of her chin she stopped for a moment.

Finally taking a moment to get herself oriented Haruka opened her eyes and glanced down to figure out what it was. The first thing she noticed was the brown patch of hair but nothing else. Okay she knew that she was with either Kasumi or Nabiki seeing as Akane would never sleep naked with another girl, although she doubted Kasumi would either, and she wasn't a brunette. So, all that was left was Nabiki.

It was then that her memories of the day before came back to her mind. Irritating Mimi at school, accidentally killing that guy from the train that tried to put that chemical soaked rag over her face, her father and Mr. Tendo coming up the idea of her and Nabiki getting married, moving into said girls room, and everything else that had happened.

Feeling a headache coming on she focused on what Nabiki had said last night. She wanted her to wake the girl up so they could take a bath together. But the question was how? She also didn't know what time it was either. It was then that an idea came to her mind.

Smirking to herself she wiggled her body down just a little more until she came face to face with her soon-to-be Fiancée's manko. Thankfully while Nabiki had a small bunch of hair on top of her quim, she didn't have any on the rest of it. She would shudder at the thought of such a thing.

Turning her mind back to what she was doing she started her new idea of waking up the older girl. Being as quiet as she could she put one of her fingers in her mouth and gently sucked on it. When it was all wet and ready she used her other hand to slowly pull her friends low lips apart. Seeing the other girls opening she pressed her finger into it.

Surprisingly, or not depending on who you ask, Nabiki was rather tight. Being as careful as she could Haruka started to moved her finger in and out of the older girl. There wasn't much wetness besides her own saliva but soon after she started moving her finger the girl started to get wet.

In no time at all her finger was thrusting in an out of the girl and there was a rather lewd slurping sound every time. Smiling to herself she quickly added in another finger. The older girls snatch easily swallowed the other own and it was quickly followed by a third, which was actually two for a normal person but her fingers were rather small for some odd reason.

Her ears perked up when the sound of heavy breathing, along with a few gasps, filled the room. Smiling to herself Haruka leaned forward and dragged her tongue over her friend's firm clit. A whooshing sound filled her ears right after that and she soon found a set of hands forcing her face deeper into her friend's wet snatch.

Breathing throw her nose Haruka pulled out her fingers and easily placed her mouth over the pair of nether lips. Running her tongue over them she could taste the older girls juices and when she pushed her tongue inside them a little more, even more gushed out into her mouth. Swallowing the liquids, she easily fell into a rhythm of running her tongue around the outside of the other girls snatch, before gently pressing inward, and then sort of twirling it around inside her. Ever few repeats she would move up and lap at her clit while replacing her tongue with her fingers but would soon be back.

Nabiki on the other hand was soon becoming drench in sweat as she got more and more worked up. Her hands would tighten to the point that Haruka was sure the other girl would rip out hair, what little she actually had seeing as hers was only just getting pasted her ears.

Getting more than a little worked up she soon found herself diddling her own gushing gash. Moaning into her friend she could feel both her tongue getting squeezed by her friend's vaginal walls and more liquids squirting into her mouth as a river of her own ran down her legs.

When Both girls finally relaxed enough Nabiki let go of her hair while Haruka just waited and got her face covered in more of the other girl's juices. Pulling back Haruka found herself on her knees between her friends spread legs. Looking up at Nabiki she found the girl red and panting lightly with one of her arms draped over her eyes.

Not able to take it any more Haruka broke into giggles. That seemed to be enough to get Nabiki's attention and when the girl's eyes meet both of them were grinning, although the brunettes were a bit bigger.

"Sweet kami, Haruka. If that's how you are going to wake me every morning I might just have to keep you anyway." Nabiki's eyes traveled over her body and her grin only got bigger, "Just where did you learn to do that? I doubt it was on the road with your brother and father."

Blushing the reincarnated girl fought over just what she should tell her friend. She had a story that she could tell but it was going to leave out way more than it told but really the only other option is to tell her. And that was something she didn't think was a good idea until she really got to know the other girl, and maybe a bit older. Deciding what to do she went with it.

Shrugging her shoulders, she tried to come off as nonchalant, "I had a girlfriend before we came here and she was more than a little happy to try out sex. I think I was 6 the first time I kissed her, 10 the first time I went down on her, and 12 the first time we had sex. The girl was a little nympho but I was okay with it, she only went after me after all. Her name was Winry and I think you would have liked her, she was all over my arm like you were when I first got here. Genma and Ranma don't know about her though, so please don't ask them."

Nabiki blinked down at her before a smile came to her lips. She may be a bit of a mercenary but she wasn't stupid, that and she could tell when people lie and she knew that Haruka wasn't. Although unknown to Nabiki this relationship wasn't in this life but recount of her last one.

Thinking back on it, technically speaking, Haruka had lost her virginity when she was 12 in her very first life as Cerilia Atu, and then at 15 as Persia Jackson, and 12 again as Elfriede Elric. If she followed a pattern that meant she would lose this lives virginity next year. The question was however, which one?

"Dang, I haven't even had sex yet. I feel like your way farther ahead of me than you should be." Nabiki wasn't able to stop the pout that sprouted from her lips.

Haruka on the other hand, couldn't stop giggling. If she was honest, she had around 75 years of sexual activity sealed up in her mind. Forty from Cerilia, one from Persia, and around 33 for Elfriede. That wasn't counting any oral sex in there because if they were then she had a good decade more.

The out of nowhere she found herself getting gently whacked with one of Nabiki's pillows. Her hair was jostled but it did nothing to kill her laughter. Nabiki kept trying for a few minutes before eventually giving up and just let her laugh herself hearse.

Finally getting herself back together Haruka leaned back onto her elbows, martial arts did wonders for flexibility, and stared at the older girl.

"So, are you going to give me a demonstration of your skill Biki?"

Said girl just smirked at her, "Nope, I done serve, that's yours job."

Pouting a little at her friend's antics she swore that someday she'd get her to go down on her, little did she know that it would never happen out of choice.

Glancing at the clock she realized that it was around 5am, which meant that if they didn't hurry up Kasumi was going to be getting up soon. Not that it was a bad thing but they were a little bit…messy at the moment.

Hopping up out of bed she quickly grabbed Nabiki by the arm and dragged her downstairs towards the Furo. Nabiki grumbled every other step but followed her rather easily. Upon stepping inside the dressing room, they quickly made sure there would be a robe for both of them, which was silly considering Kasumi always had at least five robes handing up every morning.

Going inside the wash room both girl easily filled up their own pales of water and started scrubbing. Both girls helped each other with their backs before sinking down into the Furo.

Like usual there was the brief tingle all over her body and in a blink of an eye Haruka had lost her wolf parts and regain her male parts. As the pair soaked in the warm water Haruka took a moment to re-adapt to the feeling of her small balls resting against her vagina. Sure, she had been feeling it for over a century but thanks to her curse she didn't really have it all that often, especially when she was posing as a wolf girl at school. So, she took this moment to adjust again.

Haruka was so relaxed that she didn't even notice when the door slid open and kasumi walked inside.

"Oh my!" both girls in the Furo whipped their heads around to see a bare 19-year-old Kasumi standing in the doorway. She had a hand covering her mouth in shock, although Haruka was pretty sure it was to cover the light blush on her cheeks, while her other hand was holding a small bucket of washing soaps.

"Good morning kasumi-nee. Sorry about beating you to the bathroom but we were up early." Nabiki's face was warm and welcoming but amazingly she didn't show an ounce of embarrassment over just what had woken her up. It was common knowledge that the money loving girl couldn't get up properly without a full pot of coffee in the morning.

"Yeah, sorry about that Kasumi. Biki decided she was going to get up with me in the mornings, so we had to take the time to bath before everyone else woke up."

Kasumi was looking from one of them towards the other before her eyes dipped down towards the water that started just under their breasts. She did notice that Haruka didn't have her cute wolf ears on so that must mean that she was in her birth form. That meant… she wasn't able to complete that thought when the entirety of what the cursed intersex girl had said when she first arrived just under a month ago.

"It's okay, girls are allowed to bath together." A warm smile came to the gentle girl's lips as she moved over to start her morning washing.

Glancing back and forth the girls in the Furo tried to figure out what had been going on inside the older girl's mind. But seeing as Kasumi was never offensive towards _anyone_ they decided to leave it be for the moment and just enjoy their bath.

It wasn't much latter that Kasumi joined the pair in the baths. The water rose just a little bit and Haruka had to stop herself from squirming as the water tickled her nipples a little. Kasumi let out a rather loud sigh as she laid back in the warm waters before slipping under for a brief moment. When she rose up Haruka couldn't help but be dazed as the steam rose off the beautiful girls naked form. Glancing over at Nabiki she was rather surprised that she too was watching her sister. And if Haruka was correct, which she almost always was, there was a hint of desire in the younger brunette's eyes. Whether it was for a body like Kasumi's or for her sister she didn't know.

When it was finally time for the three to get out they were much more relaxed than they were used to. Chucking it up to a nice bath they easily walked out into the changing room. Kasumi was nice enough to grab them each a robe but when she went to hand them to them both she gasped and dropped them. Both girls looked at her in confusion until kasumi pointed down between Haruka's legs. Looking down Haruka only came to see her penis. It was then that reality came back to her.

"Oh, sorry Kasumi, I forgot to change. Be right back." Blushing up a storm she quickly hurried back into the washroom and filed up a bucket of cold water. Wanting to get it over with she dumped the freezing liquids over her body and when her body tingled she knew that she was back in her curse form.

Giving her head a little shake she got some of the water that was clinging to her to fly away before making her back towards the dressing room. Upon going in she wasn't too surprised that both girls were wrapped up in warm robes. Kasumi was blushing in embarrassment while Nabiki was grinning like a loon.

The moment they noticed her Nabiki draped a robe over her nude form and she easily tied it once her arms where in their proper place. Kasumi on the other hand bowed lowly towards her.

"I'm so sorry, Haruka-chan. I keep forgetting about your curse and accidentally insulting you. I sincerely apologize for any rudeness I may have shown you." Her words were totally honest but at the same time unnecessary. Sighing to herself she walked over towards the older girl and gently raised her back into a straight position.

When their eyes met, she could see the tears welling up inside them and threatening to fall any second. Giving the older girl an understanding smile she wrapped her arms around her in appreciative hug. For a second Kasumi seemed to freeze but that broke moments later as the older girl quickly returned it.

"It's okay Kasumi, you didn't insult me. Trust me, I have run into much worse and lived with worse too. I mean have you met my father? You know the one; the sexist, greedy, and pigheaded man with glasses but is also a part-time panda." The eldest Tendo giggled lightly and from what she could hear, so was Nabiki, "So it's okay if you forget. To be honest _I_ forgot until I got in the Furo this morning. If that doesn't say something, then nothing else will."

The elder girl nodded, or at least it felt like it from under her breasts, and then easily separated. For brief moment, all three of them shared a small smile before they realized that they still had stuff to do today.

Kasumi rushed out, seeing as she still needed to get ready for the day and prepare breakfast for the rest of the family. The other two just held hands as they made their way back up to their shared room.

Seeing as it was the last school day of the week, Saturdays were half-days unfortunately, they had to wear their uniforms. It wouldn't be so bad if it they were allowed casual clothes on these days but the school forbid it. Honestly Haruka was missing her old school as Persia, mainly because there was no school on Saturday.

Once dressed both girls gathered their things and headed on down. To their utter surprise, Kasumi was already dressed in her old-fashioned dress and apron while starting to prep things for breakfast, she even had the coffee going for Nabiki already.

Making their way over toward the counter they released each other's hands while Nabiki went to get her coffee and Haruka went to find one of the little bundle of pork strips she had sliced up and stored in the fridge. Just to make sure she didn't ruin her uniform she grabbed a bib out of her shadows, along with her flask, and put it on before pulling out the juicy cut of animal meat. Delight shined in her eyes as she bared her slightly pointed teeth before chowing down on it. After more than a few decades of practice she was easily able to eat as animalistic as she wished but still be neat about it. Although Winry always told her there was no way to be lady like while doing it.

Gulping down the last strip, she pulled up her flask and took long continuous gulps of milk from it. Sighing in content she whipped her mouth with the corner of her bib before pulling it off. Looking around she noticed that both Tendo's had stopped what they were doing to watch her as she tore into her breakfast. Each of them were giving her looks that she couldn't read.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Kasumi turned around and busied herself with her prep work while Nabiki kept staring with a raised eyebrow. "Whaaaaaaaaaat!" she didn't mean it to come out like a whine but she couldn't help it, she didn't like getting stared at like that by family. Strangers were fine because they were ignorant idiots.

"Do you do that every morning?" there wasn't anything rude in the older girl's voice, just genuine curiosity.

Nodding her head Haruka tried to explain it, "Ever since I was a little kid I've had these weird cravings for raw meat. I only go after animals though because eating a human is disgusting. I tried a Yuma once when I was little but immediately spat it out, they taste like Brussel sprouts to me and I _hate_ Brussel sprouts. The only thing I have found that I can't stomach to eat is Akane's cooking."

Both girls face faulted at that and had to pick themselves off the floor. Amazingly Nabiki didn't spill her coffee and thankfully Kasumi managed to keep the knife she was using pointed away from her so she didn't get stabbed. Once they were back in their places Nabiki sat her cup down just so she didn't lose it a second time.

Glancing at the clock Haruka paled. She had five minutes to get to the train station or she'll end up missing it and be late for school. Rushing over toward Nabiki she gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before wishing them a good day. With a movement of the room 's shadows she was quickly swallowed up.

The last sound that went through the room was a gasp from kasumi and her rather redundant response.

"Oh my!"

0/0

Seconds later Haruka could almost be seen popping out of the shadow behind a rather large man that was waiting near the tracks for a train. Breathing heavily, and feeling a little disoriented from the sudden shadow travel, the reincarnated girl forced herself to stand up straight. Not far away from where she was standing she spotted the man she was waiting for.

"Mr. Keota!" the man jerked from his spot upon a random bench and started looking around for her. Running over towards her account manager she gave him a brief hug, which he gladly returned.

"Ah good morning, Miss Saotome. For a minute there, I thought you weren't going to make it." He chucked in his rich baritone voice. Blushing she pulled away from him and gave him a small shove, by her standards, that made him stumbled backwards a few feet. As she had seen a few times before he simply shrugged her push right off like it was barely even a tickle. The man must be some kind of martial artist or has an ability to be able to withstand that.

Before they could get into their talk the train pulled up near them and the pair made their way toward the business section of the train. Not many people actually use this part to be honest, and she wasn't sure why. They made their way into one of the comfier compartments and sat down. Keota pulled out a few bundles of paperwork, a pen, and two glasses.

Seeing how it was cheaper to use her flask, which he still wanted to get analyzed and she refused, she poured them both glasses of warm black dragon tea. This blend was actually one of the ones that the Guide of Jusenkyo had introduced her too while she was staying with him and both Keota and herself liked it.

Keota shuffled threw a few papers scanning his notes for a moment before nodding and handing them over towards her. Firmly grasping them between her fingers she looked them over as she drank her tea.

"As you can see I have taken liberty in investing the money you allowed me to into the companies that we believe will make a profit. Most of them are rather small at the moment and we are mostly contributing startup funds for stocks in their companies but I believe that in a few years they will be worth much more." He paused to point out the higher ones near the bottom, "As you know the companies you recommended are doing _very_ well. Actually, I have invested some of my own money into one or two of them. I was rather surprised though to find that you had a rather broad amount of companies for me to get stocks in. Cosmetics, shoes, computers, and fast-food just to name a few."

Nodding at the man she kept looking over the papers. Even though she didn't have much knowledge in anything related towards finances, she still knew the big wigs from her time as Persia and upon seeing a few of them here she took the opportunity upon herself to invest. She did plan on fixing that issue but it would come with time, maybe in this life or the next one.

"There has been one small hiccup though" his voice was flat but she could see the confusion in his eyes. Giving him the go-ahead gesture he elaborated, "A few days ago, I was contacted by a young girl, she spoke Japanese very well but given her name I don't think she is Japanese. She said that her name was Hilda Potter but she was related to you but was only seven-years-old and lives in the United Kingdom. She had all your account information and I was tempted to call the police but she asked me to talk to you first."

Understanding instantly flashed through her mind. This Hilda Potter was her in another life, so that must mean that she would be reborn in this world again but in another location. This reincarnation thing was getting pretty weird.

"What was she asking for?" Keota frowned for a second.

"She was asking if you would send over one of your cases of money that you store in your shadows. How she knew this I don't know but she seemed really well informed and honest."

Sighing to herself she called upon one of her cases of many and handed it to the man. She didn't know why her other-self needed the money but it did tell her that something happened where she lost everything that she stored inside her shadows, besides her flask. That brought up more than a few issues with the Japanese girl. Maybe she should find a cave to hid her things so she doesn't lose them in the future, or maybe just store them in a safety deposit box. Heck maybe she should just by a vault and bury it!

"Wire that to the girl as soon as you possibly can, if she asks for more just let me know. I highly doubt it though because she only asked for one." He quirked an eyebrow at her but shrugged it off before stowing the case of cash inside his carrier bag.

"if I may ask, who is she?"

Haruka found herself smirking at the old man before her, "She's me in another life." His eyes widened to the size of saucers and she could tell that she was going to have to explain. So, over the next half hour she explained the happenings over her life from the very beginning as Cerilia Atu until her current life as Haruka Saotome. More than once he would ask for more details on events or in case of her life as Elfriede Elric, to explain just how Alchemy was possible. In the end, he just slumped back with his jaw sunken into the floor.

When he finally came out of his shock he got down to business once more, "So what should I do if another one of your reincarnations contact me for something?"

It was an honest question and to be frank, she really wasn't sure. This could be a one-off event but there was always the chance that it wasn't. then there was the issue on what to do when Keota retires, she would need to find a knew accountant that she could trust both with her money and her lifes story. It brought up more issues than she cared to think about at the moment but like everything else it was better to get it done with rather than ignore it until it explodes in her face.

"I don't think they will, unless it's a very dire need. More than likely, the more lives I go through the more chances I have of creating large accounts as I move around. All this tells me honestly is that this is the first time they are doing such thing. I don't know how many lives ahead of us she is but she must be the first one that is setting up a wealth that requires her to ask a past life for a loan to do it. It really all depends on what year it is though. Right now, it's 1987 and I was born in 72. This Hilda Potter says she's seven, so she must have been born in 1980. I once lived a life that died when I turned 16 but was born in the year 1992. Like I said it all just depends on the life and the time they were born."

Keota stared at her for a long time with glazed eyes. When he didn't move for five minutes she was starting to worry that she had broken him. That would most definitely suck.

When he's eyes finally defogged he stared at her once more but with an expressionless face, "That is really confusing, how do you keep track of it all?"

She just shrugged. "Practice I guess. Besides, as I said, Hilda could be one life or five ahead of me, I really won't know until I get there." Pushing that matter away she turned her eyes back towards her papers.

There were a few that needed her signature to purchase up stocks and some to offer loans in order to actually start the company. It was these ones that caught her interest. While stocks are nice to have, she was always looking into bringing something new into the world or advancing something already there. It's something that most definitely interested the eternal human. One was a company called LuthorCorp. And they mainly worked in fertilizers or at least plan to. She didn't see anything wrong with it so she easily signed off on the papers to help start the company for a third of the company. For some reason, she felt like she was going to be really happy about that later in life.

When the train finally pulled into the station Haruka happily bid herself goodbye and wished her accountant a good day which he happily returned.

Walking away from the station Haruka found herself humming all the way towards her school. Class were always easier on Saturdays, seeing as most of them were electives and not core classes. Her happy mood however was ruined rather spectacularly when she walked passed the front gate.

"kukukukuku! Greeting peasant of a sister that shares blood with my great Ranma-sama." A storm of black rose petals filter through the air which Haruka could pick up a faint hint of some hallucinogen in it as well, not to mention that creepy ass laughter. Sighing to herself she wanted to kill her brother for attracting the lunatic into their lives.

"What do you want Kodachi? If you can't see I'm rather busy." Which wasn't exactly true but anything was better than dealing with a Kuno any day of the week.

Said Kuno spun her black ribbon in the air around her while she spoke, it would be neat if the girl didn't drive her up a wall, "I wish to speak to you about the foul wench that dares associate herself with your brother, the red headed one. She will not leave my love alone and does nothing but involve herself in matters that do not concern her as she forces him to hide from her presence." The younger girl couldn't help but wonder just how the female before her got all those ideas in her head. If what she heard and saw it was more like she was talking about herself but in the case of Ranma's girl form. It was a little funny though when she couldn't seem to grasp that both Ranma and the redhaired girl were the same person but she was sure it would get irritating really quick.

Shaking her head, she started walking towards the school, "Can't help you there, Kodachi. I don't get involved in my brother's life if I can help it and especially not in his love life, that's his mess to figure out." Sadly, for her, that didn't seem to work to well.

There was a light stinging sensation in the back of her neck and before she knew it her vision was black and the world around her was nothing but a void.

0/0

Groaning Haruka could feel her brain pounding its way out of her skull. Thankfully all her fighting with her brother and father as she grew up forced her to develop a thick skull or her brain would have ruptured it.

When the world finally stopped spinning she opened her eyes as far as she dared. The lighting wasn't that great but it was enough for her enhanced eyes to be able to see in. The room was rather large in size and very cultured, as in ridiculously expensive for no reason. It looked rather Victorian to be honest with its large windows, four poster bed with curtains hanging around it, fancy furniture pressed up against walls and massive painting that look like they belong in a museum or even a western church.

Blinking her eyes a little she forced herself into a sitting position and was glad to take note that she was restrained. As the memories of what happened to her returned, she knew instantly where she was and most likely who took her. That crazy bitch Kodachi must have drugged her, which was rather scary to think about seeing as most don't work on her with her metabolism.

Getting out of the bed she felt something shift around on her ankle and looked down. It looked like a bracelet but made of a thick metal with a key hole and a flashing grin light.

"That bitch put a fucking tracking bracelet on me!" Haruka screamed out in furry. Glaring at the device she reached down and gripped it before yanking it apart and into two separate pieces. It smoked and there were a few zaps of electricity, which she ignored, before it finally sputtered into death. Dropping it down on the floor like a piece of trash.

Feeling more than a bit fed up with the situation she quickly called up her shadows and disappeared from the room. When she finally reappeared inside the Tendo sitting room she was instantly buried in a pile of bodies.

"Haruka! Where have you been!"

"You're okay!"

"About time you came back you pervert, you had us all worried with you out whoring yourself out"

"Are you alrite, sis?"

Felling her face twitch Haruka used the strength she possessed, and some help of the shadows, to toss them all off her. Nabiki and Kasumi landed on cushions, Akane slammed into a wall with a heavy thunk, and Ranma flew out the door and into the koi pond.

In the background, she could hear her brother turned sister sputtering as she fought her way out of the pond but she had something else on her find. Turning towards Akane she let her glare run free a little bit as she marched up to her.

Even though she was a good six inches shorter than the youngest Tendo girl, she was easily able to bend down and grab her by the front of her shirt and lifting her up above the ground. The girl fought her grip but was unable to free herself, she was far to outmatched even by regular anything goes fighting style.

Summoning up her scythe and placed it against the other girls neck she stared into her eyes with cold hard rage. The instant her weapon appeared the room around her fell silent and seemed to stop moving. None were willing to make a move in case she ended up slicing the young woman's throat open.

When she spoke, her voice was both colder than the artic and filled with her own personal version of venom, "You, Akane Tendo, are nothing but a spoiled little bitch. I get kidnapped and the first thing you say to me is that I am a pervert and am whoring myself out. I know Yukaze that are more caring and less self-centered than you are. I've killed creatures with less prejudice than you and yet here you are. The little bitch that whines because she doesn't want to marry a boy against her will, who is also stuck in the same situation as you." Akane flinched but Haruka wasn't finished just yet, "You need your eyes open, little girl, or one day you will be all alone and no one will come to your rescue. I sure as hell won't be. So, let's make one things clear. I don't like you, at all, and only put up with you because of your family. But if you keep pushing my buttons I will _end_ you. With my fists, blades, or even in any chance to make a future for yourself. I can and will make it so you can't teach martial arts if you keep pushing and trust me, I'll enjoy it."

Returning her Scythe to her bracelet she dropped the other girl but she crumpled into a lump on the floor. She was sobbing lightly and if her nose wasn't lying to her, the girl had peed herself in fright. Snorting at the girl beneath her feet she spun on her heels and went back towards the others.

All of them were pale as ghosts and terror were running through their entire bodies, even Nabiki and Kasumi. Feeling a little guilty about scaring them she let her body relax a little to let them know she was better now. Thankfully they both calmed down some but they were still cautious.

"Can someone at least tell me how long I was gone?" none of them moved or looked like they knew what to say. All of them looked like they wanted to run and hide while hoping she would leave them and find different pray to catch. Sighing to herself she rose from her spot at the table once more. "I guess I'll go find somewhere else to stay for a little bit." Turning toward Nabiki she sent her a sad look, "Sorry Biki, I should have guessed I wouldn't stay here long, sorry if I caused you any trouble."

Not wanting to feel like she was running away Haruka slowly walked out the front door and down the road to the nearest hotel she remembered seeing.

0/0

Sighing to herself Haruka sank down on her couch and thought about what had happened not three months ago. She had threatened to basically kill Akane in front of her entire family and then left. She had stayed in a hotel for a month in the wealthy district, which happened to be close to her school, and then moved into the top floor apartment in the same district.

She hadn't heard much from the Tendo's, although she heard that her brother and the older Tendo sisters had started looking for her a few days after the event. They hadn't managed to track her down yet but it was mainly because she managed to dodge them one her way outside of school with the use of shadow travel. It worked great for avoidance.

Besides that, she had been working more on her Automail redesign. She was still a few more kinks away from being able to publish it but she was pretty sure she'd be able to with another month of Saotome men free working environment.

The only worry she really had going on was that creepy old panty thief that been going around harassing females and stealing their underwear, especially when they are wearing them! She shuddered at the thought of an old man touching her there.

The only other thing she had done was report her kidnapping to the police but because it involved the Kuno family any charges she would have charged them were dropped rather quickly. She did manage to get a restraining order on both of the siblings though, she had heard about the brother's infatuation with her brother and Akane and really didn't want to be added to the list. Amazingly the girl stayed away but that was only after she sent her away with a broken arm and the court order.

She was pushed from her thoughts as a light thumping banged against her door. Quirking an eyebrow, she wondered who it could be. Making her way over, she stood on her tippy toes trying to look out of the peep hole but all she could see was purple. Unlocking the door, she pulled it open just to see who it was.

"Nihau! Great Grandma sent Shampoo to give wolf girl free Ramen." Before she could figure out just what was happening the purple haired girl pushed her way past and into her apartment. Blinking in a daze she closed the door before going after the weird but familiar girl that just busted into her home.

Upon walking into her dining/sitting room she came upon the girl that spoke very broken Japanese sitting at her table with what she swore was a lost puppy look on her face. Not sure just what to do she figured that at least sitting down might get her some answers. Why was it that she was question her own actions inside her own home?

"Umm…can I help you? Who's your great grandma?"

"Great grandma you meet at amazon village. Send Shampoo to meet after we find you."

Trying hard to not let her irritation at the girls extremely broken Japanese she decided to try another.

"Could I meet your great grandma?" the girl bobbled her head up and down with wide smile on her face. To be that happy she had to have a few screws lose somewhere.

Soon after locking up, and putting the Ramen in the fridge, the duo found themselves sitting on Shampoos bicycle. Well actually Haruka was sitting on her handle bars and it did not make her feel safe at all.

With a powerful kick the pair were soon flying down the road as fast as any car and it was only by sheer will that Haruka didn't scream the entire way there. With her luck, she'd swallow a bug or some of Akane's cooking.

Coming to a stop Haruka quickly jumped off the crazy amazon's bike and thanked kami that she was safe back on the ground. Shampoo didn't seem to take notice to any of this as she locked her bike up.

Taking a quick glance around Haruka felt a small bit of dread. Somehow, they had gone so fast that they reappeared on the other side of Nerima in what had to be only three minutes. She shuddered at the thought of just how fast the other girl's legs were moving to get her so quickly or amazingly how they avoided hitting anything on their way. Gulping in some much-needed air, her head stop spinning in thought right after.

"Come. Shampoo show wolf girl great grandma." Seeing as she came all this way to meet the woman she nodded toward the purple haired girl but couldn't help the wince at her broken way of speaking.

The door chimed when they walked in and if Haruka hadn't seen the woman before she would have gapped at the sight of a very small and old lady hopping around on staff.

"Ah hello Haruka. I'm glad Shampoo was able to bring you here." She paused to motion for her to follow. They didn't go far, just up a seat of stairs and into what she assumed was an office. There was a desk near the window and chairs on both sides that look rather comfy. The walls were lines with bookshelves that were full of books and more than a few scrolls.

Cologne hobbled on over to the other side but instead of taking the chair, she simple hopped on top of the desk. Without much reason, she relaxed in her standing position and Haruka did wonder why.

"I suppose you are wondering why I have called you here?" she nodded slightly but didn't say anything which was good cause the amazon wasn't finished, "It has come to my attention that you left the Tendo home and started living on your own. They also told me about the threat towards the youngest Tendo girl. If you were an amazon I would praise you for acting appropriately but even though you aren't I have to agree, that girl is a menace." Somehow Haruka didn't think that the elder was talking about Akane's cooking.

Rubbing her head a little bit; she tried to brush it off. "It wasn't anything really. I was just tired of her constantly calling me a pervert for being who I am. It wouldn't have been so bad, I would have dealt with that soon anyway, but when she called be a whore that was out for sex I couldn't take it anymore." Her eyes hardened as she went on, "I may be many things but a whore isn't one of them. I don't know where Akane gets her ideas about either Ranma or myself but they are extreme unfounded. She needs some kind of therapy but I refuse to be near her. More than once in the past month I've seen Ranma flying over the skyline and it wouldn't surprise me if it was her that did it. Although that my brother would even let her hit him says something, then again he doesn't believe in hitting girls."

The elder crackled a little in amusement. She had only been in Nermira for a month and so far, she had found much more hilarity in her life than she remembered in the last century. Of course, she had also been setting up everything for her restaurant the Cats café, but also help her great granddaughter win her husband. It was _very_ amusing for the old woman. She even got to see them hop all over themselves as they tried to find a cure for the boy's curse, which she had told them a few times doesn't exist. Oh well that's their problem.

"So how can I help you elder? I don't mean to be pushy but I'd rather not be on this side of town and I do have work to do."

Cologne smiled at her, "I'd like to bring you into the tribe"

0/0

Treading water in her school pool Haruka couldn't help but think about how weird this life was turning out to be. Between the idiot of a father, the training trip, her curse, leaving the Tendo's, moving into her own apartment, becoming an honorary member of the amazon tribe, setting up a fortune, and getting contacted by a future version of herself. It was all just a little too much for the reincarnated girl.

It had only been a week since she went to the cat's café but it felt like so much longer. As it turns out being an Honorary amazon did come with on perk. She wasn't eligible for either the kiss of death or marriage. So, that was one thing she didn't have to worry about when she fought with anyone, thank the gods.

Running her tongue over her slightly sharp teeth she wondered what she was going to do. She had been in Nermira for over four months now and she didn't really see much of a role for her in this life. Of course, she usually didn't see it until she moved on but that beside the point. So far everything had to do with Ranma fighting someone or gaining a new fiancée. Her…well she guessed making allies and amassing a fortune was a good thing but she felt she needed to do something else.

She was close to finishing her new prosthetics, although it was nowhere near as good as her own, and really just needed to patent it. That would be rather easy thanks to Keota keeping those forms on hand for when she finished. The man had been giddy as a schoolgirl, the Japanese kind, over the product. Although he had no idea about all the mechanics of it he knew a good product when he saw one. It also helped when she explained that it was a reengineered version of Automail form her past life. After that he was _very_ interested to see it on the market for those that need it. She giggled at the thought of him and his shout of 'Revolutionary' once he understood it a bit.

She was torn from her thoughts when the doors to the pool area slapped open. It always had a distinct sound to it when the thing open, it would be rather hard to miss. Letting her lower half sink underwater she managed to get it so she could see what was going on.

Walking toward her was none other than her gym teacher. She looked rather sad about something but also had a determination in her eyes that Haruka had never seen before.

"Haruka-Chan, would you talk with me for a moment?"

Nodding her head, she quickly ducked under the water's surface and started swimming her way over towards the edge of the pool. When her hand skimmed the wall, she went back up and happily took in a breath of air. Using a little bit of strength, she pulled herself up until she was sitting on the edge of the pool with her toes just above the water. Yes, she was short.

Her sensei handed her a towel which she quickly thanked her for before she started drying herself off. It was times like this that she was glad she no longer had her powers over water that she had gotten from Poseidon. It took the normalcy out of it and that was something that she cherished. Wrapping the towel around her torso she finally turned her attention back on the redheaded woman.

In all her time at St Hebereke's school for girl she had never really spoken to her Gym teacher. Most of the other girl refer to her has sensei or in a few cases Nadoka-sensei but never had she heard the woman's last name. It was rather bizarre but she figured it had to do with her family. Maybe bad memories that she didn't want to reencounter.

Taking a good look at the woman before her Haruka had to admit that there were many similarities between her and Ranma's curse form. Although her sensei was of course older, she was also a fair bit taller and her hair was a dull red while Ranma's was vibrant. The both had blue eyes and she found that the older woman's eyes matched her own as well, although hers were a little more on the lighter side. Both of them had rather voluptuous bodies that any man or woman would love.

She was also kind to the other girls in her class and never made a big deal over her animal parts, besides how cute they were. But more than once she had seen the older woman staring at her with thought and what she swore was longing. Haruka wasn't sure why but each time she caught her sensei staring at her like that made her warm inside. The question was why?

Nadoka on the other hand stared at the raven-haired girl as she toweled her wet body off. Like most of the teachers in the school she was curious about the animal parts that she had but were never rude enough to ask. Letting her eyes roam a little she could see the black markings that she had over one of her arms and what looked like some kind of symbol over her left breast. Some would swear they were tattoos but Nadoka wasn't so sure. Besides the fact that the girl was only fourteen, the tattoo didn't look faded at all in any parts nor inflamed from getting redone, so it must have been something else. Her eyes fell on the girl's other arm and felt sympathy swell up inside her. Unlike most of the other teachers at the school she had seen where the mechanical arm connected to her shoulder. Given it was rather impressive, even more so seeing as it could get wet and she could move it like a regular arm, but she often found herself wondering why she had it or how she lost her original arm.

She often remembered her second child and the fact that they too were missing an arm when they were born. It had saddened her that her baby would live with such a disability for the rest of their lives but it did nothing to dampen the love she felt for them. Although the baby's genitalia often made her question how to raise the babe during the time she had them but she never let it bother her all that much. Her baby had been perfect the way they were and she'd do anything to see them again. Oh, how she hated herself for letting Genma take both of her children on that stupid training trip. The only reason she didn't order them back was because of the constant flow of post cards he sent her giving her updates on their training.

Although she was rather surprised to hear that her second child identified as a boy, especially considering how they had loved all the girl things she had gotten them to play with when they were small, and was growing up to be a strong man and showing an interest in girls. There were times over the years when she questioned her husband's words and wondered if he was forcing her child into a mold of the man's own design.

When Haruka arrived at St. Hebereke's three months ago, she wondered if everything she knew was false, especially when her last name was Saotome and all her files matched with her own child. There had just been to many coincidences for her liking. So, she had started looking into the strange girl a little bit.

With a little bit of pleading with the school headmaster she was able to look into Haruka's past school history which lead her to finding out that she had a brother attending Furikan high named Ranma. That was her first clue that this girl was in fact her baby but she wanted to know everything she could before confronting her about it. So, she used part of her rather generous salary to pay for an investigator. IT took a little while but when he returned to her with hundreds of reports on her wayward family and all the stealing they had taken place in the last ten years she nearly burst into tears. She did manage to find out that a nameless benefactor was slowly but surely paying off the people that they had stolen from. Nadoka wasn't sure just who it was doing such a thing but it was steady and she expected that within three years they would be all gone.

What really blew her away though was the pile of marriage agreements that Genma had signed for either of her children but never bothered to fulfil. There were many cases of fraud going on and those families were claiming either their children marry or they be repaid for all their loses over the years searching for them. Those as well were going down, starting with the cheapest ones and even what looked like payment plans for the more expensive ones. She had been horrified to see that the total for just the marriages were totaling up in the billions and that doesn't even count the stolen good being reimbursed. Whoever it was that was paying all this she would have to find them and thank them for the rest of her life.

Shaking her head a little she turned her mind back on the child before her. To be honest, the girl was short, even by Japanese standards. She had to be around 4'8 in total and was rather small in size in general. Even though she knew that the girl was only fourteen she figured she would be a little more developed than this. The rest of her class were at least. If anything, the girl look closer to twelve than her actual age. OF course, there was the possibility that she was just a slow bloomer which was fine but it was a little worrying.

Both were pulled out of their thoughts when Nadoka spoke up, "I was hoping you could tell me a little about why your records changed to show an apartment instead of the Tendo dojo? We didn't question it too much but a few of us on staff were a little worried."

Haruka blinked up at the older female. Out of all the things she was expecting the woman to ask, that had not been one of them. Feeling warm inside she smiled at her sensei.

"Oh umm… I kept fighting with Mr. Tendo's youngest daughter and decided enough was enough when she accused me of being a whore when I stayed at a friend's house for the night." Her face flushed at what she said next, "I may have over reacted a little bit but hearing things like that every day for over a month was really pushing my tolerance for her. I left that night and found an apartment that would take me. Thankfully I have the money to pay for it or id be in a hotel."

Her Sensei frowned at her words. It wasn't necessarily uncommon for young girls, especially of rich families, to move out young because they couldn't stand their families but this seemed much more different. Haruka really didn't want to go into the information she spilled out.

"And what about the restraining order you had placed on Miss Kuno? I know she isn't the most stable of people but she doesn't seem to be all that bad." Mentally both of them snorted but didn't show it.

"She tried to poison me a little while back. I tried to have her charged but her family had them dropped. So, I went with the restraining order. Surprisingly she is actually following it and staying away from me, it's too bad she took an interest in my brother and she ignores his denial of liking her." Normally she would have laughed at her brother's pain but even she wouldn't wish a Kuno onto anyone. Her Sensei seemed to light up at that though, so strange.

Her words were hesitant but she managed to get them out, "Ah yes, I remember your fills saying you had a brother. He's a few years older than you, correct?"

"Yes ma'am, by a few years. We only get along part of the time but I blame that on our father. He's a bit of a Misogynist and a few of his beliefs rubbed off onto him. Mostly that we are weak and other such silly things but from what I hear he's working on overcoming it. Sadly, I can't help or it will get a bit violent."

Isn't that the truth. The one time she had tried to persuade Ranma that Women could be just as or even better than men their Father had turned explosive. The fight that followed destroyed many trees, a few buildings, and broken one of her legs and a few ribs with bruising all over her body. It had hurt like hell and the only reason it had stopped was because she shadow travelled away before he could axe kick her skull into the ground. She had only been six at the time. And while she was pretty sure that she could beat him now, she didn't want to cause all that collateral damage in doing so. So, she made sure not to bring it up again.

Nadoka shuddered a little at the girl's words. Although she didn't say it, she was pretty sure that violent meant bodily harm and possibly more. As much as she didn't want to think that her husband could do that to their child, she knew that he had a rather archaic way of thinking. Especially when it involves men and women. Why she had ever signed that 'man amongst men' contract all those years ago, she would never know. It was a stupid contract in every way because it allowed Genma to do as he pleases and if Ranma couldn't fulfil it then he'd have to commit ritual suicide. Although Genma would have to as well but as the head of his family and with his heir's death he would be protected against it. And since in his eyes Haruka would never be eligible as an heir because of her difference in birth. So Ranma is the only one punishable.

Sadly, she also couldn't destroy said contract without Genma's permission which she knew he'd never give. They were trapped all because he wanted everyone in their family to follow his way or meet a nasty end. There were times that she remembered him saying his master was even worse but a panty thief was much better than anything Genma did. And the more she learned about her husband's misdeeds over the years the more she cried herself to sleep at night and wishing she could divorce him and keep her babies.

Shuffling on the balls of her feet in just her swim cozy and a towel Haruka wondered when she would be able to go shower and change. As much as she liked swimming, she wasn't a big fan of the chlorine that they used in the water. It always made her feel weird and stung her sensitive nose.

Seeing the small girl start to shiver Nadoka decided she'd continue their talk when she was all warm again.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up? I'll meet you outside the school when you're done." Haruka nodded her head in thanks before running off into the locker room. Her wet tail swishing along behind her.

0/0

Walking outside of the school Haruka clung to the inside of her coat and scowled at the snow that was gathering on the ground. Growing up as Persia and Cerilia she had loved the snow, it hadn't bothered her at all and even when it was below freezing she was still warm. For some odd reason that had changed as Elfriede.

It wasn't often that it snowed in Resembool but the rare times that it did left her wrapped in Winry's equally nude arms as they huddled under a blanket near the fire with mugs of hot chocolate. That seemed to have carried on into this life and she was hating it.

Wrapping her scarf around her neck and lower face just a bit more she trudged through the snow and was happy that the school at least let them wear extra thick tight in the winter times, although she would have preferred jeans because tights did nothing to stop the icy cold wind from blowing up her skirt.

Grumbling to herself she spotted her Gym teacher standing next to a car outside of the school. Figuring that it was for them she moved just a bit fast in hopes of getting inside the warm vehicle.

"Get in Haruka or we'll catch our death out here."

Not going to fight it she happily slipped inside her teacher's car. It was a regular mini-van and she couldn't help but wonder why the teacher had such a car. Then again, she was the gym teacher and Gymnastics coach, so she probably drove some of them to the competitions.

Rubbing her hands together she thanked her sensei when she turned up the heat a little. Without much prompting, they took off into the world of white.

"Do you mind if we go to your apartment to continue out little talk? I am afraid that mine is not in the best shape at the moment."

Nadoka gripped onto the steering wheel a little tighter. Her house had been partially destroyed thanks to a fight between a boy with an umbrella and another with a pig-tail. So now she was stuck in a hotel for the coming months as her home was fixed. Thankfully her house insurance covered the damages, although she knew the pricing of it was going to increase more than she would like it to.

"That's no problem. Though I got to warn you, mine isn't the cleanest either." Haruka giggled at the thought. Normally she was rather tidy with her homes but she had been so busy with school, homework, studying amazon laws and history, and trying to finish her knew prosthetic to put it out on the market.

Neither female talked much besides the common things. Like their shared dislike for the cold, how Haruka was doing with school, and if she had a boyfriend. She blushed a little at the last one but sadly had to shake her head. Ever since her fight with the Tendo's she hadn't seen much of Ryoga, although she has heard of his fights in town, and Nabiki she wasn't sure she even wanted to attempt see. The older girl might look at her in fear and she didn't want that.

Once the car was parked in the underground lot beneath her building the pair made their way into Haruka's decently sized apartment.

The apartment had three bedrooms, each with their own bathroom, as well as a modest sitting room, a balcony, and large kitchen. She had soft green carpeting all along the apartment and her walls were painted with pictures of places she had visited with Genma and Ranma. The wall directly across from the sliding glass door to the balcony had a scene from Jusenkyo that she saw from on top of the cliff before they were cursed. Everywhere else she had bookshelves littered with books of all kinds. Most of them were medical texts and many on modern engineering.

Her dining table was a western make with chairs places all around it. The legs were made of stainless steel but were colored pure black while the top was clear glass. She had a center piece filled with fruits and there were place mats set for each of the four seats. None but one appeared to have been used though. The kitchen though was something that Nadoka would love to have.

The cabinets were made of a nice red oak and had dark copper handles that swung open without a single squeak. The counters were made of a dark marble that she didn't know the name of but she could tell it was well made and expensive. The fridge was one of those with an ice box that slid out in the bottom and the actual fridge part was the upper half. There was even a step ladder leaning up against the wall for Haruka's use. The older woman took note that there was a towel besides the sink with a rack of clean dishes waiting to be put away. From the smell in the air her student must be cooking something, although how she did it while she was at school all day without burning it she wasn't too sure.

As Haruka continued on with a small tour of her apartment she let her mind drift a little. Wanting to hold a little onto her past she had decided to model her home after different parts of her life. Each of the bedrooms were styled after one of her lives. The master bedroom, her room, took after her time as Persia. Her bed was just a plain but supper comfy white bed in the corner that was in the shape of a circle. The bathroom was just like it had been in her basement all those years ago. The shower was in actuality a waterfall with a pluggable drain in the base and there was enough room that if she desired she could take a bath. Her toilet was a squat one and she loved it! As one would expect of her, she didn't have any walls that separated her bathroom from the rest of her room. It had been hard to get the building to okay her reconstruction of everything but after she sent them a sizable amount of money they left her alone. She also had a desk in the corner of her room that had a prototype of her prosthetic and it was nearly finish being assembled.

There was one regular bathroom that was a carbon copy of the Tendo's Furo and clothing room about halfway down the hallway. It was mainly for guests or if she wanted a really big bath.

The next room was styled after her home in East City. The only difference was that instead of a dome roof she had just a plain skylight but for the entire room. Saved a tone on lighting during the day and lamps worked well at night. This bed was definitely European in design with its four-poster frame and curtains wrapped around it and she purchase a pillow made of natural fox coat and a bear skin for a blanket. The walls were rather bare besides a painting of both the Rockbell home and her own from her time as Elfriede. The bathroom had a standing tub in it and a western style toilet and sink. There was a shower tap at the top and the curtain that it had could spill all the way around it.

The final bedroom was Styled after her current life. The classic sliding paper door and hard wood floors. A queen bed sat in one corner and a desk beside that. The walls were a nice cream color but she didn't have much of a design to it. The bathroom she had modelled after the Tendo's Furo.

Walking back to the main part of the apartment the pair sat down at the kitchen table, after Haruka got them something to drink. For a small moment Nadoka saw a very stocked fridge with glass jugs of different drinks and each shelf was for a different type of food. There was also a shelf half full of tuber wear that had what looked like left overs of some sort. She highly doubted this girl was going to go hungry any time soon.

"You have a very unique home but I have to ask. Why do you have two extra rooms if you're here on your own?" Taking a sip of her hot chocolate Haruka tried to explain.

"Well I have a friend that has no since of direction. When he's in the area, I let him stay with me." Worry flashed across her sensei's face and she waved her arm in a way of denial, "We aren't doing anything inappropriate sensei. I just give him a room that he can use when he's here. Of course, I have to lead him everywhere around the apartment when I'm here or he'll just disappear into thin air. Rather weird actually. One time he was trying to take me to the ice cream parlor down the road and next thing I knew we were in the middle of America but that didn't last as he took a few steps and we appeared in Juuban district of Tokyo."

Her sensei stared at her for a long minute as she tried to go over what she had been told, "He must be… very lonely, the poor boy."

Nodding in agreement Haruka went on, "He is, it's why I let him stay here when he appears. He's been a good friend of mine for a few years and the least I can do is let him stay in a soft bed when he's here, way better than a ratty old tent."

By the time the pair stopped talking it was already dark out and both were rather tired. Haruka offered the Japanese styled room for the night and her sensei gladly took it. They did share a rather simple meal of diced chicken, rice, and a form of sauce that Haruka wouldn't tell her sensei what it was made of.

When the door finally closed to the guest room Haruka yawned heavily before putting their dirty dishes in the sink. Her sensei had tried to offer to help but she shot it down saying she'd just do it in the morning when she woke up. Making sure everything was put away she made her way into her room and gladly stripped herself of her school clothes and put them in her hamper. Shivering in the cold she had one last run out to the living room and turned the heat up a bit. No sense in freezing herself to death.

Once she was wrapped under her blankets and warm again she easily drifted off to sleep.

0/0

Smiling to herself Haruka sat at her work desk in her room and started her final touches on her prototype. It couldn't be no later than 2:30 in the morning but she was wide away and ready for another day. She was wrapped in one of her robes with a tiny screw driver between her fingers and what looked like a microscope over her eyes. Her tongue was poking out as she carefully placed one of the inner plates over the neuron wires to keep them from getting damaged or wet. She had designed these to something similar to a Bluetooth signal that connected to a small chip that is implanted in the back of the user's neck. With these working together it will send a much better signal to the device than classic automail ever did when just hooked up to her nervous system. Of course, her own metal arm worked the same to her as if it was flesh and blood but she wanted to do this for those without her advantages. Although she knew that regular technology was going to advance a little bit with just her creation of this. If she was lucky the first flip cell phone will be invented using some of her tech. It was definitely food for thought.

Flipping the arm over she tested each of the mechanical triggers to see how the fingers move. Adding just a little pressure to the pointed finger trigger she watched as it slowly went from out flat to curled until it touched the palm. Seeing that it worked she released it the same way she pushed it. When it was finally back to being spread out flat she went on to test the rest. The only one she had to fix was the ring finger. For some reason, it bent and the base joint but none of the rest. There must be a kink somewhere which meant she was going to have to go back and fix that finger.

Groaning to herself she finished her diagnostics before going to fix it. Gods she hated fingers!

The sun was just starting to shine through her window when her alarm went off. Jerking in her seat she cursed as she spilled her a small can of oil all over the front of her robe. Instantly the smell assaulted her nose and she could feel it starting to come into contact with her skin. Luckily, she was smart enough to lay some thick tarps over her carpet around her work desk. Feeling her face twitch, she was forced to sit there and wait for it to dry. Oh well it's not like it was the first time this had happened nor was it the only bit of oil on her body. Heck she could feel some on her face somehow.

Sighing she reached up and pulled her goggles off her head, which messed up her hair and got more oil in her hair in the process. Gosh she'd kill for shower right now.

"Haruka-Chan? Are you awake" there was a light knock on her door before it was pushed open to reveal the face of her Gym teacher. They meet each other eyes for a minute just taking in the sight of each other. Her teacher still had rabid bedhead and was dressed in a night gown that she didn't remember having in the guest room. There was also a towel and bathing essentials tucked in a small basket.

"Kami child what did you do to yourself! You look like you've been working in an auto-shop."

Giggling slightly, she couldn't really do anything but shrug, "I was working on my project here when my alarm went off. I jumped and spilt it all over me but I can't do anything until it dries unless I want to drip oil all over the floor, which I don't."

Her sensei finally took notice of the ringing alarm in the corner and quickly went over and turned it off. Sigh in relief Haruka sunk back in her chair before slipping her arms out of her robe and getting it off her body. Sitting there with oil running all down her front and pooling under her butt was not the most comfortable feeling in the world.

Seeing her sensei come back over towards her she purred in delight when she gently scratched at her ears, it was heavenly.

"So, what is it that you're working on? I noticed it last night when you were showing me around but I couldn't really tell. It looks like an arm?" Smiling down at her prototype she tried to explain what she was doing.

"When I was little I only had one arm, my father said it was how I was born. Anyway, I built my first arm when I was around the age of four and worked out how to attach it to my body. The one I have on is just a bigger version of it. However, for the last half a year or so, I have been working either in my head or on paper and eventually creating a new arm. I don't plan on using it though, at least not on me. I'm going to patent it and sell the designs to the Japanese government."

Awe radiated from her sensei as she went on and if she was honest, Haruka felt immense pride for accomplishing what she had so far.

"The original one is connected to the nervous system through the nerve ending along the shoulder blade. What this one does the same but also a bit more. Not only does it connect to the regular nervous system but also the neurological system, which is your brain, as well. You see the first one has about two second delay in doing what the user wants it to but the new one has no such thing. They are both waterproof though and don't ache when the weather is bad."

Looking up towards the older woman she noticed that if she dropped one more bomb then her eyes might just pop out. As funny as it would be she didn't want to lose her dinner from last night.

"I would have done this with the old one a long time ago but it works similar to an engine you'd find in train crossed with a race car. It's all mechanical engineering at its finest but once I designed and built it I realized that I'd have to develop and entire process for them to build it. So, I studied more into modern engineering and redesigned it to fit what everyone else does. Took a long time but I'm almost done. Once that's done it's up to them on how to advance. Either way I'm getting royalties for creating the process in its entirety. Other prosthetics will become museum pieces and mine will flood the market, so to speak." If she had a mirror, then both of them would have seen her eyes glowing with power.

Nadoka on the other hand was staring at the child that she taught in gym class that she was suspecting was her own child. It both amazed her and scared her that this small girl had developed something like this at such a young age, even younger for the original if her story was to be believed. If she ever went into creating weapons, then Nadoka was going to support whoever had them because she would be certain to die if she wasn't.

Wanting to get off this train of thought she let her eyes fall back on the girl's oil covered nude body. Even though it was dirty and rather black looking it still looked beautiful to her, although that might just be possible mothers bias playing through. What did surprise her though was that this girl was totally comfortable sitting there in the buff with another person and think nothing of it. While Nadoka had heard of nudist in her days she didn't know how to think about a teenage one, if she actually was one.

"It looks like that oil dried quickly, why don't you join me in the bath and I can help you get it off?"

Not seeing any reason why not Haruka hopped up out of her chair and followed her sensei out of her room and down to bathroom down the hall. Walking in Haruka grabbed her basket of bathing items and into the washing room. Her equally naked sensei followed right behind her.

Sitting down on one of the stools available she spread her legs a little bit, enough that her lips opened up some, and waited for her sensei to do what she was going to do.

The first time she knew something was wrong was when she was doused with hot water which instantly reverted her to her birth form. Before she could hide herself, her sensei gasped in shock and then pulled her into an extremely tight hug.

"Oh Haruka-Chan, my baby! My sweet little baby!" her sensei's words filler her now human ears and if she didn't know any better she'd swear there were tears falling to. "I knew as soon as I heard your last name that you just _had_ to be my baby. No other Saotome besides my family lives in this area, so it had to be you. It only made it harder to deny when I looked into your school records. My little Haruka, my baby!"

Blinking Haruka let all of her sensei's words penetrate deep into her mind. Mother…family…child. Those words clung and after living a decade with Genma she was dying to meet her mother in this life. And here she was, holding her and crying inside Haruka's own bathroom. It was to strange for her to understand but her heart did.

Lifting her arms, she easily wrapped them around her mother's sobbing form and held on for all she was worth, which was a lot. Tears came to her own eyes but she didn't care. She had her mother and that was all that mattered to her. Neither one of them even paid attention to the oil as it spread over each of their bodies a little bit more. From the base of their crotch to just beneath Haruka's breasts and above her mother's belly button.

Pulling back Haruka spotted the mess they had made and instantly pointed to it and busted into a giggling mess. Nadoka quirked an eyebrow at her child laughter until she looked down and saw results of their hug. Blushing a little bit, she wondered how she missed the feeling of her child's little penis as it rubbed all over her manko. Her body definitely responded to it judging by how wet she felt.

"Oh, you got me all dirty…I guess you were making up for lost times." Still giggling to herself Haruka nodded in earnest. Never did she see the hint of sexual desire flash through her mother's eyes.

It took the pair of them over an hour to totally scrub away the remaining traces of oil that had covered their bodies and once that was done they slipped into the Furo and just relaxed. Their fingers were just starting to prune up ever so slightly when they exited the warm waters.

The pair shared one more hug before walking out of the changing room and to their individual rooms, neither one caring that they were nude for the moment as joy was still coursing through them.

Once in her room Haruka took a quick splash in her waterfall to activate her curse. Shivering she mozied on over towards her closet and grabbed one of her prearranged school uniforms and started slipping it on piece by piece, starting with the underwear. When she was all done, she glanced at herself in the mirror and wondered when her hair was going to start growing more. Sure, it was already halfway down her neck but it was nowhere near how long she wanted it. She cursed her brother for eating some of that specially curry that made it so his hair grew really fast in his boy form without the dragon whisker. She could really use it. What she had was kind of cute though, it sort of made her look like a pixie.

Shaking her head, she summoned up her flask and took small sips from it as she walked towards the kitchen to get something to eat. Her tummy was hungry and there was going to be no delaying it.

Seeing her mother making breakfast, and feeling oddly surprised by it, Haruka sat down at the table and pulled out some of her school books. She had a geometry test today and she planned to ace it! Looking over her books with her tongue poking out she mentally groaned over learning it for a second time. At least she'll make sure she knows it with every new life.

In the kitchen Nadoka stared at her _daughter_ as _she_ looked over one of her textbooks. She smiled fondly when she noticed the teenage girl had her tongue poking out as she did so, it just made her even more adorable. She did notice that Haruka had those wolf ears again when she was pretty sure she didn't when they were bathing. Actually, now that she thought about it, before she dumped that bucket of hot water on her Haruka didn't even have a penis but after that she did and lost the animal parts. Very curious.

She still couldn't believe that her daughter was sitting there studying geometry of all things when she was working with different engineering equations and other high portions of mathematics just to make that arm of hers. It was amazing but rather bizarre in her own mind. Maybe she just wants to feel like other girls around her age while at school but advance as she wants at home? Definitely food for thought. It did make her proud though of all that her baby girl had accomplished in such a short time in Nermira.

"Haruka?" Her daughter didn't even look up from her book but something told Nadoka that she had her attention.

"yes mother?"

"How is it that you can afford to live here? Or even pay the tuition for attending St. Hebereke's?"

As soon as those words passed her mother's lips she felt a strong desire to sigh. This was one thing she didn't feel like talking about until she knew how she'd react. Biting her lip, she came up with a somewhat true story.

"I came into some old money when I was on the road with Ranma and Genma. I had to keep it hidden or the old man would take it but as soon as we arrived in Nermira and found a place to stay I went and deposited it." There was a light banging sound as her mom put down whatever she was using to cook.

"And how much was in this 'old money'?" looking up she could see her mother going tense. Wonder what that's about?

"About… 1,215,000,000 yen when I first deposited it about three months ago. I have my accountant investing a fourth of it into stocks and bonds while the rest is just sitting in both a checking account and a savings account. 227,812,500 yen is in the checking while the rest is in the savings."

The apartment was dead silent, you couldn't even hear the grease popping on the skillet.

"Oh…That's a lot."

0/0

After that little revelation Haruka had to sit with her mother who was still going throw everything in an obvious daze. That worried her a bit, especially when they got in the car to drive to school.

Classes were the same with their constant lecture, classwork, humiliating students that listen, and tests. Deciding to put her mother's reaction to her finances out of her mind she happily spent her time under one of the closed in courtyards many trees as she at lunch. It was a school lunch today because for whatever reason her mother refused to let her into the kitchen, which was ridiculous because it was _her_ kitchen!

Oh well, seeing as Hebereke is a private school they could afford to have both healthy and good tasting food.

Looking up she smiled at the sight of the snow landing on the glass roof that covered this particular courtyard. It was one of the ones near the back of the school, so not many people come to it unless they have class after lunch that's near. Thankfully for her, there didn't seem to be anyone today.

Laying out on the nice green grass Haruka called up her shadows and fished out her flute. It had been a while since she learned to play, about some fifty-five years, but every once in a while, when she had a moment to sit in peace she would play. While most flutes were silver colored stainless steel, hers was a little different.

It wasn't soul bound to her or anything but it was a custom designed one, at least the appearance. The flute was a pitch-black color but the very tip of it was in the form of a wolf with glowing green emeralds for eyes. Each of the note holes were a different color as well. It went in a pattern of color; green, white, purple, amber, blue. Constantly repeating until it reached the mouth piece and that was a bright ruby red with the color dripping down to the underside, like blood from a fresh kill.

Sound traveled through it beautifully and more than once she wished it would bond to her so she wouldn't have to pay to have it recreated in any of her next lifes. Sadly, it didn't seem to want to or perhaps it wasn't the right life nor was it complete just yet.

When she finally stopped, she could still hear her song as it faded into the wind. Leaning back, she enjoyed the feeling as the grass tickled her legs through her thick tights. Gods did she wish that she could strip herself of this stupid uniform and just enjoy the earth beneath her bare body. It was one of the very few things she liked about the training trip, the constant connection with nature.

There was a light buzzing sound before the nice receptionist's voice filtered through the intercom, "Haruka Saotome, please report to the headmaster's office. Haruka Saotome, please report to the headmaster's office."

Sighing once more she made a quick pace of packing up her things, as well as stuffing the rest of her food into her mouth, and walking towards the front of the school. She walked passed a few students and each one of them were looking at her and snickering like she was going to get in trouble, which was highly doubtful. Stupid intercom, all it did was give the school more reason to gossip.

Walking into the front office she was rather shocked to see not just her mother but also her father standing in the doorway to the headmaster's office. Neither of them were looking at one another and she couldn't help but wonder if they were in some kind of fight before she got here.

"About time you got here _boy,_ now we can get this stupid meeting over with." Her father's voice spoke out with a rather angry growl to it. "And when we get done, I'm taking you back to the Tendo's to teach you your lesson for acting like a girl."

"Mr. Saotome! You will not talk like that about one of my students like that." The headmaster turned his eyes onto Haruka and smile, "Now why don't you come in _Miss_ Saotome and we can get this all straightened out."

Strolling past her rather static parents she made her way into one of the chairs directly across from the headmaster and her parents quickly followed. Once everyone was seated the headmaster pulled out a small folder with her name on it.

"Now, as to why I have called you all here. I have to admit that it is a very rare even that something like this happens but Mrs. Saotome has assured me that your daughter can accomplish it." He turned his eyes from the paper and onto her, "Haruka, you have been without school for just around three months and yet you are already the top student of your grade. About a month ago, one of your teachers noticed that you were rather bored with the subject and came to me to figure out what to do about. This was our solution. We would create some personal worksheets for just you when it came to homework. They would be on the same subject but much higher in difficulty. Imagine our shock when you never commented on the increase in difficulty and completed them just as quick as before. This is why we have brought you here, as well as your parents."

As she listened to her headmaster's words Haruka thought back to her work over the last month. To be honest she hadn't even noticed that they were supposed to be harder than what she was getting before. Her mind had been full of so many equations for her prototype arm that she didn't even notice her homework change. Sure, she did the work but it was almost like autopilot if anything when she did them.

"So, what if my _son_ can do some stupid homework. What's a homework going to teach _him_ for the real world?"

Her headmaster glared at Genma like he was something disgusting while Haruka could hear her mother's teeth grinding from her chair. Haruka herself was so used to the way Genma spoke about her that she was easily brush it off. If this was her first life she might have been more against it but it wasn't so she just ignored him like anyone ignored the village idiot.

"To clarify, Mr. Saotome, doing good can provide better options for you _daughter_ when she finishes her secondary schooling. She can get grants and scholarships to prestigious universities anywhere in the world if she does well enough and applies for them." He paused for a second before looking like he had an idea, "You are a martial artist, correct?"

Genma swelled up with unaccomplished pride, "I'm the master of the Saotome school of Anything Goes martial arts. My other son Ranma is the heir."

The headmaster just nodded like he actually cared, "Well think of it this way. School is like the basics of kata while university is the more advanced ones. You need one to move onto the next until you are a master. And even then, you have to continue to practice your schooling and find new ways to use it in order to go farther with it. Do you see what I'm saying?"

Irritation showed on Genma's face, "What is some sissy nerd ever going to do to a martial artist? It only takes one good punch and they'll learn their place."

A snapping sound echoes through the room making everyone jerk their heads over towards the source. Nadoka was red in color and Haruka could see that she was holding onto the armrest of her chair so hard that she snapped them. Mom got up and stared Genma right in the face with utter rage and loathing in her eyes.

"Is that your idea of parenting! You take my babies from me so you could turn them into nothing but muscle bound idiots! I pray to kami that Ranma isn't anything like what you wanted because his _sister_ managed not to be!" she poked him in the chest, "And let me tell you something Husband of mine. To run a dojo these days you need to be certified in general health from an accredited college or university and that's before you can petition the Martial arts council to approve of your school. You can say what you want but taking on student, unless they are family, is illegal until you do all of that. And you have to have a diploma to even do any of that!" then room started to drop in temperature and Nadoka started to glow ever so slightly, "And if they did just punch a 'sissy nerd' as you say they can be put in jail! They can be sued for everything they own if they hurt the person bad enough, kami if that person was important enough they could have them blacklisted so they can't even get a job! Tell me is that what you think a fine life is!"

Haruka stared at her parents in wonder. By this point Genma was pale as a ghost and looked to be two inches tall while her mother was looking like an enraged demon from hell that just got told their favorite toy had been taken. She shuddered at the thought. She promised to never get on her mother's bad side again after this.

"She's exactly right, Mr. Saotome. Everything you do in this day and age has a much farther lasting effect than it did when we were children and even more than when our parents were. The world is evolving, my friend, and if you don't learn to adapt to it you will be swallowed alive and spat out to the sharks."

Turning her attention away from her parents dark staring contest she spoke to her headmaster, "Just what is it that you want me to do now? I really don't understand the point of you doing all this." He chuckled at her and she couldn't help but stare when it made his caterpillar eyebrows wiggle about, it was kind of creepy.

"I want you to advance to your proper grade levels. You'll have tomorrow off from regular class to take your tests and we will know where to place you by the end of the week. You'll be allowed to take those days off to rest and wonder but ill expect you back on Monday, in your proper uniform."

The second he said test Haruka slump down into her chair. She swore that half of her collective lives were nothing but tests. Sometimes she wished her conscious would wake up when she graduated but she knew it didn't work that way. It was times like this that she hated being the first freaking human ever created, it made things so darn repetitive.

But on the other hand, this could help her get out of school a bit quicker and actually do something with her life. Then again, she didn't mind the schedule she had going on now either, although controlling this curse would be nice. It was nice and normal during the days where she didn't feel like she was too smart to be here.

Coming to a decision, she nodded her head, "I'll agree to this as long as I don't move past a junior in high school. I don't want to leave too fast."

"If you test that high we'll gladly put you there but it's very rare for a student to jump three levels at once."

Internally Haruka was smirking like crazy. Ha he thinks three is rare then what would he do if she showed her doctorate level knowledge in engineering? He'd probably have a heart attack. Feeling a pair of eyes on her she turned just enough to see her mother smiling at her with a secretive notion in it. She must be thinking something similar.

Clearing his throat the headmaster dismissed them to get back to his work. None of them spoke a word to each other and Genma stormed passed them out of the school.

"I'll meet you outside once school is over, okay?" a slim arm wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her close. Nodding her head slowly she let go a little bit of the anxiety she didn't even realize she was holding until then. Her mom bid her one last goodbye kiss on her forehead before heading off to teach her next class.

It was the lunch bell that knocked her out of her frozen place inside the front office.

0/0

Getting ready in the morning Haruka had to thank her mother for taking all of her old bows and giving them to other girls in her age level. Now she had a black one to put over the front of her uniform. Besides that, nothing changed about her uniform. Unfortunately, for her, she sort of blew through her tests which lead to the headmaster forcing her to go into the Senior class. It sucked big time, she had already been the least developed and shortest in her age group, now she was going to be with people four to five years older.

Taking a sip from her flask she looked at herself in the mirror once more. She had tried for the last few hours every night of the last five days to find a style that would make her look a bit more mature but sadly everything she tried on her current body just looked slutty. Now that's one of the big issues of having a mind as old as she was and still have this type of body. If she was a goddess that would be fine because she could just age herself, but she wasn't so she had to do what she could.

So, days she decided to put on some light make-up and slipped on a pair of elbow length black gloves. They weren't much but it did hide a lot of her shadow markings. No point in drawing more attention to herself around kids older than she was. Her hair was still short but there was still wasn't much she could do about it besides have it trimmed up a little bit every other week and pray to Aphrodite that it will grow faster, so far that hasn't worked.

At least she had gotten her prosthetic design patented or at least in the process of being patented this last week. Keota was beyond happy when she told him to send in the forms. It also allowed her to work on designing a working foot. It wasn't that much different from an arm but to work the tech into the design was always a pain in her reincarnated tushy. And like fingers she hated toes just as much.

Grabbing her school bag full of new books, she bounded out the door and into the kitchen. Her mother was already up and cooking by the time she finished getting ready and now all they really had to do was eat and be on their way.

Looking around she winced inside at all the boxes that were stacked around the apartment. She had designed her home how she wanted it to be but with letting her mom move into she had to move things around a bit. The first thing they had to do was put up shelves for all of her mom's Knick knacks. Haruka swore the woman had more boxes of those than most teenage girls do of clothing. Heck when her mom wanted to put up shelves on her mural of Jusenkyo she told her it wasn't ever going to happen. So instead all the other walls were covered.

Haruka was pretty sure that the reason her mother wanted to cover Jusenkyo up was because she had told her about the curses that all three of them acquired while there. They hadn't gone over to the Tendo's yet so confront the situation but she knew they would eventually. Her mom mentioned something about wanting to get her house totally fixed up and on the market before doing so. Which the fourteen-year-old was more than happy to go along with.

Her mom laid out a plate of uncooked pure beef strips for her that she was glad to gobble down as she waited for her mom to finish making her own breakfast. That had been one conversation she really enjoyed. She wasn't too sure why but everyone that she told seemed to react rather joyfully when hearing that she was a soul that had been reincarnated at least three times. They all asked tons of questions to her, some she could and some she couldn't answer. Her mom practically gushed when she told her that she had been married twice so far and almost engaged in this life. Thankfully she didn't have to go into much detail about her first life as soon as she said that she wouldn't wish it only anyone, especially another female. She did want to hear about all her other sexual escapades though in extreme detail.

"So, are you ready for your first day as a senior?" there was just too much joy in her mom's voice when she said that.

Crossing her arms under her chest she grumbled, "yes…but the stupid headmaster had to be a jerk and put me in my final year. I asked him _not_ too but did he listen, NO!" Nadoka couldn't stifle the giggles that escaped her lips which only got her another grumpy look for her lack of effort.

Haruka didn't get out of her funk until she was walking up towards her school. She knew that once again she was going to be the talk of the school and really wasn't going to like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Running down the hallway Haruka wished she hadn't come to school at all today. Not less than two hours into her first day as a senior and she wanted to cry. Weaving her way through the crowds of her peers she ran as fast as she could to the courtyard in the back of the school. So, distraught that she didn't even think of shadow travelling to get there quicker.

Bursting through the glass doors; she made her way to her favorite tree before slumping down on the ground. Pulling her knees up towards her face she buried herself in them and let her tears fall. Having gone through her teenage years before she thought she'd be able to handle the words of those around her but she was wrong. Every time one of her sensei would call upon her Haruka would answer to the best of her ability and while the teachers were happy that she actually knew what they were talking about, the other students were not.

They would call her names like show-off, know-it-all, teacher's pet, and little slut just to name a few. She could feel their eyes on her every time she moved and it made her so nervous that she stuttered a little bit when she answered a question for their sensei. They made crass comments about how she must have sucked the headmasters old cock for months after school to get him to let her into a higher grade. Some speculated that it was her mom that was doing it along with her. In the last few hours she had gotten many notes asking her to meet them somewhere so she could make herself useful and service their friends at Furikan. It only got worse when they brought her wolf appendages into the mix. One girl even called her _Inu no sekkusurebu (_ doggy sex slave)before flipping both her skirt and pulling on her tail.

Sobbing into her knees she tried to fight back her tears. She just didn't understand why humans were so negative to pretty much anything or anyone that was different than themselves or in her case, smarter. It hurt… it hurt so much more than she expected it to. Before she even came today she expected something like this to happen but she talked herself into it by telling herself it would make her mother proud for doing what she's doing, along with Dionysius and Winry and all of her kids. And yet, here she was crying in a hidden corner of the school.

"Haruka-Chan?" a voice spoke out nervously.

Forcing her sniffles to be a bit quieter she lifted her head up. The first thing that registered with her mind that there was a boy standing before her. The second was that it was Ryoga. Not caring about the repercussions, she launched herself at the boy and clung to his chest. He stumbled back a little but managed to catch his balance. She could feel his hand moving in slow gentle circles on her back and it almost made her yip in delight at the feeling.

Neither of them moved for a long while and Haruka was pretty sure at one point she heard the bell ring letting her know she was late for class. When they finally did Ryoga pulled her down with him when he sat down beneath her tree and pulled her into his lap so she was straddling him. She blushed a little at the position but smiled at him when he didn't seem to notice.

"Why were you crying, Haruka-Chan?" Biting her lip, she could feel tears starting to well up once more.

Before she could decide against telling him the words were already fall out of her mouth. She told him of the girls in her classes and the lewd thing they thoughts of her. Of the hurt she felt for simply trying to do the best she could for her mom. And everything else that had happened since she last saw him a little over a month ago. The more she told the more he held her and she couldn't keep herself from snuggling into his chest as she kept going.

She didn't know when she ran out of tears or words but it felt like hours since she started. He would comment every once in a while, when she mentioned her father and brother, or laugh when she told him about her mother's reaction to her curse and how she didn't like the mural about Jusenkyo. Even he agreed that he didn't like the place, although her art was fantastic. He actually gasped in horror when she told him that her mom wouldn't let her step a foot into her own kitchen, but that might have been because he liked her cooking.

"Your life never gets boring, does it?" humor rung from his voice and should couldn't help but huff in response.

"Hey at least I don't go wrecking places while fighting someone, unlike you and Ranma! Your lucky my mom doesn't realize it was you two that destroyed her house."

All the lost boy could do was chuckle nervously in return. He honestly didn't even realize he had punched Ranma through someone's home until the gender-changing teen crawled out of the rubble, although he doubted he could pay for damages anyway. It was hard to hold onto money when he was constantly having to buy food, replace his clothing thanks to his curse, and replace his tent because he ended up somewhere else when he left it to go to the bathroom. In his life, he probably bought hundreds of the last two.

A bell rung in the distance making the pair twitch.

"Oh shite, I missed class!" quickly she gave the lost boy a hug in thanks, "Stay here, kay? I'll pick you up after school and you can stay at my place tonight. So, don't move." She didn't bother waiting for a response before removing herself from his lap and running out of the courtyard and off to gym class, good thing there was a clock near the doors so she knew which class to go to. Thankfully this was the one class that hadn't changed to she was still with girls her age.

Rushing past people, she bowled her way into the locker-room and started stripping out of her uniform. Once she was down to her bare butt she slipped into her bloomers, sports bra, and white t-shirt. It wasn't until she sat down on the bench that ran down the middle of the locker room that she noticed the other girls all starting at her.

Her eyes went from face to face of all the girls that were around her. Some had looks of indifference, others looked happy, a few looked at her in jealousy, and on girl had lust in her eyes. She ignored the last one though in favor of the rest.

"Um…why is everyone staring at me?" her words came out lightly but there was an odd roughness to it.

None of them spoke up but they kept looking at each other before turning their eyes back onto her. It was like she was being judged for something but she didn't know what. A shiver went through her. It was far too similar to the looks she got when she was revealed as a daughter of Hades at camp half-blood, not that she cared but still the events were eerily similar. Then all as one the girls around her nodded as one and went back to getting ready for class.

Blinking at the strange reaction of her classmates Haruka slipped her socks and shoes on before heading out to the gym proper. The first think that registered in her mind was that her mother wasn't carrying the family honor blade today. Instead she had a bokken and mats laid out. There was also a pair of boxes full of the same type of sword as the one her mother was holding.

Once everyone was in the gym her mom/sensei began.

"Today we will be starting the art of Kendo. Most would tell you that it is a man's art but I will tell you that they are wrong. Anyone with enough determination can learn the skill but you have to try." Instantly the entire classes were focused on the redhead sensei, "You all have reached the age where we start teaching this and it will continue every other day of the school week and when we aren't learning and practicing you will be doing the normal Gymnastics. Is there anyone here that has learned Kendo or any other sword play before?"

Instantly Haruka rose her hand up, along with a few other girls as well, and their sensei smiled at them with pride. Although she swore she saw some surprise in her eyes when her mother looked at her. Not that she didn't expect it, after all Genma hated weapons.

"Good Sioki, Yuri, Ayama, and Haruka. Would you please list off what you have learned to the class please?"

"Just kendo, sensei" Ayama called out

"Kendo and Chinese Duo" Yumi said

"Father taught me to fight with a bo-staff but only a small bit about kendo." Sioki said with a little bit of hesitance.

Haruka was a little bit impressed. The impression that these three girls gave to everyone else was that they were rather innocent girls and want to get all that dirty and yet they did know how to fight, at least a little bit. She would have to see if Yumi and Sioki would be willing to teach her some.

Her mother's eyes fell onto her and she remembered she had to yet to tell them her own. Blushing lightly, she spoke up.

"I know modern fencing, an ancient Greek style with a weapon called the chain blade, Archery, and knife throwing. None of which are a Japanese based art. I haven't mastered any of them though."

As one, every one's eyes widened as they took in the form of this small pixie haired wolf girl and tried to picture her practicing all these weapon forms. The image just didn't click all too well. Nadoka could somewhat picture it with her husband's fascination with temple martial art styles but she never imagined her intelligent daughter would learn all of that without Genma knowing. All this did was tell Nadoka that there was much she didn't know about her own child and that was something she wasn't going to let keep happening.

The moment seemed to end as reality snapped into place for everyone and a smile appeared on their Sensei's lips.

"Well it's good to know that some of you have knowledge in various different fighting style, some more than others. But starting today, you will all be equals in Kendo until you can show me that you know what it is you are doing." The three other girls let out a collective groan but Haruka knew how this worked. After all, she had to do the same thing when she took fencing back as Persia but it let them know that she knew her way around a blade of some sort. "Now come up and grab a bokken. Then I want you all to line up in rows, make sure there is at least a meter of space between you and the people around you."

There was a mad dash for the practice blades and Haruka ended up being the last to get hers, of course it was purely out of choice and had nothing to do with getting tramped by her classmates before she could get up.

When everyone was in their proper positions Nadoka showed them the first starting kata. They tried to copy her first position but there were some obvious mistakes. So, for the next thirty minutes Nadoka made her way through the class adjusting feet, legs, shoulders, posture, and hand holds. Some were slower on the uptake and she would have to spend longer with them but that was fine with the rest of them.

When her mom finally reached her Haruka was in a perfect mirror position of the first stance. She had watched her mother as she adjusted her peers and adjusted how she would stand for it. She especially took note of the hand positions seeing as this was the first time she was using a sword with two hands.

"good job Haruka-chan." She looked at her mom with determination in her eyes and the older woman looked back with pride to match it. If there was one thing both Saotome women loved it was someone with the drive to work to the best of their ability.

Her mother went back up to the front of the class and fell into the same stance as them, "Okay girls, I want you take a step with your left foot leading when you do swing down and then bring it back in front of you as it is now." She demonstrated what she wanted and gave a small yell as she brought the bokken down, "The yell is an intimidation and distraction technic. Most fighting styles use it as well but it is not required with every swing of the sword or you'll soon be out of air. I personally prefer to do it on the opening slash only."

They all nodded with her and tried to mirror what she did. Some fumbled with their feet while others almost lost their bokkens mid swing. Haruka herself had to mentally prepare herself for the slow and precise feet movement. Maybe it was just her Greek origins but she couldn't help but want to be moving more than this. She hoped that things would speed up the more advance they became and when they actually spared.

0/0

Gripping Ryoga's hand she lead him outside of St. Hebereke's toward her mother's car. Thankfully he didn't fight much as she pushed him into the back seat before sliding in after him. Her mother turned back to look at them with a quirked eyebrow.

"Mom this is Ryoga Habiki. He's the friend of mine that I told you that stays with me every once in a while." Her mom's eyes widened a little bit but didn't say anything about it.

"Nice to meet you Ryoga-kun. Will you be staying with us for a little while?"

"As long as I can I guess." His voice spotted with the doubt in how long he'd be there. Last time he managed to stay a week before he ended up in Jamaica.

Nadoka nodded her head in acceptance before slipping on her seatbelt and getting them home as quick as she could without speeding. She really didn't wasn't to spend any more time than possible out in this weather.

The car ride was rather silent for the three of them. While her mother was humming a song as she focused on the road, Haruka snuggled into Ryoga's warm arms and lightly moaned in content as he scratched her ears. Ryoga happily did it but it did nothing to stop the blush from going to him because of the sounds she was making and how she was rubbing her body into his own.

When they got into the apartment the first thing Haruka did was lead her friend to the couch after taking his bag off of him. He didn't comment since he had gotten used to her caring ways. Once she was sure he wouldn't be moving she went to her room to get out of her uniform, only stopping once to put his pack in his room.

Stripping down to her skivvies she happily walked out to the talk with the others. The moment She stepped into the room Ryoga turned beat red while her mother just rolled her eyes. This was not the first time that Haruka walked around the apartment naked, although she was surprised that she did it even when her friend was her. Normally she'd scold her daughter for being so immodest but she knew that her words wouldn't stick. Her daughter was who she was and frankly, Nadoka was just happy that her daughter only went around in the buff in the apartment and not the outside world. There were to many pedophiles out there that would take advantage of her beautiful baby girl.

"So, what have you been up to, Ryoga-kun? You haven't been around for a while." This was one thing that they hadn't really gotten around to when they talked in the courtyard.

Cheeks red, he rubbed the back of his head and tried to keep his eyes off of her breast, which she appreciated.

"Just travelling I guess. Did you know that there is a camp of people with swords being taught by a centaur over in America? They said they were Demigods of the Greek gods, can you believe that!?" the excitement in his body told them it was true besides they didn't have a way to deny it.

Haruka though was pale as a ghost. Her mind was racing as she went over what her friend was telling her about. There was just too many coincidences for her to be wrong. The phone call from Hilda Potter and Ryoga meeting Chiron. Somehow, she was being reincarnated all over the timeline of her original world, with one exception so far. Gulping she wondered when this would all come to a finish, if it ever will. It also made her wonder how Over powered she was going to become and how many marks upon her body she was going to gain. There was no telling but she had a feeling that it was going to be a long time until she figured it all out.

"Haruka, are you okay? You don't look so well." Her mother called out to her but it only barely registered in her mind. Shaking her head, she told them she was going to go lay down for a little while. Neither one of them tried to stop her or ask about it, they'd find out later if she wanted to tell.

Crawling under her blankets her last though before falling into oblivion was wishing that she was just a normal girl.

0/0

It took her a few weeks to stop stewing in her thoughts and start interacting with the world around her. She still went to school during that time but you could tell that her mind wasn't with it even if she did it all perfectly. What broke her out of it through was not something that she expected.

She had been walking home one day after school because her mom had a teacher meeting after school, so she had to fight the cold. Later on, she would curse herself for forgetting about her ability to shadow travel. As she passed the local park she fells a gush of wind like something flew past her. She blinked a minute before realizing that somehow, she had lost her tights and panties. They weren't all that far away from her though.

There no less than two meters away from her was a little troll of man dressed in a dark purple training Gi and a sack of something lying next to him. That however wasn't what caught her attention.

What did was the fact that she was nuzzling his face into her underwear and tights in broad daylight! Before she even knew it was happening her rage filled her entire body and her Aura released its self. In a matter of seconds her entire body was covered in her usual Dark green flames but this time it was much heavier than as Persia and focused on the perverted old man before her.

"DIE!" without a second though she dashed at him with a mallet in her hands. He didn't move though. Instead he just stuffed her things into his brown sack and stepped to the left, completely dodging her strike. Noticing too late that she had missed him she didn't have time to stop her mallet from smashing into the sidewalk. The explosion was instantaneous and quite large. The sidewalk was reduced to dust and the pipe that was under it started gushing water all over the road.

"My Haruka-Chan, what strength you have!" his crackly voice spoke out with utter glee.

Blushing to herself she deactivated her aura and returned the weird mallet back to where ever it came from. Sirens were wailing in the background and she knew she didn't have time to sit here and get charged for trying to beat this pervert.

Willing up her shadows she let them swallowed her to take her to her apartment but just as she was about to disappear she felt the little perve latch onto her chest. The moment they arrived in her living room she raised her fist on pounded him off her breasts. It hurt a little though when she had to do it twice because he wouldn't let go of her boobs and forced them down with him a little bit. It was the lack of feeling her bra that she realized her just took that as well.

Glaring down at the little freak she spoke through gritted teeth, "Who are you, perverted old man! How did you know my name?" To her surprise, he actually smiled a smile that showed to no perverted nature and bowed to her.

"People call me Happosai but you can call me Master." Seeing her rage starting to come back he quickly explained, "I am the grandmaster of Anything Goes Martial Arts, your father was my student."

Staring at him with cold anger she bit out, "So why did you take my panties then! Do have any idea how cold it is out there!" a small shiver went through her small frame at the memory of the cold gush of wind that slammed into her lower lips. In her next life, she hoped she didn't get as cold as she did in this one, it was freaking ridiculous.

Crackling in glee at her misfortune Happosai turned his grin to the naughty version, "Because the anything Goes school has a system for grandmasters. With each one they select a student of the opposite gender and either men steal their underwear or women offer their bodies to the next one. The style is called _Anything Goes_ for a reason."

Horror was etched into Haruka's very being. She had spent most of her current life learning the most perverted martial arts style to known man! Gulping she swore that if she became the grandmaster then she would never pass it on and the Saotome and Tendo styles would be all that's left.

"Wh-what would you be teaching me?" please kami don't let it be anything sexually with this old troll of a man. She'd kill herself or give up the style entirely if he even dares to mention it.

"kukuku! Nothing naughtier my sweet innocent Haruka-chan. You'll be learning various Ki control and combat technics, my trick to take your clothing from you, the two sealed technics that I stole from your father, how to absorb Ki from clothing, and the true Anything Goes Fighting Style." He paused for a minute and reached into his bag and pulled out a jar, "You'll also get this Jar of dirt."

Her eyes focused on the jar…she wanted it! Oh, and the other things would be useful too.

Bowing to the old pervert she spoke with her voice full of desire, "When do we begin master?"

0/0

Haruka calmly sat in her living room as she took up the lotus position and let her conscious ignore everything else around her. Looking inside her body she tried to find her well of Ki. Happosai had said it would be at the very pit of her very being but she hadn't been able to find it yet after two weeks of constant searching.

Oh yes, in the last two weeks she had learned quite a bit about fighting and even created a new skill in her menu. Actually, is was more like her old style became a sub of this one. And what scared her was that it was five times bigger than her old one. If it wasn't for her Hohenheim Intelligence perk from her last life she wouldn't be nearly as far as she was. To her utter surprise though she was mainly focusing on making her body more flexible. It almost reminded her of when did Ballet and Yoga as Persia but this was definitely more combat oriented.

Giving her mind a mental shake she focused back on drowning out her thoughts again.

All around her was pure darkness but in the far-off distance she swore she could see a small green speck. Excitement filled her being and the little light flashed bright for just a second before she was jerked out of her mind at the sound of the front door slamming shut with a bang.

Groaning at her loss of concentration, Haruka got to her feet to see what had made her mother so upset. Following the sound of angry grumbling she found her mother naked in the main bathroom and scrubbing her skin raw.

"Stupid…perverted…. won't take no for an answer!"

Hesitantly, she moved near her mom and laid a hand on her shoulder. Instantly her mom jerked away from her and she could see the anger glowing from her mother's eyes. Upon realizing it was just her teenage daughter Nadoka calmed down a little bit in terms of anger but it also rose the lust inside her.

"Sorry about that, Ruka-chan. Mommy's just had a really bad day." Her shoulders slumped a little as she sat back down and returned to her scrubbing.

Biting her lip, she tried to get to the heart of the matter, "Was it Yoshida-Sensei again?" when her mother nodded she knew that it had to have been bad.

Yoshida-Sensei was one of the health teachers that worked at Hebereke's school for girls and let's just say that man was more sexual with his actions then Master Happosai. More than once the man had tried to get her to stay after school so he could run a _test_ on her to see how well her body responded to external stimulation. Thankfully her mom managed to keep him away when she was there and if that didn't work, Haruka would knee him in the crotch for trying. Either way worked for her.

Anyway, For the last month or so Yoshida-sensei had started turning his interest onto her mother. From what she understood, the man had tried to repeatedly sexual harass her mother during all hours when they were at the school and more than once forced her into a janitor closet and locked it. Her mom always left him crumpled on the floor in pain but he never seemed to learn. It was getting to the point where her mother was looking into transferring to a different school seeing as she couldn't get him fired since his father is on the school board. The thing was that her mom didn't want to leave her there all alone with the man.

Sighing to herself she walking in front of her mother and slipped into her soapy lap and gave her a hug. Both Saotome woman clung to each other in comfort, neither caring that they were naked having long gotten used to it with their morning baths.

Pulling back a little she lifted her head to look her mother in the eye and let her love for sparkle inside her eyes. Her mom lifted one of her hands and ran it through her hair. She didn't mind her mother's actions, she did this most of the time when they hugged.

Feeling her mother's soft fingers as they trail down her cheek made a slight whimper escape her lips and feelings of desire well up inside her small body. Before she could even say anything, her mother ducked her head downward and pressed her lips against her own. Gasping at the kiss she quickly found her mom's tongue forcing its way into her mouth.

With her eyes half lidded she fought against her mom's tongue with her own. They swirled and traded spit but never released the pressure. She could feel herself getting wet between her legs and all she wanted to do now was to get it even more so.

Together the pair slipped off the washing stool and onto the tiled flooring. Haruka ended up straddling her mom as the redhead pulled her even farther down so she was lying over her. Her mom's body was so slick with her soap that Haruka was easily able to rub her own smaller body against her mom's. Their breasts pressed together in a delicious way that she hadn't felt since her time with Winry.

Pulling apart Haruka smiled down at her mother, a smile that was returned just as easily.

"Wow" was all the teen could say.

Before she could go down and kiss her mom again she found herself lying flat on the tile where her mom was just a second before. Looking up she could see her mom resting above her with her wet hair draped over her shoulders and her breasts heaving with each breath. Reaching up she gently squeezed the soft flesh and smiled even more when her mom moaned at her actions. Pinching her nipple did nothing but increase her mom's volume.

The second she let go her lips were slamming down upon her own once more. To make it even better her mom dropped her lower hips and let their equally wet gashes rub against on another. Air caught in her throat when her body was hit with its first orgasm. She wasn't even able to fully enjoy it before her mom was licking her way down her body. A high-pitched whine escaped her when a set of teeth clamped over her nipple and her back arched upward.

The entire way her mind was lost to everything but the feeling of her mother's tongue as it swirled over her skin. She felt like she was starting to burn up from the inside out but didn't want her reason for this feeling to stop what she was doing.

When her mom finally got to her gash she heard a chime like giggle that was full of lust.

"Smooth as the day you were born, how do you get it to stay so smooth?"

Huffing she tried to remember how to answer that question, "…never…grew…. always…. smooth."

Nadoka grinned to herself as she slowly moved her finger down her daughter's lower lips. They were absolutely soaking wet that she just had to taste it. Gathering up some of her little girl's fluids she caught her daughter's eyes before slowly licking her fingers clean. The lust swelled up inside her when her child's sweet juices rolled over her tongue. It was so good, a nice mix of peaches and something a little more bitter.

Wiggling down a bit she found her face an inch away from Haruka's wet manko. It looked tantalizing with the little driblets of her juices rolling down her smooth skin until it dripped down onto the floor. Not being able to hold back anymore she dove in.

At the first swipe of her mother's tongue Haruka gasped as pleasure shot through her. Her body quivered lightly under the skilled organ that was running over her folds. She could feel her inner walls looking for something to squeeze but finding nothing. Then suddenly she felt a pair of fingers on each side of her folds before they gently started to pull them apart. Breathing heavily the things she was feeling were only getting more intense when her mom's tongue dragged over her exposed labia and clit.

Soon her mom's tongue was moving in a blur to her mind as it put more pressure on her inner lips. With a sudden bout of force, she felt her final fold giving away and her mom's tongue slink inside her.

"Oooh mommy!" the words escaped her before she could even think of them.

IF anything, that only encouraged her mom even more than before. The next thing Haruka knew her mother was pushing her legs up toward her head that she had to grab them to hold them in place. This stretched her open even more than before which her mom took advantage of right away. Her gash was practically drooling now and what didn't make it into her Nadoka's mouth was trailing down her butt and over her butthole.

She jumped when she felt what felt like a finger start playing with her little hole. It tickled to her but the finger was pushing ever so slightly until her anal ring finally gave in and let the digit sink all the way in her. For a second the pair froze. Then Nadoka dug back in while slowly thrusting her fingers inside her little girl's bum.

Moaning at the feelings swelling up inside her body felt the damn inside her break when her mom slipped another finger in her. Without even knowing what she did her girl cum shot out of her gash. Some went into her mom's waiting mouth while the rest covered her face.

Slowly, very slowly, her mom pulled the fingers from her bum while also cleaning up what juices she still had around her box. Breathing heavily with one arm over her eyes Haruka tried to figure out just what she had just done with her mother. She had many different kinds of relationships with her mother's before but this one was strikingly similar to the one she had with Selena as Cerilia Atu.

She heard some shuffling but didn't bother reacting to it until she felt a pair of lips connect with her own. Pulling her arm away she opened her mouth to let her mom's tongue slip inside. The first she did was taste her own cum on her mom's tongue. And it was definitely something she like, way better than when Genma taught Ranma how to make her give him a blowjob when she started puberty thankfully he didn't make her give him one. She'd rather die than go near her father.

Falling into a daze she let her mother dominate her mouth as she moaned in delight at the feels it invoked inside her. She liked the feeling of not being in control during these situations. Maybe that is because of her first life and how the titans treated her but at the moment she didn't care.

When her mom finally pulled away she found herself being pulled up onto her feet with her. Before she could even formulate a question in her lust dazed mind she found herself pushed down onto her mother's bed. Lifting herself up onto her elbow she watched as her mom pushed something into her own dripping gash before attaching what looked like a dildo to the front of it.

Her mom crawled up onto the bed with her and laid onto her back next to her. Looking back and forth between her mother's face and the large standing dildo she finally understood what she wanted her to do. Shimming her way down she threw one of her legs over her mom's hips.

Her body quivered a little when she felt the soft fake dick head brushed against her own opening. Resting her hands on her mother's breasts she took in a deep breath before slowly lowering herself onto the object.

As first it hurt more than she imagined just to get it in but when she forced herself to sink just a bit more she felt the head slip into her cunt. With a barely audible pop she sank down a few inches. Her body shivered at the feeling of her vaginal walls being spread apart. What excited and terrified her was that she still hadn't felt her Hymen rupture, so it must still be there.

Looking down at her mom's face she could see the love and extreme lust burning in her eyes. This was what she had been lusting after ever since her mom moved in and she first helped her wash the oil off each other's bodies. Feeling her mom's hands on her small hips she steadied herself before lifting up until just the head of the fake cock was just barely in her. She took in one small breath before forcing herself down as much as she could go.

A high-pitched scream rushed out of her throat and filled the room. She could feel the dildo deep inside her and the blood seeping out of her with her own juices. Panting for air with tears in her eyes she forced herself to stay still to keep the pain from flaring once more.

About five minutes later her mom squeezed her hips tighter to tell her she had to start now. Not all the pain was gone yet but she listened to the unsaid demand. Lifting herself up she felt as the cock slid from her gash but she didn't pull it out all the way. Taking another deep breath, she let herself sink back down. Her mind swam with pleasure and pain as the toy stretched her insides.

Her mother didn't move an inch besides her arms to keep her stead. Soon Haruka was bouncing up and down on her mother's fake dick moaning in delight. Her pussy was gushing juices and that only made it even easier for her to bounce on her mom.

"Fuck me mommy! Fuck you little girl!" she moaned like a needy whore but she didn't care. Suddenly the hands on her hips gripped just a bit harder and on her way down she felt her mom push up into her, making the dildo sink even deeper in her. Juices squirts out of her a little bit.

In no time at all there was an extremely lewd squishing sound echoing throughout the room as Haruka came more and more on her mother's toy and the hard smacks of skin on skin were heaven to both of their ears.

Drool was leaking from her mouth and falling down her chest and her tongue was dangling around like the wolf she took after. Her mind was washed away with the feelings her mother was bringing in her and she had long since given away to lust she felt burning through every cell in her body. Both Saotome women were drenched in sweat and girl cum, as were the sheets.

Nadoka gave one last extremely hard trust and Haruka felt the cock inside her break through the last barrier to her womb. Screaming in delight she felt her walls quiver and milk the plastic dick as she came the hardest in her current life.

Unable to keep her body up right she fell forward onto her sweaty chest. Even though she was done it did not mean her mom was. All Haruka could do was lay on top of her mom as she was pistoned into to repeatedly and whimper as she kept cumming.

She didn't know when her mom finally tired out but Haruka knew that she was whipped out.

0/0

Walking up the first thing Haruka realized was that her body was super sore but she also felt extremely accomplished. The second thing she noticed was that she was laying on top of a naked female body. When she tried to wiggle a bit to get away she had her last realization of the morning. Deep inside of her gash was a long hard object.

Wiggling her hips, she forced herself to hold in a moan at the feeling of it sliding around in her. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and came face to face with her mother's sleeping visage. There was a slight pinkness to her cheeks and her breathing was a little heavier than someone that's asleep normally is but she was also smiling happily.

Flashes of what happened the night before appeared before her minds eyes and she could feel her face heating up magnificently. It probably matched her mom's hair or even Ranma-chan's. Her mom's arms were wrapped around the top off her back so she should be able to lift her waist up enough for it to pop out.

Trying to go as slowly as she could the reincarnated girl lifter her hips. Biting her lip, she swallowed the moan that was threatening to escape her. What really made this difficult for her was that the feeling of the object inside her was getting her wet as it slid out. She gasped when she felt it pop out of her womb and into the rest of her gash.

Juiced were starting to build up more and she could feel it starting to dribble down her skin. Keeping with it she continued until it was just at the edge of her lips with just the very tip of it still buried inside her. Her hormones were starting to wake up even more and it took everything in her not to push the toy back inside her. Pushing her desires away from her she lifted herself just enough for it to slid the rest out of her. Unsurprisingly there wasn't a meaty thwack but when she lowered her butt a little bit she instantly felt it rubbing against her wet mound again.

Frowning she gripped onto the sheet besides her and used it as leverage to push her waist back until she was sitting between her mother's legs. She let out a long breath she let herself relax before taking in the sight before her.

Her mother was pretty much just as naked as her with her hair tussled about in a mess and her legs spread. What shocked her though was the object between them. It was without a doubt a dildo, although much different than what she had when she was Persia or even Elfriede. It was pure white made of some malleable and soft plastic with a pair of balls at the bottom. It had to be around an inch in circumference and a good seven in length. Even Ranma wasn't that big, close but not quite.

Her eyes locked on the dark red blood that had dried along the top few inches. That was the sign that she lost her virginity and to her mother of all people. A tingle spread through her and she could feel her tail trying to wage underneath her. Deciding to get out of her before she did something she might regret she slipped off her mom's bed and out into hallway.

Making her way to her own room on weak legs she went over to her full-length mirror and laid down in front of it with her legs spread. Holding herself up in on arm she reached forward and gentle dipped one of her fingers into her gash.

It was definitely still wet from getting off her mother but it was also much looser than it was night before. Sleeping with her mom's dildo wedged up inside were probably wasn't a good idea, she seemed to have kept the shape of it a little bit. Hopefully as long as she didn't have anything inside her for a few days she would shrink back down to her previous tightness.

Sighing to herself she got back onto her feet and went to take a shower. Maybe that would wash away some of the lingering soreness she was feel? Amazingly, she didn't feel like she did anything wrong by sleeping with her mother like that. They were just two women enjoying their bodies together, it just so happened that they were mother and daughter as well.

Slipping under the warm droplets of water Haruka washed herself down. Instantly she felt her body shift to her birth form but she could still feel the soreness from earlier. All that really told her that even in her curse for it was like she had sex as a girl in her birth form, the only thing that disappeared was her penis. Sighing to herself once more she washed herself down while making sure to be extra careful around her aching privates.

When she was finally all done with her shower she decided that since today was her off day from school she didn't feel like returning to her curse form yet. Although it wouldn't surprise her if she was changed by midmorning.

Sitting herself down on the couch she happily munched on a banana with a book on rocket ship engineering as she waited for the sun to rise above the horizon. She still found it hard to believe that she could feel perfectly fine with only three hours of sleep, especially after hours of sex the night before. Most people probably couldn't even be able to see two feet in front of their faces at this time but thanks to her heightened senses she could see almost perfectly in the dark. Definitely made reading in the dark easier.

Popping the last bit of banana into her mouth she went and tossed the peel away. At the sound of a sliding door she paused on her way back to the couch to see her mother standing in the hallway with some sort of smile on her face. Her eyes wondered up Haruka's body and the teen had to stop herself from blushing.

Her mom strolled right passed her and into the kitchen. Following her with her eyes she could see her mom was wearing one of her more scandelist robes where it stopped just a short two inches beneath her gash and flashed a little bit of her bust as it clung a to her breasts. Watching her mother as she went about her morning routine she gulps at the feels that were starting to come back to her in seconds and unlike her mom it was rather obvious for her since she was in her birth form and her little cock was sticking straight up and hard while her juices started to leak from her gash.

"Good morning Haruka-chan. Did you sleep well?" her mom smiled a little more as her daughter's face turned a nice rose color.

Shifting a little where she stood Haruka nodded, "It was okay, although I think I slept wrong I'm kind of sore. I think if I take some Tylenol it will go away though."

"Oh… do you want me to kiss it and make it better?"

The words were spoken so innocently or casually perhaps that if she didn't know they were talking about her privates she probably said yes. Shaking her head the teenage girl happily sat down at the kitchen table and watched her mom as she worked, completely forgetting about her book by now.

"No not right now, maybe later? I'm so sore right now that I don't think any kind of contact is a good idea."

Nadoka nodded in understanding but the younger girl sense a distinct feeling of disappointment. After that Neither Saotome woman said anymore for little while. Her mom just either cooking, cleaning, or eating but with each one she managed to make it look really delicious looking and kept getting her excited. So Haruka was forced to sit there as she read her book with a constant feeling of being horny and her little cock sticking straight up which she was sure that her mom could see through the glass table. Given that she kept licking her lips every time she lowered her lips the girl was more than a little sure she could.

Sighing she pushed her book away from her a little bit before pulling her legs up, she got into the lotus position. If she was just going to sit here, she might as well try and do _something._

Ignoring the world around her she let herself sink down into the recesses of her mind. The blackness was everywhere like it usually was but after a little bit of looking she could see a green glimmer. Locking onto the light she tried to force herself closer to it. It felt like she was swimming though malaises with only wiggling and inch at a time.

Time was meaningless to her in here but it also made her disconnected to her body. It felt like years when she finally got within reach of her ball of Ki and had to admit that it looked ginormous up close. It had to be taller than her physical body and just as wide as it was tall.

Tentatively she reached her hand out to touch the ball of energy. The moment her hand came in contact with it the sphere pulsed once before exploding outward. It happened so fast that she didn't even have time to keep herself from being launched out of her own mind.

Jerking in her seat the first thing she took notice of was that the world around her felt much more alive than it did before. The next was that the sun was shining through the balcony door. It was then that feeling in her body came back to her and she felt something warm wrapped around her cock.

Looking down her eyes widened into saucers at the sight she was seeing. Her supposedly traditional mother was on her knees between her legs without her robe on and bobbing her head up and down on her little cock. One of her hands were cupping her breasts while the other one was thrusting into her wet gash.

She wanted to stop this from happening but with the table in the way and her mom's head in her lap she didn't think it would be smart to try and move. Instead she remained there panting as her mother bobbed up and down her with drool running down her chest.

Suddenly she felt her balls tighten up and her mother took her as deep as she could, even taking her little balls in with it and even then, it only reached the back of her throat. Small squirts of male cum shot out of her dick and into her mom's hungry mouth. She didn't even swallow, instead she just let it pool inside her mouth until her cheeks were bulging.

When she finally softened, her mom pulled back off of her, somehow keeping every drop in her mouth, and crawled out from under the table. Now that her little Cocklett wasn't in her mouth it didn't even look like there wasn't anything in her mom's mouth.

Before she could even try to escape, her mom's lips were pressed against her own once more. She pressed so hard that it actually made Haruka tip her head back a little bit but that was her undoing. The second her head was back far enough tipped back her mom broke the seal on her lips and let her own cum flow out of her mouth and into her own.

Quickly her mouth filled up half way and it was soon filled with her mom's tongue with it. Moaning at the taste and feelings she felt amazing as she swapped her own cum back and forth between her mom and herself. They were getting so headed that they didn't even notice nor care that they were making a mess of themselves again with her cum running down the bottoms of their faces.

When they finally broke contact, she swallowed what she had in her mouth before leaning forward and licking what they had lost off her mother's skin. With a happy flutter in her tummy she swallowed the rest but her mother did not return the favor.

"Looks like you made a mess. Why don't you go get cleaned up?"

Still feeling confused Haruka nodded and went to her room to get cleaned up once more. Never did it cross her mind that it was her mother's actions that got her dirty again.

0/0

Haruka was staring at Happosai as she went over what he just said.

Now that she unlocked her Ki, she would have to train it to flow both outside of her body and within it. In order to do this, she had to think of her Ki as muscle that she's flexing to get it to reach the areas she wanted it to. Eventually she won't even have to do that and it will turn into a subconscious action.

"The first thing I want to teach you is how to heal your body with your own Ki. As you might imagine it's extremely difficult to heal others with you own without extremely precise control and knowledge of anatomy. Given your work in prosthetics I'm sure you have anatomy down pat but control is _much_ more difficult." He paced back and forth across her coffee table and she couldn't help but wonder what he'd look like in a suite, probably something mixed between adorable and cringe worthy.

Her master pressed one of her kitchen knives into the flesh of his hand and blood easily welled up around it. Then as she watched the cut very carefully it glowed a purple shined from his palm. When he opened his hand to show her she instantly spotted that not only was the blood gone but he also didn't have a single mark on his skin. Blinking in amazement she thought about all the times a skill like that would have helped her when she repeatedly cut herself when she was practicing with her weapons as Persia. Heck even as Elfie would have been great after the incident in the basement.

"The trick is to first get it so your Ki can actually reach the wound in question. So, from now on I want you to flex you Ki out as far as you can every minute for five seconds. This will put enough strain on your body and Ki that it will adapt to moving quickly and at a moment's notice. Once you get to the point that you can't hold it for that long in an instant I want you to increase the time. While many attacks only take a few seconds to form, healing one's body can vary depending on how bad the wound is." His voice rung out to her in a firm but clear manner that she still had trouble comparing to the stories she heard Genma telling her brother during their training trip. If this is the master he was truly talking about, then Happosai must have only taught them to pass his time and get some enjoyment in seeing how far they would take his words and actions.

Seeing that he actually had her undivided attention he carried on, "While it's important for a martial artist to have a finishing move, it's also important that they can use their body to the max and do so without killing themselves. If you can heal yourself, then you can keep fighting while your opponent wears themselves out. Finishing the fight is more important than being honorable, especially in a matter of life or death for yourself and others. People may hate you for taking the less 'honorable' path but if you can save more lives that way then it's the way you always go."

Nodding her head, she could see the reason behind his words. She had learned the hard way that by fighting clean and letting the people decide what to do was more likely to cause unneeded death than going in on her own and attack from the shadows. It certainly would have saved more Amestrian citizens.

"Now give it a try" her words were filled with excitement and she couldn't help but giggle at it, although she did notice that his eyes went up and down with her breasts.

Focusing upon her Ki, she called it forth. Instantly she felt a warm ball of energy in the center of her chest and she managed to hold it for the five seconds before the stain became too much and she had to let go. Slumping forwards and breathing out puffs of air she shook of the feeling of falling for no reason.

Looking up at her master she could see a purple gleam in his eyes and he seemed to be thinking as he held his chin in his small hand.

"Besides when you unlocked you Ki, was this the first time you have done anything with it?" at her nod he sighed, "That is both a good thing and a bad thing. It's good that we are teaching you Ki to enhance and heal you for a base but the problem is that Genma should have at least taught you to unlock it more than a few years ago. By not doing this, he unknowingly forced your Ki to develop inside its original shell which makes it a bit more dense than normal. I should have realized it when I meet Ranma for the first time and he couldn't even fend off the effects of my battle aura. Due to your denser Ki, control will take much longer than normal and the strain will force you to develop more as you use it. Normally this is a good thing but in cases such as you, dense Ki doesn't need more to form to do the same as people with regular Ki." His eyes hardened slightly before pushing on, "What frightens me more is that he taught you the way he did without unlocking you Ki. The pure amount of training and pain one would have to go through just to get to you level is frightening to me. If your Ki had been unlocked, both you and Ranma would have been much farther in your martial arts skills but it appears that Genma didn't want you two to become better than he is."

Her tail lashed back and forth at her old master's words. It didn't really surprise her that Genma would do something like this but to think that he did it when knowing it would be easier on them by just unlocking their Ki made it even worse. She had thought that she would never hate a man as much as Kronos and Poseidon but Genma Saotome was quickly becoming a match for them. Unnoticed by Haruka her aura flared for a small second but it was enough to make her master pale drastically and clutch a fist to his chest.

Holding his chest in pain Happosai started that the wolf girl before him, his heir. The moment her aura flared he felt like his entire being was getting crushed by some higher being. And then just like that it disappeared and he could breathe again but it took a minute for the pain to ebb away. Never in all of his five hundred and some years of life had he ever felt an aura like that and it wasn't even a normal battle aura but an Aura in its purest form. He read texts in his youth about rare individuals that were able to call upon this type of aura but never did he dream of meeting one such person. And to think it was one of his worthless student's children that did it.

If he was honest with himself, Happosai had been unsure if he should train Haruka in the true Anything Goes style but the only possible Canadettes were Tendo's girl Akane and Genma's another child Ranma. Personally, at first, he thought that if Ranma could properly adapt to his curse and eventually master it, he would have been a much better heir for the Style but after watching the boy he knew that he'd never prosper in his current environment. Don't even get him started on the Tendo girl. If she knew anything about the true style she would through away the entire style on her belief that it's nothing but utter perversion. Which it was at the base but it was also so much more once you get passed it.

Now upon learning more about the child before him he was by far more interest. Not only was she more open with her dislikes and likes but she also didn't judge others on their own. To make it better he had spotted her taking part in having sex with her mother a few days ago and if that doesn't scream _Anything Goes_ than he didn't know what did. To make it better, the girls was scary smart and knew how to play the systems a bit and was learning more as she aged. It helped that she was already loaded, if this apartment is anything to go by as well as the school she was attending.

Sure, he would prefer it if she stuck with just martial arts but if there was anything that he learned over the years it was that being stuck in the feudal era does nothing to help him in the modern world. While many use Martial arts as pass time, he would gladly have his style fall into it as long as the key technics of the style are passes on. You can easily build the style back up if you know just those. Heck just from what he had seen from that Habiki boy he was basically taking anything he learned at turning it into his own style which was very similar to how the Anything Goes style operates.

Shaking his head, he turned his mind back onto his current student. What he neglected to tell the girl was that for some odd reason she had enough Ki to match someone over a century old and it felt just as old. It was an odd predicament that was for sure and he was pretty positive that those Amazons have already caught wind of it. If somehow this girl could make friends with those women and learn their fighting style it would only make her own style even more powerful. Just the thought of it made the man smile inside with glee. He'll have to stop by their home sometime soon to see what their plans are in Nerima besides trying to drag Ranma off to their village.

Calming down Haruka focused on following the task her old master has assigned her. So, every minute she would call up her Ki and try and force it farther throughout his body and hold it at its max for five seconds. Each time she always felt that slight dropping sensation and she honestly hoped it would stop soon or she might get sick.

By the time it was dark out, Haruka was more than ready to go to bed. Happosai let himself out with and locked the door behind him after making sure he had his key. Grumblings about stupid Ki technics she shuffled her way towards her mom's room. Once she was inside she didn't even think twice about sliding under the covers and wiggling her body until her back was pressed against her mom's front. With one last yawn, she shut her eyes in the warmth of her mother's arms.

0/0

Sitting in her accountant's office Haruka happily swung her feet back and forth as she waited for Keota to come back from where ever he had gone. She had just arrived here about a half an hour ago, even took half a day off school to make it, and he had yet to show up. One of the banks receptionists/tellers had waved her right in but when she realized that he wasn't in yet they told her he was finishing up a meeting and would be in as soon as he was finished.

Sitting still in a room with nothing do to was never something Haruka liked to do. She was a curious individual and like to either learn, train, or create something. In here all she had to do was swing her feet in boredom and try and keep herself under control. Hell, she'd love it if the man even had one of those tilting water drinking duck things. At least then she'd have something to keep her attention. But nope, she was stuck here in this dead silent office and not able to look through anything because it was all legal documents and account sheets.

All she could do besides that is flex her Ki and she had been doing that for the last week all the time. Sadly, she still hadn't managed to get her Ki to reach her arms yet but it was her goal by the end of next week. Not to her hands like she wanted but it was at least something. Heck it will probably be a year before she could even hold it throughout her entire body for thirty seconds. She had to admit that it worked wonders with breast pain at least.

Jumping slightly, she spun around to see who it was that opened the door behind her. And there before her eyes was none other than Keota the handy dandy account manager!

"Good afternoon Keota-kun! I hope your meeting went well?" she chirped out at him and was rewards with his old man grin.

Chuckling to himself he nodded, "Very much so, it was about your account actually."

"Oh?"

"Yes, recently one of the companies you mentioned from one of you last lives have just opened and looking for investors and stockholders. I managed to set up for a 22,500,000-yen contract for 80 percent of the remaining open stocks which was only around a third of the total seeing as the other owners are keeping the other two thirds. They happily accepted the deal and you are now one of the majority stock holder of Microsoft. I have to admit that if this company works out as well as you say it is you will be a very rich woman by the time you reach your thirties, not that you aren't already." She rolled her eyes at his words but nodded happily anyway.

Leaning forward she tried to look at the papers he was holding, "Well they are the founders of home computers but even they couldn't require the massive funding our purchase just allowed them. And what about LuthorCorp? I haven't heard much about them, although I admit that I haven't been looking much."

Keota tapped his fingers against his desk, "To be honest they are a small company at the moment and the fertilizer industry is rather large. At the moment, you are breaking about even with your initial revenue but it could be anywhere from ten to twenty years until you really start gaining anything from it. The good things though is that when they become a major corporation that requires a board, you have an automatic place among them due to you being a major stock holder, the same with Microsoft." His eyes bored into her for a moment, "And although it isn't my place I would highly recommend you start learning how to read contracts and other areas that are needed to be a part of a business, like finances."

Humming Haruka could see his point but she also knew that she wouldn't be needed in either corporations for at least another fifteen to twenty years from now in her current perspective and buy then she planned on transferring her stocks over to that version of herself. Really all her money building was taking place in this life to finance her other versions, although there will be a few exceptions. So far only Hilda has asked for anything but that didn't mean that none of the others won't in the future. Just thinking about it honestly made her brain feel like it was being shoved into a microwave and nuked.

"And what about my designs for new prosthetics? Have we found any potential buyers?"

Keota's eyes fell in disappointment, "Sadly all the current takers are skeptically about purchasing designs from a teenage girl, no matter how smart. They all said that they'll look back into the case in a few years once you have masters in both engineering and medical science. Until then your designs are nothing they want."

Frowning Haruka cursed herself in her head. She should have figured that something like this would come up but she had been too naïve that people would take her without any documented proof that she actually knew what she was doing. It sucked big time but at least this would give her more time to work on more prototypes. Heck if she really gets bored she might just design a humanoid body that she could control from her MAC computer. It would make an interesting long-term project if anything.

"I guess I should have seen that coming, oh well it just gives me more time to work in the meantime. What are we looking at in total available currency?" Call it curiosity but she liked knowing how much money she was able to safely spend.

Keota shuffled thought more papers before pulling out a little calculator, pretty advance for the time period so he must have gotten it after she hired him. A grin came to him and he sat up.

"If my math is correct, which I'm sure it is, your account has actually increased a total of 22.547% than what you started with. This is including the subtraction of you school tuition, monthly bills, and purchases of stock in carious companies. It's rather amazing to imagine seeing as you have only been with us for five months." She stared at the calculator for a minute before running the calculations in her own head.

When she first came to Nerima she deposited a total of 1,215,000,000-yen and spent around 1,462,500 to get into school, around 250,000-yen a month in bills which totals up to 1,250,000-yen so far. Add in the 67,500,000-yen she spent in the main stocks and around half that in many others. This meant she was making around 69,392,500-yen a month which is $308,411.11 in American money. So basically, she was making around $1,927.57 an hour or 433,703.13-yen an hour if she worked forty hours a week five days a week. And that's with just taking out everything that has already happened.

Blinking a few times she felt her mouth go dry. Hearing that she was making money and having a basic idea of what she was making was one thing but when she broke it down like that, it actually made her feel a little overwhelmed. Not counting taxes or bills she's going to make about $3,000,000 or 832,710,000-yen in just one year and within 15 years she should increase her initial deposit by at least 10 times. That is just beyond scary, she wouldn't even need to do any more and she would be able to set up her other selves for life with a single signature if she so desired. Schooling definitely won't ever be a problem that's for sure, not anything else really.

And all of that was just a rounded-out estimate.

Taking a deep breath, she brought out her flask and took a long sip of her raspberry sweet tea. She probably could have gone for something much stronger but seeing as her body is only fourteen she figured better safe than sorry.

"Is this all we need to cover today? I think I'm going to have to go lay down to let all this sink in." her voice even sounded tried to her own ears. Keota didn't know if she should feel sorry or envious of the reincarnated girl before him. Many people would kill for all the money that she gathered in this short amount of time. Heck if he wasn't getting paid as well as he was and if he didn't know that she would just return in a different body, he would probably be one of those people.

"Yes, that's all we needed to go over today, Haruka-chan. Why don't we hold off meeting again for another two months? That will allow me to look into other avenues that we can see each other again."

Nodding her head, she made her way out of his office with a numb but ever graceful stroll. Thankfully for her she took the last half of school or she wouldn't have been able to focus on anything anyway.

0/0

"Do I have to go?" Haruka whined to her mother/lover.

Nadoka gave a harsher tug through her hair with brush in an attempt to tame it. Somehow her child's hair became a bit wilder once it reached her shoulders and it was getting to the point that even brushing it didn't do anything to tame it.

"Yes, you do! The Tendo's invited us over to for dinner and it would be rude if we turned it down for no apparent reason." Her mother growled out at her, "Besides you're going to have to make up with them eventually. Ranma and Akane are going to get married in the future and you're going to be going to their wedding."

Grumbling under her breath Haruka hoped not. As much as she loved her brother, she didn't think Akane was a good fit for him at all, even more so with his curse. The youngest Tendo was had too much hatred for boys around her age and thought anyone that wasn't straight were perverts. And no matter how you look at it Akane will always see either side of Ranma as a Pervert that is always up to something.

"But why do I have to wear a complete Kimono? Sure, it looks nice but no one wears them unless a festival is going on." Lifting her arm, she stared at the black piece of clothing that she was forced into wearing. It was mainly black with various shades of red and pink flowers scattered all over it, along with a matching Obi to go with it. Thankfully her lover decided that she didn't have to that silly hair piece because she knew she wouldn't be able to keep herself from messing with it and ruining her hair.

"Because its proper, dear. Now are you going to keep complaining or come with me to dinner?" Nadoka's voice was firm and she knew that no matter what she said she was going to have to go, so she settled with a nod and promised to complain in the privacy of her own mind.

Mother called them a cab to take them there seeing as the Tendo's didn't have anywhere to park available. Although it was also muttered that she didn't feel like having her car smashed if a fight broke out. And Haruka agreed with that logic, she didn't want to walk outside in the cold any more than she strictly had too.

Once they paid their fair and the cabby drove off Haruka finally took a in the home of the Tendo's. Just from outside she could see that there had been multiple repairs to the surrounding walls and a few that were still in need of fixing. Sadness filled her for a moment. She couldn't help but think that if she had stayed she could have helped prevent a lot of the damage to the property. She could just imagine how much it was depleting the family's finances to have to constantly fix everything. She'll have to talk with Nabiki and see if they would be willing to accept some money from her. It was after all her family breaking their bank accounts.

The pair each took a breath before going into the actual property. If Haruka had thought the outside was bad it was nothing compared to the inside of the property line. The actual house had holes everywhere, mainly in the ceiling, and there were trenches scattered all around the yard. Whatever happened to the beautifully tranquil landscaping? The only thing that didn't look broken was the koi pond.

Mom gave a gentle knock and almost instantly the shouting from beyond the door stopped for a second before she heard a mighty splash. Genma must be trying to hide in his Panda form to try and escape his responsibilities. Thankfully her lover didn't inform the family that Haruka was coming as well, so they had no way of knowing that the Saotome Matriarch already knew of their curses. Seeing the small humorous smile on her mom's lips told her that her mom was going to play innocent. She even had the family honor sword wrapped in its cloth and held in her hands.

Too bad she already knew that her mother wasn't going to force her brother into committing Seppuku any time soon. IT should be funny to see their reactions to it all.

Just she was broken from her musings when the door slid open and a smile spread across her face. Kasumi was standing there in her regular conservative dress and apron with a gentle smile upon her lips. She didn't look haggard or anything so that was a definite plus in her books.

"Oh, Hello Auntie Nadoka, Dinner should be ready shortly." Then her eyes fell onto her, "Oh my! You look lovely, Haruka-chan. Do come in, father and the others should be in the sitting room."

Taking a moment to slip her Zori off she happily wiggled her toes at the feeling of not standing on the hard wood sandles. You couldn't make a more awkward and uncomfortable sandles than that one.

The first sight they trio came upon was the Tendo family, Ranma-Chan, and Genma the Panda all sitting around the table and looking rather tense. Or at least Mr. Tendo, Ranma-Chan, and Genma looked tense. That feeling only seemed to increase when they spotted her, although the females had a much different reaction.

Nabiki offered her a tired smile that spoke volumes how stressed she actually was but she doubted any of the others took note of it. Akane's Face turned bright red and scrunched up in a mixture of anger and disgust. That one didn't really surprise her but Ranma-Chan's did. The redhead smiled at her brightly and dare she say it, happily. She was so used to the half-hearted ones she used to give her all the time that it made her pause for a second.

Looking at her brother turned sister she the small amounts of stress in her facial features but it was underlain by the joy that she was showing. And if her eyes weren't playing tricks on her, she swore that she could pick out what looked like a bra strap through her sisters red silk shirt. She didn't even look like she was uncomfortable with it either, so what had changed in that aspect? The Ranma she knew would drop dead before wearing something so feminine and yet her she was doing just that.

"Haruka-Chan! Ya didn't tell me ya was comin! Ya remember me? Ranko Tendo?" internally both Saotome women flinched at improper words the redhead used. She honestly thought that the Tendo's would have tried to fix that issue but it didn't look like they were successful if they tried.

She blinked at her sibling. Ranko Tendo? Well they could have gone for something much worse but they seemed to fail to realize that Ranma-Chan looks like a younger version of their mother. Smiling at the martial artist's ability to look over the simple things she nodded her head.

"Hello, _Ranko_ -Chan, I didn't know you would be here?" she moved over to sit beside her sister, although she took note that Genma shuffled away from her ever so slightly. Hmm… that makes things more fun.

"Oh yea, I just came in tis mornin. Brought ma pet panda with me. Say hello, Mr. Panda." She spoke towards their father in that cutesy way that if she didn't know who the redhead was would have accepted it as normal.

Said Panda glared down upon her sister before folding his paws and letting out a grumbled growl. This though only made the Saotome siblings crack up a little but they managed to muffle their giggles to a minimum.

Nadoka on the other hand found herself watching her children interact. To be honest she felt like her heart broke a little bit when her husband and son didn't just tell her about their curses but in a way, she understood. Both still thought that she was going to hold them to the Seppuku contract so she knew why they were hiding their true identities from her. But as a mother and wife, it hurt more than she expected.

But as she watched her kids laugh over the reaction her husband gave she found a smile come to her. Haruka had told her that her relationship with her brother and father were extremely stressed at most times but it seemed that something has started to change her son to the point where he was happier to be with his sister. While it was possible that it was from missing her over all these months, she thought it might be something else. Something to do with the curse perhaps?

She stopped her inspection of her kids when Kasumi brought out their food. It looked lovely in its dishes but something told her that it would be even better when she tried it. If she remembered right Kimiko had been a master in the kitchen and Kasumi had to have taken after her if she had been cooking for her family since her mother's death.

The moment the last dish was placed on the table there was a blur coming from her husband and son and she noted that food was disappearing at an alarming rate.

Haruka noticed it too but she had long since gotten used to it during her travels with them. Sometimes it still amazed her how fast they could eat. However, she decided that she needed to do something to stop this.

Clearing her throat, she eyed her father and sister with a hard look, making both of them pause in their eating.

"Ranko there is no reason to eat like that. If you go slow you can actually enjoy it." Then she turned her focus onto the fat panda, "And pandas don't eat human food, just bamboo. So why is yours when there is bamboo over in the corner?"

Genma's eyes widened to saucers and she could see sweat drops appearing on his head. The man wouldn't willingly give up his food if her had a choice. However, if he wanted his cover to not be blown he would have to bow down to her words. Grumbling something nasty he walked over to his corner on all fours, probably feeling degraded along the way, and sat down before he began munching on the plant.

As one the Tendo's and Ranko all looked at her in awe. It wasn't hard to see that they hated how the panda made them have to fight over their food to get it before he ate it. Haruka felt like she just gained some major brownie points.

Dinner moved much more smoothly after that and she only had to remind Ranko a few dozen times to slow down a little. Nobody talked much besides the occasional complement to kasumi for how well the food was and various sounds of delight. Although she could also feel the glare her father was sending her from his corner, although he had long since ate his way through the bamboo.

Surprisingly Nabiki offered to help her sister with the dishes which she happily accepted. Akane probably would have to but she's inept at anything involving the kitchen or cleaning, although she managed to clean her own room rather well while failing at the rest of the house when she tried.

"I was quite surprised when I got your phone call the other week asking if you could come over for dinner, Nadoka-chan. And you brought Haruka-Chan with you as well." Tears started falling from his eyes, "It saddened me greatly when she left but I'm so happy that she found you."

Haruka had to blink at that. While she had formed something of an understanding between herself and Mr. Tendo, she honestly didn't think he would care that much when she left. Of course, she was something of a buffer to stopping her family from destroying things, so it would make some sense that he missed her for that alone.

Looking around her she could see something along the lines of sadness in everyone but Akane's eyes, she just looked triumphant.

Offering the older man a small smile, she accepted his platitudes, "I'm sorry we left things on such bad terms, Uncle Soun, but I had to go. I had lived with backhanded comments all my life thanks to my father, and I had accepted that he wouldn't change, but to constantly hear them from your daughter for just being myself…well I just couldn't take it anymore."

A majority of everyone there frowned at the youngest Tendo daughter and she at least had the decency to appear remorseful about it but she had seen the glee in her eyes and knew that she wouldn't change any time soon.

To her surprise, Uncle Soun bowed toward her, "Then I apologize on the behalf of my family. It was very rude of her to do such things and I'm sure she will think on her dishonorable actions for many years to come."

The rest of the night flew by after those words.

Laying in her mother's bed Haruka cuddled into her warm arms. Her mind kept going over everything that Uncle Soun had said and everything she had seen while she was there. It was nice to see that the family was changing for the better. They had talked for a few more hours and only one fight happened when her lover asked if Akane liked to cook as well. Sadly, everyone yelled no at once in horror and for whatever reason Akane decided to bash Ranma-Chan in the head with the table.

Instantly her mother had rounded on the youngest Tendo and started chewing into her for her actions. The girl sat there and took it with a smile that said she did the proper thing but none of the others saw it that way, not even Kasumi, especially when they all yelled the same thing but she attacked the redhead. If that was how her brother/sister was treated on a daily basis by the blunette she wondered why they would even stay around. Of course, she knew that Ranma was really hung up on the since of honor and would go through anything to even keep what little he had but to be abused for it, she just couldn't understand. Happosai's words burned through her mind.

' _People may hate you for taking the less 'honorable' path but if you can save more lives that way then it's the way you always go.'_

While this didn't necessarily involve a true fight, it did involve holding one's honor and keeping their life going at the same time. But thanks to her father's compacity for stupidity no matter what Ranma chooses to do he is sacrificing his honor and ending in a fight. It would destroy her sibling if something like that happened and as much of a shady interaction they had in the past, she didn't want to see that happen.

Seeing she wasn't getting anywhere in her thoughts she pushed them aside and snuggled deeper into her mom's warm embrace. She felt even better when her mom cupper her breast and soon fell asleep with a peaceful smile resting upon her lips.

0/0

Walking through Nerima with her purse slung over her shoulder Haruka hummed a joyful tune. She had just finished up a meeting with Keota and was feeling quite pleased with herself. She was making money that would make Nabiki foam at the mouth, although she wasn't that mean to say it aloud, and had just wired money into the Tendo account. She hoped they would appreciate it and actually use it to pay for all the damages to house and maybe get themselves something nice as well.

Just as she was about to decide on where to eat she saw a sign that she never thought she'd see again.

 **Ucchan's Okonomiyaki**

That must be Ukyo's restaurant. The spatula wielding girl had managed to come up during one of her meetings with Ranma over the past two months and she had to admit that she found the situation extremely curious.

According to Ranma Ukyo was forced to give up her own Femininity when Genma left with their dowry all those years ago. Really all this did was make the girl have to hide the fact that she was a girl, go to boy schools, and wear boys clothing. It wasn't all that different than what Genma made her do.

Making a decision she made her way into the little eatery. At the ring of the bell a warm voice called out to her.

"Welcome to Ucchan's! I'll be with you in a minute."

Smiling to herself Haruka made her way over to the bar counter and happily hopped up on one of their swirly stools. Oh, had she missed swirly stools!

Taking a minute, she looked over her childhood friend. She was wearing plain blue jeans and a blue shirt that advertised her business on the back, along with a white apron. Her hair was surprising long for a girl that was supposed to be a boy because of her father. She was smiling happily as she flipped her Okonomiyaki and she could see that her friend had gotten even more pretty over the years.

"So, what can I get for you, sugar?" Ukyo called out trying to get the attention of the wolf eared girl who was staring at her in a daze. Blinking Haruka didn't even notice that the chef turned towards her.

With a rosy face, she asked, "Could I get a Ru-Chan special?" it wasn't on the menu but it was something that Ukyo's father had made for her with the help of his daughter. It had the classic cabbage pancake to it but it also had strips of pork, baby shrimp, egg, and chili peppers. And it was coated in a thick sauce made of soy, honey mustard, and dash of olive oil. Sounds weird but she liked it.

Ukyo stared at the small girl before her. She hadn't made that exact dish in years but she still remembered helping her dad make it for her friend when she was little. Ranma had mentioned that his little sister lived on the other side of Nerima with their mother but she had yet to see her when she was with her brother.

"Ru-Chan?" when the girl nodded happily she couldn't keep herself from crying out and hugging the girl. "I had heard you were in town but never got to see you. How have you been, sugar?"

Haruka explained what she had been doing ever since she left with Genma and her brother all those years ago. She skimmed over her training some and most of the things Genma had her do with her brother as they grew up but she found that her life was still rather full without it.

She told stories of her journeys to many different temples around both japan and china, along with all the people she met. Looking back over it she met many old temple priests and learned more than a fair share of their martial arts. It was really the only reason she knew how to read Japanese as well as speak mandarin. Genma wasn't the best teacher for modern life nor social interactions.

"Ranma-niisan said you reinstated your marriage agreement?" call her curious but she thought that at the moment anyone is better for her brother than Akane or that nutty Kodachi. Heck if she wasn't already in a relationship with her own mother she would marry the boy if she was allowed.

Ukyo smiled and nodded, "You got it sugar! At first I was going to just beat the crap out of him, which I tried to do, but then I found out that the reason my life has become what it has was all because of Genma. So, I kicked his ass and then reinstated it. Although I don't know how I feel about all the other fiancées."

Pursing her lips, Haruka had to agree with the okonomiyaki chef. Including Ukyo there were at least two girls that had legal claim on him in japan, one because of her tribal laws, and one crazy psychopath. Those were just the ones that she hadn't started paying off to dissolve their contracts or didn't freak out over the curses. Of course, if anyone bothered to look into Genma they would realize that he was a swine and only screw them over in the end but nope, not a single one did.

"I'm not a big fan of it either but in all cases, it's a matter of honor and Ranma takes those really seriously. But no matter who he picks he's tarnishing some else's by doing so. So, he really doesn't have an option. Akane just abuses him over some imaginary offense, and as much as I like the amazons if he went with them he'll become a second-class citizen with very little rights. In my eyes, you are the only one that would even offer him anything that he needs. Friendship, love, and a stable home environment. He's never had any of that, not really." She slumped on her stool and poked her cooling food with her chopstick. "And the worst thing about it is that he can't escape any of it without giving up Anything Goes Martial Arts in the process. So, he can't do that either because all he knows is the Arts."

As Ukyo took in the other girl's words, she felt like she was getting a fresh look in how she was handling this entire engagement business. So far all she had been doing was fighting with the other girls and telling Ranchan to shut up whenever she was busy dealing with them. She had felt she needed to prove to the other girls that she was the right one for Ranchan but by doing so she was ignoring the one she should be trying to connect to. Well no more! if she has to be a friend again to Ranchan before a fiancée then she would.

"It was nice talking to you again, sugar, but I think I need to take a minute to go over everything you've told me. Do you think we could meet up again and talk so more another time?"

Haruka could hear the strain in her friend's voice and nodded, "Sure Ucchan, just tell Ranma you want to speak to me and he'll tell me, kay?"

With her food all boxed up, the young wolf girl left the Okonomiyaki restaurant and started making her way home. She was supposed to go look into Universities this afternoon but she really wasn't into it at the moment.

0/0

Haruka stared at the white board as her English teacher went over the proper use of nouns, adjectives, and verbs. And all the while she wanted to bash her head into her table but she forced herself to take notes in perfect English. More than once she had been tempted write her answers in a mix of Amestrian, English, Japanese, French, and ancient Greek. It would be terribly funny to see her teachers stumble over just what it is that she had written. She'd probably make fun of them for trying so hard to figure it out.

Her mind kept flashing back to the odd scene that she had walked in on the other week.

*Flashback*

She had staid after school to tutor one of the girls in her class in mathematics and when she got home she found her mother shoving her tongue down Ryoga's throat. Besides the obvious issue with that situation, Haruka had found herself turned on immensely as she watched them. Neither had noticed her there until they were completely stripped of their clothing. Ryoga had fumbled over trying to explain himself while her mother sent her a mischievous smile.

She caught onto it what her mother was thinking and instantly started slipping out of her own clothing. Once she was completely bare before their eyes she dropped down onto her knees and hands and started crawling toward them.

Ryoga's eyes widened in shock but his body was fighting between rushing bleed to his lower head to engage in what they wanted or sending it to his big head so he could talk properly. Nadoka slowly ran her fingers over his hard chest, just enjoying the feeling of his muscles tightening under his skin.

When Haruka finally reached him, she didn't even bother with saying anything before letting her tongue hang out of her mouth and give a slow lick to the underside of his long hard member. It twitched a little bit but that just made her more excited. Lapping all around it she got it nice and wet with her saliva before lowering her face until her lips were kissing the tip.

Looking up at the boy's face she spotted both her mother and Ryoga were staring at her in lust, daring her to do what she looked like she was about to do. Taking in a deep breath through her nose she took the head in her mouth. Sucking gently, she ran her tongue around the tip as she very slightly bopped her head. She felt her tail wagging behind her in delight when she heard his groans.

Making sure to go slowly, Haruka bobbed her head just a bit deeper and with every other bob she soon found the head of his cock poking her in the back of her through. Moaning at the feelings she had swimming though her, Haruka went down as far as she could before forcing herself to sink just a bit more.

To her there was an audible popping noise as the head popped into her throat. With a bit of ease, she suppressed her gag reflex and pushed him farther and farther until she felt her lips brush the very base of his cock. Breathing small puffs of air through her nose she slowly brought her head up. She stopped right when he got to the entrance of her throat before going back down.

"Oh kami-sama, that feels so good!"

Opening her eyes back open she looked up to catch his eye. There inside his eyes was burning lust which instantly made her own gash start leaking its own juices.

"Masume, why don't you swing around so Ryoga-kun can get a taste of you." There was a sultry quality to her mother's but it was no way a question.

Raising up enough to keep him locked in her mouth, just not her throat, Haruka quickly spun her small body around until her wet mound was as close as she could get it to his mouth. Ryoga didn't need to be told before he started running his tongue all over her dripping mound. Moaning she forced herself to return to her deepthroating. Not even noticing her mother foddling her butt.

Nadoka watched as the teens serviced each other and couldn't help but wish she could participate at this very moment. Sadly, she had told herself that she wouldn't until she knew that her daughter could properly service the boy. So far, she had been amazed with how skilled the girl was at oral sex. To be able to deepthroat such a large boy at fourteen was no easy feat.

Reaching between her thighs with her free hand she dipped a finger into herself as she foddled her little girls sweet round butt. Smiling to herself she pulled back her hand and gave her ass a light smack. Her daughter jerked at the sudden blow but didn't stop her cock sucking. Loving the way Haruka's little butt jiggled at her light tap she wanted to try some more and let her hand land on her other cheek.

The moment she felt a stinging pain in her butt cheek Haruka jerked forward, taking her friend all the way back down her throat, and let out a low moan. When the next blow came, she was more ready for it and when the pain flared again she could feel her face flushing red as her gash fluttered with more juices and onto Ryoga's tongue.

Soon her mom was going to town on her butt with every spank and she knew that sitting down tomorrow was going to be rather painful, even with her quick natural healing. It was then that she felt the cock in her throat expand a little bit more before she felt Ryoga groan right into her leaking mound. The next thing she knew he was blasting his load down her throat and she had to quickly swallow to keep herself from choking. When he finally stopped unloading into her tummy she gently bobbed her head some more, trying to get what didn't make it.

When she finally felt like she had it all she pulled herself off of his cock with a satisfying pop. Smacking her lips, she swallowed the pool of saliva that she had built up during her sucking. Her tummy felt rather warm with his load of baby juices rolling around.

Staying where she was she looked over her shoulder to see her mom whispering something to him. His face was turning red at whatever it was she was say but he nodded at the end.

"Don't move Haruka-chan. Ryoga is going to make you feel really good in a minute."

Gulping at what that just might mean she didn't move an inch. When she felt a pair of calloused hands grip onto her hips she stilled even more. They lifter her up until she was properly on her hands and knees, this did nothing but make her even more excited. Then she felt something hard poking at her mound she braced herself for what was to come.

It was slow at first, his cock was rubbing up and down her entrance as he gathered her juices. When he started pushing his way inside she could feel herself opening up around him. It was maddening. She wanted to rock back at him in hopes of getting him in her a bit deeper but she had been told not to move, so she wouldn't.

Slowly, almost torturous, Ryoga sunk into her. She could feel her walls stretching over his pulsing organ and she had been so amazed at how different his cock felt compared to her mother's strap on. Pretty much every night she was introduced to her mom's toy so she was long used to something sliding inside her pussy but it's had been over sixty years since she had felt a real one and she wanted this one to pound her.

"That's it baby. Take your friends cock until it stuffs you full."

Panting at her mom's words, Haruka felt like she was losing her mind as Ryoga slowly sank into her. When she finally felt his coarse bits of pubic hair press into her flesh she knew he was in all the way and that only made her wetter.

He pulled out about half way but she felt her walls flex around him in an effort to hold him inside her. It didn't last though as he quickly slammed back into her to the hilt. Yelping she so wanted to roll her hips back when he pushed back into her but she remained as still as possible.

A whine did escape her lips when he pulled all the way out of her. She could feel her juices oozing out of her and she swore she could feel the heat coming off his cock. Lifting her head, she looked back over at him and found him grinning as he spread her butt cheeks and started to press his cock into her back door.

Relaxing under his assault she felt him pop past her anal ring and quickly hilt himself inside her ass. Her body was trembling at the feeling and she could feel her ass flexing and shifting around his cock as he rearranged her insides.

"Oh kami, your ass is so tight." Flushing, she squeezes his cock just a bit more just to tease him.

"Oh, the fun has only just begun." Her mom's voice called out to the couple. Both of them turned their attention onto the redhead and Haruka felt her eyes widen. Her mom was standing in the hall way with the strap on she had used on her all those months ago. She felt her tummy twist into knots as soon as she watched it lightly bob in the air as her mom approached her.

As soon as it was in front her face she felt her mom grab handfuls of her hair and thrust her fake cock towards her mouth.

"Be a good girl Haruka and open your mouth. Mommy wants to see you get pounded in both ends." Her mom wiggled the head of it against her lips. Seeing no reason to no do it Haruka licked her lips a little to get them nice and wet before opening her mouth nice and wide. Instantly her mother forced the white plastic cock into her mouth and down her throat, slipping in like there was no resistance at all.

Moaning at the feeling she let herself slump a little bit before both of the cocks in her starting moving in and out. At first, they were in time, both going in and out at the same time. But as they bounded into her she soon found herself getting forced one way or the other with each of their thrusts.

Drool was flowing freely down her face, jaw, and breasts by now and she could feel more and more of her girly juices running down her legs with each thrust they forced into her. There was loud wet slapping sound with each thrust into her butt and she could hear Ryoga grunting with each on. Her bowels already felt full with his cock and the first load he deposited inside her butt, but he did not go soft, instead he remained hard and used his first load as lubricant to fuck her even harder than before.

Her body was constantly tingling with pleasure and her mind had long since shut down. All she found herself capable of was moaning, whining, and making an utter mess of herself. Wet slapping sounds echoed through her ears along with their shared moans. She felt dazed but wonderful at the same time and found herself hoping that this kept going and that they did it again soon.

When Ryoga released into her butt for a second time her mother thankfully pulled out of her throat. Ryoga was still inside her but she could just barely make out her mother's form lying down on the floor in front of her.

"Ryoga-kun, why don't you sit in front of me how I am. I've got an idea." Instantly she felt the cock in her butt pull out of her and she slump down to the floor like a broken doll.

"Haruka-Chan, I want you to climb onto of us and squat down."

Fluttering her eyes open she could bare see the figures of her mother and Ryoga attached at the private area. Mom's fake cock was pointed straight up like she expected and amazing so was his, they were even the same length.

Huffing she crawled over to them and slid on top of them. She instantly realized what her mom wanted her to take both of them in her holes as the same time. Feeling a little scared she leaned toward her mom and let the white dildo sink deep within her gash until she was to the hilt. A hand pressed into her back and she found herself getting pressed into her mom's breasts. Then she felt Ryoga's cock pop back into her butt and as she leaned back up she found herself getting speared by bother of them.

Taking a moment to get used to having bother her pussy and her butt spread open she very slowly started bouncing into their laps. In and out they went and she soon found herself going up and down so fast that she was taking them out to their heads before forcing them all the way back inside her. Moans escaped her lips like a bitch in heat. A pair of rough hands reached around her and starts playing with her boobs while another pair of hands started stroking her tail.

Orgasms were wrecking her body at the feeling of her fourth main spots where being pleasured. She could have heard them both groaning along with her but it wasn't until one of the hands left her tail and turned its focus on her ears that her damn basically shattered and she quickly slipped into darkness.

*Flashback end*

Flushing at the memory she felt her tail start wagging as her body started getting excited again. Taking a few deep breaths, she managed to calm herself down but her mind was still one the subject.

Ever since then she had been participating in wild threesomes with the both of them. Thankfully her mom had her get on birth control months ago or it wouldn't surprise her if she got pregnant. Both of them were instantly horny every time they were in the apartment. Ryoga she could understand, he was a teenage boy, but her mother was in her late thirties and seemed to be just as horny.

Most of the time she was either getting fucked by one of them, or both. Other times she was giving Ryoga a blowjob while he sat on the coach and talked to her mother or licking her mom between her legs. She felt like a sex slave to the two of them but she quickly found herself starting to like doing it. Although she hasn't gotten to using her little Cocklett on her mother yet, which kind of surprised her seeing as they had been having sex for the last three months pretty much every night.

Anyway, it had actually reminded her of the times she first was intimate in a sexual way with both Dionysius and Winry. Both cases had been rather random, with one being on a hill before she left again to go study alchemy and the other in a bathroom stall while her boyfriend was supposed to be healing from his battle against Typhoon. Really this case and the one that started it with her mother were no really different in her eyes. It was a mixture of love and desire that those that cared for her decided to give her.

Others might see it as something else and possible immoral but she had lived three previous lives so far and had a mental capacity of someone around 120 years old. Considering that she had to keep reliving life from infancy until her death it actually put a bit of strain on her mind of just how she was supposed to act. Sometimes she felt she had to act her mental age but others she felt that she needed to be a little different or random just to keep herself from going around the bend.

Hearing the bell go off she mindlessly got up and started walking towards the front gate to leave school. Feeling the sun on her face and not have to bundle up nearly as much she decided she definitely like spring more than winter. Taking a moment, she flexed the plug her mom had put inside her, she started making her way toward the public library.

Feeling a little thirsty she lifted her flask and took a few gulps of the copper liquid it held before going back to her thoughts. Looking back all of her lives were weird in different ways.

For Cerilia she was a baby maker pretty much her entire life and only created because the titans wanted something to rule over. Because of the state of the world at the time she had been forced to mature rather quickly to learn to take care of herself but she was also extremely naïve about everything as well. Especially when they started having sex with her at 12 years old and popping out at least one baby a year, not counting the ones she sired from the female titans. That at least taught her how to take care of a baby out in the wild. But it rushed her more than she had been ready for and while it gave her a true family, it didn't give her much of a life.

As Persia she learned of people's dislike and ability to accept people that were different. It also showed her what it was like to be raised by parents and be able to explore things that catch her interest. Sadly, it also introduced her to the world of death as well. But the thing she appreciated most out of it was that it allowed her to truly fall in love for the very first time. And that's why she will always hold Dionysus the closest to her heart, no matter how many people she falls for until she meets up with him again.

Elfriede Elric…. That life also explored her ability to love someone of the same gender as her which was something that she honestly wasn't sure she would be able to fully embrace while she was Persia. What she really liked about this life was that it allowed her to gain the intelligence that put her higher than the rest of the mortals in the world and would help her excel much easier than before and while she was good before, now she was a prodigy in the truest since.

She was pretty sure that her current life was by far worse than the last two but nothing could really beat her first. Thanks to being forced to learn Martial Arts, especially Anything Goes, by Genma Saotome; it forced her to learn to truly adapt to the situation around her. It also showed her that even her best work can be adapted to the other uses or even better builds in technology. And it introduced her to magic, in her case a curse, which can add another factor into everything and allow her to think outside of the box.

And none of these accounted for the sex she had in them. Not counting Cecilia's experiences, she had to think that Dionysus was both the most cliché one and the one that made her feel the happiest.

Feeling water on her face she looks towards the sky but was met with nothing but a baby blue sky. Reaching up she ran a finger under her eyes and found the reason. Without her even noticing she had started to cry. With all the emotions in her heart and thoughts in her head she couldn't even begin to guess what had started it.

Pulling out a tissue from her purse she quickly whipped her eyes and hoped that it wasn't too noticeable of what she had been doing. Taking in a deep breath she sped up her feet, she wanted to get this trip over with as quickly as possible.

0/0

Walking into her home she made a bee line for the dining room table and quickly laid out the books she had gotten this time. Usually she just picked up ones on engineering but after reading them she could remember them by heart, thank you Hohenheim. This time she got something a little different. Creating computers, computer programs and codes.

While she created the Bluetooth neuron linking device for her prosthetics, she hadn't really understood the exacts in why the tech did what it did. That was why she wanted to do this, while she had some free time since mom was at another meeting after school. Of course, she knew that there was no way she could learn how to do it in one afternoon but that doesn't mean she couldn't get something of a head start.

Flipping open the first book that talked about all sorts of computer mumbo-jumbo she recalled the reaction she got from the librarian on staff earlier that day. When she had asked about books on computers he had snorted and recommended her to stick with books about beauty products, cooking, and etiquette. That did not end well for him and she left him clutching his balls on the floor before going to ask another attendance. The next one thankfully was able to help her and was rather happy to do it, and what she didn't know was that he had seen what she did to his co-worker and decided to go for the safe option.

As it turned out he was also the one that kept their computer systems up to date and taught the other employees how to work them. Sadly, he wasn't able to teach her but he did suggest many books that had taught him a majority of what he knew and the rest was just things he learned as he worked. Unfortunately, not all the books he had recommended we in stock but he was happy to put them on hold for her. She did get the beginner books though that covered the absolute basics on anything computer.

So, for the rest of the night she spent her time sitting at the table pouring over the books before her and drinking from her flask. At one point her mother called to let her know that she was staying over at the Tendo's to apparently try and teach Ranma-Chan how to cook.

That was one thing that surprised her. Out of everything that her mother could teach Ranma, like sword fight for example, she decided he needed to cook. It didn't bother her all that much that her mom was spending time with her brother but she would have at least taken part in those lessons. While she was a damn good cook there was always ways to get better. Her butt twitched at thought of her mom's lessons for her. It actually amazed her that no one had noticed it in gym or that it even staid in during all that time.

Running her fingers through her hair she wondered what it would have been like if she had just the girl curse or wolf curse. While she was cute the way she was, it made clothing a pain in the butt to wear all the time or brushing her hair in the morning. Heck even in the shower she had to make sure she didn't let the water pool in her ears so she didn't get an ear infection. She had gotten one after she was cursed and it hurt like heck, so now she was always careful about things like that. Too bad she couldn't bond with an umbrella for all eternity, it would be super useful to keep her from getting wet.

Sighing she closed her book and went and warmed up some curry they had made the other night. Thankfully it was mild tasting because she didn't think she would be able to take the sweet one that they had wanted to make. Most girls like sweets but she liked bloody stuff. Although she remembered like the odd sweet before becoming a wolf girl. She swore that this curse amplified her **Wolf life reincarnation trait** but she didn't have any way to test that theory out.

After eating and cleaning up her mess she headed to her room. Once there she easily found herself sitting on the floor in the lotus position and let her Ki flow through her body. It reached around midway down each of her limbs now but it still didn't make her feel all that accomplished. Of course, Happosai had told her repeatedly that it was amazing that she was as far as she was for only doing it for around three months, especially with her dense Ki.

But to her it wasn't enough. She wanted to be able to flex her Ki out to her entire body and hold it for at least a minute before she will be happy with her progress. She did manage to get it to flow inside her brain but all that did was make it so she could sense others easier and even them she had to sit absolutely still to do it and it wasn't even that far either. While it is progress, it just isn't enough. To make matters worse she was graduating in three months and that meant she would have to start University soon. Which was its own bag of issues.

For university, she would have to move to where ever she was accepted and while she had a passport, if its outside of japan, she didn't know if she was going to even be accepted by any of them. With her luck, she would end up going to in America or Europe which put her near at least two places she lived or will live. This also runs the opportunity that she could screw up and erase her past or future selves from existence, although she kind of had that chance in every life but that was beside the point.

Oh well, either way she was going for Engineering, medical science, and eventually computers. That's just the start for this life but in others she did plan on returning eventually. Besides these ones will already take up next six years of her life at least. And while she learned fast, she wasn't going to force herself to have an aneurism just to get it done as quick as possible. And while she was sure she could cut that time frame in half, she didn't feel like it.

Speaking of other lives, she wondered just what was happened to her in the life of Hilda Potter. It was most curious that one of her others would ask her for money of all things, especially when she kept a small amount of her monthly allowance inside her shadows which accounted to around $5,000 each month. So, she had around 50k in there already, although it was in yen but a bank could easily exchange it for her. The fortune that Hilda had in her own had to have equaled her own starting amount by the time she died in this life, so that must have meant that something happened to her powers. The unfortunate things are that she didn't know how someone would be able to block things that are connected to her soul. The very idea that someone could do that scared her to death.

Felling like she had more than enough excitement for one day she slipped under her covers and quickly fell asleep.

0/0

Smiling as big as her young face could Haruka walked up to the front stand when her headmaster called her name. There were people clapping like mad and she could hear her brother yelling out in excitement for her, along with all of his _friends._ She swore she heard her mom scream out something as well but she didn't catch it in all the noise.

Reaching the steps, she proudly took each one at a time and walked across the stage with as much grace as she could pull off in this awkward gown.

"Congratulations Haruka-chan. Make us all proud out there and do remember to come back to see all us little people." Looking at the old man with watery smile she bowed deeply to him in thanks.

"I promise, I'll return one day Sensei, just don't leave this world before I can." He smiled one of those secret smiles and bowed to her in return.

"Good girl, now go join the others."

Clutching her diploma in her arms she didn't ever want to put it down. Making her way off the stage she walked out of the gymnasium and into the hallway. There were groups of here peers all milling around and all of them had the same grin as her.

Squeezing her way down the hall she slumped down the ground with her back pressed against the wall. Holding up the tube containing her diploma she pulled off the cap and tapped the bottom to slid the paper out.

Once it was completely around she slowly unrolled it and tears came to her eyes.

 **Haruka Saotome**

 **Year of 1987**

 **Graduate of St. Hebereke's School for Girls**

 **Class rank: 1** **st** **Valedictorian**

Her lips start trembling and more tears started falling down from her eyes as the realization of what this meant. She had graduated which meant she was going to be moving in a month to move to Oxford in the UK. Leaving her friends and family behind to take a chance at advancing herself in the educational world. It also meant that she was leaving Ryoga and her mother here for a few years. This was also the first time she was able to graduate in public and not have it a secret which left everyone to think she dropped out instead.

Whipping her eyes with her sleeve she rolled her diploma back up and slipped it back into its holder. She would get it laminated before she left to hang on her apartment wall in Oxford. Forcing herself up on her feet she noticed that everyone else was now standing in lines waiting to be dismissed to go see their families. They were all looking around as if searching for someone.

Moving past them she didn't notice their eyes following her until she got to the very front where she had to stand as this year's top ranked student. Looking back at her peers she could see the joy still shining in their eyes, although some had a bit of jealously in them as well, and all of them couldn't wait to be able to go out into the real world. More than a few of them are going to probably end up wishing they never stepped into the world of the adults and others will fail in reaching for goals. The rest are from extremely well off family and will probably have whatever they want handed to them so they didn't really have to worry. All of them will probably never leave Japan unless it's for vacation.

She had already set an apartment near the campus and paid for its use for the next six years, although she would still have to pay electric. It was smaller than what she usually lived in but it would do for now. Her only problem was that it was in a building with at least 17 others exactly like hers, as well as 27 two bedrooms, and three bedrooms; she had gone for the one room. Anyway, the only real reason she would have an issue is if she gets surrounded by really loud people, her hearing was super sensitive.

Pushing those thoughts from her mind she turned toward the front doors of St. Hebereke's and started walking. Her stride was gracefully and slightly fast but that is to make sure she stays in the front without being trampled by her former peers.

Walking out the front doors of the school for the last time as a student Haruka was temporarily blinded as the sun blasted her in the face. Fighting her natural reaction, she kept walking toward the group at the end of the courtyard. As she went more and more her peers dropped off to talk with their families but she had to keep walking.

All of them were there, at least the ones she wanted. Ranma, Ryoga, Mother, Uncle Soun, Kasumi, Nabiki, Master Happosai, Ukyo, and the Amazons. They were all smiling at here and amazingly not fighting with one another. Smiling at the group she speeds up her pace before launching herself into her boyfriend's waiting arms.

He held her for a minute before ducking down to give her a long kiss on the lips. There were a few gasps from their group and the neighboring ones but she didn't mind. As long as she had him for this moment, although she wished Dionysus and Winry could be here too but she guessed that she was going to have to want that every time she graduated.

"What are ya doin kissin ma sister like that Pig-boy" her brother practically hissed at them. Pulling apart he kept holding her around her waist as she sent a light glare at her pig-tailed brother.

"He's kissing me like that brother because he's my _boyfriend_. So, no fighting, you promised." Ranma looked like he swallowed a sour lemon but finally sighed heavily in resignation before fixing his own glare on Ryoga. Just what she needed, an over protective sibling.

"Fine, but I'm still kickin his ass later though." Giggling to herself, or so she thought, she nodded in agreement. Although she did feel Ryoga tense a little bit.

Slipping out of her boyfriend's arms she made her rounds getting hugs from everyone and a few gift bags and envelopes. Smiling like crazy she slipped all of them in her shadows to open later when she got home.

"So…um…what are we doing now?" her voice reached them all and they all smiled at her. She had been bugging them for two weeks now to figure out what they were planning but amazingly they were able to resister her puppy eyes. How she didn't know but they did.

Ukyo reached forward and wrapped their arms together and started leading her out the front gates of her old school. All down the street were limos off all lengths and colors but there was one that very different than the rest.

All the way near the back was a silver minivan of all things. She grinned when she realized what her family was doing. The car was definitely new but it showed that they didn't need flashy cars to have a good time. Ukyo pulled open the sliding door and quickly made her climb in. She shut the door behind her and locked it so nobody else could get in.

"Okay take that thing off and change into these. Your lucky I was able to convince your mom to let you wear it though." The girl handed her another bag that was hidden behind the seat. Wondering just what she was going to be getting herself into she quickly stripped herself down to her underwear. "Those to sugar. We got some replacements, gift from that tailor of yours." Her underwear soon followed.

Reaching into the bag of goodies she fished out her new underthings. They were made of black silk with a white embroidery and a half-cup pushup bra matched it. Once she had those on she pulled out a finely made black velvet dress that had a scoop neckline, flared out around her hips, hugged her breasts to emphasize what she had to those that looked and it went down to just beneath her knees. Running her fingers over it she fell in love with it.

Before she could put that on though Ukyo handed her a pair of thin nude color tights that she rather grudgingly put on. Thankfully she didn't put any runs or holes in it this time, she usual did in the thin ones. Once her underwear was all on right and adjusted she wiggled her way into the dress. Ukyo did some quick work with her hair leaving it in some soft waves with a part a little to the left of the middle of her head and swoop down to just above her right eye where its ends were tucked behind her ear but if you didn't know what to look for wouldn't even see it. She finished it up with a little bit of eyeliner and some lip-gloss that brought out her naturally soft pink lips. The only thing she had to put on was her one and a half inches black closed toe heels.

Declaring them finished Ukyo opened the door for the others to come in. There was some light grumbling, from Ranma and Uncle Soun, but they soon found themselves seated.

"Alright, are you all buckled up?" they all nodded although she could see none of them had put them on, accept Happosai but that's because he hoped into the child's car seat.

The van took off in a lurch, mom must be driving, but soon after they were driving away from the school at a steady pace. The entire ride there was nothing but addle chatter and more than one comment on her looks in her dress. Of course, master Happosai had said she'd look better out of it than in it and even though she might agree with him, it was still a very pretty dress.

When they arrived outside of their destination all of them piled out of the van and Ryoga instantly covered her eyes with his hands.

"Ryoga!" she called out in mock-anger. He merely chuckled.

"Sorry Ru-Chan, but your Kaa-san said to do this so we don't ruin the surprise." Ruin it? As much as she loved the guy, if he directed them they'd never make it there. "Oh…and Nabiki is leading me, so no detours but she is charging me for it."

Laughter roared from the group but none were being mean about it. Deciding it would be better to just go with it she allowed them to lead her into where ever they were going. The first thing she noticed was the sound and then the smell. There was clicking and clacking of pans, people yelling out order pickups, and the general conversation of everyone around them. The smell…well it gave away where they were.

"Italian!" there was a collective sigh before Ryoga lowered his hands and let her take her first look around.

The restaurant itself was rather cozy looking and had a joyful atmosphere. There were all sorts of couples and sizes seated all around. Haruka didn't recall there being any Italian restaurant around Nerima, so they must have drove into inner Tokyo. No wonder it felt like they were in the car for such a long time.

A hostess came and collected them before she took them to one of the larger back rooms for groups. There was a brief argument over seating arrangements but in the end, it went like this. She was on one end; Ryoga, Nabiki, kasumi, Uncle Soun were on her right while her Ukyo, Ranma, and her mother were on the left. Master Happosai was in a buster seat on the other end of the table so she could see ever move he made and so could the parents.

They made quick work of ordering their foods, apparently, the others already knew what they were getting before coming, so she was the only one that really needed time to look.

"So Haruka-Chan, are you ready for school at Oxford?" Ukyo's looked at her with curiosity.

Sipping her raspberry tea Haruka thought about it some. Even though she had broken down earlier that day after given her diploma she still felt that this was what she needed to do. So yes, she was ready but she found it hard to go.

"I think so. I mean I have already handled my lodging for the next six years, as well as the school's tuition. I can buy furniture and all that stuff for my place when I get there and Mr. Synde has already set up an account over there, so I won't need to call him every time I need money sent over. There's enough in there to last me at least three months if go shop happy either way. Mom and I went shopping the other week and got me a bunch more clothing and stuff for the winters there. All I really need to do is pack and that will only take me a day since I can store them either in my shadows or my subspaces that Master Happosai taught me."

To prove her point, she pulled a small wolf plushy out of thin air before it disappeared again. A few of them opened their eyes a little bit more before looking back and forth between her and the little old man in a booster seat.

"But what about friends? Your family? Wont you miss us?" there was something in the older girl tone, sadness maybe? Pulling the Okonomiyaki chef into a tight hug she found her words coming out of her as quick as she could think of them.

"Of course, I'll miss you all but I have to do this and Oxford is the best one out there for it. I'll be back, I promise. I'll even send you all presents!" Ukyo sniffled some but did pull back and sent her a piecing stare.

"You better send me presents."

Laughing nervously, she edged away from her fellow girl and looked to Ryoga for protection, which was pretty useless seeing as he was sending her the same look. A peak down the table only made her weeping silently in the corner as she drew little circles on the floor. They were all so greedy and mean, especially Nabiki!

When the scene finally broke, she sat back in her chair and continued onto less emotionally subjects.

"So, is the old goat going with ya if he's teaching ya?" her brother asked with hope in entire being, he was tired of getting forced into the pervert's collection of used underwear or being groped every time he turned his back.

As one they all turned to face the old martial artist. He looked up from his coloring book with a crayon clenched in his fist.

"What?" Confusion rung in his voice. He had just been coloring a nice portrait of Ranma-Chan bent over a table and getting fucked by Ukyo in her restaurant during lunch shift while she ate that cute little amazon girls manko. If anyone else looked at his picture they would see a small hippo sitting on a fat Panda.

Instantly they all face faulted at his response. Pulling himself up first Ranma asked again and Happosai took on a thinking expression.

"I wouldn't mind seeing more of Haruka-Chan, not that I haven't see it all already and she's very talented, and I do have a house there to. I guess I can keep teaching her" he cackled a perverted laugh, "Oh I wonder if those British girls have changed their panty style yet?"

As one Haruka, Ryoga, and Nadoka paled as white as ghosts. Inside their minds, they were all thinking that from now on they were covering those damn windows and the balcony door. Not wanting the other to question the old man on what he had seen Haruka quickly jumped in.

"What were you going to teach me next, Master Happosai?" he sent her a smirk that told her he knew what she was trying to do. Thankfully this also distracted the others.

"fufufu, I was thinking on increasing your flexibility. Why you have been getting some _practice,_ there is no reason why we should make you more bendable. While we do this, I'll be showing you how to dislocate you joints without damaging them. Just imagine all the _damage_ you can do during _battle_ if we can get you to accomplish this. I'll also be starting you on the next control exercise."

Blushes lite up both her own and Ryoga cheeks at the pictures that were forming in their minds. Shaking her head a little to get the dirty thoughts out of her mind she took on a more survivalist mindset for it. Like for example if she was ever captured and her hands were handcuffed to something, like a chair or bedpost. She would be able to dislocate her hand joints and escape her bindings. It would probably hurt to put them back but she would be able to do it. Darn her mind went dirty again, stupid perverted old man.

"Woah Haruka, pops never teaches things like that, only when he gets ta hit or throw things at us. Why do ya get the good Sensei?"

 _Probably because he's training me to be the next grandmaster of the Anything Goes Martial Arts and peeps on me having sex with our mother and Ryoga._ But she wasn't going to tell him that, no sir not at all.

"He Taught you all those pressure points, didn't he?" her brother nodded although he'd never admit that they were only usable by squeezing a woman's breast or ass. He did not want to get slapped by his little sister any time soon, she hits way too hard for a girl.

"Yeah brat! Show some respect to your Elders when they teach you something, we aren't going to be around forever you know" Ranma looked a little abashed but wasn't going to show to the leech that constantly groped him.

"Yea, whatever."

Before they could start fighting the servers came bustling in holding big trays full of food and stands to place it on. In quick order their food was placed before then, the drinks were refilled, and the door slammed shut behind the last server.

"Enough talk, I do believe it's time to eat before it gets cold." They all nodded happily before digging in.

Haruka got Braised beef with tortellini's and mushrooms, a side of chicken dumpling cream soup, and some salted bread sticks. She wished there was more meat with it but the flavoring of it all was quite delicious. It all rolled over her tongue and made her wish she had their recipe to make it at home or when she's off to University.

Every once in a while there was a sound of delight coming from the others around her and the click of various chopsticks or silverware. Both Ukyo and mom were making sure Ranma didn't going into a eating race again. He had been doing better about that but it's hard to beat out of someone who had to do it for at least twelve years of his life. Ryoga was eating what looked like Lasagna and even from across the table she could see her Master having fun twirling his spaghetti noodles around his fork before stuffing the entire things in his mouth. She mentally snickered at the thought of a man that was half some millennia old acting like such a little kid.

The rest of night went off without a single hitch and it made Haruka think that this was what the perfect family dinner should look like. Everyone laughing and joking around, telling stories of travels, talking about their hate for feline animals, and just having a good time. It's sad to realize that the only they could have such a thing is if they left Genma and Akane away.

Sitting back in her chair as she nursed on her tea she held Ryoga's hand under the table and just smiled as the came to a close.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: before anyone complains about the format of the campus and set up of the building I will just say that I made it up now because I wanted to. I honestly don't know the layout of Oxford university and kind of didn't feel like learning it all by heart just for Haruka to barely mention it beyond the one time. So please keep the comments about it to yourself, please; I already know it isn't right.

Walking up to the front entrance of Oxford University Haruka Saotome couldn't help but feel like she's supposed to be on a field trip and got lost from her group while in actuality she was going to see this building for every single week day for six years. Taking in a deep breath she held her portfolio to her chest and went inside.

Looking around a little she smiled when she spotted the sign for administration pointing to the right. Following it she made her way down to a little office with Administrations written on the door window. Seeing no reason to back down she pulled it open and slipped inside.

The room looked rather ordinary with a woman with her hair up in a bun, large black glasses, white blouse, and a grey skirt sitting behind a desk in the corner and dozens of filing cabinets stacked along the walls, some even on top of each other. Going up to the woman she tried to catch her attention.

"Hello? I'm here for an appointment." Even to her own hears her English didn't sound all too good. Guess she had been out of practice beyond one word sentences.

The lady lifted her head and cocked at an eyebrow at her as her eyes roamed over her form.

"Aren't you a little too young to be attending here, Miss? Try again in another six years." She didn't get in a reply before the women dismissed her like she was swatting away a fly.

Frowning at the woman that acting so rude to her she cleared her throat. The woman's head snapped up and frowned right back at her.

"What can I help you with? As you can no doubt see, I have work to do and don't have time to deal with a grade schooler." Her tone was tense and the young teen could tell that if she didn't offer a worthy response she would get security called on her.

Staring the woman in the eyes she stressed her words, "I said I have an appointment, I'm supposed to be attending school here in a few weeks. I should be right on your log under Haruka Saotome at 9:45am today" she checked the clock on the wall, "And that's in five minutes."

Instantly the woman paled, well as much as her already pale skin can go. She hadn't realized that when her boss told her they were meeting a young prodigy from Japan today it would be such a small girl, let alone so young. The girl before her looked around the age of 11 or 12, not 14 going onto 15.

"My apologies, Miss Saotome. I wasn't expecting you to be so…young. Yes, if you go back out the door and go back towards the front you will find the stair case going up to the top floor. Turn left and go down to the very end, the headmaster's door is right at the end you can't miss it."

Thanking her Haruka quickly made her way to her new headmaster's office. Why she had to meet him of all people she wasn't too sure but she wasn't going make them mad by not showing up. After four flights of stairs and a super long hallway she found herself standing outside a heavy oak door with designer doorknobs.

Knocking a few times, she waiting for the come in and when it did she did. She was actually a little surprised to find it was a woman instead of a man. She was up there in her years, and apparently needed a cane to move around, with greying hair but it did nothing to take away the intelligence shining in her eyes.

"Ah, you must be little Haruka Saotome. On behalf of Oxford, I welcome you to our school." Pride saturated her voice.

Bowing to the older woman, which got an amused chuckled out of her, "And I thank you for allowing me to attend. But I don't think exchanging greetings are why we are both here."

"Either way, please take a seat and we can get started." She gestured to one of the chair in front of her desk before digging around in one of her desk draws.

Sitting down Haruka took a moment to flatten out any creases in her summer dress before crossing her ankles underneath it. This outfit actually wasn't her idea but her mothers. Something about looking cute and innocent to throw people off with how smart she really is. And while she agreed to the idea, she was starting to feel a little tired thanks to the change in time zones which was by about eight hours. She already had to get on a plain at two am just to get here in time and that's after taking a bus from the airport. Really all she wanted to do was take a nap but she had things to do first.

"Now Miss Saotome, you are looking to get you PHD in prosthetics correct? May I ask why someone such as yourself would focus on such a thing?"

An honest smile came to the girl. Usually when people asked her what she was going to study for her main focus they would immediately assume that she would be working on cars and become a regular grease monkey and then get offended when she explained to them what it really was. But this lady was just wondering why she was going into it, of all programs she could get into.

"I wish to advance the prosthetic industry but the only way they will ever take me seriously is if I have at least a master in prosthetics and orthotics which I plan to start once I get my masters in the former."

The headmistress Daphne Guidine looked at her in wonder. Of course, they had gotten many students that did exactly what this girl was doing but it was very rare that the followed through with it and didn't change their major. Taking in the girl sitting before her she wondered if she could actually do it.

"Why that specific industry? I'm sure you could make headway in many other ones."

Calling it old peoples curiosity but this girl before her interest her in way that barely any other student did. She took a second to peek at the girl's transcripts, translated in English, and it showed that not only was she the highest student in her grade before and after jumping grades but she blew the standards on her final exams. She completely them in record times and used theories that were only used by university level students. She still passed it all but she went into extreme detail on everything but did it in such a way that they didn't confuse the reader or drag on. They had actually had them translated as well and stored in the back of the girl's folder while her old school were going to use them to check answers.

Haruka stared at her headmistress for a long moment before deciding to get it out of the way. Lifting up her flesh and blood arm she grabbed the shoulder strap of her dress and pulled it up closer to her neck, revealing the port for her automail arm.

"You see ma'am, I was born without my right arm and my father wouldn't spend the money to get me a prosthetic. So, I designed and built one on my own as a child. I never told him about it until I connected it to my nervous system. In the last year, I have redesigned my work, even made a prototype, and was looking to sell the designs but nobody was willing to take the creation of a fourteen-year-old girl seriously, so I decided to get my degrees and then do it while making other versions of it along the way."

Daphne stared at the Japanese wolf girl for a very long moment with her mouth gapping openly. Her eyes followed where the arm attached to her shoulder. IT was very well hidden but now that she had an idea of what to look for she could see the port and where it connected to the child's skin. It was practically seamless. Letting her eyes wander down the rest of it but she couldn't make out a hinge or obvious plating at all. In fact, she would swear that it was a regular human arm if she hadn't seen the port or the spike on the girl's elbow. All in all, it was anyone's wet dream if they wanted a prosthetic and this girl claimed to build it when she was littler. How it could be upgraded she wasn't sure, she didn't understand prosthetics to well, but she could imagine it.

"Amazing dearie, if you are that far in your studies, I doubt you will have many troubles in class. But I have to ask, what is with the spike?" The child sent her a sad smile that made her wonder if it was a good question to ask. Sadness filed her as well when she heard the girl's words.

"My father trained me as a martial Artist since I could walk and it scares him away when I pretend to elbow him. Also…train systems in japan aren't very safe for girls on their own, I learned that the hard way."

She watched the old headmistress covered her mouth in horror and while normally she would understand her reaction but she had long gotten used to it. It did make her wonder whatever happened to that girl her attacker fucked on the train when she first started her school year but after that she hadn't seen her again. There were rumors that she tried to seduce one of her teachers, and managed it, but ended up pregnant because of it and had to drop from school until the baby was born. She felt bad for the girl that got lost in something that had happened to her and only knew how to cope was by finding someone else to fill her again.

"I'm sorry to hear that, if you want to talk about it we have a few qualified therapists on staff. I'm sure they wouldn't mind talking to you." The older woman's voice was gentle, as if she was afraid that she would take her suggestion as something negative.

Shaking her head, she tried to explain, "I'm okay now ma'am. I've gotten over it a long time ago." In actuality it didn't take her more than a week to get over the thoughts of killing the man. He was sick in the head and when he moved onto her she finished him so he couldn't try again. Maybe that was wrong to people but to her, she was in the right to take out the trash. "Anyway, I have my portfolio with me if you would like to see it? It has my certificate of achievements, transcripts, and a few of my designs in the back and those are already under protection from plagiarism." The elder nodded, so she gladly handed her binder over to her to peruse.

Daphne gladly took it from the girl's hands. Now normally she would have scuffed at the lack of professionalism in the covering but considering the girls age and just how well done the drawing that was attached to it was made her hold it back. It was rather quite beautiful. It was in pure color and showed a pair of wolves, one pure black fur green eyes and the other ones was totally white with a black design on it head. They were sitting on a Cliffside facing over an open valley with a stream rolling down the center. The full moon hung in the sky, lighting up the world of the night with its beauty. It was simply amazing.

Forcing herself from picking apart the image she flipped it open and started looking through it. There were the basic ones for attendance but there was also one for top grades on her yearly tests, another for winning the science far, and one last one for winning an art show. Thinking back to the cover she could see why she might win, especially if they went by age groups.

When she got to the designs her eyes nearly popped out. While she wasn't all that knowledgeable in prosthetics, she was capable of figuring most things out. It also helped that the next few pages had more diagrams of the internal workings of the arm. There was even a single page for the Bluetooth Neuron device and how it all worked. Her old mind was whirling just thinking about how much more advanced this was then what she was expecting. The fact that she created a chip to link up between both the users brain and the prosthetic was simple other worldly. Just this one design could cause a jump in technology as a whole. Flipping through a few more designs she took a notice that the girl had mainly focused on the replacement of limbs or parts of them but nothing internal. But she could understand that a little bit, nobody wanted to be repeatedly cut open just to adjust a piece of tech that they had placed inside them.

Closing it gently she handed it back to the girl, there was no way she was going to keep it. If the wrong person got ahold of those designs she feared what would happen. Better to just leave it in the hands of its creator.

As Haruka watched her headmistress flip through her portfolio she wished she had the ability to read minds. She had seen many emotions and thoughts flicker across the woman's face and eyes but she didn't know what they could be the cause. On top of that she was itching to get her designs back, in her mind until she started selling them then they were only for the eyes of a very small group of people. The headmistress is just lucky that she gets to.

When she finally finished her perusal of her binder Haruka watched as the elder closed it gently with a hint of resignations in her eyes and a bit of fear as well. It almost looked like the old woman though she was handing her they key to the world's nuclear weapons. A small shiver of foreboding rushed through her small form. Why did she feel like that somewhere along the lines her designs were going to bite her in the butt?

"All we have left to do is sign some forms and set up your class schedule and we should be all done." She slid some papers over to her and she mentally groaned at filling out more paperwork. She had already been forced to do so much just to get her identifications to say female. Although she did take note that the woman didn't say anything about her portfolio.

It was around an hour later when Haruka finally left the headmistresses office. She had stored her things into her shadows and was ready to go find her new home for the next six years. Walking out to the main road she hailed a cab.

"Where to lassie?" he had a particularly heavy Irish accent that she had trouble not giggling at.

"Alan Bullock close, please" he looked at her funny in the mirror but nodded.

The trip was rather short, about five-minute car ride when counting traffic. When they pulled up outside the complex she blushed at how close she was from the school and paid the man for his help.

"It's alrite lassie. I always get new students, although you are by far the youngest. Welcome to Oxford!" he pulled off and went about his business, leaving Haruka standing on the side of the road with the wind blowing her dress around. Taking in a deep breath she made her way toward the main entrance of her new home.

Looking around Haruka couldn't help but think the building was definitely funny looking. It was all one building but in the shape of an awkward O and it was all jagged. It went anywhere from three floor to one and it looked like some flats randomly extended out into the courtyard but the one above it doesn't. The designer must have had quite an imagination, although the contractors probably hated them.

Most of the courtyard was pure grass with walkways for them to move about and a single tree in the center that was splitting into a V. All in all, the outside fit her way of life. Bizarre yet orderly.

Once she was inside she headed for the receptionist. He was a rather young looking man with long flaming red hair, probably working here while attending the university.

"Hello?" his head snapped up from the papers he was looking over and blinked when he took her in. If she could read his mind it would be screaming cute but she couldn't so, he was safe. "I'm supposed to be moving in today?"

He sent her a friendly smile that emphasized his freckled face, "Name miss?"

"Haruka Saotome, sir." His eyes widened a little bit at the sound of her name but besides that didn't make a big deal of it. He pulled open a locked draw and fished around for something. By the clinking sound she guessed it was a key.

He grumbled to himself a little bit as he fished for the new girl's key. Inside he was cursing for having to be on desk when the new residence genius showed up to move in. Not that he was jealous or anything but he didn't want her to see him working this lousy job. He had been hoping to make friends with her or any new student but seeing as most students that come to this school are all moderately wealthy they didn't want to talk with the guy from behind the desk and now he wondered if she was the same.

As he finally found what he was looking for she smiled at him when he took on a grin in his success. It was such a little thing to be happy about but she liked it that he was proud of himself for doing it. Looking through a box of keys is always a pain, especially when the only thing telling them apart is the keychain they were connected to with their dorm number.

"right this way Miss Saotome. You're on the top floor." He put up a little sign saying he'll be back in a little while before getting up to lead her.

"Please, just Haruka is fine. I'm not all that big of formality." She chirped out to the joyful young man. Her Papa Hades had a philosophy that he always followed, except in Charon's case, and that was to always be nice to the help and if possible become friends with them. It made life much easier for all involved. Beside Formalities were annoying and only got in the way of showing their true selves. For example, her barging into the Olympian throne room completely naked and calling them hypocrites. Those were fun times.

He didn't show it but he was rather surprised. Most of the kids here wanted him to call them by their last name, saying it was polite because they didn't give them permission to use their given name. And yet this foreign Japanese girl, a place that is rather strict on formality, was asking him to call her by her first name.

"I'm Alex then."

The pair moved through the building until she was in the back corner and started their ascent upward. Thankfully hers wasn't the one right across from the stairway but it was the last in the line. Alex slipped her key into the locks and undid them before pushing the door open and walked inside with her right behind him.

He gave her a little tour of the flat and she couldn't help but smile. As she expected it was rather small but it was just what she needed for the next few years. The first thing she did was take her shoes off and seeing what she was doing Alex did the same.

The bathroom was to the left when you first walk in. It had a toilet, sink and vanity, and a full tub with a shower head. It was all rather basic, nothing to fancy, but they were a dorm for a reason. She was just glad they didn't have a shower hall like some schools did for the dorms. Anyway, following the flow of the flat, she came upon a short hallway with a coat closet that she would probably fill with coats and her vacuum cleaner, maybe a few pairs of boots, shoes, and sandles.

Going down the hallway she noted that there was enough room along the walls for her to put up a few of her drawings. Opening that door, she came upon the rest of the place. Directly to the right was the bedroom which was around 2.55 by 2.55 meters in size. There wasn't a door to it but there were some rods just a few inches below the ceiling for her to hang up a curtain. The rest of the room was something of a study/dining room/ living room all mixed into one. Everything was a blinding white but she would either change that or at least cover it up. The Kitchen was normal looking to. Pure white cabinets, stove, and fridge. The only reason she could tell the difference between everything was because of the lines between them and the shadows they cast.

"Normally there would have been a bed, table and chairs, and a desk as well as curtains to the bedroom but you asked to have them removed to bring in your own things. Usually the dorms don't let tenant do that but because you paid for a full six years stay all at once they are pretty much going to let you do as you please to the flat as long as you have it restored when you leave." She heard a hint of awe in his voice at everything she was going to be able to get away with. "There is a large laundry down on the bottom floor by the front desk and its open at all hours of the day. Each apartment has its own labeled Washer and Dryer, so only use yours. They run on coins so I'd make sure you always have a bunch, they go by fast."

Nodding her head Haruka sighed in her mind. That was the one thing she didn't like about these dorms. She didn't want to have to stand in that washroom for two hours as her clothes dried but if she didn't she risked someone messing with her clothing. And considering she was around 4 to 5 years younger than everyone else in the building they would most likely either baby her, tease her, or in a rare case harass her. At least they were open all night so she could do it then. IT may take a few hours away from her designing and building of her prototypes but she'd have to whether she did it during the day or night.

"thank you for letting me know." He nodded and was about to turn and let himself out when he seemed to remember something.

"By the way, each apartment is fitted for internet, so if you have a computer you can use it. It pretty fast I think but it does have its slow moments. Oh, and sometime in the next few days the maintenance man is going to come by and set up your phone for you."

"Will I be able to make international calls?" he blinked and had this confused look on his face.

"Actually, I don't think I've ever had to ask but I'll let you know what I find out." He shot her a grin before turning to head out. Right when he got to the front door she realized she had been forgetting one important thing.

"Alex!" he paused from putting his shoes back on and looked at her with her hand out, "I think I might need my keys please." His faces reddened at his blunder before fishing in his pocket and pulling them out.

"Sorry about that."

"It's no problem, happens to all of us." He smiled one last time before rushing out the door. Gently she shut the door behind him and made her way back into the main room. She looked around the room trying to get her barring on where to start. The first thing she wanted to do was get some stuff in her kitchen. So, calling up her shadows she pulled out a rather large stack of boxes.

Breaking the seals on them she happily started putting away her dishes, cooking ware, silverware, and dry goods. Mom had suggested she not risk bringing anything that needed to be in the fridge, so she would need to go shopping for those but that could wait until tomorrow she had enough stuff to make dinner for the night.

Once that was all done she sent her pile of boxes back into storage and called up her bed. However, instead of putting it in the curtained off section she put it in the corner where her coach would go. It would eventually go in its proper place but first she wanted to paint her room. And there was no better time than the present.

Laying out some tarps and paint she got to work.

0/0

Jumping up at the sound of her phone ringing Haruka rushed to answer it. Quickly whipping her hands on her bare thighs, she picked it up.

"Hello Saotome residence?"

"Ru-Chan is that anyway to talk to your mother?" the voice had amusement in it. Instantly Haruka held the phone just a little bit closer to her face.

"I'm sorry mommy. I didn't know it was you."

"It's alright baby I'm just teasing you. So, tell me, how's things at Oxford?" her mom giggled over the phone and she easily followed.

Twirling the cord around her finger she wondered just what she should tell them. She had been here for two weeks already but this was the first time she was able to talk to anyone back home. So far Oxford had been alright. School starts next week so that's exciting but she was having some problems with people at the dorms. It was just little things so far but she was already being pointed at when she walked down the halls because of her wolf parts. One boy even pulled on her tail when he said they weren't really. She ended up screaming in pain when he wanked on it before punching him in the nose. It had gotten both of them a write up and people had learned not to pull on her appendages.

"Haruka-Chan? Are you still there?" snapping out of her thoughts she cleared her throat.

"Sorry about that mom I just have some stuff on my mind. But yes, Oxford is going well. I haven't made any new friends yet but I expected that. Right now, I'm just painting my bedroom."

"Oh, what are you going to make this one look like?"

Haruka couldn't help but laugh. Ever since she had told her mom about her constant desire to make her homes look like either scenes from past lives or scenes of nature the redhead had be curious about what she was going to do next.

"I was thinking about painting the walls to look like a forest in the middle of a light winter. It will have some animals too but I might have scenes of people I love shining through them." What she didn't say was that she was using it to symbolize that even though she was mostly on her own she still had people that love her, even if she can't really see them anymore.

Her mom's voice came through, thick with emotions, "That beautiful baby girl, you'll have to take pictures for me. But I thought you hated winter?"

"I will, promise. And I do, but my carpets are pure white and I can't change them so I'm going to use it to make the room look better."

For the next half hour, the Saotome women talked about what had been happening in their lives. Haruka's mostly involved missing all of them, painting her apartment, getting to know the area, and sneaking around her dorms. Over in japan things had been changing a lot over the last two months, there were things even she didn't know about from before she left.

Apparently, Ukyo had taken her advice to heart and got to know Ranma as a friend. Their bond was growing by the day and the others weren't too happy about it, even Akane. Unfortunately, right after she left for the UK Genma had managed to talk Uncle Soun into throwing a wedding for her brother and Akane. It did not turn out as well as they planned.

According to her mother, Ranma was adamant he wasn't going to marry Akane while his protests were ignored by the fathers and daughter. Akane got all glammed up for it but right before they were about to seal their fate together the rest showed up. Nabiki, bless that girl, had heard the fathers plans and worked with Nadoka to get Ukyo and the amazons to show up and deny the marriage. Unfortunately, the Kuno's heard about it as well. Which led to Tatawaki breaking in through the roof and attacking Ranma along with Mousse while his sister Kodachi showed up in an extremely elaborate European wedding dress while declaring that she was Ranma's true love.

Things got hectic, more so than usual, and it sort of turned into an all-out brawl. Ranma managed to avoid getting hurt or drugged by them until out of nowhere Akane of all people decided that the reason this entire wedding was ruined was his fault and smashed him into the dojo floor with her Mallet. At that point the rest had moved outside and the dojo collapsed on top of him. Arguments rained once more and they weren't able to get him out of all the rubble for a few days. Now he was in the hospital with a broken arm, a concussion, and a hole in his abdomen from where a broken piece of wood stabbed right through him. He was doing better now but he was turned completely cold towards Akane when he woke up the other day. The doctors are keeping her in her girl form until she is completely healed, which could take about a month, and while he doesn't like it, he will deal with it. At the moment only Nadoka, Nabiki, Kasumi, Ukyo, and a few of his friends from school were allowed to see him. The amazons would be allowed to visit but Cologne had to take them back to meet before the amazon Council. She really had one thing she could say.

"Tell him I wish him the best and I'd come see him if I could. I'd also have him look into a restraining order against the Kuno's, it worked for me."

"I will…for both of them. But I got to go baby girl, this is costing me a fortune. Love you."

"Kay, love you mommy."

There was a clicking sound before the line went dead. Gently setting down the receiver she clenched her hands into fists. She was full of rage at what had happened since she left Nerima. Ranma shouldn't have to be going through all this just because of their pig of father. And now he was hurt and laying in some hospital bed, probably wrapped in bandages. If she had been there she could have put a stop to it or at least dig her sibling out of the rubble of what used to be the dojo. With all those super strong martial artists there, it really shouldn't have taken so long to get him out. So, something stopped them from doing it for some time. She'll have to ask the next time one of them called her.

That was one thing she was sad to learn. While she could receive international calls, she could not make them. So, she had sent Nabiki a quick email letting them know that if they wanted to talk to her it would have to be through email or them calling her. The situation with the Wedding disaster would also explain why she never got a reply from Nabiki.

Taking a slow deep breath Haruka forced herself to calm down. Ranma was healing now and with people that cared for him. Things would get better for him soon and maybe this will make him realize that honor is not worth his live or sanity. He was even getting better at interacting with people without putting his foot in his mouth. That she knew was because of a combined effort between Kasumi, Nabiki, Ukyo, and their mother.

Finally calming down enough not to break anything, she pulled out her flask and took a long pull of sweet coppery blood. Feeling a bit better she went back to her painting. She was about done with one of the walls and so far, she was liking it.

Dipping her brush into the light-yellow paint she carefully stood upon her step ladder and put in the sun rays shining through the snow-covered tree branches. The fun part was that not only was she going to do all the walls but also the ceiling as well. There won't be nearly as much sunlight shining through it but it will have its spots. Too bad she couldn't make them move like a movie or something, that would be really neat.

0/0

Walking down the dorm hallway Haruka carefully carried her basket full of laundry. It was a bit harder for her because of her size and all her soaps but she was managing. Right when she was turning around a corner someone ran right into her and knocked her right down. She screamed as she fell but sadly wasn't able to stop her clothing from scattering all over the floor.

"Oh shite, here let me help you." The guy that knocked her down quickly dropped down to his knees and started picking up her clothing. He didn't even blush when he picked up any of her underwear and put it back in the basket. Blinking she finished what was near her. Once she had everything back in the basket the boy lifted her laundry up with one hand and offered her the other. Smiling in thanks she took his hand and he easily hoisted her back up onto her feet.

"Um…thank you?"

"No prob. The names Gabriel Dunois but everyone just calls me Gabe." He flashed her a bright smile that showed off his dimples, "Oh hey, you're the new girl that moved in a few weeks ago. Man, those fox parts are wicked! Where did you get them? They look so real!"

Staring up at the tall male she wondered if he talks like this to everyone. He kind of reminded her of one of those Dude-bros from her old school in New York but he seemed nicer than they were.

"It's nice to meet you Gabe. But their actually wolf parts, not fox. Kind of similar but not quite. I've had them ever since I was born." She knew she was telling a little lie about how long she had them but it worked in most cases.

He smiled at her even more, "Totally Wicked. But hey, I Gotta go. It was nice talking to you new girl, maybe I'll see you again and won't have to pick up your underwear." She giggled nervously and excepted her laundry from him and he quickly took off again, hopefully he won't knock another girl down before he gets to were he's going. She paused in through for a moment, his accent sounded awfully French.

Shaking her head, she wondered just who else she was going to meet while she went to school here.

0/0

Standing in front of her full-length mirror Haruka inspected her outfit for the first day of school. Having not worn anything but a school uniform in her entire schooling experience she was a little unsure of what she was wearing.

Seeing as it was summer time and rather warm, she had gone for a pair of white capris with a simple purple spaghetti strap tank top and a jumper if she gets cold. Having gotten used to them she wore a pair of plain black kung Fu slippers and her feet were feeling rather comfy. She decided to let her hair down today which looked like she had a curtain of pitch black around her head.

Grabbing her old schoolbag, she tossed it over her shoulder and headed out the door, only stopping a minute to lock the door behind her. So, with a smile on her face she headed off towards her first class. It wasn't anything all that important just her absolute basics that all students are required to take once. This one was science and she could probably sleep through it and still pass but she promised herself she was going to pay attention and do her best, and not pull a Ranma during class.

Thankfully she had the foresight to take a little bit of time everyday just walking around the campus and learning where everything was. She had gotten lost a few times but after asking for directions she found her way again, and she learned more about the area on accident.

Slipping into the science building she headed for the left and into the first classroom. For whatever reason the school was built that the farther you go in the more advanced the classes are and each floor is another level in the accreditation. So first is basics, second is bachelors, third is masters, and fourth is PHD. Each room teaches a different class for a different field and there's another building set up almost the same way with the labs. This is apparently the same system that the rest of the department building used and Haruka actually kind of liked it.

To her surprise, Gabe was already sitting down in one of the back rows. Their eyes meet and his grin got really big before he started waving at her. He looked rather silly with him waving his arms like crazy so she waved back. IF possible that grin of his got bigger.

Seeing as she didn't know anyone else that was there she hurried up the steps with her tail wagging the entire way before plopping herself down next to the excitable French boy. She heard some very crass comments about how the foreigners should stay together but didn't say anything. Looking up at Gabe she realized he could hear them to but the only thing that showed that he did was the slight flicker of his eye as he fought to keep his anger down.

"Good morning Gabe, I didn't expect to see you here?" he smiled and scratched his cheek a little.

"Hey wolf girl! Yea, I failed this class last term so I gotta repeat it. It can't be that bad, I get to hang with you at least." He didn't look all that upset about it but it must have stunk to fail a class that he's paying so much for.

Before she could say anything, the professor came in and started going over everything they will be learning in his class. It was mainly simple stuff like the periodic table, famous inventors, covering bases and acids, and learning the bare basics off the human body and the science involved.

About halfway through the class she noticed that Gabe had a glazed look in his eyes while staring off into space. He hadn't even written anything the professor had said. Biting her lip, she wondered if it would draw attention to them if she poked him to get his attention back on class. He seemed like a nice guy and she'd hate to see him fail if this continued on.

Coming to a decision she reached under the table with her pencil and poked him in the leg. He didn't seem to nice so she tried again but with more force. His body twitched and he came back to reality but he sent her an odd look. Briefly she tilted her head towards the Professor and continued filling her notes back in until she caught back up. Out of the corner of her eyes she spotted him pick up his pencil and start jotting down notes. A smile came to her easily. Maybe she could get a friend out of this.

When class was dismissed she scooped all her things into her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Her next class was over in a spare room in the sports Department and it she would just barely get there if she didn't get moving. Just as she was about to get going a large hand landed on her shoulder.

"Hey I just want to say thanks for getting my attention back there, I really can't afford to fail again."

"It's no problem Gabe. Just try to focus more and you'll find you can do more than you thought you could." He nodded to her before pulling his hand back. "I see you later, kay?" he just smiled and she took that as her que to bolt to her class. The last thing she heard before exiting the science classroom was the tall boy's rich laughter and possibly the snickers of the professor as well.

0/0

By the time she was able to eat lunch she could honestly say she was pooped. Running all over the campus, taking constant notes, taking part in a yoga class, and just trying not to get lost had whipped her out. Thankfully today she only had morning classes which left her afternoon rather free.

Currently she was sitting upon on of the few hills on campus that was all grassy and had a nice view of the rest of the university. Nibbling on an apple she looked down at her sketchpad and was able to see the scene she was witnessing come alive on the paper. It was a little empty at the moment with just the outlines of the buildings, horizon, clouds, and some streets. There was lots of shading and detail that she needed to add but she could her take her time with this, she had all summer after all as long as the days are nice.

Having finished her apple, she tossed the core into a nearby trashcan without even looking or getting up. There was a light dink from it sliding past the flap but it had gone in so she wasn't worried. She nearly spits out her tea from her flask all over her drawing when a voice called out.

"Nice throw!"

Gulping her drink down she turned her head to see who it was and was rather surprised to see Alex coming towards her.

"Oh, hello Alex. Don't have class?" He sat down beside her with his chin resting on top of his knee. For a second she was amazed as the sun shines through his long red hair, giving it the impression it was on fire.

"Nope not for another few hours at least. You?"

She gave a Shake of her head, "No I'm free this afternoon. So, I thought I'd do a little drawing." She paused for a minute, "I never thought to ask but what are you studying to become? I'm shooting for prosthetists."

He whistled, "A prosthetists? Dang! I'm here to become an Accountant, although my family wanted me to be a physicist. Sadly, I just don't have the capability." He looked sad for a moment but it was quickly washed away, "But it doesn't matter. I'm good with numbers and accounting interests me, so I'm going to do my best at it."

"I know how you feel. My dad wanted me to be a boy, even tried raising me as one, but I can never be want he'd want. He also thought I'd become a martial artist and while I'm good at it, I don't want to do it for my entire life." Carefully she put her sketchpad away and leaned back on the grass, just enjoying it tickle against her arms.

Alex looked down at her with shock in his eyes, "Your dad really tried to force you to be a boy? Why would he do that?"

"He thinks girls are weak and useless besides in the kitchen or the bedroom. I try not to talk to him anymore, and haven't in about a year, but every once in a while, he just pops up and ruins whatever is going on. Sadly, my older brother and sister took it to heart but over the last half year they have been going against him too." She reached up with one of her hands and tried to imagine cupping on of the clouds but they kept escaping.

"Your dad sounds like jerk" she giggled at that.

"You have no idea" and that set him off as well.

When they finally calmed down she asked the question that was always on her mind. "How come I never see you hanging out with anyone?" For the entire three weeks, she had been in Oxford every time she saw the redheaded boy he was either studying, sitting on his own, or working the front desk at the dorms. It honestly confused her that such a nice boy was so alone.

Alex looked at her, wondering if he could trust her. He had watched her when she was in view of him during the last couple of weeks. Not because he was attracted to but because he worried for her. She was only in the middle of her teens, although she looked younger, and on her own in a strange country. It didn't help matters that the others in the dorm picked on her already because of her age and the wolf parts she had. Guess he could at least bond with the one person that was made fun of like he was.

"Nobody wants to be friends with the help, although I'm a student just like them. Add in my red hair and they just mock me or ignore me. It sucks but at least I know that they would be horrible friends because of it."

Haruka could relate to that. When she had been Persia and the knowledge that she was intersex was leaked, pretty much everyone took a collective step away from her. Only Nathan hung in there for a little while but peer pressure got to him in the end and then his family made him move. But even before and even more so after he left she was openly mocked by her peers for being herself. She could still remember all the times one of them would run up to her and call her a freak or tell her boys don't wear skirts. It had hurt and isolated her until the others came into her life. And ever since then she had found people that loved her for her and that was what she liked the most.

"I know what that's like. When I jumped from 8th grade to a senior my peers pretty much hated me. The older girls would call me names like 'doggy sex slave' and other things but I'd never let them see me break. In the end, I proved that I was better than them by graduation at the top of my class and while they have to pay extra to get into university because of their grades; I got scholarships but turned them down because I could afford the tuition. Eventually I'm going to make something of myself and all those that made fun of me are going to be buried under my accomplishments."

Alex watched as the small girl got more and more passionate as her speech went on and he found himself taking her words to heart. It made him want to really do the best he could while before he just wanted to do his best, now he wanted to more than his best and keep going if possible.

Neither of them knew it at that moment but a bond of friendship formed between them at this particular moment that would shake the world into a new age but _when_ it happens neither will realize.

0/0

Haruka found herself pacing back and forth across her living room. Along her kitchen counter she had plates of sushi, cookies, bags of chips, teas, soda's and a crockpot full of pulled pork in BBQ sauce and a few loafs of buns. She had made all of this in preparation for the study session she was setting up with Gabe and Alex.

They had been in school for around four months now and while she had advanced to a higher science class, Gabe was still in the regular class until the end of term. Alex on the other hand was in her new class but he was having trouble with it, as she expected because he said he just didn't have the brain for it. So, she had invited them over to tutor them a little and maybe hang out after they were done. Seeing as both boys lived in the dorm it wouldn't matter if they left late.

The second she heard a knock on her door she dashed for it and pulled it open to reveal two differently dressed males. Alex had his long red hair pulled back in a ponytail, a pair of glasses on, with a green polo shirt, and some khakis while Gabe was wearing a football jersey and a pair of shorts, and his blonde hair was ragged looking. Both of them had their bags slung over their shoulders and smiling, although Gabe's was more like a grin.

"Hey guys! Come one in but please take your shoes off, I don't want to dirty the carpet." She swiped in and gave them each a hug before stepping back.

Together they chorused, "Yes ma'am." And she couldn't keep herself from rolling her eyes.

Once they had their shoes off they took a real look at her apartment, well more like the walls.

"Amazing Haruka, did you paint all this?" Gabe asked with his eyes spread wide. Alex was just too busy staring in awe.

Nodding her head, she replied with a chipper voice, "Yup! The next room is even better but that's because I'm only half done out here. Sadly, I haven't been able to do the ceiling yet." They just looked around more with a glazed look in their eyes as they try to expect the rest being even better. These already looked life-like.

Looking around Haruka couldn't help but feel great about herself. The walls looked like the inside of the forest back in Camp Half-blood and if you weren't careful you'd walk into a wall going around a turn. She had managed to blend the walls in perfectly with each other so it tricked you if you don't watch out. She had real giggle when Happosai visit once she got this far and slammed right into the wall. You couldn't even tell where the door was unless you focus on the nobs.

"Well come on, I got food ready." That seemed to do the trick and they snapped out of their dazed state. Walking through the hallway and into her main room she snickered when she looked back to see them walking with one hand skimming along the wall and the other right around in front of them. When they finally walked through the doorway both of them took a deep breath of relief.

"That was scary"

"No joke bro."

Smiling at her friends she made her way into her kitchen.

Meanwhile the boys were taking a look around. When she said that her art was even better in here she wasn't kidding. The extreme detail that she put into just the bark of her trees was amazing and then there was the scenes peeking through the gaps in the trees. If it wasn't for the fact that they _knew_ they were in the dorms they would have sworn they were taken into an actual forest.

Taking their eyes off of the artwork they took a chance to survey the rest of the place. She didn't have a couch anywhere in sight but she did have three chairs around her dining table. Speaking of which it was made of twisted metal that looked like vines that dangle from trees while the top was pure glass. However, what shocked them more was that the metal design seemed to go right through the table until it touched the ceiling. Gabe reached out to touch it but Alex quickly grabbed his hand.

"We don't know if it will fall if we touch it and I don't want Haruka Upset with us for breaking something."

The French boy slowly nodded before gently pulling his hand out of the other boy's hand, neither of them noticing that they were blushing.

Gulping Gabe walked over to the half bookshelves that their little wolf friend had along the wall where the couch would be. Getting down onto his knees he skimmed over the titles and with each one his mind felt like it was braking more and more. She had books on master prosthetists, martial arts, medical texts, and tons of books in a mix of what looked like English, Japanese, Greek, Latin, and mandarin. Some looked older than dirt while others look brand new. He couldn't even name the other half of what she had.

"Hey what's this?" Gabe turned his head to find Alex staring at something on her desk. Curious he got up and went over to see what's up.

Haruka on the other hand walked out of the kitchen with a brat sticking out of her mouth and found her friends hanging around her desk. Taking a quick bite of her brat she walked over to them.

"that's one of the prosthetics I have been working on, the foot to be exact. I'm only about half way done." Reaching past them she lifted the upper part of the leg, "Believe it or not this section is actually the easiest to create. I have to make sure the bottom part can hold the wait of the rest of the limb and the average mass of a human. Then there the foot. Just like the hand it's got tons of bones, nerves, and cartilage." She took another bit of her brat and put the leg down, "and while people tend to believe that your balance is in your shoulders for males or chest and hips for females they are only half right. How you stand on your feet can mean a difference between stumbling and eventually falling or walking smoothly. So, I have to build a foot that can act just like a regular one. Bend, twist, and balance. It's all key. I can build it all easily but I despise toes and fingers so I always end up doing that last."

As she finished her little speech she looked up at both boys but only found them staring at her will their jaws firmly in the floor and giant swirly signs for eyeballs. She was pretty sure that if she simple blew on them they'd tumble over but she wouldn't do that.

Reaching forward she lightly snapped her fingers in front of their faces, although she had to jump to reach Gabe's. They shook their heads before burning their eyes into her small form.

"How the hell are you an undergraduate when you can do that!? That's way more advance then any fake limb I've ever heard of. I don't even think the prosthetists here could build that thing." Gabe nodded his head as Alex spoke.

Smiling at her friends she just found it so funny. Popping the last of her brat in her mouth she tilted her head cutely, "I study really hard. That and it's like I just knew what to do when I built my own arm."

"your own arm?" Gabe echoed.

Nodding her head, she pulled her lose shirt up and off her body. Both boys blushed heavily and tried to look away but she just snickered, she was wearing a tank top on underneath.

"Oh, do grow up, I wouldn't have pulled my shirt off if I wasn't wearing something underneath." She rolled her eyes but they eventually turned back to look at her, "Now look at my shoulder and you can see what I mean."

Both boys leaned in to look at what she was talking about and they could barely make the metal and skin meeting point. They were perfect in coloration and both marveled at what their friend had.

"Why didn't I feel it when I gripped you on the shoulder the first day of class?" Gabe asked in wonder.

"Because it's not cold like most metal. I also modeled it exactly like a human arm and shoulder for the joining spot. When people grab it when I have clothes on over it they usually just think I have heavy bones or something like that. Don't ask me to be able to understand the human mind, that's an impossibility for me."

It truly was for her. Her mind had been the bases for humanity when she was created and humans didn't have free will during her first life. They were there to fuck and be fucked by each other and the titans to create more of each other. Sure, they had emotions and connections but it was different than they were now. Free will was actually a mutation of some sort of one of her descendants and when they reproduced with more of their family it spread to their kids. It's confusing to think about so she tried not to.

Anyway, when her first two lives merged together the being known as Persia Jackson kept her freewill but lost her innocence while gaining everything else that was Cerilia Atu. It was a tradeoff to make a better human being and ever since then she had just tried to improve even more and will continue until she stopped being reincarnated. Remembering why they were all here she clapped her hands.

"Well study now and eat/talk later. If you want to pass your science classes, then we have to start studying." With an agonizing groan from both boys, Haruka got ready to have a fun time shoving science through their thick heads.

0/0

After that first night the trio had started hanging out more when they had the free time. Usually it's in Haruka's room but every once in a while, they would go outside to have one. When she would ask about it they would just say their rooms are a mess. She would push back that they just had to clean up and then they could go to their rooms but they never did and kept pulling the same excuse. What she didn't know was that both boys had their flats were covered in posters of semi-nude or completely nude men. Of course, neither one knew about the other and Haruka just thought that they were too lazy to clean and possible had porn everywhere. Technically she was right on both fronts.

Right now, Haruka was on holiday for two months and didn't know what to with her time. She had come back to Nerima for the duration of it and would be returning two days before classes start back up again.

She really couldn't believe how that she had been at university for ten months already and had gone so far. When she first decided to get her PHD in Prosthetics she had expected to take around two years at least to do it but she had been wrong. So very wrong. She was only a year in and now she only had around three month left of schooling until she got it. It had put her in shock when the Headmistress had told her about it. Heck it still does now.

If she went on like this she would be there for only four years and some months with two years left to do something else but the question she had to ask was a hard one. What exactly did she want to study when she finished her prosthetics, orthotics, and computer degrees? Guess she could take the time to really train in the Anything Goes martial arts style but she was doing that already and getting to the point if she stays as she is she will have it done at the end of the six. Well there is always mastering her various skill that she has been slacking in.

But those are all combat skills and her Automail skill while she being tutored by Gabe in French. Well there's also first aid but just by going to her medical classes she could master it. All that leaves her is shadows but something told her that she would finish it in her next life. And if she wanted to master any of her fighting skills she would need a partner and the only people she knew of that could help here are in America and not even born yet.

Sighing to herself she kicked a pebble and watched it bounce along the walkway. Being bored was something she wasn't used to and she was extreme bored of trying to figure this out. Why did it even matter to her now of all times when she has another three years to figure it out? Even her headmistress told her not to rush it and the answer would come to her.

"Ru-Chan?" a voice called out. Why does this seem so familiar.

Looking up she came face to face with Ryoga. He had filled out more in the last year, especially in height. He was still wearing his same old outfit but he looked much less tense and more free. Smiling she rushed into his arms and hugged him as tightly as she could. He groaned a bit but gave her one back just as loving.

"Ryoga-kun!"

Joy filled her instantly and whipped her mind of her wonders of what to do in three years. She hadn't been able to talk to her boyfriend all that much in the last year seeing as he was rarely in Nerima when her family called her.

Not even bothering to ask what he was doing she quickly called up her shadows and took them to her mom's apartment. The moment they were there Ryoga fell onto the couch and she quickly straddled his lap to keep him from getting up. Putting her arms around his neck she smiled at him before swooping in and pressed her lips to his.

Electricity shot through her body at the feeling of his lips once more against her own. They were warm and soft. Running her tongue over them she was surprised when he immediately opened for her to explore once more.

A moan escaped her at the taste of him and she knew he was enjoying it when she felt his cock press into her through their clothes.

She finally pulled back when she felt the need to take a breath. She almost turned to goo when he rested his head on her shoulder and his hot breath caressed her skin. With just that she could feel herself getting wet for him. It had been so long since he had fucked her into a drooling mess.

Before she knew what was happening his hands her under her shirt and lightly groping her breasts. They weren't that much bigger than last year but they were better defined and still amazingly perky. It felt amazing when he was able to hold her entire boob in the palm of his hand and still have room for more.

Getting even more heated Haruka soon found herself complete naked with her torso pressing into the back of the couch and her butt sticking out. She shivered in desire when she felt the head of his cock brush against her moist folds.

"Ask for it!" his hand came down and smacked her right on the ass before shifting his grip to around the base of her tail. Gasping in pain and pleasure she screamed.

"FUCK ME!"

Without another word, he plowed his cock right into her depths. A long whimper full of want and need escaped the almost sixteen-year-old but before he could really get started the sound of a slamming door echoed from inside the apartment.

Uh oh…she forgot that Ranma lived here now.

0/0

Holding her head high Haruka sat there, still not dressed, and watched as her brother paced back and forth. He was frowning heavily and gripping his hair in his disbelieve and anger. Ukyo was sitting beside her on the couch in her own robe just staring at her like she only saw her in the dark before and was no seeing her in the light. Ryoga was already gone thanks to her bother shoving his things in his arms before taking him out onto the patio and punting him up into the sky. He didn't even let him get dressed.

"Why…of all…. the pig-boy…. sex…to young…. smash his head in…. tell mom something."

She watched he fumbled over his own thoughts. This had been going on for over two hours now and not once did they bother to ask her anything. Getting fed up with this getting nowhere she spoke out.

"It was just sex besides he's my boyfriend I'm allowed to sleep with him if I want."

That was not the thing to say. Ukyo eeped while Ranma whirled on her with fire in his eyes. He kind of looked like a lion showing its cub that it isn't the king of the pride. It made Haruka wonder just how much her brother had changed over the last year. Guessing from the fact that Ukyo is naked under her robe and came from her brother's room, it must have been a lot.

"Just sex! That pig has been two timing you for the last year with our mother! That isn't a boyfriend, he's a womanizer!" Ranma's face was turning more and more red as he spoke and she couldn't help but wonder if he walked in on them doing the nasty like they were earlier.

"He wasn't two timing me! We are both with him and we started fucking four months after we came to Nerima!"

Ranma jerked back like he had been punched as his skin paled dramatically. His mouth was opening and closing as he tried to formulate what she just said. Ukyo on the other hand blush a bright red and started giggling rather perversely.

"Wh-WHAT!"

"Oh, Brother do grow up! I just said I've been having sex with Ryoga and our mom since three months after I left the Tendo's. It's hot, wild, and I love it when the double team me or fuck me into a drooling mess into this very floor!" Her voice echoed through the room and it made her wonder if the neighbors heard.

Ranma didn't get to respond before his eyes rolled up into his head and he felt to the floor in a dead faint.

"Did you have to be so specific with him? I just got him trained not to do that when I get him to take me roughly." Haruka could help but nod her head. Although it made her wonder why her brother used to be able to fuck her in the butt as rough as he wanted when they were 11 and 13 respectively.

"He likes anal, try that next time." Her friend looked at her like she was crazy, "It's a family thing."

0/0

After that little incident let's just say she spilt the beans and her mother made her pick them up with her ass. Yeah, she got punished by getting repeatedly fucked in the ass with a progressively larger dildo by her mom for revealing to him that they were together. More than once it was in sight of her brother and his only remaining fiancée.

Ranma would groan out loud every time he walked in on it, although he also got turned on by it too, before trying to close his eyes to block it out. Unfortunately, for him, mom only used that as an excuse to fuck her even harder until there was a _really_ wet smacking sound with every thrust and her voice was screaming in pleasure to the point where she was simply whining like a bitch in heat.

Ukyo on the other hand would watch with fascination and take notes of everything she saw that she liked or wanted to try. She also had to thank her friend for clueing her in on her brother's fascination with anal sex, although she wondered just how the other girl knew. Now Ranma was going down on her a lot harder than he used to and on somedays she wondered how she was walking. Although at first, she had to get used to it since she never thought she would be having something stuffed up that hole. It was a totally different feeling compared to getting something up her pussy.

The thing though was that her mother took this punishment out on her for the entire summer. Day, night, in the car. You name it and if they had enough privacy her mom would be shoving something up her butt. If she didn't learn from her times as Cerilia that her body could naturally stretch to fit pretty much anything smaller than her body inside her or she would have been scared to death.

That summer would definitely be one that she will always remember

0/0

Walking back through Oxford, Haruka let her tail wag happily up in the air. Good thing she wasn't wearing a skirt today or people would easily be able to see her underwear. While the last year was a bit of a pain getting used to the university life, this year she had a chance to actually do something. Especially because Gabe and Alex were no longer in any science classes this year, thank the gods for that. As much as she like them they were absolute pants at it.

Every once in a while, she would see a local kid point at her with amazement on their faces but all she did was smile at them and give a little wave before going on her way. Sometimes a child would come up and ask if they could pet her ears or tail and she would ask if it was okay with their parent and if they said it was okay then she was fine with it. That made more than a few girls squeal in joy.

Pulling a banana from her subspace, it was less obvious than her shadows, she nibbled on it happily. She only had three months until she was official Doctor Haruka Saotome with a PHD in prosthetics and once that it done she was onto Orthotics with computers after that.

Making her way to her dorms she checked in with the manager before heading up to her room. Up on the top floor in the back corner of the building. Slipping her key inside she let out a sigh when the door unlocked. Pushing the door open she had to blink at the sight of two pairs of shoes already on her mat.

"Who the hell is in here?" she whispered under her breath. She didn't recognize them, they were both pretty new. Crouching low she crept down the hallway and pressed her ear to the door.

"Do you think she's in Oxford yet? She said she'd be here today."

"She probably got lost in one of the stuffed animal shops downtown. You know how she is about those silly things" she heard what sounded like one of her cupboard shutting before the familiar sound of a crisp bag being opened. Those jerks better not be eating her food!

"You have to admit that she looks adorable when she cuddles into them though." Her face started turning red. She didn't know they had stayed up the few times they stayed over.

"Yea, she just has an Innocence about her when she sleeps. You ever notice the haunted look that she gets sometimes?" when one didn't answer she figured he nodded. She didn't know that she ever did that around them. She had always tried to keep those thoughts out of her mind when she's around them. "I wonder what happened to make her into what she is. She said she went on a training trip with her father and brother for ten years. Do you think they might have done something during that?"

"I don't think so, it only happens when about raising families when we are older and what they will think of us if they saw us now." Something pounded down on her table and it made her starts.

"What was that?"

Shuffling back, she slipped into the shadows just in time for her hallway door to open. Someone that looked a lot like Alex came into view and she had to hold in a gasp from escaping her throat. Alex's hair had gotten much longer over the last year but it was even more so now. His ears were also pieced and he had gotten a smaller pair of glasses that didn't scream nerd. What really caught her notice though was the black eye he was sporting over his left eye. It was a blackish color and swollen shut.

"What was it?" Gabe called out.

Alex stepped back into her main room and she caught a glimpse of Gabe. Just like Alex he had his ears pierced but his had tiny hops in them, not the girl's kind but the guys. He was also wearing a polo shirt that she swore she never though he would wear in his life If he had the choice. Actually, they were wearing matching polo shirts, she wondered why? But his head had a bandage wrapped around it and a cast on his arm. What had these silly boys done that got them so badly hurt?

"Just the stupid neighbor banging on the wall. I wonder what's taking her so long?" he shut the door with a light click and Haruka immediately came out of the shadows. There was definitely something going on here that she doesn't know about. Not wanting to risk getting caught she crept back towards her front door and pulled it open before shutting it with a light thump that she knew from experience will reverberate through the flat.

"Shite, she's here." Their voices where whispered but it does little when she can hear a pin drop a half a mile away. Got to love wolf life traits and her Jusenkyo curse with all its near little enhancements.

Standing up straight she pretended she didn't know anyone was there and walked through her hallway door into the main room of her flat. Cocking her head to the side she noted there was an open bag of crisps and two cups of liquids on her table. These boys are really bad at making it seem like they aren't here. Ignoring their things on her table she set her keys down with her purse and quickly stripped down to her skivvies. At the dual intakes of breaths, she felt her ears twitch but kept her body totally relaxed.

Humming to herself she skipped over to her Wardrobe in just her White floral patterned lace thong with lattice crochet trimming that barely covered her smooth gash. She wasn't even bothering with a bra today. Looking through some of her clothing she could hear the fear in the boys' heartbeats. Smiling she plucked a long shirt off its hanger and slipped it on over hear head. Adjusting it a little she noted it only went down about halfway down her thighs. Grabbing a pair of her fluffy socks she walked over to her bed and plopped down on it and decided to end this little game.

"Gabe be a dear and help me put my socks on" Instantly she could feel them still inside her curtain, "Come on Gabe, or do I have to get Alex to do it? And we both know if he does I'll never get my socks on." Finally realizing the jig was up both boys sighed before stepping out into the open

"How did you figure it out?" Gabe asked.

Smiling she pointed down at their sock covered feet, "You left your shoes at the door. I instantly knew that someone was in here and I knew it was you went I smelt Alex's cologne. Good choice by the way, I can't believe you got another bottle to replace the one I broke before holiday."

Both boys groaned, "I can't believe we got caught because of habit and cause you wanted to smell like a strawberry"

"A very sexy strawberry" she slipped in.

"Wait if you knew we were here then why did you strip like that! If it wasn't us, you could have been seriously hurt!" Alex yelled out at her as he stomped his foot.

She quirked an eyebrow at him, "I'm a reluctant martial artist, Alex, they wouldn't be able to hurt me. And if they had a weapon I always have one to hurt them with." She lifted her automail arm to show him her fingers before blowing on them and extending her claws.

Both of them jumped away at the sight of the razor sharp black claws. Gabe summed it up for the pair of them.

"Wicked" she flashed him a grin.

"Thanks, I built them in for just in case. Even better is that they don't look like weapons when I go through a metal detector, just rods connecting to the finger joints to support the fingers." Without a single thought, she easily had them slid back into place. "Now would you to like to share with me why you look like you got beat up? And why you were in here before me?"

"Because we got beat up" Alex immediately said.

"Dude!" Gabe yelled out

"What! I thought she was scary before but now she has claws! Actual freaking claws!

"What happened to Bros-before-hoes? Where's your integrity to being a man!"

"It went out the window when she showed her claws!"

"That's so weak bro!"

As her friends went back and forth she just looked from one to another like she was watching a tennis match. They kept bickering for a few minutes when she raised her hand like she was taking part in a debate. Alex notice first and looked down at her as she sat on her bed and Gabe quickly realized she had something she wanted to say.

"Yes Haruka?" they asked in stereo.

"One: are you done bickering like an old married couple?" she put up another finger, "Two: Why were you in my flat?" add another finger. "Three: Who and why were you beaten up?" one finally finger, "Last: HOW THE FUCK AM I A HOE!"

Both boys jumped away from her as she shouted at them and started waving their hands in front of them like it would ward her off. Silly boys.

"Sorry Haruka Sorry, it was just an expression"

"Yea girl, just a saying, you know?"

"And we were going to surprise you went you came in but Gabe got us distracted."

"Yea, Gabe got us…. Fuck you Alex! And we are not a married couple!"

"Nobody is fucking anybody in my flat, go to your own if you want to do that." She snuck in but she wasn't sure they heard.

"It was some guys at a bar. They didn't like it that their girlfriends liked dancing with us better than them. We were heading back here when they attacked us. I think Gabe gave one of them a broken nose." The both looked rather sheepish but not dishonest about what happened.

Shaking her head, she couldn't believe that they would get hurt this close to school starting. At least Gabe didn't break his dominate hand, so that's a plus. But they still looked pretty banged up. Just then an idea popped in her head.

"So, what all did they hurt?"

"Alex has a black eye and a few other bruises. They mainly went after me though so I got hurt the most. I have a solid break in my forearm and a minor concussion and bruising all over my chest."

Thinking it over she might have enough Ki to heal them up completely. If she used it one herself she would have loads more but it takes a lot more to heal someone else and she still wasn't all that good at saving her Ki. Patting her bed, she motioned for them to sit down. Both of them looked confused before shrugging and doing as she asked.

Shuffling her way behind Gabe she gently laid her hand on his hair.

"Stay still I should be down in just a moment. If the pain gets worse let me know, kay?"

"Alrite" his voice was shaky but he didn't pull away.

Concentrating, she flexed her Ki until it pooled in her hands. Her hand glowed a dark green color and started seeping into her friend's skull. She could feel her energy moving through his brain, fixing the damage that the concussion was and sealing up the webs of cracks throughout it. Frowning at the thought, his head seemed more damaged than she expected it would be from a minor concussion and a lot of it was rather old. Was he hurt a lot as a kid or something.

Finally, not feeling any more damage in his skull she let pulled her energy out of him and back into herself. As soon as she was utterly out of him her shoulders slumped a little bit and she felt a little tired. That was definitely more damage than she originally estimates she would have to fix.

"Wow Haruka! What did you do girl! My head feel so much better now!" Gabe reached up and unwound his bandages, messing his hair up in the process.

Taking in a few deep breaths she tried to explain, "It's a technic the Grandmaster of my martial Arts school taught me. I use my Ki, mental energy, to heal damage. It takes a bit more to use on someone else but it's possible. You had more than normal for a minor concussion and residual brain damage because of it but I healed that too. Now you brain and skull are perfectly without damage." Both boys stared at her openly. "Now get down here so I can do your arm. Alex ill fix your eye next. I can do your other bruises too but you'll have to take off your shirts so I can see where they are at."

Immediately Gabe was back down on her bed with his broken arm out. Doing as she did before she reached out and touched his fingertips. She would have preferred some actual skin but this was as close as she was going to get with that infernal cast going all the way up his arm.

Letting her Ki flow once more she decided that if the rest of his body is anything like his head was than this probably isn't the first time he was been hurt. So, she let her Ki heal him as it went. Broken fingers, inflamed knuckles, lack of cartilage between joints, and pools of blood in his muscles. That wasn't even counting the breaks the fight gave him.

By the time she was done with his arm, she had used twice as much Ki as she expected too. Before either boy could realize how much this was tiring her out she reached up and let her Ki flow into the area around his black eye. That damage was cleared up rather quickly but when she got a reading of his eyes she used the opportunity to heal those as well. As soon as she was finished she pulled her remaining Ki back into her body and let it return to her center.

Her head was spinning and there were black spots in her vision. The last thing she saw before passing out was Alex taking his glasses off and staring at her in amazement.

0/0

"Come one girl, get up." A wizened old voice called out to her.

Groaning Haruka rolled onto her size and grabbed her pillow and covered her ears with it in hopes of trying to block out the sounds.

"Fufufu. Fine, I'll play it your way. Do I have to tell your friends about how you lost your virginity?"

Snapping her eyes open she flew straight up and looked around to find the source of that evil little voice. When her eyes finally stopped being all blurry she came face to face with her master and her two friends. Both of them were looking worried but also freshly showered as well. She could make out what looked like Gabe's cast sitting on her desk with a massive cut right down the middle.

"Master Happosai? What are you doing here? What's going on?" nausea swam inside her as she tried to figure out what's going on. The last thing she remembered was healing Alex's blackeye.

"You used to much Ki Haruka-Chan and passed out in order to restore them. Your _friends_ called me and told me what happened. I came over right away to make sure you healed properly." He then pulled up the underwear she remembered wearing the last time she was awake, "Although if I knew you had such good panties I would have visited more often."

Both of her friends blushed red like a tomato but didn't try to take them from him. Did they already try and fail?

Blinking at the old man she looked down and came face to face with her completely naked body. Didn't she have a shirt on?

"Where did my shirt go?"

"I had to take it off to reach a few special pressure points to get your Ki to start filling back up."

That made some sense to her after all, if there are points in a woman's breasts to stop the use of Ki then it would make sense that there are ones that getting flowing again. Shaking her head, she pulled her legs underneath her and sat up, not even bothered that her breasts were jiggling lightly from the movement.

"How long was I out?" she still felt rather drained so it couldn't have been all that long.

"Only a few hours, it's still Wednesday but it's closer to night time now instead of lunch. Um…aren't you going to get dressed?" Alex filled her in.

Shrugging there was little point, "Why? Master might need to poke those points again which will mean I'll need to take anything I put on back off. Besides I'm a nudist anyway and your both Gay, so I know you don't get anything out of seeing my body."

"Huh…how did you…"

"Ehh…When did you…"

Both of them stumbled over their words while Happosai and she just snickered at their flushed faces.

"It wasn't hard. You kept taking looks at each other when you thought no one was looking. That's why you got beat up right? You were on a date and someone realized it and decided you needed to be punished for it?" Both boys slumped in shame and a frown instantly came to her face, "I won't judge you for liking boys. You like who you like and you can't help it if they are the same gender as you. Besides it would be rather hypocritical of me if I did."

"You mean your butch?" she winced at Gabe's term but gave her hand a so-so gesture.

"I've dated boys, girls, and right now I'm in a small poly relationship with a boy and another girl. I knew a boy at camp that was gay and rather effeminate but he was still a boy that liked boys. I knew another boy that voiced that when he was five years old that he was really a girl to everyone. Well she succeeded in transitioning and now is much happier in general than she ever was when she was stuck being seen as a boy until she was around eleven. Heck my brother is Gender-fluid, although the last I knew he wasn't open about it, and his fiancée is a bit of a tomboy in appearance. I don't even think I have any straight friends." Well actually she had a few from camp half-blood but they weren't necessary good friends, just people that she was friendly with in the past.

"Nope, not a single one!" her master called out and she wondered how he knew that.

"shut up you old leech! I'm trying to prove a point that I've know people of all walks of life!" she yelled at him but all he did was look amused.

"But you forgot your big dozy of a secret!" he turned to her friends, "As much as you probably won't believe our little wolfy-chan here is Intersex. I know, I was there when she was born." Silently screaming she threw her pillow at the old martial artist. "Gonna have to do better than that Girly if you're going to want to hit me. Haven't I taught you anything in this last year and a half?"

"Your starting to sound like Genma and it wasn't your place to tell them!" she turned her eyes off her master and onto her friends. Both were staring at her in thought but their faces told nothing, "I am intersex" she sent a quick glare at her master, "but I'm still me and will always be a girl first and foremost."

Alex was the one that nodded his head first, "Don't worry Haruka we know you're a girl. Your too darn tricky and confusing to be anything else." She pouted at that but didn't deny it either.

"No joke, I can't keep half the things you say in my head before you change them two minutes later."

She was about to point out that they only half listen to her but stopped at the last minute. Come to think about it the only male that managed to keep up with her was Dionysus and he was a god. So, she couldn't blame them four not measuring up to someone like him.

"So, was this enough of a surprise for you?" she asked the two boys and the nodded.

"Yea the only thing that could make this better if we had some more of your cooking" Gabe patted her stomach with a glazed look in his eyes while Haruka just rolled hers.

"Well I haven't gone shopping yet so you're going to have wait." She paused when she saw him eyeing her half empty bag of chips that they must have been snacking on while she was out, "And stop eating my food damnit! You have your own money, go get your own!"

"Yea but free food is so much better and if it's yours it's even better then!" she glowered at the tall French boy.

"It's not free because I paid for it and if I paid for it I want to be able to _eat_ it. Besides I fed you enough last year to last me three." Alex had the decency to blush in embarrassment but Gabe and Happosai just laughed, "that means you too, you old goat. Your five centuries years old, if you don't have a horde of money than your ridiculous."

"Ah, of course I'm rich wolfy-chan but agree with the boy, your food tastes much better than anything else around here."

Grumbling to herself about useless mails mooching off her she strolled into her kitchen to try and scrounge something up that could at least feed herself and the others if they are lucky.

0/0

"Haruka!" a voice yelled out.

Bleary eyed Haruka stumbled up onto her feet and over to her front door. Not bothering to look through the peep hole, which she couldn't because her step latter wasn't in the hallway at the moment, she pulled the door open to find Gabe and Alex holding a stack of presents in their arms.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she reached forward and took the stacks of goodies from her friends she dragged herself into her main room and placed them around the tree that they had put up a few weeks ago. Why her room was the gathering place she didn't know.

Yawning deeply, she called up her shadows and pulled out her flask and got down three mugs from her kitchen. Popping the cap, she poured out some Nutterbutter hot coco in her cup and regular coco in the boys. Holding their cups in her hands she went over to the pair that were sitting around her tree like children at Christmas time, which they basically were but bigger in size. Making quick work of it she handed them their cups before going back to get her own.

"Hey! Why does my cup say Jackass?" Gabe called out.

"Really? Mine says Haruka's #1 guy friend." Alex snickered at his boyfriend's dismay. What does your say Haruka?" Spinning her cup to face them she let them read the name off of it. Both immediately snorted their coco up their noses and all over themselves as they choked in laughter.

Quirking her eyebrow, she spun the cup and read what it. Instantly she glared at it. Getting up she went into the kitchen and poured her coco into a different cup before throwing the other one in the trash.

"Bitchy wolf girl my arse. Happosai when I get my hands on you I'll turn you into a chew toy! He owes me a new cup too." Grumbling she took her new cup of coco with her she sat herself between her two friends, neither of them making a fuse over her lack of clothing anymore.

Alex got to play Santa this year, she did it last year, "Let's see! Gabe…me…Wolfie (Nadoka and Nabiki) ...Wolfie (Ranma and Ukyo) …me…Gabe…me…. Wolfie (amazons)…Wolfie(Happosai)…. Gabe…Wolfie(Keota)…. Gabe…me…me…Wolfie (the boys) …. Wolfie(Ryoga)"

"Guess we all got an even hall" Gabe said although he was probably saying that because one of his present were much larger than the rest of them.

Making sure to put her coco at a safe distance she started tearing into her gifts. The first one she got was the first two dark tower book by Steven king from Keota. How he even knew she liked them she didn't know. Her next one was a book on basic pressure points from Ranma and another on Ucchan's favorite recipes from his fiancée. Those might come in handy. The next one said it was from her mom and when she opened it she immediately blushed and slammed it shut.

"You alright Haruka?" Gabe asked, "Did you parents sent you underwear or something?" shaking her head she quickly stored that one into her subspace so neither of the boys could look at it when she was distracted.

Getting her breathing under control she moved onto the next one. This one was covered in neon green paper with a golden dragon on it and said it was from the amazons. Popping the lid off she dug inside to find what looked like three different gifts. One was a book on conquering the Jusenkyo curse, another was an outfit similar to Shampoos but it was almost pure black with green trimmings. If it did for her like it did shampoo than she couldn't wait to see how well it pushed up her small breasts. The last one was a small box with amazon made incense sticks and said they would go well with her first gift from them. Smiling at all the ideas that came to her she happily put them off to the side.

Moving onto the next gift she found it was from both Alex and Gabe. What she found wasn't what she wasn't expecting. It was a four volume manga series and the 35-episode anime called _Stop! Hibari-kun!_ She remembered some of the girls in her school talking about it but mostly about how it goes on about a girl that was assigned male at birth trying to figure out how to express her feelings for a boy she likes.

Gulping she does the daring and opens her gift from Happosai. To her surprise, it's actually a training Gi but properly cut so it forms to her frame, unlike the ratty white one Genma made her years for years. Like the Amazon gift it was completely black with green trimmings and it immediately told her that they must have been in contact. How else would they have picked out two different training outfits but be so similar without talking to one another?

Setting it off with her other outfit she turned her eyes to her last gift. Ryoga's. With a nervous flutter in her tummy she carefully broke the seal and opened the small box. A gasp escaped her lips before she could stop it. Tears welled up in her eyes as she plucked a small locket off the boxes padding. Licking her lips, she popped it open to find a small roll of pictures. There were one of everyone she cared for, even Ranma-chan. Clutching it to her chest she silently sobbed just feeling their memories being with her for as long as she had it.

Reaching up she gently pressed the locket against her necklace and watched in delight as they glowed a familiar amber light before fading. As she pulled her hand away the locket didn't fall with her but instead held tight to the other items she had gotten from her loved ones. These were her eternal connections to those she cared about, even the ones she will never get to see again.

A tissue appeared in front of her face and when she followed it she was surprised that it was Gabe that handed it to her. He wasn't the emotional one of the boys but she was thankful for it either way. Whipping her eyes and cleaning up her nose she called up her aura just around her hand, atomizing it in a flash of what looked like dark green fire.

"Wicked"

Alec and her smiled at the third member of their trio. Yes, it most definitely was wicked.

"So, what did you guys get? I got some clothing, a few books and TV shows, and some miscellaneous stuff form my mom." There was no way she was going to tell them what her mother really sent her.

"Same thing really although mom sent me some cauldron cakes, they're just a chocolate fluff ball with a creamy center. Oh, and thanks for the computer, you don't know how much that will help me with everything." Alex practically gushed.

"It's no problem, I'm happy to help." Actually, he should be thanking Keota for giving her the idea. She had asked him what would be best to give to someone learning to be an accountant and he suggested this. She even got the first windows program that just came out a couple years ago to go with it.

"Yea Haruka, thanks for the art set. Its freaking huge!" She giggled at the French boy. She didn't know what to get him either until she saw a two for one sale on those kits. It worked out for both of them really.

For the rest of Christmas, the trio sat and talked with one enough, making crummy jokes, and eating treats that Haruka had been up the night before making so they would be ready in time. Haruka had put her two knew outfits up on her clothing rack and stored her knew boxes away. All the while she had forgone her cup of coco and started drinking it right from her flask. Somehow, to the boys utter amazement, she did not have to go to the bathroom even once and they knew there was something in her flask the entire time.

0/0

"Hello, Saotome residence?" she said as she answered the phone the next morning.

"Hey baby girl, did you have a good Christmas? Did you like your present?" her mom asked back with mischievousness radiation from her end of the phone.

Blushing all she could do was nod and then realized she couldn't see it, "I did thank you I haven't really gotten a chance to look them yet but I promise I will as soon as I can. What about you, did you look at any of the pictures or watch any of the tapes yet?"

To her excitement and horror her mom had sent her box full of all different sorts of toys and items for sex. Dildos, anal beads, vibrators, a modern fuck machine, an assortment of gags, a few costumes, and a bunch of other goodies that she hadn't gotten a chance to look at yet.

In return she had used her Canon Eos camera and video recorder to make a string of tapes from last Christmas until about three weeks ago. She did all sorts of things in them, some naughty and some not. Sometimes she would just play like a dog in her flat, others she would play a new piece on her flute, and others she would get into all sorts of positions and fuck herself with anything that she had available including her own fist. All the while her camera would take constant pictures and she'd pick out the best ones to keep and send to her mom.

"Oh, Ryoga and I loved them very much. I still can't believe how flexible you have become to be able to get almost your entire arm up your cute little butt like that."

That was definitely a day to remember. She had just been so horny that day that she got desperate. She tried regular masturbation but she was hungry for using her other hole. She had started out with teasing, then it became a finger, then it was three, then it was her hand, and when she finally realized what she was doing she had her arm as deep as half of her bicep. That didn't help at all because just the thought of it made her even more turned on and she spent the next ten minutes or so thrusting almost her entire arm inside of herself. But now thanks to her mom she could make even more tapes with different things in them.

"You can thank Happosai for that. Some of the technics he's teaching me need me to be super flexible." Even though she had been working on it for over a year she still had trouble popping her joints out of their sockets. The ones that really freak her out are the ones involving her spine and that's because one little mess up can leave her paralyzed for the rest of her life.

"I think I will the next time I see him. Oh Ranma and Ukyo have set their wedding date already. The wait is going to kill me though." Her mom practically oozed excitement.

Her own eyes widened. While she knew that her brother and friend were getting very close she kind of expected them to hold off for a few years before even thinking about setting up a date.

"Really! When is it? I'll have to let the headmistress know I'm leaving for a few days, that way I'll know if I miss anything important and have to either make them up or do them early." It was something that Haruka took very seriously and while she would gladly miss an exam to go to her siblings wedding, she would rather have it set up to take it before she leaves or after she comes back.

"Don't worry about missing anything baby girl. They want it during the summer after next, we've already spoken to a local priest and they have it already booked but are making small payments for everything every month until it actually happens." By the sound of it they wanted to do this own their own and her mother seemed to be both proud and annoyed, oh well her big brother/sister is going to get married!

Soon the Saotome women fell into a long chat about all the different wedding details that they weren't being privy to know about. So, they ended up with dozens of ideas but none of them would end up being close to the truth. And when they ran out on those, which took about two hours her mother finally gave her an update on the happening in Nerima.

For starters, both of the Kuno's were committed to the Tokyo mental restitution. According to her mom, the siblings had slowly gone further off the deep end when Ranma decided that he was going to marry Ukyo. Kodachi had tried to murder the chef and Ranma-Chan with some form of poison but had failed in the dosing part and while she raving over her failure, the police showed up and carted her off. Tatawaki on the other hand tried something almost as bad. First, he tried drugging Ranma-Chan with a bunch of an aphrodisiacs and while it worked at first and he managed to get a blowjob from her sister it didn't end there. Her sister managed to fight through the drugs before it could go any farther and bit the kendo practitioners dick off. Kuno claimed it was the work of male Ranma's evil magic on the little redhead and once he was all healed up he attacked the boy with a live sword. Thankfully her mom was there and managed to stop him and when the police arrive they gladly used this as an excuse to lock up the boy for being mentally unbalanced.

And while she felt bad that happened to her sibling, she had to admit it was kind of funny that she bit the boys dick off. Guess Ranma really only likes getting head and not giving it.

At the moment Ranma was working as a part-time chef/waiter/waitress at Ucchan's restaurant and while he isn't getting paid for it, he was getting tutored by his fiancée to help him really catch up in his studies. How or Why he started taking these things more seriously she wasn't sure but she liked the change.

Genma was still at the Tendo's, seeing as her mom divorced him about a year ago and didn't have a home anymore, but amazingly both Soun and Kasumi were getting tired of his mooching and were thinking about kicking him out sometime in the next couple months. Sucked for him but she couldn't help but think it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy.

Nabiki was going to going to Tokyo University for accounting, as she expected, and shared a dorm with the girl she's been dating for about a year. Haruka didn't doubt that the money loving Tendo was going to make a great accountant one day. She'd have to put a word in with Keota to take her on for her internship. Maybe if the girl was lucky she would get to take over for the man as he was starting to get up there in the years and was looking to retire.

Kasumi had finally gotten tired of waiting around for Dr. Tofu to ask her on a date and did it herself. That was a couple months ago and somehow, she could picture it fairly well actually, the sweet gentle girl had gotten pregnant. Out of all of them none of them expected her to be the one to get pregers before marriage but she's taking it in stride and was looking forward to looking after the baby. Mr. Tendo was ecstatic about finally being a grandpa and had offered the couple a room at his house instead of tofu's tiny little apartment. Now Tofu was staying there with them and was actually the one to convince Soun that Genma was a waste of space and just taking advantage of his friendship.

The Amazons were still in the area running the cat café but they hadn't taken any advances towards her brother since the failed wedding with Akane and Ranma's trip to the Hospital. Haruka was pretty sure that the only reason they were still in the area was because they had come to like their new lives. Although Mousse still hasn't taken to wearing his glasses all the time and randomly glomps things thinking they are shampoo. That's gotten him into some trouble a few times but nothing they couldn't handle.

None of them have heard much from Akane after she ran away after the failed wedding but from what Haruka had manage to dig up it was rather startling. The temperamental girl now lived in an extremely crummy apartment in the seedier end of Tokyo's red light district and had been forced to take up work as a prostitute to survive. She had tried many jobs but because she kept freaking out on customers and co-workers she was repeatedly fired. So now she was stuck selling her mouth, ass, or breasts to make a living and given her ideas of Perverts and men in general it was rather startling. However, no one was going to see her lift a finger to help the girl, she dug her grave so she could lie in it.

When they finally had to hang up Haruka found her mind swirling with all the info she had just learned. It was hard to believe that so much had managed to change since she graduated. Sure, some of it wasn't for the best for everyone involved but those were rather limited to a fair few.

At least she was going to become an Auntie! Oh, how she was going to smoother Kasumi's baby with affection when she gets to see it. Then a thought popped into her head.

What were her own babies like now?


	5. Chapter 5

Sliding one of her toys out of her gash and drop to the floor, Haruka got up on her feet and went to turn off her camera. Smiling to herself she stowed the device in her shadows after ejecting the tape. With a quick flourish, she labeled it. She had just finished making a new tape for her lovers for the first time with her mother's Christmas gift.

Pulling the gag out of her mouth she took in a deep breath of air for the first time in over an hour that wasn't through her nose. She had made a bit of a mess of herself with her hair clinging to her skin with sweat but it was nothing new to her.

Making her way into her kitchen she opened her fridge to find something to eat. For whatever reason, she also ways felt really hungry after she did anything sexual. It was an odd habit she had but she didn't mind, why would she? She got to do two of her favorite things and felt much better in the end.

Humming to herself she pulled out some bacon and eggs. It was still early in the morning so breakfast was calling. Just as she was putting the pan on the burner she heard her front door open.

"Haruka? You up?" Gabe's voice called out. It was rather odd that either one of the boys visited her this early in the morning, it made her wonder what they wanted?

Someone else sighed, "You know she's always awake, Gabe. So why bother asking?" Alex quipped at his French boyfriend.

"I could have asked if she was decent but we both know she never is!" both of them chuckled at that and the wolf girl pouted over her eggs. "Oh shite, she must have made one of those tapes this morning, there's a freaking dildo laying in the middle of her floor."

Smiling at the embarrassment in her friends voice she pulled down extra two of everything. She had long learned that if they were here in the morning than they would demand breakfast as well.

"Don't touch it! Honestly, I never understand what goes through that head of yours every time you come in here."

She nearly choked on her piece of mango as she heard that. Did Gabe really try to touch her toy?

"But it's bugging me! And it's all wet with something!" the taller boy complained out while Alex groaned in despair.

Deciding to ignore the bickering boys in her living room she turned her eyes back to her cooking. She really didn't feel like having to worry about getting the eggs right so she just scrambled them. Besides who doesn't like fluffy eggs?

Adding some dashes of salt and pepper she started frying up the bacon. With a little dap of oil, she soon had them sizzling away. It may be simple but the smell was making her mouth start to water. Seeing as that was going to take a minute she went back into her fridge and grabbed an assortment of fruits and a tub of Greek yogurt.

With a good glob of yogurt, some honey, and enough fruit to make her happy she turned on her blender. Keeping her hand on the lid to avoid explosions she watched as it turned into a smoothie of yumminess.

"Oh god, she's going to make us drink one of her smoothies again." One of them complained and it made her frown at them throw the wall. Did they not realize after all this time that she could hear them anywhere in the flat?

The was a light chuckle ringing in her ears, "Come on they aren't that bad. Besides they're good for you."

"But she always looks at me like my mama does when I don't eat my vegetables until I drink it all!" Gabe whined. It was true but that's because he would drink it like he was about to ingest a bit of Akane's cooking and while she knew here food was lightyears better than that she didn't like it that he treated it as so.

Flipping the food, she wondered if Akane had finally learned how to cook properly now that she was living in the slums without Kasumi to take care of her. Well if it doesn't teach her how to take care of herself, then nothing probably ever will.

"So, back to what I s was saying. What do you think about going to Annabelle's boxing day's party? I'm mean she can be a real bitch at times but she supposedly throws a great party."

Her ears twitched at that and a glare came to her easily. Calling that _Girl,_ a bitch was an understatement. She spread gossip about the girlfriends of boys that catches her eyes until they break up and then she swoops in and seduces them before using them as she feels and dumping them in public. And for whatever reason everyone keeps falling for it! People like that disgust her but she could never do anything to stop it. If Annabelle is throwing a party, then she could easily guess that she was going to make her move on someone.

What really confused her was that Annabelle invited Alex and Gabe. Sure, they have gotten more friends than in the last year but she didn't think they were popular enough to get an invite. That and Annabelle wasn't that big of a fan of homosexuality or at least lesbian couples. Her friends were the only open gay couple that she had heard of at university but that doesn't mean there aren't others. She could probably ask them but it seemed rude to do so.

"Shite!" having lost track of her thoughts she forgot about the food. Hurrying about she quickly plated the food and flipped off the burners.

"You alright in there?" Gabe called out to here with worry. Sighing she shook her head. It really doesn't matter to her if they got to go to a big party without her. They had their own lives and she didn't need to be a part of every waking minute of it.

"Yes, just got lost in thought and forgot about the food." She called out and only got oohs in response.

Taking up their plates she took them out to the boys before going back in to get her own. Once she had their smoothies in front of them as well they happily dug in.

Groans of delight escaped the pair as they ate and it made her wonder why they enjoyed her food so much. Both could easily cook their own food or go out to eat or order out and yet they preferred to come eat with her. Sometimes she wondered if they pitied her for her lack of other friends in the university.

Taking a sip of her strawberry-banana smoothie she looked at them over the top of her glass. Both of them seemed perfectly comfortable here but she knew they worried about what others thought about their little clique. They never let it influence them but she could see the tension in their eyes whenever they were hanging out in a public place. And it made her wonder if they would leave her on her own. She knew it would happen either way once they finish their schooling but for some reason she wanted to hold onto their bond until then.

"So, what are you guys doing for the boxing day?" she asked them innocently. To her utter surprise, it was Alex that answered.

"My family is actually having a get together but they want to meet Gabe, so he's coming with." And Gabe nodded his head with his mouth full of food.

She didn't let it show but inside it felt like someone stabbed her in the heart. They had talked openly about going to a party on campus and just lied to her so easily. It hurt more than she expected.

Dropping her eyes, she spoke in a low soft tone, "Oh, well I hope you have fun. Don't let them harass you about dating, okay?"

The pair chuckled, "Don't worry we won't. Besides some of my cousins will be there and there are seven of them. Two of which are pranksters, so it won't be boring either."

Haruka wondered if any of that is actually true. They had already lied to her about what they were doing, so why not something else.

Forcing on a smile she finished up her food before getting up to get ready for the day. What neither boy noticed was the small trails of tears rolling down her face as she walked to the bathroom.

0/0

Standing outside an old house in the residential area, Haruka stared as dozens of people flowed in and around the house. Music was blaring and people were drinking all sorts of alcohol. Some people were making out on the porch and some were smoking something on the small front yard. There were a few people leaning up against cars but she couldn't see what they were doing. Inside though, there were many more. She could see many people dancing, chatting, and just collectively having a good time.

She was in her birth form at the moment because if anyone saw her with a tail they would instantly recognize her. A pair of dark purple tights incased her legs with her leather boots. She wore a black hoodie underneath her equally black winter coat. Her hood was up casting a small shadow over her eyes but if one looked really hard they would see tears in her eyes.

She had been standing here for over an hour but no matter how many people walked past her on their way to Annabelle's party, not a single one took a notice of her. It was like she was a ghost. Invisible to all but a very select few and even then, those ones either weren't here or were already inside the house she was staring at.

Lifting her flask, she took a sip of the whiskey it contained. It didn't do much to make her feel better but in her mind, it was the thought that counted. By now if she was anyone or even anything else she would be down on the ground for alcohol poisoning. Sadly, because of her body and soul she burnt through pretty much anything within a few seconds of it being inside her stomach and in all of her years she had yet to find something that inhibited her and she had tried an alcohol made by the titans which were thousands of times more powerful than anything the gods could make which basically put it way higher than a mortal drink.

She didn't know why she had come here tonight or why she was still here. Alex and Gabe had been welcomed by all these people about a half hour ago, like they were just like all of them, even though she was sure they had never spoken to most of them. Normally she would be happy that they were getting out but she felt terrible that they consciously lied to her like this. She should probably ask the manager if she could get her locks changed and have him keep the new key away from Alex but she didn't know if she wanted to do that yet.

It was entirely possible that they lied to not embarrass her that they were invited to this party and she wasn't. But she would have preferred that over what the pain she was feeling now. Unknown to her, the hole in her heart that was almost healed once more started to widen once more and a part of her thrived because of it.

Reaching up she whipped her ears when her vision became too blurred to actually see. Taking a moment to really look at the house again she noticed that Alex and Gabe were leaning against the front railing facing out into the street. They weren't looking at her but up into the sky. Both had smiles on their faces and she could tell they were enjoying themselves. Both had a plastic cup of something in their hands and Alex was smoking something that smelled of marijuana. Neither one of them were tense like she was used to seeing when they were out in public.

That only confirmed to her in her own mind that they were tense because they were with her. Somewhere during the summer something had happened to make them uncomfortable around her in public view but what she didn't know.

The boys were laughing about something and she felt a sharp pain in her heart. This was what she had come here to confirm and now that she had she didn't need to be here any longer. To remain will only make her feel even more alone.

Sealing up her drink she called upon her shadows and whisked herself back to her flat. Not even bothering to get changed or follow her own rule of no shoes beyond the door she slumped onto her bed and held her life size plushy of a white wolf that looked just like Thalia.

She wanted… no needed her best friends to be here with her. To comfort her and ease the darkness inside her soul. But Thalia wasn't here thanks to Genma and the only way she was ever going to see her again was to die and live another ten years to get her back. And as much as she wanted her friend, she didn't think she could consciously commit suicide just to see her. Nor did she want to leave the people she had come to love in her current life. It would hurt them more than she was hurting now.

Squeezing herself tighter into the plushy's side she let her eyes close and darkness take over her mind.

0/0

Heavy pounding on her door was what roused Haruka from her slumber. She felt numb to the world around her and really didn't want to deal with anyone today. To make it all worse her tummy was cramping up something terrible.

Pushing herself up from her bed she realized that in her emotional state last night she had neglected to take her things off. So, she was still dressed in her dark outfit. Groaning she got up and made her way to the bathroom. Whoever was at her door could wait for her to get cleaned up and get a tampon in.

Shedding her clothing like she was a snake shedding its skin she noted that there was a massive dark patch on the front of her tights and when she seen her front she was rather unimpressed with the massive coating of dried blood along her inner thighs. For whatever odd reason, she had an extremely heavy flow in this life.

Grumbling she tossed them all into her hamper and hopped in the shower. Thankfully whoever it was decided to leave when she turned on the water. They'd probably be back later.

Washing her body down she felt better with every inch was scrubbed and soapy. Of course, she still felt like crap but there wasn't anything she could really do about that. Lathering up her hair she used her wide tooth comb to spread it all out and get any knots that she had missed before getting in.

Once she was got all squeaky clean she wrapped herself in one of her large fluffy towels. Her hair was still soaking when and it was times like this that she liked having control over water. Looking in the mirror she looked herself over. He skin was still pale but she didn't have any signs of past acne. Her skin was smooth and soft under her fingers. Her eyes though showed a different story.

While before the was joy in her eyes, now they just looked sad. If she looked extremely deep she could catch a feeling love that connected to her families but at the moment she was struggling to bring it up past what she felt because of Alex and Gabe.

Sighing she forced herself to look away from her mirror and made her way into the main room. It was going to be a _very_ long day.

0/0

For the next moth Haruka totally avoid walking anywhere near her dorm building. If she wanted to go somewhere she traveled through shadows and that was mostly to go to class or grocery shopping. In each one she would hurry to get what she needed done and get out before finding a safe place to travel.

In result of this Gabe and Alex, along with anyone that actually paid them any attention, realized she was avoiding them any way she could. More than once they would chase after her to try and grab her attention to figure out what was going on but she always escaped in time. Usually by stepping into the girl's toilet and travelling to where ever she needed to go. This of course got the boys in trouble for getting to class late but she couldn't seem to drag up the emotion to care.

The entire time she was silent and only talked when a teacher called on her. If on knew how to read her they would have realized that she was really hurting when her tailed dragged behind her and her ears were drooped on her head.

"Miss Saotome, please stay after class" her computer teacher called out to her when the bell rang.

Sighing she nodded her head and waited for the class to clear out. Looking at her computer screen she looked over the program she had been designing in her free time. It wasn't anything drastic but if she could work out the kinks she might be able to get her personal computer to run just a bit smoother. Sure, she would also need to upgrade the software and other machinery but it would at least make some of the actions just a bit smoother.

When a shadow fell over her she looked up to look at her professor. He was a short man, only a couple inches taller than herself, but he was built like an American football player or perhaps a rugby player. He had a buzz cut for hair and had what looked like a pornstache but she was able to look over it. Basically, most people wouldn't think he knew a thing about computers.

"What can I help you with professor?" thankfully this was her last class of the day so she really didn't need to rush off to another class. He looked her in the eye for a minute before his shoulders sagged and a sigh fell heavily from his lips.

"I have been asked by Mr. Dunois and Mr. Weasley to speak to you. Normally I wouldn't involve myself in my student's personal lives but I made an exception in this case."

Her body tensed and her voice took on a strained quality, "I appreciate your concern Professor but I'm afraid it's none of your business. This is between just them and myself."

She moved to get up but he placed a strong hand on her shoulder, keeping her seated. She could have easily thrown him away from her if she wanted but she didn't want to hurt him, he was just trying to help.

"I'm afraid, Miss Saotome, that I'm making it my business." She frowned at him but he ignored it, "Now I can't begin to understand what has been happening between you and those two boys but don't think I can't notice that you've been closing yourself off from the world around you. If this continues I'm afraid, you'll do something drastic."

Her frown got just a touch softer. Did they think she was getting suicidal? She didn't realize that it might look like that but really without those two her social life at oxford was nonexistent. But she was just tired of the lies that came from the two. She was sick of being the quintessential third-wheel of her friends whenever they start dating each other.

First it was Katie and Lucas, now it was Alex and Gabe. Both she had been friends with for over a year and yet they start acting odd around here shortly after they start dating and can't be even honest with her when they were doing something. What really got her in a twist though was that the boys brought up the party inside her own home when they knew that she could hear everything that is said in it.

"I'm not suicidal, sir. It's just really…complicated." He smiled at her in understanding, he didn't think that was the case but she did paint a good picture of what some would think of someone that was. Add in the darker clothing that she had been wearing it did drag into question why.

"Could you explain it to me? I promise I won't judge you for anything you tell me."

With just those simple words he opened a flood gate. She must have gone on for over an hour of everything she had been noticing since the beginning of the school year. The looks, the comments, the building tension, and the lies. The pain she felt of slowly being pushed to the side and used until the connections she shared snapped. Her loneliness at seeing people interacting so easily with each other while she was forced to watch from the sidelines.

"I know a lot of the older students don't like that I'm here when I'm only just turned sixteen and it only got worse when I got my doctorate a few months ago, when normally people only get a master in two years at absolute least. I can't help it if I learn faster than people but no matter how much I try to be nice and helpful it just gets thrown back in my face. It just hurts so much!" Somewhere along the time as she spoke she had pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them as she rattled on and on. Now, as tears fell from her eyes, she buried her face into her knees and hoped the world would just swallow her whole.

Computer professor just stood there and listened as his student unloaded everything she had been holding on since she started attending Oxford University. As he listened to the girl go on about being the pariah in the dorms because she was different and his heart gave out to her. He had gone through something eerily similar when he was in his teens, mainly for being as short as he is.

He would easily admit that when the girl joined his class, and even before than when he saw her walking around campus, he had though she was just one of those girls that liked dressing up in costume. After all she was only 15 when she started here, so he expected her to be a little weird, most prodigies are. But as time went on he noticed, like all the other professors, that her animal parts reacted like actual body parts. It had shocked him that was for sure but he quickly learned to adapt to it. At the end of the day, Haruka Saotome was just a special girl.

"So, you felt like your friends were leaving you behind and to save yourself from getting even more hurt in the future, you decided to just cut your ties with them instead."

Nodding her head, she sniffled into her arms. Slowly she started to gather herself back up into something resembling normal.

Her professor sighed, "I can't tell you what to do but promise me if you ever feel the need to talk, you'll come see me? Maybe I can help you figure things out?"

Lifting her head, Haruka offered the man a small watery smile but her eyes had a little bit more light in them than they did when she woke up that morning.

0/0

From then on, she meets with her professor every other Thursday afternoon and she talked about everything she had done and felt since she was last time. It felt nice to have someone that wasn't emotionally connected to her to talk to.

Soon she found herself going over her time with just Ranma and Genma. She spoke of the training she went through, the crass comments she was forced to endure, and the actions her father had to forcing on both herself and her brother. When she mentions the sexual elements of it her teacher's eyes had darkened more than she thought they could. She could read the emotions pretty well and he was beyond disgusted with her father.

She explained in detail how Genma raised them and the beliefs he had tried to instill into them. Sometimes it was easier to just do what their father wanted in order to avoid punishment, or as he called it training.

When she finally moved on to what happened after the training trip and their arrival in Nermira she had gotten a call from her brother of all people telling her that Genma was being charged with Child abuse, neglect, kidnapping, as well as forcing children to participate in sexual activities, and many accounts of theft. Her brother had already given his statements about it and filled in the ones she didn't know of, like the Neko-ken, and they were using the notes her teacher had kept on their meetings for hers. Basically, he was going to prison for life and she couldn't be happier unless they let her kill him personally.

After that entire ordeal, she went on to talk of her year in an actual school system. That one was much easier to talk about. Thankfully for Ryoga and her the laws regarding sexual consent states that at 13 they are able to take part with anyone that is 17 and under. Technically they would be breaking the law next year for a few weeks. However, she was not going to mention her intimate relationship with her mother. She did talk about all the help she has offered emotionally though.

However, the one thing she didn't do was fix her relationship with Alex and Gabe. She forced herself to be indifferent with them and be socially polite with them. It sucked and she could see they realized their mistake as well but there wasn't anything they could do to go back to how they were beforehand. Both of them returned to her the keys she had made for them to her flat and she thanked them for that but that was the end of it.

Every once in a while, she would see them walking around hand in hand talking about something, or just trying to enjoy themselves. If they spotted each other they would nod to her and she would return it but that was as far as it ever went. For her birthday, they sent her one card and it was signed by them but it was just to show that they remembered it and while she appreciated it, she had more from the rest of her family and friends in japan that quickly covered it up.

By the time the school year ended she had managed to get her masters in orthotics and bachelors in computer science. She wasn't where she wanted but she was definitely getting there. She predicted that it would only take her another year to finish the schooling and in half the time as she expected. The question to ask though is what should she do for the next three. She had paid both the school and the dorms for six years of use. She could take things slow and get another doctorate if she wanted but in what?

0/0

Dressed in a dark green strapless dress with a small bucay of tulips, Haruka watched as Ryoga walked down the aisle with Ukyo on his arm. Sadly, Ukyo's father had died back in march from a heart attack and left Ukyo no one to give her away. Fortunately, she had become good friends with the lost boy in the last three years that when he offered to fill the role she happily accepted. Of course, they had to keep someone with him at all times or in one spot all day so he didn't just disappear right before the wedding.

"She's so beautiful" Sayuri whispered from her left.

That was another thing that had happened. Sayuri had become friends with Ukyo after Akane went ballistic. The older girl was the last one in line of bride maids that Ukyo had. Counting herself and Sayuri there was also Ukyo's friend Konatsu. Konatsu was actual a super androgynous male, Kunoichi genius, and waitress with long black hair. The entire family knew that the boy was raised to be entirely female, so none would mention her flat chest but even then, she was still really pretty.

Turning her eyes down the aisle she watched as her boyfriend and Ukyo walked towards them. There was a joyful smile upon the girl's lips and when she saw Ranma returning it, she knew she made the right choice all those years ago, to talk to Ukyo in her Restaurant.

When they finally reached them Ryoga broke off from them to stand next to her brother as his leading best man, along with Happosai and Daisuke. All of them looked nice in their suites and while it was Ranma's wedding, she only had eyes for his best friend.

The ceremony was definitely shorter than one usually is but the pair had decided to have a short one because there were so many messed up martial artists coming to celebrate and they didn't want to be charged for any damages they may cause.

When it was all over and time for bed, Haruka found herself in her mother's bed trapped with their boyfriend beneath her and her mom lying on top of her which only pushed her into the boy even more. This time though her mother did something she never expected.

The second she felt her body get doused in hot water she felt the shift to her birth form. Blinking she looked up at her mom in wonder.

"We thought we owned you a little something for doing so well in school baby girl."

Her mom pulled back off her before pulling her into straddling position. She blushed heavily when she saw her own little cock next to Ryoga's monster. It was like a pencil next to a baseball bat. Actually, it looked like just one of his testicles were the same size as her entire package.

Slowly Ryoga lifted her up by her hips and her mom positioned the boys cock against her gash. Then together they lowered her down onto him. Inch by inch she sunk down on him until he forced his way into her womb. With an internal pop, she gasped as she sheathed his entire cock in her small body. Before she could start going up her mom pressed down upon her should to stop her.

"Huh?" her body was feeling warm and she felt to full after a year of not being with them.

"You got one more to go honey."

Before she could question them more her mom lifted herself up above her before pressing them tight together. A gasp escaped her lips when she felt her mom's dripping mount touch her hard-little cock. Looking up at the older redhead she was surprised even more when she got a true motherly smile, not the lustful one she was so used to in all these years of knowing her.

Slowly her mom lowered herself onto her. She couldn't help but moan at the feeling of her mother's hot folds as they spread around her. Farther and farther she slipped inside and it amazed her how warm it was. When she finally got to the base of her cock she was breathing heavily but that wasn't the end of it.

More weight pressed down on her Cocklett and to her utter amazement she could feel herself sinking farther into her mom's core. With a small wet pop her entire package, Cocklett and balls, slipped inside of her mom.

Her mom slowly easer up a little bit and she tried to go up to follow her, not wanting to lose the warm feeling, but Ryoga kept her in place and pulled himself out of her a tiny bit. Then as one both of them sunk into her. Gasping she felt both of her organs tense up in pleasure.

"Oh, baby girl, your little cock feels so good. Do you like being in mommy?" speeding up with their thrusts Haruka found it hard to focus as they forced her to sit in place as they fucked her.

"Maaa Oooh!" was all she could say.

"I think she likes it." She barely heard Ryoga grunt.

Huffing in air stayed there with her mouth gaped open but it didn't last. Soon she found her mom shoving her tongue down her throat with only turned her own even more. Desire fogged her mind and the lewd sounds of their coupling were filling her ears. Constantly she was clenching onto the cock inside her and at the same time her mom had a vice grip on her entire package.

Feeling her balls tense up and her inner walls flutter she moaned into her mom's mouth as she came. Thick little wads of semen shoot into her mother's cunt and even more girl cum covered the cock inside her.

"you already came? Well I guess we are just going to have to keep going until you satisfy us to, sugar." A husky feminine voice filled her ear. She didn't know who spoke since she thought her mom was kissing her.

Suddenly she felt a herself being bend forward until her ass was sticking out enough for whoever it was. The tongue that had been dominating her mouth pulled away but it was quickly replaced with another sort of lips.

Questions waved throughout her mind but she was to lost at the moment to think clearly. When no tongue tried to invade her mouth, she tried to force her tongue into the lips that were pressed against hers.

Running her tongue up and down the mound of whoever it was that was above her she tastes the familiar taste of another girl's wet pussy. It was musky for sure but not in a bad way. Twirling and thrusting she teased the other girl. She could hear the moaning but between the wet slapping sounds, the cock in her gash, her own cock in her mother's moist folds and this girl's cunt on her tongue she was lost to the world around her. It only got worse when she felt another warm cock force its way into her butt.

Together in a lewd coupling with a basically catatonic Haruka in the very center a massive five-some between Ryoga, Ranma, Ukyo, and Nadoka. They changed up positions a few times but in every one she was at the center getting a pussy on her face and Cocklett and another on in each of her holes. Every time the boys would come in her they'd trade places. To make it even better none of it was slipping out of her this time, every single drop was sinking into her teenage womb, making a rather large bulge in her tummy.

That was how she spent the night after her brother's wedding. Getting fucked by them all until and after she passed out from their efforts.

0/0

Last three weeks of her time there was fun for the teenage university student. She got to spend time with her friends, have sex with her mother and their shared boyfriend, and negotiate a deal with the Tokyo prosthetics institution about her designs. They hadn't decided on anything yet but they did say that they would have a deal before she finished her last three years at Oxford.

Oh yeah, with the help of her family she had decided to still with the technology focus and had called the headmistress to tell her that her new major was going to be engineering. Like the ones before she already knew a lot on the subject but she was actually going to go slow this time and take the next two years to get her masters and get her doctorate in her last year.

It would all be positively boring for her though so she was going to work on a small side project she had been designing. It wasn't anything fancy but it was going to be built using the same blueprints she used for her prototypes. However, this time she was also going to design a torso, pelvic region, and head for it. She was using her own measurements for the entire thing but she thought it would be neat. It wouldn't be active though until she turned on the chip she was going to have placed along her vertebra. And even then, it would only work as an extension of her own body, if she even felt like turning it on.

Today she found herself sick to her stomach and hunched over her toilet bowl hurling her guts out. She must have picked up a bug before she left for England.

Gasping for air Haruka lifted her head just enough to place her head on her arm so her face want in the bowl itself. The smell was absolutely horrid and did nothing to settle her stomach. Reaching up she quickly pulled to handle and flushed her stomach acid down the pipes to join all the other junk in the city sewer system.

Feeling her stomach settle down a touch she forced herself up on her feet but braced herself against her vanity sink. Her vision swam with stars and she had to dig her hands into the counter to keep from toppling. Gods this cold was really messing with her body.

Lifting her face, she looked herself in the mirror and flinched at her appearance. She may not be as vain as some girls but she liked to at least look neat, which she definitely was not at the moment. Staring back at her from the mirror was a sickly pale girl wolf girl. Her eyes were bloodshot and the skin under her eyes were slightly darker than normal, which was not good at all. Her hair was an utter rats nest of tangles and breakage, she'll have to get it trimmed soon. She looked frail and she did _not_ like it. She was the first human, a martial artist, a former alchemist and automail mechanic, and a former demigod. She simple doesn't _do_ sick.

Turning on the tap she grabbed her tooth brush and wash the nasty taste out of her mouth. Spitting out the left overs and rinsing what she missed she felt at least a little bit better. To make her feel even more off, she had sleep a normal eight-hour last night. She hadn't done that since she was Persia and it was rather disconcerting that she was doing it now after sixty years of not doing so. Her schedule was totally out of whack and she still needed to get breakfast, take a shower, go grab her laundry that she forgot to get the night before and put it away, and make it to class all before 10:15 and it was already 7:00am.

Stripping herself out of the night shirt she wore the night before she quickly hopped into the shower. The warm water felt nice against her skin but she had to grab the bar on the wall when her stomach lurch again from her curse shifting.

"Great if this continues I'm going to have to take lukewarm showers." He grumbled when she let go, not even noticing the finger imprints on the bar.

When she was finally finished, she let the water turn cold for a small second before shutting it off. Her stomach lurched once more. With her tail wagging in aggravation she wrapped herself in a towel and went into her kitchen.

Mumbling to herself she dug through her cupboards for her container of oatmeal. She had only gotten home yesterday and ended up spending most of the day cleaning up after three months of her not being here. There was a ridiculous amount of dust build up. Adding a cup of water to the oats she threw it in her microwave and pulled out her flask to drink some almond milk as she waited. When she was about to go back into the fridge for some fruit so put in her breakfast she cursed allowed.

"shite! I really need to go shopping this afternoon."

Fishing though her spice cabinet she exclaimed when she found her jar of natural honey. She would at least have something to put with her oatmeal. Not as good without fruit but it's something. When the stupid microwave dinged she quickly scooped the pasty meal out and put it on the counter. Spooning a dab of honey and using her flask she added some more milk to it wouldn't turn into a brick.

Mixing it all up she moaned in happiness when she put the first spoonful in her mouth. It was definitely yummy. Making quick work of it she down the entire bowl of oats at Genma speeds. With a quick wash, she left the dishes in the sink and went to get dressed.

Still feeling like crap, she really didn't want to put on any of her expensive clothes. Grabbing a pale pink set of panties and bra she slipped those on and quickly put on a pair of dark wash bell-bottom jeans and a Blood red polo shirt. To finished it off she threw the black hoodie she wore the night she watched Annabelle's party. Grabbing a pair of shorts, towel, and sports bra she stuffed them into subspace for her yoga class. With her Japanese schoolgirl bag and a pair of sneakers she headed out for class.

Not feeling up to shadow traveling she decided to walk across campus for the first time in over nine months. Something told her going through the shadows would make her feel sick again and she didn't want that.

Looking around she took note of the new students that were milling about the campus. The only real reason she knew they were new was because they were pointing at her. None came up to her though and for that she was thankful. Talking to ignorant people when she's feeling like this was not good for their health. Chuckling weakly to herself she recalled the last time she was sick.

It was back when she was Elfriede Elric and she had just turned two. She had some kind of stomach bug and was very crabby. Her parents were already at a dead end with Allie constantly crying, so adding a sick toddler was not good. It soon turned into a three-way screaming contest between Allie, her mother, and herself with her daddy standing in the doorway with a very scared looking Edward in his arms. Anyway, she had stuff spewing out of her from both ends and she kept wetting herself in the mix of it. She looked gross beyond reality and the smell was just god awful, if she had to compare it to something she would have to say three-month-old milk mixed with goat shit and sulfur. Yeah it hadn't been a fun time for anyone involved. Actually, now that she thinks of it, that's probably why Edward hated milk.

It was then that she realized she forgot something, "Fuck my laundry!" a nearby squirrel jumped in fright at her sudden exclamation before scurrying off into a tree to complain to its friends about stupid canine human females.

Scowling, she scuffed her foot along the walk way as she went towards the technology building. Her class was up on the top floor this year since she was shooting for a doctorate in computer science. Unfortunately, the main focus of this course was to find and create new technology and programs for computer systems at large. She had started hers around the beginning of May last year but that was because Professor Willard gave her some heads up on what they would be doing. Basically, she was going to create herself a personal laptop. Thankfully they had already started being built for the government back in 81 so she at least had some information on them. That and she knew some basic stuff before she died in 2008 as Persia.

"Ah good morning Miss Saotome. Did you have a good holiday?" Professor Willard asked her. A pulse of pain flared in her head. Great now she was getting a headache.

"Yes professor. My brother got married to one of my best friends at the end of June. I even helped out in their restaurant."

Willard chuckled heartily, "My sounds like you had a busy holiday back in japan. How's the prosthetic deal going?"

Bobbling her head, she quickly explained, "It really was. The Japanese prosthetic center wants to keep negotiating for the rest of the time I'm here and then we will sign a contract but either way I plan to get Royalties. I think they want to see if any of their designers can come even close to something similar but I know for a fact that they can't."

"Why is that?" She grinned at the man and that instantly got him to sit up straighter.

"Because they already think they know everything about current prosthetics. I created this from the ground up and didn't base it off anything that came before it because of that it's on a totally different league than what they can do. They will try and apply what they now against what I did and fall short for at least another thirty years." She giggled weakly at end.

It was just an estimate but from what she remembered of prosthetics in America as Persia they were trying to create a prosthetic based of computer programs and robotics. It wasn't a bad idea but she finds that the human brain is the best computer; besides if you wanted to use the American way you would need to have a technician with you at all times until they start using brainwaves to manipulate it. Unfortunately, for humans in general, signals tend to get scrambled when it uses the nervous system to send directions to the limb in question. So, she built the chip to link the brain up with it directly while also attaching it to the nervous system. This gives it a back up to work off and it will work like a normal limb but without feeling the sense of touch.

"If they are doing that then why don't you try licensing it to another country? I'm sure any of them would be willing to pay you for it."

"Oh, I know they would but it's more fun to watch them fumble with trying it on their own. That and we both know that when technology is developed its rather quickly sold or copied by foreign countries. And to be honest, I don't think the world is ready for this for another ten years."

"Then why sell it now? If you think the world needs more time to be ready for it, then don't put it out there." He frowned more, "I'm usually of the opinion that technology should be shared but if you think that the world isn't ready for it I think you should hold onto it. There's a difference between creating something that fits into the world and something that redesigns it."

Sighing she nodded her head, "The thing is that even with the blueprints they will spend the next twelve taking the entire thing apart, finding how it works the way it does, and then attempt to build another. I predict that it will become open for medical testing by 2005 and used by the public in around 2012 but the rest of the world will get the plans around 2001. When that happens, the other countries will try and take parts of mine and incorporate it into their own but it still won't work nearly as good as mine does now." Her professor looked at her like she was a goddess in human flesh, "That's why I'm releasing it to them in three years. It will give them a chance to fail and then learn a better way when they get it. Besides only four people in the world even know I have it and no one can get it from me and killing me wouldn't work without destroying it. So, they would lose either way. So, they would lose either way."

Before they could go on the door open and a small group of students came in. Professor Willard took on a look that told her he wasn't done with the conversation and she nodded in understanding.

"Welcome everyone to Computer technology design and development. I think we are all going to have an amazing next couple of years together."

0/0

Biting her lip Haruka hunched over the blueprint of her robotic pelvic region. She had finished the design a few days ago for it and was itching to start making it. Unfortunately, she had to order the parts, a new blow torch, replace her fuel canisters and metal filers, and find her damn protractor again. This was the third time in two weeks she had lost it and each time it was in a place it really had no place being. So far that was her underwear draw, the freezer, and hidden behind her toilet. The first two she could maybe understand but the last one was just freaking ridiculous.

Anyway, thanks to her needing to replace things she had to wait for them to arrive. Why she didn't order it before now she had no clue but she at least had it done.

Sighing to herself she got up and made her way to her bathroom. For the last month, she had been needing to pee more than she used to and to make it worse, she was still feeling sick or throwing up in the morning. To make it worse her ankles had been hurting off and on for the last week. She found she couldn't stand for long before it starts happening and when she complaining about it during her computer class Professor had looked at her strangle before letting her take his chair. His professor chair!

Now she knew that she had gotten on good terms with the man in the last year and a half but she didn't think he would show that much favoritism.

"Gods my breast itch!" she could feel her face twitching lightly. It was a little late but her breasts had finally started growing a bit more. Where before she was at a mid-A cup now she was at least a high-B! She was truly chuffed about that part. She would probably never be on Ukyo, shampoo, Ranma-Chan, or her mother's level but she liked her boobs but there is always a little room for improvement.

Whipping and dropping the toilet paper in the toilet she pulled her panties back up and went back to her work station. She could always work on designing the torso now instead of when she finally built the pelvic but she liked doing things oddly. Heck if people knew what she was building this in the end of the 80s they think it was a work of science fiction.

Heck since the first terminator movie came out back in 84 they would probably thing she was trying to make the first one, just smaller, which surprisingly wasn't all that far off. What she planned to do with this thing she didn't know yet but no matter what it's going to be fun at least. She didn't think it needed any weapons installed into it, seeing as she was going to just put it as a in a box and store it for future possible use. And while it would be neat to have technological weapons put on it, she didn't need to make it more dangerous if someone stole it and hacked into it. That would be very bad.

Her ears perked up at the sound of her phone ringing.

"Odd, its only 3: 41 in the morning. What kind of person would call me at this time?" pulling herself up onto her feet she rushed to get the phone. She could just picture her neighbor hearing it ringing and start banging on the wall because of it. She was stupid like that.

Picking it up she held it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Haruka! You'll never guess what!" Ukyo's excited voice yelled out to her through the receiver.

"No I want, so tell me already" she wasn't sure but she was sure she heard her sister snicker in the background.

"I'm pregnant!" instantly Haruka's body froze in place, "I just got back from seeing Dr. Tofu and he confirmed it. Can you believe this? I'm gonna have a baby!"

Gulping she spoke in a shaky voice, "Congratulations Ucchan, do you know when you are due?"

"No sugar, he said I have another month until he can guess. But I think it will be by the time you come home." She paused for a minute, "I know it's still early would you be willing to be their godmother? I know your already their aunt but I want it to be you." The answer came to her before she could even fully consider it.

"I'd be honored Ucchan. I'll try to make sure I get there as soon as I can but I might miss the birth."

"Great! Oh, that's okay sugar, I didn't expect you to be able to make it. But that's all I called to let you know. It was nice hearing from you again, sugar."

Before she could say goodbye, the phone went dead. Removing the receive from the top of her head she stared at it for a long moment. Ukyo was with child and she was going to be a godmother. Taking in a deep breath she placed it back on its hook and walked into her main room before sinking down onto her bed.

In…out…in…out. The longer she did this the calmer her mind became. She had to think about this more rationally. Doctors could estimate scheduled birth dates at three months in this time which meant that if there was still another month until that then Ukyo was around two months pregnant. And two months ago, Ukyo had sex with both herself and Ranma while she had sex with both Ryoga and Ranma. She didn't know if Ukyo was on birth control but she knew that she had been. Although that was also the first time a boy had cummed inside her gash in this life and two boys did it repeatedly.

Okay so because Ukyo is pregnant, that means that there is an equally good chance that she was pregnant with her child or Ranma's. And unless she released two eggs this time or the one broke there was little chance of both of them being the sire. And with the similarities between herself and Ranma there is very little chance they will ever know who, so it would be better if she just let the matter rest.

She would think that because she has the curse the baby might have the same additions as her but at the time she had been in her birth form, so no animal bits. However, that also brings into question if she had a child would they have them?

Well it wouldn't matter if they did because she would love them either way. Besides she would be just like them the majority of this life. That and she planned to having at least one child with each of her lovers, if they want them.

Shaking her head, she decided that things would happen when the happen. Although it would be hard if she had a daughter that wanted to dress up like a cat or batgirl for Halloween and their wolf tail got in the way.

Looking around her flat she wondered just what her life was really coming to.

0/0

… _I'm getting fat…_

That thought echoes through her skull as she started at herself in front of her mirror. It wasn't a lot but she was developing something of a belly. To her there is no reason why she should be gaining weight in the area that she was. She goes on regular fast walks, which are about as fast as normal people walk, and takes part in three yoga classes a week. She doesn't even eat much junk food besides the few random cookies. So, there is no reason why she was getting a tummy.

Running her fingers over the slight distention in her stomach area she shivered at the feelings it brought up in her. Strangely they aren't ones of pleasure but of love and care. It made no sense to her why she was reacting this way. Like just the other day she started crying because she bumped a potted plant, just bumped not break, as she was walking down to the local food market.

Pursing her lips, she turned away from the mirror and went to get dressed. It was late fall so she should probably wear something to protected her from the cold drafts that they were getting. Plucking a grey cashmere sweater dress of the rack she moved onto the rest, starting with her jeans and other warm goodies.

Surprisingly there wasn't as much as there used to be when she started University but then again, she hadn't been working out nearly as much as she used to since she wasn't taking Gym class under her mom's strict eye. So, she gained little bit of baby fat over her muscles but it was still well toned and not just pure flab. If anything, she actually looked a little bit healthier because of it or was it softer? Delicate? Oh well, it was one of the three.

Slipping on her underthings she quickly incased her legs in a pair of thick black tights. Once she was sure there wasn't any bunches she deemed it satisfactory and pulled her top on over her body. It was soft on the inside and tickled her skin some. After messing with the arms a little she stepped back in front of the mirror to check herself out.

Her eyes instantly fell to her stomach. Thanks to her top being a little snug it held to her shape very well which unfortunately, showed off her barely noticeable tummy. Sighing to herself she would just have to hope nobody notices it. If it got any bigger people were going to think she was pregnant!

Grabbing her bag, she quickly slipped on her boots and headed out to her computers class.

Internally she swore she was just in this class the other day but it had actually been four days since she was in. The class was only held on Tuesdays and Thursday. It's pretty much an all-day class with only an hour break for lunch but that's why it was the last class required for doctorates in computer science.

Since she was creating a laptop and didn't want it to be mainstream, she had decided to do something a little different for her class. While her fellow students were trying figure out how to make the machinery in the classic desktop faster and with more oomph, she decided she'd make a security program.

Hers would be rather simple in thought but complex when someone tries to hack it. Essentially, it will be like building a bank vault that is lined with titanium plates, so they can't force their way in. There is of course the front door that everyone thinks to use, then they think of the air vent which is the 'backdoor'. However, in this situation that vent is filled with one-way encryptions of what people think are counter programs but in actually it's just a very subtle series of viruses that are random synced into the attacker's mainframe. What these viruses do was steal both the hacker's computer information which also holds their Identification and send it back police while also spamming their screen with various pictures off cute baby animals every time they try to do something. This way by the time they figure out what's going on they are screwed silly.

When she described her idea to professor Willard he just grinned and said he couldn't wait to see it.

Slumping into her swirly chair she rolled up to her assigned station and signed in. As much as she wanted to say these computers were great, she really was starting to hate them and couldn't wait for either time to go by where they get better or she died and went into the future. Either would be preferable than dealing with this modern dinosaur. The darn thing was so slow in booting up things that it wasn't even funny anymore. In fact, it stops being funny a week after she took her first computer class in this life.

Preferable she would rather be stuck in a world that didn't have the technology then one that was still trying to develop the crap. No tech or all tech but she never wanted to live another life where it was in the halfway point for public use.

The screen flashed bright blue a few times before fading into a group photo of her loved ones.

Ranma-Chan was standing in a dress whiling holding hands with Ukyo, her mother was standing to one side of Ryoga with her head on his shoulder while she mirrored her on his other. Kasumi and Tofu were together with their little girl holding Happosai's hand while said old man was looking at the child in shock. Nabiki was there with her girlfriend and they were sharing a quick kiss before the photo was supposed to be taken but this was what they got. Uncle Soun was smiling behind them all with tears running down his face and matting his pornstache. The amazons were there too but Cologne was crackling at Happosai's reaction while Shampoo was bashing Mousse in the head with one of her weapons. And Konatsu was standing there in her kunoichi outfit. Just a normal family day for them.

"Neat picture, is that your family? They look a little rowdy." the professor asked.

"Yes sir" she smiled a secretive smile, neither agreeing nor denying his claim.

"hmmm…. I thought you said you had an older brother? I don't think he's the young man you are holding on to nor the old man with that disturbing mustache?" he shivered when he got a better look at it. It was hard to believe that at any time that mustache had been popular.

"I do sir, but he's gender-fluid. They are the redheaded girl holding hands with the taller girl." She carefully pointed them out and the smiled proudly at them. No doubt both of them got some crass comments outside of Nermira when they are both girls on a date but they didn't let it get in the way of their happiness.

"Ah so that's Ranma-Chan, as you call her. I guess he goes by just Ranma when he is a he?" it didn't make much sense to him how such a pretty girl like that could look like a boy half the time but then again he didn't understand how his student had wolf ears and tail either. So, he guessed anything could happen. Even though he was also a licensed Psychologist he had never gone too much into the sexual and gender aspects of the human mind but this girl was slowly opening his eyes to it all.

"Yes, I took him a few years to accept who he is but with the help of myself, our mother, his wife, her kunoichi friend, and the Tendo sisters he would still be against himself half the time all because our father didn't like it and pounded it in his head that he shouldn't either. But now he's married and has a baby on the way. We all finally got the thing we wanted most, a family."

Professor Willard smiled down at her in understanding once more and reached up to scratch her behind the ear before going to check on his other students.

Once he was gone Haruka focused back on the computer screen. If she looked really hard, and it would be easier if she just had it developed, she swore she could see Akane in the back-ground glaring at them. It made her wonder if any of the others noticed.

Biting her lip, she sent an email to Nabiki with an attachment of the picture and a description of what to look for and where. Hopefully nothing will come up from it. It had been two years since the _incident,_ as they had all taken to calling it, and she had hoped that the girl would have let go of some of her anger. Then again, she had an unsourced hatred for Ranma just for his curse which she had tried to explain before either of them showed up. So really it was the girls own doing that things ended up this way for her.

Pushing the worry from her mind, Haruka pulled up her file and got to work. Typing at a rather moderate speed, fast for most but regular for her, she watched as more algorithms slowly filled the screen as she slowly kept scrolling down. She had written most of these out long before on a pad of paper and with the help of repeatedly reviewing them and the few random idea bubbles she changed and fixed it up until she had a neat list in her head of how she wanted it to go.

She would only take a break every forty-five minutes to give her a minute to stretch her arms and fingers out while she walked around the room. Every once in a while, she would see the professor look over on her to check she was doing alright but she would only smile and he'd go back to talking to one of the other students in an attempt to lead them into thinking of something that he thought might work. Every time she took a break she would always eat a large snack to state the increasing hunger that she was feeling. Her teacher always gave her a funny look when she saw her with more food then he ate for breakfast and lunch together and say it was a snack.

With only seven months of school left she had roughly 56 classes left, if you count this one, until she gets her doctorate. That means she had around 30 of those to finished the security system, 10 to do the retrieval program, and another 15 to test in case she needed to change of fix anything. Should be entertaining if nothing else.

When the class finally dismissed at the end of the day her fingers hurt more than they ever did doing automail, weapon practice, exercising, or even when she diddled herself at night. Must be from the lack of real blood flow in the hands from being in a constant position with just her fingers moving about.

Pushing herself out of her chair she stretched towards the ceiling and groaning in delight when her back popped a few times. Her tail wagged in delight when the slight ache that had been slowly forming throughout the day disappeared. Rolling her shoulders, she felt them untighten and with a little shake of her legs she got some blood back in her toes. It was times like this that she wished she had automail feet so she never had to do this or nearly fall because they are asleep. That had been happening a bit lately.

"Have a nice night, Miss Saotome." Willard called out after her. She gave him a quick wave as she walked out the door but if she would have stayed a minute or two longer she would have heard his next words.

"Your right mistress, she shows great potential but she isn't nearly where we need her to be. I think she needs to live another 9 or 10 lives before she will be acceptable for the rank you will give her." The old professor's eyes flashed pure black for a second before returning to their previous light brown. "But what kinds are the real question. Perhaps a little bit of everything a little at a time?"

" _ **Yes, but we can't wait forever. My sister stirs as we speak and it will only get worse as the Olympian gods continue to fight in wars against her children and grandchildren. A mothers love can only reach so far, and hers only reaches to the titans and the primordial. Persia will be our only hope."**_


	6. Chapter 6

Walking around her flat Haruka pulled at her hair in distress. She had finally figured out why she was getting a belly, huge cravings, hormonal outbursts, and always sore. But the question is what should she do about it. Maybe say it out loud first?

"I…I'm…"

Come on! Its only two words that she had to say and it would make everything so much easier for her. She just had to admit it to herself in the real world for it to sink in.

"I'm…pr…pre…"

Groaning she gave a sharp tug on her hair to the point where she whimpered in pain. Why was this so bloody hard! She did it with her first mama when she was Persia and she had been fifteen back then. Now she was Seventeen and had a huge loving family that already had another family member going through the same thing as you. She even got knocked up on the same bed as you and on the same night. This shouldn't be so hard.

Tears in her eyes while she gulped down her fear and whispered what she needed to say.

"I'm pregnant"

No one could hear her, even she barely heard herself, but in those two words she felt it really sink in. But she had to do it again so she knew it wasn't a false reality.

"I'm pregnant"

It was softly spoken but definitely load enough for someone under sixty to hear somewhat. Turning she marched in front of her full-length mirror and stared at herself. Her belly had gotten a bit bigger in the last month and when she passed the start of her period she realized that she didn't remember having it since before her brother's wedding.

"I'm pregnant"

She wasn't loud yet but it was much better. Anyway, what was she to do? She couldn't tell her family she was with child or they would force her to come back to japan. And that was something she didn't want to do. She had come to love Oxford like home and she had slowly come to realize that Nermira never felt that way anymore when she returned. It was like she was just flying in to visit family or go on vacation.

Heck she had already sent a request to Keota to wire her 45,000,000-yen so she could start looking into housing. He hasn't contacted her yet nor wired the money so he must be curious about why. Unfortunately, she couldn't call him from her phone and for whatever reason international calls are even more outrageous over on this end then what they had to pay in japan. If her family thought they had it bad, they should see it from her end.

Anyway, the really sucky part is that to buy property here she needs to be fill out the forms for dual-citizenship which she would be lucky if she got the okay between the UK and Japan. And if she did it would still take a year and half to get it all done and her new papers. By then her baby will be born and because of her being a student here, he will already be filed as a dual-citizenship which might speed her own up.

"I'm pregnant!"

She stilled. Her voice shouted from her vocal cords and she just prayed to the gods no one heard her. It was bad enough that she was starting to show, it would even get bad if her neighbor started spreading the word.

Thoughts of her family's reaction flashed through her mind. Ryoga might get scared and leave, her mom will probably be disappointing in her, Ranma would probably beat up Ryoga even though there's an equal chance that it's his. The Amazons would just be glad that she will be having a strong baby. Happosai will giggled perversely as usual, while Nabiki would call her an idiot. Uncle Soun would probably cry and shout about her giving him a niece or nephew and Ukyo will be ecstatic that she had someone to share all this with.

The thing is that she didn't want to get up and leave so soon after having her baby. That is if she could even get him out of the hospital within a month of him being born. So, by the looks of it she will have to stay here for at least until the end of June. It will be even harder if he had wolf parts like her. She'll run the risk of starting a new line of humans with any child that she births.

But what should she tell her family, she couldn't just lie to them, could she? And what about her mother and Ryoga? It would really upset them if they couldn't see her for another year. But what other option did she really have? At least her mom didn't get pregnant or she would be in big trouble. It actually rather surprised her because her mom wasn't on any form of birth control nor did she use a condom. So, she should be pregnant and yet she isn't. if anything, Haruka was lucky.

Lifting her head from her hands she took a real look around her flat from the floor. Her flat was great for _her_ but not for a _baby._ She had no supplies, no cribs, no clothing, no anything. She had sharp corners everywhere she looked besides on her bed. She could easily buy rounded shelves or sand them down. If she really had to she could get some soft covers to attach to them that will keep the babe from getting hurt as it walks around. She'll have to go out and get a crib, a stroller, and a teddy. She would also need a changing station and a baby bath. When they get big enough she gives them a bath in the sink and when they get older in the tub. She would need to stock up on baby formula for when she's back in class. She would also need to find a sitter for them for when she was gone. She was sure if she asked either of Alex or Gabe would watch him but both of them finished last year and from what she last heard, over in France. So much to do but thankfully, she has the time and more importantly, the resources to get it all.

Okay she had a plan, this can work. She might have to move her stuff around but she can do that in no time. She didn't need all her shelves anymore, having taught them years ago. So, those can go into her shadows and should open enough room for the crib. If she moved her desk closer to her bed she could take out another bookshelf and put in a tall cabinet with shelves to store all the things she would need for the babe. She didn't need her tall dresser all that much so she could put his little outfits in there and her clothing either in a box in her closet or replace her long dresser with a taller version of it. Yes, she could make this work.

Stand up she summoned up her shadows around her bookshelves and opened her storage underneath them. Carefully she moved them up the sides until she was looking at three blobs of shadows. Forcing them down, it looked like the just lost all substance to them and crashed into her floor but with a flick of thought, the portals closed. Pursing her lips, she looked at her desk. It was fairly heavy thick oak desk but she put it there she should be able to at least move it a few feet.

Calling up her shadows once more she had them go under the desk and form something of a platform. She hardened it as much as she could and watch in amazement as her desk rose four inches off the carpeting. Feeling sweat starting to build on her forehead she carefully moved it until it was right next to her curtains. Once she was sure that was where she wanted it, she let the shadows slowly thin out until her desk was firmly back on the floor.

Turing her eyes at where her desk used to be she giggled at the circular indentations that had formed in the carpet from having the desk there for so long. She could also see an obvious outline of just where her desk used to be. She would have to get someone to come in and steam clean the place soon. Who knew carpet picked up so much dirt?

Well at least she had room for that cabinet now.

0/0

Walking up the stairs to her computers class Haruka kept a death grip on the railing as she took one step at a time. She had woken up extremely sore this morning and to make it worse she woke up on her distended tummy. She ended up sitting on her bed rubbing her tummy for over an hour trying to sooth her growing baby from shifting around so much.

Groaning she wished the school would at least put elevators in. it was light but by the time she reached the top floor she really just wanted to sit down.

"Haruka!" an old voice called out.

Lifting her head, she took in the sight of her old teacher rushing towards her.

"Oh, good morning professor Willard." Her voice sounded tired to her own ears and from his worried frown he heard it to. When he finally reached her, he took her bag from off her shoulder and wrapped his arm around her.

"You're a stubborn child. I told you I'd help you get up and down the stairs." A wiry giggle escaped her and she didn't bother to hide it.

"But then two of us would be struggling to get up here. Besides the baby isn't due for another two months, that means I've got one more to finish up your class." The old professor chuckled, they both knew that she had finished her project a couple weeks ago, she was just using this as an excuse to get out of her flat. Sure, she had her engineering classes but they didn't have anyone for her to interact with.

Stopping for a second he pushed the door open and then lead her over to her station.

"So, have you picked out a name yet? I know you want the sex to be a surprise so you must have choices already."

Sitting back in the professor's chair that she was borrow she riffled through her bag and pulled out her flask. It was such a common occurrence that none of the teachers had batted a single eyelash at the sight of her endless flask. Of course, a few thought she was drinking alcohol just because it was a flask but she disproved them every time with her pouring out either some kind of juice, tea, or hot beverage. One thing was for certain, she had been drinking from it a lot more since she had gotten pregnant.

She had actually thought about the name she wanted to name her baby. Although since she was having it in the UK she thought that maybe she should pick a more English name than a Japanese. It was only fair after all.

"Reyna if it's a girl and Alexander for a boy. I had a friend names Reyna when I was little and she was always such a nice girl. I'm also a bit nutty about Greek history, so Alexander seemed right."

Willard smiled at that. There were many times they got into little debates about how mythology linked up with history and while he always lost, he learned that she always had an opinion about them that was different than most people think they would be.

Sadly, they didn't get to talk much more after that because the class had to start.

0/0

Humming to herself Haruka pushed her shopping cart down one of the many aisles in the local food market. She had been getting low on groceries and with the baby she tended to eat more than normal. So here she was filling her cart up with a mixture of fruits, veggies, can goods, and lots of meats of all kinds.

Turning around a corner she jerked as her cart crashed with another.

"I'm so sorry! I…Haruka!" a startled man's voice called out.

Holding onto her tummy she looked at the man that apparently knew her. He was in his early to mid-twenties and about 5'8 in height with long red hair, blue eyes, and pierced ears.

"Alex? Alex Weasley?" she suddenly realized she was running into one of her old friends. He looked happy but anxious at the same time. She couldn't help but wonder why.

"Yes, it's me. But you, wow, you look…" his eyes trailed over her body and tried to find the word to say.

"Pregnant hon." Smiling at her he carried on.

"Yes, that's it. So, your pregnant? How did it happen?" she quirked an eyebrow at him and he had the decency to blush, "I mean, I know _how_ it happens but you were so focused that I didn't think you'd have a kid until you were thirty."

Giggling, she could understand that. It was actually something that all of her professors had said to her, including the headmistress. Of course, all of them excepted that she was taking part in sex and ended up in this position but she wasn't the first for it to happen to nor will she be the last. They were actually surprised that she was going to finish her schooling still. When they asked about that she just smiled and said she'd be able to do it.

"Yeah, you and everyone's mother. But I wouldn't give up my baby for the world and I won't ever let anyone take it from me." Motherly determinations shined through her eyes. She meant it will all her being. Her children were her reason for living half the time, and while she died giving birth to her twins as Persia that didn't change the fact that she had managed to protect them and connect with them as they grew inside her womb. "But could we walk and talk? I really want to get this done so I can sit down."

"Sure"

Pushing their carts down the feminine and other hygiene aisle she continued on, completely ignoring the young man's blushing face.

"So, are you still with Gabe?"

Hmm… she had been nearly out of tampons back when she got pregnant and hadn't bother replacing them since then. Picking up a few packs she tossed them in her cart before moving farther down the aisle and a new douche found itself in the cart as well.

"Yeah, we're still together. We share a flat a few miles away from here but this Is the nearest market so I do the shopping here. Gabe works the afternoons as a dishwasher in a local restaurant while his painting isn't selling just yet." He seemed awfully prideful about all that.

Smiling at him she plucked some que-tips along with a few lavender essential oil bottles, some vitamin E oil, and a jug of castile soap. She already had a few jars of honey in her kitchen and she used almond oil when she cooked so that was there as well. She had started making her own bath soap a year ago, and she found that this worked out well, it helped that it contained more soap for a longer amount of time.

"He always did like art but what about you? Have you picked up any clients yet?" his face froze for a moment like he was trying to figure out what he could say. "It's alright if you can't say anything, trust me I have an accountant over in japan and he's always yelling at me to not tell anyone he works for me. Guess it's just to protect their wealthy clients but still he doesn't need to yell so much."

"Well I do have one client at the moment but that's all I can say. I think you would like her though, she's a lot like you. Intelligent, driving, and scary even though she doesn't have claws like you."

Covering her mouth with her free hand, she giggled at his admission. She had never meant to scare the older boy like that when she showed them her metal claws. But at least she could scare him enough that he doesn't do anything stupid, not that she thought he ever would but it's always good to know the effect she has on people.

"So besides having a baby, what have you been up to?"

For a moment, her eyes fell onto the price of milk and it made her so happy that she had her flask. Who in their right mind would pay 4 pounds for half a gallon of milk? Well she guessed if someone really wanted it then they would but it was ridiculous.

"I've basically got three doctorates now. Prosthetics, Orthotics, and I just have to turn in my final project and I'll have my computer science one as all. By the time I have this little bugger, I'll also have a bachelor in engineering." He instantly stopped moving, forcing her to stop as well, and stared at her with his mouth open. It didn't last all that long for him to break out of it but he did make a good fish impression.

"How the hell did you do that! I thought you were going to take it one at a time!?" a few people glanced over at them and when they saw the obviously pregnant girl their mind instantly went to the gutter and crass mutterings.

"Things happened and I found I had more time on my hands. Now I just can't wait for this baby to get out of me so I can go back to my normal sleep schedule, this eight hours a night is killing me." Alex could only stare at her like she was crazy before shaking his head and following her towards the check out. If anything, this meeting told him things that he already found out from his client.

Now he knew some facts about her life that she would never tell him at this point in time and it made him numb with grief because he couldn't stop how any of this girl's life plays out.

0/0

Pain flared in her womb as she sat at her desk working on finishing the final part of the metal pelvis. Gasping at the sudden wave of pain she dropped the screwdriver she had been using to put in one of the wire coverings. Her chair suddenly got extremely wet and she instantly knew what was happening.

Pushing herself up, she hurried as fast as she could towards her phone. Thankfully she didn't have to stop to open the hallway door. Picking up the receiver she quickly dialed 999.

"Emergency response, what is your emergency?" a feminine voice asked her.

"My water just broke"

"…" there was a pause for a second before the voice came back.

"What is your name and address Ma'am? We're sending an ambulance to come get you" the woman's voice turned compassionate at that point.

"Haruka Saotome, I live in the Alan Bullock Close Oxford dorms, Number 46." She gasped out as another contraction flared up. She could hear a few clicks on the other end of the line but she couldn't focus enough to.

"Do you know how far apart the contractions are?" Gritting her teeth, she tried to think.

"Umm...five minutes? I can't…tell, sorry"

"Okay, I'm going to have to let you go now, the ambulance will be there soon. Just remember to take long deep breaths and everything will be alright." There was a click before she could thank her and the line simply went dead. Dropping the phone on the receiver, Haruka made her way back into her main room as quick as she physically could go.

Breathing though clenched teeth she forced herself to concentrate on the matter at hand. The first thing she did was grab one of her maternity dresses off the rack and slipped it on over her head. She wasn't even going to bother with finding a pair of underwear, let alone bend over that much to put them on. Now she just had to put away her secret project and clean up the mess she made at least a little bit.

Grabbing a dirty towel, she threw it on the puddle she made in her chair and tried as much as she could to soak it up. She'll probably have to get the carpets cleaned again and replace the chair but she didn't care at the moment. Waddling over to her window she threw it open in hopes that it would air the flat out.

Turning her eyes onto her half-built robot she made the shadows that surrounded it swallow it hole. Letting her control over the dark mass relax, she picked up the pelvic section and slipped into her subspace. While she could leave it out, it would be better if she just made it vanish.

Before she could even sit down at the dining table her front door opened.

"Miss Saotome!" a male voice called out.

"In here" she shouted.

Loud shuffling of feet and dings echoes through her flat as the medical team stumbled through her entrance way. She had all the lights on, so in her mind there was no reason for them not to be able to get though without hitting something.

A loud crash filled her ears and she winced.

"Fuck! Where's the damn hallway!" someone in their group chuckled at their teammate.

After a few more crashes and grumbles, the medical team finally made their way through into her main room. Instantly she could see the team was made up of two males and one female. One of the men had an indentation on his face where he walked into the edge of one of the corners.

"Okay, now that were here, we are going to carry you the bottom floor where we have a wheelchair ready for you. We will then be taking you to John Radcliffe Hospital Women's Centre. They handle births."

Nodding her head, she braced herself as the men ducked down as one grabbed her feet and the other her armpits. It was rather uncomfortable and she swore the guy down below were hoping her dress rode up enough to see her nonexistent panties.

As they made their way through the halls the other dorm doors were starting to open from all the noise and the ambulances' flashing lights. Some were pointing at her while a few of them wished her good luck. She did hear one comment about the bitch having a mutt but there was nothing she could do about it. At the moment, she had her tail tucked between her legs flat against her flesh and her ears were just as flat while blending into her hair.

"Alright were almost there" the man holding up her upper body stated. If she wasn't trying to fight off the nausea threating to overwhelm her she would have told him to shut it.

Quickly they got her laid out on the bed and the two men got up front before revving up the engine and taking off. At the sudden lurch, she grasped the railings and squeaked a little bit.

"Will you two drive a little safer! We got pregnant girl back her for bloody sake!" the woman called out and the ride immediately evened out a bit. "There that should make you feel a bit better."

Opening her eyes, she could see something in the other female's eyes. They were going over her body from head to toe and when they stopped on her face they widened in recognition.

"You're that girl that's always walking around Oxford with the wolf tail and ears! I knew I recognized you from somewhere. You let my baby sister pet your tail." She paused for a second, "But you don't have them now? Did you take them off?"

Smiling at the medic she let her ears stand back up and released the hold she had been holding on her tail. Almost instantly she felt a small amount of tension in her lower back dissipate.

"Wow! Are they real like everyone says?" excitement shined though the older females voice.

"Yes, I've had them for some time now." She still has trouble believing that it has really been five years since she visited Jusenkyo. So much had happened since then. Reaching for the edge of her dress she pulled it up to just below her gash to show of her tail in all its integrity.

The medic gapped at it as she made it lift up and wag a little bit. She couldn't keep it up lying down though so she only did it for a few second before letting it fall back down to the bed. Hesitantly the medic reached her hand out, as if to pet it, but stopped just before actually touching it.

"May I?" Nodding the woman squealed in delight before she started running her fingers through her soft black fur. A twinge of pleasure spiked up her spine at the feeling of the older woman and for whatever reason it made her think that her mother and Ryoga should be here. A small number of tears started to pool in her eyes but she turned her face so the medic didn't see it as she happily pet and played with her tail like a little kid.

0/0

When they finally pushed her into the maternity ward, she was assaulted with the sound of other women screaming to high hell. She could feel their pain with each scream and it reminded her that she would be screaming out with them sometime soon.

Wheeling her into her room they helped her get up onto the bed.

"Okay, miss Saotome. We'll going to need you to strip down to your birthday suite and slip on a dressing gown. Can you do that on your own or will you need help?" the woman that had been petting her tail asked.

"Help please, I don't think I can reach back to tie it up." The woman smiled at her in understanding, and while she was an ambulance medic, she didn't mind helping out.

The woman grasped the hem of her maternity dress and wiggled it up and over her bloated tummy and over her head. Letting her arms fall down she enjoyed the feeling of getting that stupid piece of clothing off of her. While it's good for pregnant women on average, it was itchy to her super sensitive skin and made her feel everyone was looking at her funny, but mostly that it was itchy.

"Wow you look even cuter than before!" the girls shared a smile and Haruka quickly lifted her arms straight out. The medic slid it up her arms before wrapping it around her sides and loosely tying in tin the back. If she got up some would easily be able to see her butt and tail but that's the only why they could get it on her and keep her somewhat decent. "Okay, I got to go now. I was nice meeting you Miss Saotome."

"Thank you and bye!" she called out as the medic ran out of her room.

Lying back on her bed she let out a heavy sigh. Gently she ran her palms over her belly and even though the little bugger was hurting her at the moment, she was still going to convey her love for it.

Without even realizing it she dozed off into a light slumber.

She was roused by the shaking of her shoulder. Grumbling about sausages and cubs she felt her mind get drawn back into the situation she found herself in currently.

Her upper torso was lifted slightly so she could easily see between her legs. Her legs were each strapped to individual holsters to keep her from forcing her legs together once the baby started coming. She still had her gown on thankfully but her tail was tied to something on the bottom to keep it out of the doctor's way.

Groaning as another more waves of pain came to her she forced her teeth together. When it passed again she opened her eyes halfway and saw a doctor was standing beside her. His hands were wrapped in his plastic gloves and he had a face mask over his nose and lips. He even had a pair of large square glasses with a black frame draped on his nose. She couldn't see what his hair was because of the medical cap thingy.

"Miss Saotome, sorry to wake you I know your probably very tired right now. But we need to know how far apart your contractions are."

Blinking at him slowly she wondered why they didn't just do that finger test thing while she was passed out to figure it out.

In a pain laced voice she croaked out, "They don't stop coming, one after another."

Instantly the doctors and Midwifes sprung into movement, far too fast for her to keep track of without feeling woozy. Towels were placed on a tray, one of the nurses put a tub of some sort near the foot of her bed although she couldn't see it. Another one handed her a hard ball of foam that when she squeezed it didn't break, although they were going to have to throw it away anyway when she was done with it.

"Okay Haruka, I want you take in a deep breath and then push on the count of three, alright?" he spoke gently from under her gown.

"Uh huh" she managed before taking in as big of a breath of air as she could. Gods why did this feel scarier than when she did as Cerilia and Elfriede?!

"One…two…three push!"

Her face scrunched up as she flexed her inner muscles and she was sure she ripped the ball already. A pains yell escaped her as well as the air she had taken in beforehand.

"And relax" the doctor called out

Slumping a little she let out harsh pants of hot air. There were tears in her eyes from the pain her pushing had caused. She just started this and already she wished she had her body from when she was Cerilia. At least by her current age she had already had birthed six kids so they could slide out rather easily and her gash would take on its virgin shape. Of course, her current body will do that two but she didn't plan on having another kid this life. Going through this once was more than enough, thank you very much.

"Breath in…one…two… three…push!"

Pushing as hard as she could she screamed once more but at the same time she felt a rush of excitement when she felt the little bugger start shifting towards the entrance to her womb.

"And relax"

Taking in big gulps of air she wished she had at least tied her hair back to get it off of her sweaty face.

"Breath in…one…two…three…push!"

Already getting tired of this pattern she pushed so hard she was sure that she might accidentally wet herself or poop. Maybe that's what the bucket were for?

Inside her she swore she could feel the opening to her womb was started to be spread from the inside coming out. That is definitely a feeling she was not familiar with in the last sixty years.

"And relax"

Slumping back once more she draped one of her arms over her eyes and tried to relax a little bit but it was hard when she could feel ever little movement of her baby inside of her womb. And boy was it trying to move about now!

"Okay one more push and then we can take a break for a few minutes." Oh, thank Hades, she was about to tell him to come over to her so she could rip his jugular out with her teeth if he said they were going to do this once more after this next one. He got very lucky today.

Gripping onto the bars once more she took in one last really deep breath for hopefully the last time for the next half hour.

"Breath in…one…two…three…push!"

"AAAHHHHH!" her high-pitched scream bounced off the rooms of the delivery room as she tried with all her strength to get this pain in her ass out of her. Her hands were squeezing the bars so hard that she was leaving hand prints in it. And something came out. What came out of her though was not a baby.

"And relax. Nurse could you clean this up please?" the doctor got up from between her thighs and turned to her. She couldn't see it but she was sure he was smiling at her.

"You're doing really well young lady. I think we should have your baby out of you in two more pushes." And that point he saw the shredded ball and dented hand rails, his eyes widened, "Let's hope we can do this before you destroy the bed entirely." She sent him a withering glare but her only laughed. He was probably used to dealing with tired and mad females when they are in this room.

"Jackass" she quipped out at him once he walked out of the room. One of the nurses looked down at her with humour in her eyes.

"That he is, but he's really good at his job. If he says two pushes, then it most likely will be." She pulled off her dirty gloves and tossed them in the disposable bin. "So, I have to ask, what's with the tail? I mean did you super glue it or something?"

Groaning to herself, which only got more laughter, she wished she just made a poster or something. Maybe a video is in needed?

"I don't know why I have a tail, or ears, they are just there! No, you can't touch them. Yes, I'm getting grumpy, I want this damn kid out of me so I can take a bloody nap and not be woken up!" she growled out at them and as one they took a step back. Huffing she crossed her arms under her chest and did her absolute best to ignore them. Thankfully they got the message.

As she laid there and tried to recover something similar to normal thought. The nurses were all doing something; one was checking her blood pressure and heart rate which were both higher than she was used to, another was pushing buttons on one of their machines, and the last one was sitting staring at her vibrating like she's on a sugar high and fighting the urge to jump something which was most likely her tail or ears.

Thankfully before the nurse could attach herself to Haruka's hip the doctor came back with a cup of water. He hands it to her and she didn't think twice before drinking it. The feeling of the cool liquid against her hoarse throat was damning.

"So, shall we try and make it so you can see that little bundle of fun inside of you?" his voice was totally calm but she could sense the humour and love of life in it. Nodding to the man, she placed her hands back on the undamaged part of the handle bars.

He sent her an encouraging look and ducked back between her legs. She felt him tap her on the thigh to tell her that they were about to begin.

"Breath in…one…two…three…push!"

Push she did. She could feel her baby's head slowly sliding out of her womb and into her channel. He was only halfway out of her womb and she swore that his head was right at the end of her vagina. Gods it felt like she bushed a dildo to far up her snatch and was being forced to push it out without using her fingers. Speaking of fingers, she could feel the doctor's dipping inside of her slightly before going around in a biggish circle.

"Well the little tyke is definitely right there. Luckily their head is right here and not anywhere else or we would be having a very different conversation."

"I can feel him, and he feels huge!" the doctors all laughed at her.

"Okay Haruka, on three. Breath in….one…. two…three…push!"

She gave one last godly push. Instantly, she could feel her gash spreading open from the inside out. There was a wet slurping nose before the loud wail of her baby filled the room. She kept pushing as the doctor helped pull the little bugger out of her the rest of the way. Once he was totally out of her, she felt her vagina quickly start returning to its original shape but it was stopped by what felt like an organic rope leading from the inside of her womb to the outside world.

Gasping for air, she watched as the midwife go to clamp the cord but she didn't want that to happen. She remembered reading back when she was Persia that denying the cutting of the cord allows her baby to have a higher blood volume and iron amount as their body take in the blood it stored in the placenta.

"wait! Please I want to keep him attached and let it fall off naturally?" Forcing herself to sit up more she held her arms out for him. The doctor looked back and forth from her and her baby to his colleagues, "Can you put a bowl or something right beneath me to catch the placenta Please?"

"But ma'am! The placenta won't come out for another half-hour at earliest! All you're going to do is hurt yourself. And by now it's just dead tissue! You're only leaving your baby open for infection!" one of the nurses tried to point out.

The thing was that she wasn't normal by any standards and part of that specialty was always going to be carried down to her children. Besides that, as Cerilia she had experimented with all forms of birth and she had to do it on her own until her babies were old enough to help. She knew that by delaying the cutting of the cord after birth usually ended up with a healthier baby but the first time she had a baby she didn't know she was supposed to cut it. The little girl that she birthed turned out really healthy and they shared a bond that was stronger than any of her other kids. Heck, their bond back then was so strong that she ended up siring a son and grandson inside her first daughter. She wouldn't do that now but back then they hadn't known any better.

"Just to it!" she shouted at them and against their own ignorant judgement they did as she asked. The doctor held the dish while a nurse held the baby.

Looking at her baby she bit her lip lightly and started pushing once more. This one came out much easier, although there was the expected bit of blood as well, and it landed in the dish with a squishy plop.

Sighing in relief she totally ignored the feeling of the blood leaking down her gash and held her baby close to her chest. Somewhere along the time she had been arguing with the medical staff they had fallen asleep and was now sweetly snoozing in the crock of her arm with his little head pressed into her left breast.

Looking over her baby she would definitely say he made beautiful baby boy. Even with his little red wolf ears and tail. She felt a since of relief when she realized that her son wasn't going to have a sheath like regular canines.

"Miss Saotome, we need to see your baby to fill out his birth records." The doctor pleaded with her. She knew they had to do it but she didn't want to just yet.

"It's Dr. Saotome, sir. I have my doctorate in three different subjects." The man blink and stared at her with disbelief in his eyes. "I'm an extremely quick study and that's all I am going to say about it. But you can start with filling his name in as Alexandre Habiki-Saotome, with his father Ryoga Habiki."

She had decided on giving her baby both of their surnames because she knew they would never get married, seeing as her mother couldn't marry him along with her. It could be a wife and one concubine but neither one wanted to be put in that position. So, he'd share their names and they would be a family in all but marriage papers and tax forms.

The doctor accepted it, although he was surprised she was giving the child his missing father's surname, and went to start filling out the papers. He would hold off on filing them until the clearly exhausted teenager fell asleep. If he wasn't the kind of man he was, he would probably also use that moment to separate the child from its umbilical cord but he knew that if he did this woman with wolf tail and ears will probably tear him a new arsehole, literally. Not to mention that if she really did have three doctorates at her age then he knew that she was probably very rich and extremely smart. He didn't think he could work at a school putting on Band-Aids if she went after him.

As Haruka stared down at her new son she wondered what her life was going to be like now. While she had worked a lot when her last life's children were born, she had also had Winry there to help her with everything. This time she was stuck here for another year school year until she could go home and tell her family. That also meant she was going to get yelled at by a lot of people as well, but it would be worth it to spend a whole year with her little cub before she carries him into that mess of people.

Her last though before drifting off was that Ukyo had to have had her baby in the next few days as well.

Together as one, both wolf tailed and eared mother and son drifted off into a well needed nap.

0/0

For the next two weeks, she was stuck in the hospital with her little Zandre-Chan as they were combed over by specialists as they tried to figure out why both herself and her baby had animal parts. Thankfully they she had denied them from looking into his blood but she couldn't stop them from taking saliva. Herself on the other hands got thrown into a bunch of test. Eyes, ears, reproductive organs, CAT scans, MRIs, and she lost litres of blood, saliva, and urine as they tested as much as they could.

What ticked her off mostly was that when she asked to see the test results they had refused. They were her result, she had the right to know! When she tried to pull the patient card they fought back with the minor and foreigner card. That had been a week after they started and by the end of the second she told them to fuck off.

Seeing as how she was stuck in the hospital the entire time after the giving birth she was stuck wearing a hospital gown the entire time. So, she was stuck going home in one as well. Clutching Zandre-Chan to her chest she hailed a cab and went home. The driver had given a look ever once in a while but didn't say anything until she was about to get out of the cab.

"Good luck with the little tyke, lassie, you're going to need it." That same Irish accent rolled with his words as they did when she first met him when she came to Oxford.

"I'll will Mr. Byrne, tell your wife I said hello."

"Will do lass."

Shutting the door, she fixed her hold on Zandre-Chan and made her way to her flat in the Alan Bullock Close dorms.

It was just after lunch time, so that meant that only morning students would be free right now or at least the ones that don't have jobs or hanging out in some pub. But because of that she managed to get through the building without running into anyone.

As she approached her door, her eyes instantly locked onto the rather large pile of cards piled into her post box. Some were in envelopes while others were just plain stuffed in there. There was even a gift bag hanging from her door knob.

Smiling a watery smile with tears in her eyes, she took her key out and headed in to her home. A gust of cold air hit her the second the door opened. Zandre-Chan whimpered at the feeling of the cold air against his skin and she quickly covered him with her free hand.

"Damn, I forgot about the window." Cursing to herself she pushed herself into the cold damn flat and rushing to the window, not even stopping to take her shoes off for once.

Reaching up she slid it closed before going over to her thermostat and turning it up to 22 Celsius. Instantly the heat kicked on. Holding her babe close to her body to keep him warm, she gently rocked him as she waiting for things to warm up a bit.

Humming a tune that Sally Jackson used to hum to her as a child, she made her back to the from door. Picking up the gift bag that fell over when she opened the door she placed it on her work desk before going back to get the cards.

Once she was sure she had it all, she sat down in her still dirty chair she slowly worked her way through the cards. Most of them were congratulations cards with a few pounds in each. A rare few had tips that they got from family members and in one case, a recipe for how to make her own baby food which she had already planned on doing.

The gift bag might have been a gag gift but it definitely was a cute one. Seeing as how she decided not know the sex of her baby, no one on campus had known either. So, someone had gotten her a plushy of a wolf that had a reversible hoodie on. One side was bright pink saying, 'I'm a boy!" while the other side was bright blue saying, "I'm a girl!". She loved that it played on the worlds belief that pink was for girls and blue for boys but reversed what they would say. Flipping it around so the pink side was facing outward she slipped it on around the plushy and sat it on the corner of her desk. She'd give it to her cub when he was older.

Feeling that she finally had a chance to lay him down she got up and strolled over to his crib and laid him inside with his blanket tucked in all around him. Gently running her fingers through his raven locks, she smiled as he mewled under her caress.

This was what she loved about being a mother.

0/0

Groaning lightly Haruka made herself get up from her bed. There was someone knocking lightly on her front door and for that she had to be thankful for but she still didn't want company. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she shuffled over to her front door and opened it.

At first, she didn't think there was anyone there but when she felt an old wrinkled head with very few grey hairs on his bald head rubbing into her pelvic. Sighing tiredly, she forced herself to step back, and taking him with her, before closing the door with a soft click.

Speaking in a quiet voice she turned her attention to the ancient man, "Good morning Master Happosai. It's good to see you again. Please be quiet while you're here or Zandre-Chan will wake up and it will take me forever to get him to sleep again."

He looked up at her, although didn't remove himself from her private region, "Of course, Ru-Chan, I'd hate to upset my student at such an early hour in the day."

Early wasn't even cutting it. She had managed to get Zandre-Chan down for bed at around 11pm and it was now 1am. The old leech knew she could work off a lot less sleep but with her pregnancy she had been getting much more and now after 9 months of being off kilter she was struggling again, especially because her cub liked to wake up at the most improper times all hours of the day. If she hadn't had practice in other lives, she probably would have done an Akane on some random innocent in town, which would not be good at all.

Grabbing the old man's shoulders, she pushed him off her and started walking toward her main room. She had thankfully been able to bring her secret project back out of storage and was able to get some work done on it when the little tyke was sleeping, which was fairly often if not for long.

Hopping up on her desk Happosai stared at the bottom half of her machine. His eyes looked over the joints, gears, and other mechanics. He found himself wondering how good of a martial arts training partner this thing could be when it was finished. Over the last year Haruka had been slowly explaining just what the machine should be able to do. According to the wolf girl, it will work off a single implanted chip that you put in your neck and you will be able to control it from afar. If the user could see through its eyes as well as their own it would be a perfect look out or distraction, as long as you can keep your mind focused on two different things at once.

Now He may be pretty smart for a five-hundred-year-old man and good at most of the technology that had been created in the last century but he could easily admit that his student beat him in intellect by much more than a little bit. To think she started developing the plans for this thing three and a half years ago, was simple mind boggling. To actually go about designing it in its entirety and building half of it in the same time was just as amazing. And that was on top of gaining three doctorates and a bachelor in three years. He only had one in bachelors in sports medicine and even that was enough for him to keep his title as grandmaster of Anything Goes school of Martial Arts. His heir would have to do the same if she wanted the title from him, otherwise the school isn't accredited, and she had already set it up with the headmistress to take that during her last year here while getting a fourth doctorate in engineering.

Anyway, going back to the machine thingy. All of the machinery was made of stainless steel in extremely intricate to the inner works of it. With his extremely limited knowledge, this thing seemed like it was just as complicated as an actual human body.

"So, what are you going to do next with this thing?" he lazily pointed at her masterpiece.

Frowning Haruka looked over her machine. She was putting so much work into it that she would honestly hate herself if she never did anything with it but it was better to have something and not use it, then not have it and need it. Maybe she could incorporate some other things she had been looking into the design to make it more self-sufficient? If she could create a way for it to recharge itself that doesn't use solar energy or fossil fuels, then she could send it to camp half-blood after Persia dies to act as a guardian. She might even add in a device in its head to work as a computer that can hook up to the internet. If she went through all that learning, she might as well use it to her absolute max.

"Well I have to finish the insides first and then I plan to create an Armor plating over it but keep it as human like as possible. If I'm going to model her body after mine that it should look good while doing it." The old master's eyes widened, "I built it just like my prosthetics, so it isn't susceptible to weather or water. I'll probably make it pale white in colour so that you can't see the groves between the plates. I even have it figured out how to make it walk like a human female and its breasts will jiggle for all you perverted males."

"Oh Haruka-Chan! You always know how to make me so happy!" he whispered fiercely before glamping on her breasts. He quickly let go when he squeezed them and got hit with her breast milk. "Ehh…you could have warned me!"

Giggling at the sight of her master she shook her head, "It's your own fault. You know I'm breast feeding Zandre-Chan for the foreseeable future." Forcing herself to calm down, she took a deep breath she asked what had been on her mind since she let him in, "So what can I do for you? And please don't pull that 'Can't I come visit my student?' crap again. I'm tired and don't want to hear it."

Sighing he kicked her desktop lightly, "Oh fine, your mother contacted me the other day and asked if I have seen you. I hadn't but would let her know what I find out. So, what up girl, why aren't you answering your phone?"

Slumping her shoulders, she tried to come up with a decent excuse for not answering but she couldn't. She was so scared that her family would be mad at her for not telling them of being pregnant that they would hate her. That wasn't even counting their reaction to her son being born naturally like he was. And the longer she stalled the more that fear increased but she didn't know what else to do. It was too close to the school year for her to get up and fly out to them and they were all swamped with their daily lives as it is. Ukyo and Ranma with their baby and the restaurant, Mom with her teaching, and everyone else had something along those same lines and couldn't just get up and visit her.

Happosai watched as his heir slumped further into her chair as she thought. He could see the fear sparkle through her eyes and he could easily guess what she was thinking. She was scared of being hated, of them hating her son as well. And while he knew that they could all be rather jumpy in their feelings, especially the women, but he seriously doubted they would ever do something to hurt them, they all cared to much for the girl.

Sighing he hopped of the desk and when his heir looked up he shook his head, "I'm not leaving, just come with me child." She looked hesitant but eventual decided she better do it.

Following her master towards the entrance hall of her flat she stared as he picked up her phone. He dialled a number and waited.

"Ah hello, this is Happosai Huang, I'd like to make a call to japan. Yes, I know you don't allow international calls to students but I am one of this schools main financers, so I expect you to do it now." His voice turned hard, "Fine get that incompetent boss of yours on the phone, I'll just have to show him his place as well."

Haruka stared at the old man before her. She never knew that he helped fund the University, although she found that it didn't surprise her as much as she expected it would. If anything, she had learned over the last five years it was to expect the unexpected from the short man.

She could pick the faint sound of someone talking on the other end of the phone and as he continued her master's face was getting redder and redder while she could feel his battle aura trying to form around him but he was forcing it down so he didn't scare her child.

"Listen you halfwit! If you don't put me through to the Japanese, I can have your kicked out on your ass so fast you'll see your death! Now shut up and fucking do it!" his voice when all hissy at the end as he spoke through his clench teeth.

Realization struck her of just what he was planning on doing and her body stilled. He was going to make her talk to her family and she couldn't even stop him! Her skin paled even more than normal and she could feel her stomach twisting into horrible knots. Forcing herself she swallowed the lump in her throat when her master handed her the phone.

"He-Hello?" she stuttered out.

"Are you okay Haruka-Chan? Why haven't you been answering? Did something happen? Are you hurt?" her mother's worried voice shot off at her. Clenching the phone, she tried to clamp down on the fear she was feeling.

"I'm okay, it's just something has happened." The other end was quiet for a second as her mother tried to calm down some.

"What is it baby girl? I swear I won't be mad?" She honestly didn't know how she could be. Her daughter had done so much in the last few years that she was actually waiting for some normal teenage behaviour.

"I was pregnant, with Ryoga's child." She spoke slowly as she tried to keep her voice steady but it did nothing to stop the tears from falling from her eyes. Her mom was silent for a second, just trying to process what she was told.

"Did you lose it? If you did, then don't you dare feel like it's your own fault!"

Shaking her head and took a deep breath, "No he's completely healthy, thank kami, and has the cutest little tail and ears I've ever seen! His hairs black but those are red like your hair mother."

There was a small gasp on the other end but then it went silent but she had a feeling that she was telling everyone in the main office at Hebereke's the news.

"That's wonderful honey! When will we get to see you both? Are you coming home for the next summer? I want to see my grandbaby sometime you know!" Classic mother fawning over the grandchild, even granny Pinako did it when Winry and her had children.

Giggling as the fear she was holding inside her heart washed away as happiness replaced it. Her mother wasn't upset with her! It was the best news she had gotten since she removed herself and Zandre-Chan from the hospital.

"I'll fly out for Christmas holiday and then I'll be there for the summer, I promise."

"You better be young lady. You worried us all to death, never do that again!" her mom's firm words came out to her but then they softened, "Sorry Ru-Chan but I have to get back to the Gym class, I'll call back later okay?"

"I understand, go scare those kids for me. Love you mom."

"Love you too baby girl."

The phone went dead after that and once she placed the phone on the receiver her master spoke up with extreme pride in his voice.

"See I told you she would be fine with it. But did you believe your old master? Nooooo!"

Looking down at one of the only two people in the world that she personally knew that was shorter than her and older she responded to only way she could think of. She punched him in the face with her metal arm.

Ahh she felt so much better after that.

0/0

After that phone call, she got at least one a week asking for news on little Zandre-chan. She'd answer the questions and tell stories of him to appease them, although she mainly made some up since the most he did was play with his tail and try to figure out what it was.

When she returned to university for her masters in engineering she downgraded Happosai from Grandmaster to Babysitter. The ancient man actually did rather well with it but that wasn't much of a surprise since he raised Pantyhose Tora, even though he refused to change the man's name. Most of the time when she watched the man he would sit there poking the little one's tummy and making silly faces.

To her utter surprise, at eight months he started figuring out how to crawl. When he did that his favourite thing to do was to chase his tail, trying to catch it. He moved slow and sluggish but he did get it a few times. Those moments always made the martial artists laugh.

A few times Professor Willard stopped by to visit and would talk with her about his latest batch of students. The man taught taught anything from basics in computer use to design and programming, so he always had a story or two. She never showed him her robot yet but she didn't plan to do so until she had it totally finished, before and after she put the outside on.

Speaking of which, she figured out how to make it so the robot could fuel itself. It took a lot of thought and planning, as well as studying into other sciences, but she managed to create a device that turned Organic mass into energy. It was basic in design and could probably be made better but she decided to leave it as it was. It worked and she knew the instant she thought of it that it was far beyond this time. As soon as she finished building the device she instantly destroyed the blueprints so that no one would ever discover it thanks to her.

When she took Alexander back to japan for Christmas holiday he was positive fawned over. She didn't think there was a single moment where he wasn't in someone's arms getting cooed over. He made friends with Ukyo's daughter almost instantly. They would sit there staring at each other and make adorable noises in a way that only babies could understand. It was rather nice all things together.

One miracle that had happened was that Ryoga was found wondering the streets outside Furinkan High on Christmas eve. They instantly bore down on him and dragged him back to the apartment where he meets his son for the first time. The lost man instantly scooped up his son and cried out in delight and then spent the rest of that day on the couch with Zandre in his arms, although they didn't let him walk around with the baby or he might vanish. Haruka was pleased to find out that he wasn't even mad at her for not telling them she was pregnant.

Of course, the entire time wasn't dedicated to fawning over the little wolf boy. She got to have some rather intimate times with both Ryoga and her mother during the nights. It helped them reconnect after all the time they spent apart and release their pent-up lust.

This of course didn't have any repercussions though. As it turned out Nadoka ended up pregnant with Haruka's child from one of their nightly rumps. Nine months later she birthed a little girl named Ranko, in honour of Ranma-chan's first attempted foray into girlhood, that had a good bundle of bright red hair and black ears.

By the time she was 25, she finished her robot in its entirety. While it had her basic shape, she did not make it look exactly like her. For starts it had brunette hair that went down to the middle of her back with bangs covering her forehead. Her eyes were a nice violet colour with a button nose and a soft jaw. She had breasts of course and when touched they feel like normal ones but there was one difference. About 75 percent of the breast was covered in a malleable black metal that she created just for this purpose. It mainly covered the underside of her breasts and nipples and travelled down to her hips along her sides and was bound together in the middle just under her bust by a small stainless steel clip. She also had a metal band around the base of her neck, like a collar of sorts. Her legs were wrapped in metal stockings that went up to middle of her thighs and then connected to the metal on her hips. The last thing she had was a martial see through fabric that clung to her front, but nothing on her back end, that covered her private region, tummy, and bust. That stopped right at her collar. She had designed a small kill switch in the robot just in case it ever went rogue. You had to pierce something inside its right ear and it will go right into the main computer system and shut it down in its entirety with no way of ever turning it back on.

She managed to finally make a deal with the prosthetic centre in Tokyo two years after she finished her time at Oxford and as she expected they spent the next dozen years trying to figure it all out. Some of her designs got into foreign hands but she didn't mind.

Then tragedy struck the family. At age 43, Dr. Haruka Saotome, mother of Alexandre and Ranko Habiki-Saotome, Lover of Nadoka and Ryoga, sister of Ranma Saotome, and friend of many other died from a heart attack in her sleep. It was peaceful and she didn't feel a single thing as she went into the next life. Unfortunately for her, this life was going to be even more crucial that any of the ones before it.


End file.
